Harry Potter et le Retour des Ténèbres
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Vingt ans après avoir triomphé de Lord Voldemort, Harry vit une vie paisible à la tête du Bureau des Aurors. Tout va changer lorsqu'un groupe se faisant appeler les Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération enlèvent la fille de Dudley, celle de Ron et Hermione, puis la sienne. Faisant alliance avec d'anciens ennemis, Harry va découvrir des secrets enfouis depuis la chute de Jedusor.
1. Chapter 1 La terrible découverte

Chapitre 1 La terrible découverte

Le 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey était depuis longtemps connu pour être le siège de manifestations plutôt bizarres. Voilà près de trente-sept ans, un des voisins, Mr Dully, avait été réveillé par un bruit affreux, digne de l'explosion d'une bombe. En regardant la rue par sa fenêtre, il avait cru distinguer une moto et trois personnes, dont une dans avec une taille peu commune.

Dix ans plus tard, le plus jeune des enfants, déjà connu pour faire des choses elles aussi étranges, avait disparu pour ne réapparaître que l'été suivant. Son oncle et sa tante avaient expliquaient qu'il allait au collège de St Brutus. Or Mr Duly enseignait à St Brutus et n'y avait jamais vu le garçon. Et c'était ainsi tous les ans.

L'été qui suivit, d'ailleurs, il eut la surprise de voir une voiture volante se balader devant cette fenêtre. L'année suivant, la sœur de son voisin s'était envolée de leur living room. Un an plus tard, il avait cru entendre une autre explosion et il s'était aperçut que le living room de ses voisins était totalement dévasté. L'année d'après, il avait entendu une autre explosion et cette fois il avait vu le gamin et son oncle à la fenêtre, manifestement en train de se disputer. Le soir même il avait surpris les deux gamins, avec Miss Figgs marchant prudemment dans la rue, le plus gros des deux garçons étant totalement endormi. L'année suivante, il avait vu sur le paillasson de ses voisins un vieil homme, pour le moins extravagant ressemblant à l'un de ceux qu'il avait vu la première nuit. L'année qui suivit fut marquée par le phénomène le plus étrange de cette liste. Les Dursley avaient préparé et vidé plusieurs fois leur voiture avant de partir tard dans la nuit. Plus tard il avait surpris le neveu s'envolait sur une moto avec d'autre personnes, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Le 4 Privet Drive resta ainsi inoccupé une année entière, sans que personne n'y vienne s'installer. Aucune agence immobilière ne sembla s'y intéressée non plus. Finalement, les Dursley revinrent l'été suivant, passablement nerveux et fatigués. Tous avaient grandement maigri. Leur fils finit par aller à l'université, ne revenant que de temps à autres pour les fêtes. Quelques années plus tard, il vint s'installer avec son épouse alors que ses parents finirent par abandonner ce lieu en proie aux évènements mystérieux.

Une petite fille vint rapidement rejoindre Dudley Dursley, et son épouse, Lucy Nielson. Le couple vécut dans une parfaite harmonie, et mêmes s'ils se furent plus rare, des petits évènements bizarres virent les hanter mais aucun d'eux ne sembla s'en offusquer. Malheureusement, Lucy Dursley disparut. La police était venue après l'appel de l'époux, qui avait découvert le corps étendu de la jeune femme. Personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé, et on avait conclu à un accident domestique étrange. Dudley et sa fille, Katie, demeurèrent seuls les quelques mois qui suivirent jusqu'à cette soirée chaude du fin de mois de mai.

Ce soir-là, Katie dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, Dudley portait une attention toute relative à un programme particulièrement stupide à la télévision. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Le jeune veuf baissa le son puis se leva, se dirigea dans le hall et ouvrit la porte. Un grand homme se tenait devant lui, il avait les cheveux d'un noir jais en bataille, des lunettes rondes, des yeux d'un vert profond et une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et portait une robe sombre.

« Bonsoir Dudley ! commença Harry Potter.

— Ha… Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Dudley, pour le moins déconcerté.

— Eh bien je suis venu te voir. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, j'ai appris la mort de Katie qu'il n'y a quelques jours. Mes plus sincères condoléances.

— Merci, murmura le grand blond.

— J'ai appris que tu vivais toujours seul avec Katie et je voulais prendre des nouvelles. Tiens, prends ça, ajouta le sorcier en tendant un bout de parchemin. C'est mon adresse. Si tu veux me joindre, utilise le hibou de Lucy, si je ne suis pas chez moi, il saura me trouver.

— Je ne l'ai pas gardé, avoua alors Dudley

— Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry même si la déception pointait dans sa voix. Tu pourras en trouver un en te rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu te souviens où c'est ?

— Euh… Oui, oui. Merci. Mais pourquoi devrais-je t'appeler ? s'enquit le Moldu. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul avec ma fille.

— Je n'en doute pas, quoi que. Mais laisse-moi entrer. Je dois justement te parler d'un petit détail sur ta fille, » confia le sorcier.

Dudley s'écarta et son cousin entra. La maison n'avait presque pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, un certain 27 juillet 1997. Seuls des instruments modernes avaient remplacé les anciens et des photos de Katie étaient posées sur les meubles.

« Mouais, ça n'a pas trop changé ici, constata-t-il. Comment va ta fille ?

— Euh… bien. Elle est gentille, douce, agréable. Elle ne pleure pas souvent la nuit. Elle n'a pas encore vraiment compris que… que Lucy était… partie. »

La voix du Moldu se brisa tandis qu'il regagnait le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté. Harry s'installa sur le canapé faisant face sans y avoir été invité.

« Quel âge a-t-elle à présent ? s'intéressa-t-il.

— Elle a cinq ans, pourquoi ?

— Hum… N'as-tu jamais rien remarqué de bizarre ? Des phénomènes inexpliqués lorsque elle ressent une forte émotion, un peu comme moi avant ?

— Pas vraiment, avoua Dudley. Il y a toujours eu des petits trucs bizarres, mais je croyais que c'était dû à Lucy. Cependant le jour des quatre ans de Katie, elle a explosé de joie. Je ne l'avais presque jamais vue aussi joyeuse. J'étais allé chercher la caméra pour filmer le gâteau et Katie serait apparemment tombée de sa chaise, sans la moindre égratignure. Je pensais que c'était une blague, alors j'ai joué le jeu.

« Peu de temps après, Lucy est morte alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à la maison et moi chez papa et maman. La police n'a pas encore compris comment Katie a survécu.

— Et bien je suis en mesure de t'y répondre Dudley. Katie est une sorcière qui possède déjà de fabuleux pouvoirs. »

Dudley se leva comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

« Ma fille une sorcière ? Une… comme toi ? questionna-t-il.

— Oui, une comme moi Dudley, confirma Harry.

— Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait un risque que ça arrive, se rappela le grand blond.

— En effet. Lucy était une sorcière, et ma mère – ta tante – ce qu'on appelle une Née-moldu. Il y avait de forte chance à ce que Katie fasse également partie de ma Communauté.

— Tu n'es pas là pour me l'enlever, dit ? s'inquiéta Dudley.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas, rassura le sorcier. Je viens ici prendre des nouvelles, c'est tout. Tu dois savoir que Katie est déjà inscrite à Poudlard, mon école. Cependant, elle n'y est pas obligée de s'y rendre. Sa mère n'y est pas aller par exemple.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna le Moldu.

— Non, je n'ai pas trouvé son nom dans les registres. Ce qui m'amène d'ailleurs à te poser une question : est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà présentée sous un autre nom ?

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Le Ministère a enquêté sur la mort de Lucy, révéla alors Harry. C'est la procédure. Cependant, au cours de l'enquête, il s'est avéré qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la naissance d'une Lucy Nielson, nulle part. Alors, a-t-elle déjà mentionné un autre nom devant toi ?

— Euh… Harry… C'est très embêtant. Elle est morte accidentellement…et…

— Son nom Dudley, insista le sorcier d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

— Elle s'appelait Ursula…Ursula Gaunt. Elle n'a jamais connu son père ou sa mère. Elle a été dans un orphelinat, » avoua finalement Dudley en tremblant.

Harry, qui s'était levé, s'écroula dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Son intuition avait vu juste. Le meurtrier de Moore et Goodlight avait peut-être voulu lui tendre un piège, mais ses craintes étaient confirmées. C'était une pure coïncidence : la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie était venue le voir pour lui faire part de leur découverte sur la non-existence de Lucy Nielson. Aussi, en tant que Directeur du Bureau des Aurors mais aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de sa famille, Harry avait décidé d'y aller seul.

Ursula Gaunt… Elle ne pouvait être la fille que de Morfin Gaunt, l'oncle de Jedusor. Comment… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Dumbledore l'aurait su. Mais il avait lui-même dit qu'il n'avait pas le savoir absolu. Reprenant ses esprits, il continua.

« Écoute bien Dudley. Ta fille dispose d'un pouvoir hors du commun, pour son âge. Je garderais un œil sur elle aussi souvent que nécessaire quand elle sera dans notre monde. Mais surtout, surtout, ne lui révèle jamais le véritable nom de sa mère. »

Le sorcier se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dans les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

— Elle dort, répondit le Moldu. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien. Surtout Dudley n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, martela Harry. C'est d'une importance capitale. Si tu lui révèles la moindre chose sur sa mère, nous allons droit à une catastrophe. Je passerai régulièrement voir comment elle se porte. Sur ce je vais prendre congé. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, Dudley le raccompagnant.

« Au fait, comment vont tes parents ? s'enquit-il.

— Oh, ils vont bien. Ils habitent actuellement à Bristol. Papa y a implanté une firme de son entreprise. Maman fouine toujours autant chez les voisins.

— Je m'en doutais… Au revoir Dudley, à la prochaine. Si tu as besoin d'aide, préviens-moi. Je passerais le plus souvent possible. Fais attention avec Katie.

— J'y veillerai. Au revoir Harry.

— Ah une dernière chose, tu pourras transmettre un message à ta mère ? quémanda Harry sur le pas de la porte.

— Euh… Oui. Lequel ?

— Dis-lui qu'elle se trompait lourdement sur l'enfant des Rogue, » transmit Harry en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il sortit du jardin et marcha sur le trottoir, pensant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ursula Gaunt. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de connaître la vérité. Il fallait qu'il le lui demande. Arrivant à Magnolia Road, il s'arrêta. Oui, il devait lui parler et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il vérifia que personne n'était là, tourna sur lui-même et transplana.

5


	2. Chapter 2 Le fantôme de Jedusor

Chapitre 2 Le fantôme de Jedusor

Harry apparut devant une église. Il en fit le tour pour se diriger vers le cimetière. Il passa devant un monument aux morts qui se transforma en statue représentant un couple avec un bébé dans les bras. Il entra dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'était ici qu'avaient été enterrées les victimes des horreurs de Jedusor, sauf quand la famille s'y opposait. Fred Weasley avait été dans ce cas.

Il s'arrêta ici et là sur les tombes d'amis ou de connaissances. Il déposa des fleurs sur la tombe de Remus et de Tonks. Il leur raconta comment se comportait Teddy. Il se leva puis continua à errer dans les allées. Il s'arrêta une fois de plus devant la tombe de la mère et de la sœur de Dumbledore. Il y déposa également des fleurs, mais ne s'y recueillit pas, ils étaient réunis depuis longtemps. Il continua son chemin et arriva devant la Tombe d'Ignotus Peverell. Il y déposa également des fleurs. Il s'y recueillit peu de temps, juste le temps d'un soupir. Puis il se dirigea vers la dernière tombe qu'il devait voir ici, la tombe de Lilly et James Potter. Il y déposa ses dernières fleurs puis s'agenouilla.

« Bonsoir Papa, Bonsoir Maman. Alors ça va ? Ici ça va plutôt bien, révéla-t-il. Oh ! James et Albus se chamaillent de temps en temps, mais leur sœur est là pour calmer les tensions. Quoi que leur mère aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ginny a été choisie pour couvrir la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Elle est ravie, d'autant plus que cette fois elle n'aura pas Rita Skeeter sur le dos. Ça va bien au ministère. On n'a pas trop de souci avec Ron. Il faut dire aussi que les Mangemorts se font de plus en plus discrets. Et les Mages Noirs ne courent plus beaucoup les rues. Quant à Hermione, elle vous passe le bonjour. Son ventre a encore pris du volume. Selon Ron, c'est pour bientôt.

« Sinon j'ai revu Dudley, mon cousin. Lucy est morte il y a quelques mois, mais il semble bien s'en sortir. Sa fille, Katie, est une sorcière… Bon il faut que j'y aille. Je viendrai la semaine prochaine avec toute la famille, » promit-il.

Le jeune sorcier se releva et sortit du cimetière. Il repassa devant la statue et arriva devant l'église. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il était seul puis il tourna sur lui-même et disparut. Il arriva dans un petit village du nom de Little Hangleton. Il voyait au loin une demeure toute délabrée. Il traversa le village dans la direction opposée et monta la colline. Il marcha ainsi pendant un petit moment puis arriva devant un portail. Il le franchit et longea le chemin qui s'offrait à lui. Il arriva bientôt devant une maison en ruine. Il la contourna et arriva devant une tombe de marbre sombre. Il y était gravé dessus.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor 31 décembre 1926 – 02 mai 1998_

C'était lui qui avait enterré Jedusor, près de la maison de sa mère mais il n'y était jamais revenu. Il avait rendu le lieu incartable et l'avait protégé par un sortilège de Fidelitas dont il était le Gardien du Secret. Il n'avait jamais révélé l'emplacement de ce lieu à qui que ce soit. Il avait aussi protégé le lieu par de multiples sortilèges, comme au temps où il était en fuite pour la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il ne déposa aucune fleur, et n'eut le moindre signe de respect envers la tombe. Il dit juste :

« Bonsoir Tom ! Alors vous êtes toujours là ? »

Rien ne se produisit.

« Allons, je sais que vous êtes là Tom ! Montrez-vous ! » exigea Harry.

Une forme blanche apparue alors, sortant de la Tombe. Elle était translucide. Peu de temps après, le fantôme du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres flottait devant lui.

« Eh bien voilà ! Quand on veut, on peut ! raill-t-il.

— Misérable ! cracha Jedusor. Comment oses-tu venir me voir, après m'avoir humilié devant mes Mangemorts, mes fidèles serviteurs.

— Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé Tom. Toujours aussi arrogant. Je ne vous ai pas humilié, je vous ai simplement montré votre erreur. Votre crainte de la mort est votre point faible. Vous la craignez tellement que vous vous êtes incarné en fantôme.

— Tais-toi ! tonna son ancien ennemi mortel. Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance que j'ai connue, rien ! Je suis le plus…

— Vous étiez le plus puissant sorcier, corrigea le jeune sorcier, un léger sourire se dessinant.

— Silence ! Tu m'as vaincu par la chance. La chance d'avoir découvert mon secret, la chance d'avoir trouvé tous mes Horcruxes, la chance…

— Ce n'est pas la chance qui m'a sauvé Tom, confia Harry. C'est votre… stupidité. Vous avez cru être le seul à connaître des secrets, à pouvoir soutirer des informations et à croire en des choses inutiles. Vous auriez dû y penser avant. Je suis le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau, je vous l'ai dit. Vous ne m'avez pas cru et c'est votre faute.

— Tu en mourras, prophétisa Jedusor. Quelqu'un découvrira ton secret et te tuera pour la posséder. Et quand tu auras rejoint les morts, tu goûteras à ma colère.

— Je ne crains pas la mort Tom, assura fermement le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Je ne vous rejoindrai pas car nous n'emprunterons pas le même chemin. Et quand je serais mort, vous n'aurez plus aucune chance de sortir d'ici. Seul moi sait où vous êtes et peut vous permettre de quitter ce lieu.

— Vermine ! cracha le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu.

— Maintenant je voudrais vous demandez un service, exposa Harry. En échange, je dévoilerai une partie du secret à l'un de vos Mangemorts, Drago Malefoy.

— Ce misérable, ce traître. Plutôt rien que lui !

— Mais il pourra donner cette information à d'autres Mangemorts, qui sait ? hasarda le jeune sorcier.

— Je n'accepterai…

— Ça suffit ! s'impatienta Harry. Je veux vous parler de votre oncle, Morfin.

— Lui ? s'étonna Jedusor. Pourquoi ? Je l'ai envoyé en prison à seulement quinze ans !

— Savez-vous s'il était marié ? S'il avait des enfants ?

— Non, je ne sais rien de ce minable, Potter. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas !

— Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur que vous resterez seul dans votre maison, » observa l'Auror.

Il s'éloigna et commençait à longer le chemin lorsque Jedusor le rattrapa.

« Arrêtes-toi ! intimma-t-il. Je veux bien parler. »

Harry se retourna vers le fantôme. Il avait le même aspect que lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Alors ?

— La nuit où j'ai tué mon moldu de père, je suis d'abord allé voir mon oncle, révéla Jedusor. Au début il ne m'a pas reconnu. Je suis entré de force dans sa tête pour lui modifier la mémoire. C'est là où j'ai vu qu'il avait eu un fils très récemment.

« Après avoir tué mon père, je suis allé à la recherche de ce fils, pour le tuer également, il ne fallait aucun survivant de cette famille qui m'avait abandonné sans se soucier de moi ! Mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. J'ai donc continué mon chemin en augmentant ma puissance. J'ai enfin fini par le retrouver, environ un an avant de tuer tes parents. Le fils était moins âgé que moi, environs trente-cinq ans. Il avait une fille qui ne devait avoir qu'un ou deux ans. Je les ai tués tous sans exception.

— C'est tout ? Vous ne savez rien d'autre ? interrogea Harry.

— Non ! Maintenant remplis ta promesse ! exigea l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je verrais ça en temps utile. »

Puis il se retourna et traversa le portail. Juste avant de le franchir, il entendit la plainte de son vieil ennemi. Il marcha durant une bonne demi-heure. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement, il devait parler aussi à Dumbledore. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis transplana.

Merci pour les premières reviews :)

Lya = On en apprendra plus sur Ursula dans les prochains chapitres, mais non, ce n'est pas la fille de Voldemort ;)

Mariana = Ah zut, n'hésite pas à les signaler si tu en retrouves d'autres. Pour ce qui est du Chemin de Traverse, tu as raison, les Moldus ne peuvent s'y rendre que si il y a un sorcier pour leur ouvrir le passage. Je suis certain que Dudley pourra demander de l'aide s'il en a besoin ^^


	3. Chapter 3 La famille s'agrandit

Chapitre 3 La famille s'agrandit

Harry arriva devant une jolie maison. Elle était blanche et possédait un joli petit jardin. Il franchit le portail et s'avança dans l'allée. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa. Il attendit puis il vit une silhouette se dessiner derrière la verrière. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ginny Weasley se tenait devant lui. Elle arborait une robe de chambre vaporeuse d'un rouge sang. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à une salamandre de feu. Son épouse lui rendit son sourire et se retira pour le laisser entrer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le baiser dura de longues minutes. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se séparer, une voix s'exclama, provenant de ses jambes.

« C'est bientôt fini ? s'impatienta Lilly Luna Potter.

— Oui ma chérie, » céda-t-il en se séparant doucement de Ginny puis prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Hop là ! Alors, ça c'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas trop embêté Maman ?

— Non elle a été très sage, pas vrai Lilly ? demanda la journaliste sportive, qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

— Oui, j'ai même aidé Maman à faire la cuisine ! s'extasia la fillette. Aujourd'hui on mange…

— Et toi ! » interrompit Ginny en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine alors que son époux s'installait sur une chaise, face à la cuisine, dans la salle à manger. « Tu n'as pas fini de tout dire ? C'est une surprise !

— Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est Lilly ? questionna Harry.

— Euh…, » hésita l'intéressée, dont les oreilles devinrent rouges, comme chez tous les Weasley qui subissent un stress, « Eh bien… c'est…

— Des lasagnes ! Décidemment, c'est dur de te confier un secret Lilly.

— Ce n'est pas grave Ginny. Elle apprendra avec le temps. »

Les trois Potter mangèrent donc le plat de pâtes, les deux fils aînés étant à Poudlard pour encore quelques jours. Albus allait finir sa première année et d'après son récit des dernières vacances, il était très heureux à Poudlard. Rose était, comme s'en était douté Harry dès le début de l'année, première de sa classe.

La discussion du repas tourna autour des nouvelles d'un peu toute la famille Weasley, du dernier match de Quidditch qu'avait couvert Ginny et des dernières aventures de Harry en tant qu'Aurors. Celui-ci ne parla pas de sa visite chez Dudley, ni de celle sur la tombe de Jedusor.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que les deux sorcières de la maisonnée dormaient profondément, il continuait à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Morfin avait donc était le père d'un fils, qui avait eu le temps de grandir près de sa mère puis avait donné naissance à une fille qui avait miraculeusement survécu au maléfice de Jedusor. Cette fille qui aurait ensuite grandi dans un orphelinat et aurait épousé Dudley pour ensuite avoir une fille avant de se tuer il y a peu de temps.

Harry avait rencontré Lucy – ou Ursula – au Ministère, où elle était Testeuse-mage au Centre de recherche de moyens de transports alternatifs. Il avait été présent lors du mariage, en tant que témoin de Dudley, était allé leur rendre visite de temps à autres. Mais jamais il n'avait soupçonné la généalogie sombre de la jeune femme.

Les données s'accumulaient et il commença à avoir mal à la tête. Il se massa le front et sentit sa cicatrice sous ses doigts. Seul Dumbledore avait réussi à percer la mémoire de Morfin, après les modifications apportées par Voldemort. Peut-être avait-il pris connaissance de la vérité. Il se retourna dans son lit et décida qu'il irait voir Malefoy pour tenir la promesse faite à Jedusor puis à Poudlard dans la semaine, pour parler avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'il sache.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine pour y découvrir Ginny et Lilly en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il se servit du café et s'installa à côté d'elles. Son épouse devait partir tôt ce matin-là, car elle devait commencer à planifier son voyage en Chine pour la Coupe du Monde. Lui-même allait donc s'occuper de déposer Lilly au Terrier. Il se prépara, s'assura que la maison était bien fermée et que sa fille avait pris toutes ses affaires. Puis il lui prit la main et transplana. Il arriva devant la maison qui l'avait hébergé plusieurs fois au cours de sa scolarité.

« Tu seras bien sage avec ta grand-mère, d'accord ? Tu ne ferras pas de bêtise, tu as bien compris ? intima-t-il.

— Papa, m'as-tu déjà vu faire une bêtise ? s'enquit la plus jeune des Potter avec le même regard de reproche que Ginny.

— En effet, tu n'en as pas encore fait, concéda son père avec un sourire.

— Bonjour Harry, mon chéri ! accueillit Mrs Weasley en traversant le portail du Terrier. Comment vas-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?demanda-t-elle avant de voir Lilly. Oh ! Mais en voilà une surprise ! Viens ici ma chérie.

— Bonjour Mamie ! s'exclama Lilly pendant que sa grand-mère l'étreignait.

— Bonjour Mrs Weasley, salua Harry. Je vous la laisse pour la journée. Sa mère devrait venir la chercher en fin d'après-midi. À ce soir Lilly.

— Au revoir Papa ! »

Harry embrassa sa fille et sa belle-mère, puis se dirigea vers la rue, tourna sur place et transplana. Il arriva au Ministère. Il salua les personnes qu'il croisa et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Une fois arrivé dans le hall, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et descendit au deuxième niveau. Au Bureau des Aurors, il traversa l'ensemble des box, où travaillaient déjà quelques matinaux. Il entra dans son bureau, regarda le courrier ainsi que les notes qui étaient déjà arrivées. Il s'assit et commença à y répondre.

Cela lui prit deux heures et déjà la plupart des sorciers d'élite sous ses ordres étaient arrivés. Ron était encore en retard, mais avec une Hermione enceinte – il se rappelait très bien des précédentes grossesses la jeune femme avait obligé son époux à ne pas aller au travail – le Directeur se montrait compréhensif.

Vers midi, alors qu'il regardait où pouvaient bien encore se cacher les derniers Mangemorts en activité avec certains de ces hommes, Ron entra dans son bureau essoufflé et ruisselant.

« Et bien Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as essayé de battre un balai à la course ?

— Elle a accouché ! haleta-t-il entre deux respirations. C'est une fille ! Elle s'appelle Jeanne, Jeanne Minerva Weasley !

— Euh… Laissez-nous s'il vous plait, » réclama Harry.

Les Aurors sortirent de son bureau en murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Il se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour faire face à son ami.

« Félicitations mon vieux !

— Oui, trois petits Weasley, exulta le jeune rouquin. Je n'en reviens pas ! Hermione est dans tous ses états.

— Je la comprends. Et bien félicitations encore une fois. Je te donne une journée de congé pour que tu puisses l'aider avec Jeanne. Je te raccompagne à l'entrée.

— Merci Harry ! Ah, j'allais oublier. C'est toi le parrain ! révéla Ron. Bravo à toi aussi !

— Euh… et bien merci, » reconnut Harry déconcerté.

Les deux amis quittèrent lu bureau et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils plaisantèrent sur le chemin. Harry décida de raccompagner Ron jusque à chez lui pour féliciter Hermione. Une fois dans la rue, hors des limites du Ministère, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant une maison. Le nouveau père entra et son ami le suivit d'un pas tranquille. En franchissant la porte, il entendit un cri.

« HARYYYYY ! claironna la voix aigüe de Hermione.

— Félicitations Hermione, la congratula-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Je suis content pour vous deux. Je ne fais que passer. Je retourne au Ministère. J'ai donné une journée à Ron pour qu'il t'aide.

— Oh Harry… Tu es gentil… Tu n'aurais pas dû.

— Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, Ron est mon beau-frère et je suis le parrain. Je pouvais au moins faire ça. Et puis, je ne veux pas le voir dans un état comme celui-ci. De toute façon, tu l'aurais obligé à rester, au moins, il y est autorisé. »

Harry s'écarta de Hermione et se releva. Il félicita encore une fois le couple et sortit de la maison. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, traversa l'allée et referma le portail derrière lui. Il ne fit que quelques pas lorsqu'une gigantesque explosion le projeta en l'air avant qu'il n'ait pu transplaner, et il fut envoyé sur une voiture toute proche. Il s'effondra, inconscient.

5


	4. Chapter 4 Direction St Mangouste

Chapitre 4 Direction Saint-Mangouste

La rue était entièrement dévastée. Les fenêtres des maisons étaient toutes brisées. Près de ce qui avait été le portail de la maison de Ron et de Hermione, fumait un cratère de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. La rue était craquelée tout autour. Les voisins et les passants couraient dans tous les sens. Dans la maison, le jeune Auror se releva des gravats. Par chance il était à l'opposé de l'entrée, dans la cuisine, ce qui l'avait sans doute protégé, alors qu'il servait à manger à Hugo. Ce dernier se redressa également, un peu sonné.

« Hugo, ça va ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ron.

— Euh… Oui. Où est Maman ? » s'enquit le petit garçon alors que des larmes commençaient à faire briller ses yeux. « Je veux voir Maman.

— Attends ici, » somma son père, « je vais voir comment elle va.

Il courra voir dans la chambre de son épouse. Elle était là mais toujours inconsciente. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

« Non ! Hermione ! s'affola-t-il d'une voix tremblante, Hermione ! Hermione, tu m'entends ? »

Il tata le pouls. Il senti une pulsation mais elle était très faible. Il se dépêcha de la dégager des décombres puis se mis à la recherche de Jeanne. Il la trouva près de l'endroit où s'était trouvé Hermione. Apparemment, elle avait un peu protégé sa fille. Ron posa délicatement sa fille près de son épouse. Il l'ausculta brièvement et constata qu'elle n'avait plus de pouls.

« Non, s'étrangl-t-il, non ! _Revigor _! _Revigor_ ! Bon sang rien ne marche ! »

Il prit sa fille dans les bras, se leva et passa près d'Hermione, toujours inconsciente. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison. Il vit alors l'ampleur du désastre. Il alla dans la rue. Il ne trouvait pas Harry, il pensa qu'il avait du transplaner juste à temps. Il tourna sur lui-même et se volatilisa.

Il arriva devant l'Hôpital de Saint-Mangouste. Il entra de force dans le bâtiment. Dès qu'il eut traversé la vitrine, il courut dans le hall et s'écria :

« DE L'AIDE ! vociféra-t-il. VITE ! C'EST URGENT ! JE VIENS D'ÊTRE VICTIME D'UN ATTENTAT !

— Du calme Monsieur ! intima un guérisseur s'approchant de lui, du calme ! Vous êtes dans un Hôpital ici.

— Vite, j'ai besoin d'aide, inista Ron.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit le guérisseur mais lorsqu'il vit la fille de Ron, il se précipita. « Donnez-la-moi, _maintenant_.

— Tenez. »

Le guérisseur se précipita vers les couloirs, Ron sur ses talons. Il entra dans une salle, dont l'Auror ne put franchir la porte. Il attendit ainsi plusieurs minutes, lorsque le guérisseur réapparut.

« Comment va ma fille ? s'inquiéta le père. Elle va bien ? Elle est née ce matin, elle n'est pas morte ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est morte !

— Ne vous en faites pas, elle va bien, rassura l'homme en blouse. Elle est en observation, son pouls est revenu. Elle devra cependant rester ici plusieurs mois. Elle a subie des blessures assez graves pour un nourrisson.

— Par Merlin, merci ! Mais venez vite, j'ai encore besoin d'aide. Ma femme est encore inconsciente.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le guérisseur en le suivant.

— Je ne sais pas. Tout était calme et soudain il y a eu une gigantesque explosion qui a presque détruit toute notre maison et la rue. »

Les deux sorciers regagnèrent le hall pavant de transplaner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la rue n'avait pas changé. Elle était totalement déserte, mais on entendait au loin les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances qui arrivaient de plus en plus vite.

« Nom d'une gargouille ! C'est un carnage ! s'exclama le guérisseur. Où est votre maison ?

— C'est celle-ci, » répondit Ron en montrant la maison en face du lieu où ils étaient arrivés. « Faites vite !

Le guérisseur se précipita à l'intérieur et suivit le jeune rouquin pour arriver dans la chambre où reposait Hermione. Elle était toujours allongée, inconsciente. Le guérisseur s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'examina. Il sortit sa baguette et fit plusieurs mouvements compliqués en murmurant des formules incompréhensibles. Il la rangea et se releva et fit face à Ron, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Hugo, qui avait entendu son père, arriva dans la chambre et vit sa mère. Il pleura de plus belle. Son père se retourna et le pris dans ses bras, tentant de le consoler. Puis il regarda le guérisseur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? interrogea-t-il.

— Bien, elle est seulement un peu secouée, révéla le guérisseur. Elle se réveillera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais la transférer à Saint-Mangouste. »

Le guérisseur fit apparaître un brancard et y déposa la jeune femme. Puis ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent de la rue. Les pompiers étaient arrivés, ainsi que les ambulances. Le guérisseur transforma sa tenue plus rapidement qu'un éclair et il suivit Ron qui était déjà à l'emplacement de son ancien portail.

« Tout va bien ? demanda un des soldats du feu.

— Oui, oui, nous allons bien, assura le sorcier, un médecin se trouvait justement là avant que vous n'arriviez. Il allait transporter ma femme à l'Hôpital quand nous sommes sortis.

— Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous aide ?

— Non c'est bon, assura l'Auror. Il n'y avait que nous dans la rue à cette heure-ci. Nous allons bien. Ne vous en faites pas.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna le pompier. On a pourtant une autre victime dans l'ambulance.

— Qui est ce ? questionna précipitamment Ron. On peut le voir ?

— Euh… Si vous voulez. Suivez-moi. »

Les deux sorciers suivirent le Moldu jusqu'à l'ambulance où on venait de faire rentrer un brancard. Lorsque Ron arriva devant la porte il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Harry !

— Pardon ? s'interloqua le soldat du feu.

— Hein ? Oh rien, j'ai cru reconnaître… Mais je me suis trompé, » s'excusa Ron en déposant son fils.

Il regarda autour de lui, seul le pompier en face d'eux se trouvait proche. Les médecins et les autres pompiers fouillaient encore la rue ou les maisons. Il fit un signe de la tête au guérisseur qui acquiesça aussitôt. Il sortit sa baguette furtivement, pendant que le pompier regardait derrière lui.

« _Petrificus totalus _! » lança-t-il et le Moldu tomba sur le sol, totalement immobilisé. « Vite sortez Harry de là, ajouta-t-il au guérisseur.

— Harry ? Vous voulez dire _Harry Potter _? s'étonna le guérisseur qui ouvrait l'ambulance avec sa baguette.

— Oui, lui-même ! Allez dépêchez-vous avant que les autres ne rappliquent. »

Le guérisseur sortit le brancard sur lequel était Harry. Il transféra ensuite sur un autre brancard qu'il fit apparaître. Il attrapa les deux brancards et transplana. Ron attrapa la main d'Hugo puis pointa sa baguette vers le pompier. Il le libéra du maléfice mais avant que le pompier ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'Auror s'exclama :

« _Oubliettes _! »

Et avant que sa cible ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il transplana. Le Moldu se leva et vit la rue en ruine tout autour de lui. Il se précipita pour rejoindre ses collègues. Ron arriva devant l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste et y entra. Il ne vit nulle part le guérisseur et se dirigea vers les couloirs pour tenter de le retrouver. À peine eut-il franchit la porte qu'il le vit venir droit sur lui.

« Est-ce…

— Ne vous en faites pas, calma le guérisseur, ils vont bien tous les deux, Mr Weasley, ainsi que votre fille. Ils sont dans la salle 125 en train de se reposer.

— Mais comment savez-vous ? s'étonna Ron.

— Oh c'est assez simple. Un roux s'inquiétant pour Harry Potter ne pouvait être que Ronald Weasley. Je suis Roger Davies, » se présenta le guérisseur, tendant sa main. « Je vous ai croisés plusieurs fois à Poudlard, j'étais à Serdaigle.

— Ah, et bien merci !

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au fait, j'ai trouvé ceci dans les mains de Potter lorsque je l'ai amené ici. Prenez-le, vous êtes le seul en état de lire.

— Merci. »

Ron prit le parchemin que lui tendait Davies et il le rangea dans sa poche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre où étaient allongés Hermione, Harry et Jeanne.

5


	5. Chapter 5 L'ultimatum des Mangemorts

Chapitre 5 L'ultimatum des Mangemorts

Ron resta, dans la chambre 125, au chevet de Harry et de Hermione durant toute une semaine. Ginny avait insisté pour voir son époux et lui parler, mais il le lui avait déconseillé jusqu'à ce que la menace d'un sortilège de Chauves-furies le fît changer d'avis. Les enfants furent confiés à Mrs Weasley. Ce n'est que la semaine suivante que Harry se réveilla, suivi de Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard. Jeanne dormait encore. Le lendemain Ron décida de montrer le parchemin à son Directeur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas ouvert. »

Harry déplia le parchemin et se mit à le lire. Au fil de sa lecture, son visage exprimait une grimace, mélangeant anxiété et colère, de plus en plus prononcée. Lorsqu'il la finit, il se leva brutalement de son lit. Ron le rallongea de force.

« Et du calme mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Enfin Ron, réfléchit un peu ! Cette lettre ne peut être l'explication de l'attaque, pas vrai Harry ? répliqua Hermione.

— Oui, c'est le cas. Malheureusement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors poussa un long soupir, s'installa plus confortablement pour lire dans son lit, pris la lettre et se mit à lire.

« Cher Weasley et Potter.

« Alors notre surprise vous a plu ? Elle a demandé de longues semaines préparation et nous espérons que tout c'est bien passé. Nous revendiquons bien sûr cette attaque. Mais maintenant place à la négociation.

« Cette attaque n'était qu'un avant-goût. Nous en préparons une autre, bien plus terrible. Nous vous demandons de nous révéler le lieu où le Seigneur des Ténèbres repose et où se trouve la Baguette de Sureau ! Vous avez un mois pour nous remettre ces informations ou nous procéderont à un triple kidnapping suivi d'une tuerie de masse. Ceci est un ultimatum.

« À bon entendeur, nous vous souhaitons de souffrir de vos blessures. Les Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération. »

Harry posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet et regarda les deux autres. On lisait l'incrédulité et la peur sur leur visage.

« _Un triple kidnapping_, _une tuerie de masse_, répéta Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

— _Les Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération_, renchérit Ron à son tour.

— Ne pensez pas à ça, conseilla Harry, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ce sont des terroristes. Ils sont recherchés dans le monde entier. Ils ne…

— BIEN SÛR QU'ILS PEUVENT ! explosa Hermione d'une voix à briser des verres. Regarde où nous sommes ! À Saint-Mangouste ! Ma fille a failli mourir à cause d'une explosion qu'ils ont provoquée ! Je prends cela très au sérieux ! Je ne tolérerai pas qu'ils touchent encore à mes enfants !

— Du calme Hermione, temporisa Ron, la retenant de se jeter sur Harry. Nos enfants n'auront plus rien ! Je te l'assure.

La jeune femme se calma et son époux, jugeant que leur ami ne courrait plus aucun risque, la lâcha. Elle était en larmes, lança un regard noir à Harry puis se retourna dans son lit. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors la regarda, ébahi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il cligna des yeux, puis souleva les couvertures, se leva de son lit, alla prendre ses affaires dans l'armoire située en face, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Ron, qui mit du temps à réaliser, se précipita à la porte.

« Eh, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

— Je rentre chez moi, expliqua l'intéressé en sortant de la salle de bain. J'ai plein de choses à faire, et ça ne peut attendre plus longtemps. Je vais être occupé toute l'après-midi. Ron, je veux que tu retournes au Ministère et que tu lances une enquête sur cette explosion et cette menace. Que l'on fasse une liste des cibles suspectes et qu'on les place sous surveillance.

— Bien, c'est toi qui vois. »

Harry fit une bise à Hermione, qui faisait toujours la moue, puis salua Ron. À peine eut-il mit la main sur la poigné de la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit. Il entendit et vit alors une chevelure rousse et se sentit projeté sur plusieurs mètres, et fut plaqué sur son lit. Ginny lui avait sauté dessus avec toute sa force. Il se releva.

« Ginny !

— Harry ! Ça va ? Tu n'as plus mal ? s'enquit-elle.

— Non, bougonna Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Harry va très bien, il allait sortir.

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promit son époux.

— Je m'en contrefiche ! objecta-t-elle. Tu resteras allongé toute l'année s'il le faut Harry James Potter !

— Mais Ginny…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

— Ginny écoute, » s'exaspéra Harry en l'attrapant et l'asseyant sur son lit, « je suis pressé ! J'ai deux ou trois choses à faire et après je te le promets, je reste allongé jusqu'à ce que les garçons rentrent de Poudlard. »

Il l'embrassa sortit de la chambre. Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il se précipita vers le hall. Dès qu'il fut sorti de l'Hôpital, il transplana et arriva devant chez lui. Il alla directement dans son bureau, fouilla dans les tiroirs. Il y trouva une baguette qu'il prit. Aussitôt, il sortit de sa maison et transplana de nouveau jusque devant un magnifique portail. Au loin il distinguait un splendide manoir. Il s'approcha et tendit la main pour ouvrir le portail. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore touché qu'une voix lui parla.

« Identifiez-vous et donnez le motif de votre visite ! demanda-t-elle.

— Harry James Potter. Je suis venu voir Drago Malefoy, » s'annonça-t-il.

Il attendit. Le portail s'ouvrit. Il traversa le parc qui s'offrait à lui et vit un paon albinos. Il vit la demeure plus nettement et aperçut une silhouette qui se tenait devant la porte. Il vit la chevelure blonde caractéristique et entendit la voix traînante qui n'avait pas changée.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? s'enquit Drago Malefoy.

— Bonjour Malefoy. Je vois que tu as hérité de ton père.

— Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici me parler de mon héritage. À moins que le Bureau des Aurors y voit une quelconque façon de nous envoyer à Azkaban, moi et ma famille.

— Non, Drago, concéda Harry. Mon Bureau n'a rien contre toi, du moins pas encore. Tu t'es fait relativement discret depuis l'attentat à Poudlard. Non je ne suis pas venu te parler de ton héritage, mais du passé. Puis-je entrer ?

— Hum… Peut-être. Si tu me donnes la véritable nature de ta venue.

— C'est toi qui voit, obtempéra Harry d'un ton calme. Je suis venu te parler d'un homme, que tu connais très bien pour l'avoir accueilli ici même il y a bien longtemps. Un certain… Lord Voldemort. »

La réaction de son hôte fut immédiate. Harry vit se dessiner une vague de terreur sur le visage pale de l'ancien Serpentard et c'était comme s'il sentait le cœur de celui-ci battre à tout rompre malgré la distance les séparant.

« Comment oses-tu ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Nous avons agis contre notre propre volonté !

— Je sais, Malefoy. Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas venu te parler exclusivement de ton ancien Maître, assura Harry, toujours aussi calmement. Je suis aussi venu te parler de ses partisans. Tu sais ? Les Mangemorts. Et plus particulièrement les Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération.

— Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! Et tu le sais Potter ! Tu es déjà venu m'interroger dessus il y a quatorze ans. Je t'ai sauvé les miches et depuis, je suis un mort en sursit. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon père a été assassiné chez lui il y a deux ans. Je t'en laisse deviner la cause !

— Je sais Malefoy, et cette piste nous a menés nulle part. Laisse-moi entrer et je pourrai en revanche t'en dire plus sur ce que j'attends de toi. »

Son hôte plissa son visage et Harry le vit réfléchir de longues minutes. En bon acteur, il amorça un demi-tour, mais le jeune blond s'exclama :

« C'est bon ! Tu peux venir Potter ! Je veux bien te parler. »

L'Auror s'arrêta net. Un sourire de triomphe passa sur son visage mais il avait disparu lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'il se dirigea vers le Manoir des Malefoy.

5


	6. Chapter 6 L'accord

Chapitre 6 L'accord

Harry passa devant Malefoy et entra dans le hall du Manoir. Il était identique à celui qu'il avait visité, voilà plus de vingt ans. Le jeune homme blond ferma la porte et passa devant son invité pour se diriger vers le salon. Un feu de cheminer ronronnait calmement.

Le maître des lieux alluma les bougies d'un coup de baguette. Puis il s'installa à une chaise située au milieu de la longue table en bois. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors s'assit face à Malefoy. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, qui semblaient lancer, dans chaque camp, des éclairs. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, d'humiliations rejaillissaient pour que la moindre parole ne soit permise. Les dernières années de détentes n'avaient pas suffi pour tout effacer. Cependant Harry, qui était pressé, finit par rompre le silence.

« Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue. Étrangement, les raisons de l'époque sont assez similaires à celles d'aujourd'hui. Tu affirmes encore de ne pas faire partie des Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération ? Même si la dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, tu m'as attaqué et pratiquement livré à Dolohov.

— Je t'ai sauvé ta peau de bleusaille ! protesta Malefoy. Je ne fais pas partie des Mangemorts !

— Je sais que tu ne mens pas Malefoy, confia Harry. Je le sais car j'étais là aussi cette nuit en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. J'ai tout vu Malefoy. J'ai vu ton hésitation à le tuer. J'ai vu que tu avais peur. Je t'ai vu abaisser cette baguette, ajouta-t-il en sortant la baguette d'aubépine. Cette baguette que je t'ai prise par la force et qui m'appartient désormais.

— Ma… ma baguette ? s'étonna le jeune blond, incrédule.

— Oui, celle-là même, confirma l'Auror. Je te la rendrai, mais à une condition. Je veux passer un accord avec toi. Et pour que je sois sûr que tu respecteras les termes de cet accord, je vais procéder au Serment Inviolable.

— Co… comment ?

— Oui Malefoy, tu as bien compris. Nos vies seront mises en jeu par ce serment. Et n'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi. J'aurais pu vous laisser mourir avec Crabbe dans la Salle sur Demande.

— Bon, d'accord, je veux bien honorer _définitivement_ ma dette envers toi, Potter, céda finalement Malefoy.

— Bien, je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi simple, admit Harry. Je vais bientôt te donner les termes de ce Serment Inviolable. Mais avant tout, je dois te poser plusieurs questions. Tout d'abord, que sais-tu des Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération ?

— Rien de plus que ce que les rumeurs disent : qu'ils sont composés pour la plupart d'anciens Mangemorts et d'anciens élèves de Serpentard, ceux ayant été impliqués dans l'affaire du sceptre de Mulcahy. C'est tout ce que je sais, jura Malefoy. Bletchley n'est plus venu me voir, ni aucun autre membre de l'organisation. J'ai tendance à croire que si jamais je vois une capuche noire devant ma porte, elle sera là pour me tuer.

— As-tu des contacts avec certains de ces Mangemorts ?

— T'es sourd ou quoi ? Ma tête est probablement mise à prix ! Peut-être que les anciens de Serpentard – Goyle, Flint, Parkinson – ne me tueront pas de suite, mais je commence déjà à avoir des doutes pour Montague et Zabini. Quant aux autres, je ne me fais pas d'idées.

— Bien, c'est parfait, se réjouit Harry. Je pense que je peux te donner les termes de notre accord. Drago Malefoy, je te demande d'espionner ces nouveaux Mangemorts pour le compte du Département des Aurors.

— Quoi ? s'interloqua le jeune homme blond. Tu es tombé sur la tête ? As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

— J'ai très bien entendu. Je te demande de les espionner et de me rapporter des informations. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, Rogue avait fait la même chose pour l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était ton idéal, si je me souviens bien ! Je te donne l'occasion de l'imiter et de montrer ton courage à toute la Communauté.

— Tu m'envoies à la mort, Potter ! protesta Malefoy. Ce que tu me demandes est impossible, tu le sais ! Non seulement ils sont introuvables, mais en admettant que je mette la main dessus, ils me tueront aussitôt !

— Je te demande néanmoins d'en faire partie ! insista l'Auror. Dis-leur que tu as changé d'avis ! Que tu m'as protégé pour gagner ma confiance et ainsi supprimer tous les doutes que je pourrais avoir.

— Je ne suis pas fou !

— Non, tu es un lâche, confirma Harry. Tu vas du côté où tu penses être en sécurité. Mais Malefoy, je peux te proposer plus que de la sécurité si tu acceptes cet accord. Je te promets que si les informations que tu me donnes me semblent intéressantes, je supprimerai le dossier de ta famille au Département de la Justice Magique, et cela définitivement. Et pour montrer ma bonne volonté, je te rendrai, après notre Serment, ta baguette d'origine.

— Tu me demandes de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour une baguette et un dossier ? Je peux très bien défendre ma famille sans ton aide, affirma le jeune homme blond.

— Bien, dans ce cas je rajoute une chose, concéda l'Auror. Si tu réussis cette mission, qui s'étalera aussi longtemps que nécessaire, je considérerai ta dette comme rendue. Définitivement. Tu ne me devras plus rien en échange par la suite, et nous pourrons suivre chacun notre route. »

Malefoy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Harry le vit réfléchir intensément. Il savait que derrière ce visage pâle, le cerveau de son potentiel allié tournait à plein régime pour savoir s'il devait ou non accepter cet accord. Feignant d'attendre, il se leva et alla regarder le parc par la baie vitrée. Il vit de nouveau un paon. Puis il se dirigea vers une pièce située au fond. Il y entra, Malefoy réfléchissant toujours.

L'Auror arriva dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Il s'y aventura et chercha des boissons. Il trouva du jus de citrouille, de la Bièraubeurre, et diverses autres boissons. Il prit deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre ainsi que deux verres. Il retourna dans le salon et s'installa devant son hôte, qui réfléchissait toujours. Il sursauta lorsque Harry lui présenta la Bièraubeurre.

« J'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé ma réponse, Potter !

— Bien ! Et ? s'enquit Harry.

— J…J'accepte ton accord, sous le Serment Inviolable, capitula Malefoy.

— Bravo, Malefoy ! Kreattur ! »

Un pop se fit entendre et un vieil elfe de maison apparut de nulle part. Kreattur se tenait au milieu du salon.

« Le maître m'a demandé ?

— Oui, je veux que tu sois notre enchanteur pour le Serment Inviolable, ordonna Harry.

— Mais maître, cela m'est impossible !

— Tu désobéis Kreattur ?

— Non, maître, non ! Kreattur va trouver quelqu'un pour faire l'Enchanteur du maître, promis l'elfe. Il va trouver quelqu'un de confiance.

— Non Kreattur, trancha son maître, je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Utilise la baguette sur la table si tu veux. »

Kreattur le regarda, mais ne pouvant désobéir à son maître se résigna à faire ce qui lui était demandé. Il prit la baguette et s'approcha des deux sorciers, qui se tenaient déjà les mains.

« Drago Malefoy, acceptes-tu d'espionner les Mangemorts pour le compte du Département des Aurors, sans leur révéler ton véritable camp ? demanda Harry.

— Oui, » répondit Malefoy et une mince flamme étincelante surgit de la baguette d'aubépine et s'enroula autour des mains des deux sorciers. « Et toi, Harry Potter, acceptes-tu de supprimer le dossier de ma famille au Département de la Justice, de me rendre ma baguette et de considérer ma dette envers toi remplie ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

— Oui, j'accepte. »

Plusieurs filaments de feu sortirent de la baguette pour s'enrouler autour de leurs mains jointes. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment avant de s'enfoncer d'eux-mêmes dans les poignées. Ils se lâchèrent finalement, puis se regardèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes avant que Kreattur ne disparaisse dans un craquement sonore. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Attends Potter ! Comment dois-je te joindre sans élever les moindres soupçons chez les Mangemorts ? questionna Malefoy.

— Trouve un poste de professeur à Poudlard, » proposa le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors sur le seuil de la porte en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Il me semble que tu es devenu un préparateur de potion très reconnu ces dernières années, pourquoi ne pas postuler pour la place de Slughorn ? Je suis sûr que McGonagall sera ravie d'avoir un nouveau Maître des Potions jeune et dynamique. Je t'y retrouverai en temps voulu,

— Et je leur dit quoi pour qu'ils m'acceptent ? demanda Drago. Je doute que ma bonne foi leur suffise. Ils voudront _quelque chose_.

— Tu leur dis que tu sais où se trouve la tombe de Lord Voldemort, dévoila Harry après une courte hésitation.

— Mais…

— Voilà où elle se trouve, » termina-t-il en tendant une enveloppe à Malefoy.

Celui-ci prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva un bout de parchemin où le nom de Little Hangleton était écrit puis une photo du portail menant à la maison des Gaunt.

« La tombe se trouve dans la propriété que tu vois, derrière la maison. Tu peux aller y jeter un œil avant d'y emmener les Mangemorts.

— Euh… D'accord. »

Il détourna son regard de la photo pour regarder l'Auror. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Je te verrai à la rentrée prochaine à Poudlard. Tu me donneras confirmation que ton infiltration a réussie et que tu as montré aux Mangemorts la tombe de leur ancien maître.

— Très bien, » acquiesça le nouvel espion.

Harry eut un soupir, mais son visage gardait toujours la trace d'un sourire. Malefoy le regarda de dos, attendant quelque chose.

« Tu as fait le bon choix… Drago, » lui affirma-t-il.

Il ne ferma pas la porte et descendit des escaliers. Il marcha droit devant lui et franchit au portail. Une fois sorti, il fit un signe de la main en direction de la maison et transplana. Drago resta là à regarder l'endroit où l'Auror venait de disparaître, puis il ferma la porte.

5


	7. Chapter 7 Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 7 Retour à Poudlard

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry resta la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, comme il l'avait promis à Ginny. Ron venait chaque jour lui apporter des nouvelles sur leur enquête. D'après lui, la voiture d'un voisin Moldu avait été piégée. Le mécanisme était d'origine magique, ainsi que l'explosif. La rue avait été fermée et Ron et Hermione avaient dû s'exiler pour quelques temps chez Mr et Mrs Weasley. Cependant, on n'avait pas encore trouvé les coupables.

Les Mangemorts se tenaient tranquilles pour le moment. James et Albus rentrèrent deux semaines après la visite chez Drago. Ils étaient surexcités. Le cadet, qui était à Poufsouffle où il se sentait plus qu'à l'aise, avait réussi ses examens. Tout comme son père et son frère, il était doué pour les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. L'aîné, de son côté, avait déjà eu plus de retenues que son père à son âge. Selon les professeurs, il avait tout pour dépasser le record des jumeaux Weasley. Il avait également remporté la coupe de Quidditch et Gryffondor avait remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, ses deux fils n'arrêtèrent pas de lui parler de leurs exploits à Poudlard. Le mois de juillet arriva et Ginny autorisa enfin Harry à sortir de la maison. Un matin, il se réveilla tôt pour partir au Ministère. Il savait que sa journée serait longue et difficile. En plus de ses responsabilités à assurer au sein des Aurors, il devait rendre visite à Hermione, toujours à l'Hôpital puis et aller à Poudlard voir Dumbledore.

Il arriva à son bureau et y vit une multitude de paquets. Il les mit de côté et commença son travail. Un rapport d'enquête sur l'attentat était posé au-dessus son bureau en haut d'une haute pile de parchemins. Le rapport ne révélait pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que les Aurors pensaient avoir trouvé une piste prometteuse. Les autres parchemins ne révélaient pas beaucoup plus. Vers midi, il quitta son bureau et alla à Saint-Mangouste. Il y retrouva Hermione, avec Jeanne, endormie contre elle.

« Salut Hermione, commença Harry, comment vas-tu ?

— Mieux, lui assura la jeune femme. Je devrais pourvoir sortir dans une semaine, selon Davies. Jeanne va rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle va mieux mais elle est toujours très faible. Tu avances dans ton enquête ? Tu as attrapé les Mangemorts ?

— Non, admit-il, mais nous faisons tout notre possible. Nous sommes en train d'établir des listes de cibles potentielles. Je te promets Hermione que Jeanne n'aura plus à souffrir d'eux. »

Harry passa le reste du temps à raconter à son amie ce qui se passait dans la Communauté et rapporta les exploits de ses fils. Vers quatre heures, Jeanne se réveilla, et l'Auror décida de prendre congé. Il salua Hermione et embrassa Jeanne sur le front. Il sortit de l'Hôpital et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, devant les Trois Balais. Il se dirigea vers le haut château qui dominait la plaine. Il franchit les barrières en fer forgé et vit au loin la cabane de Hagrid dont la silhouette gigantesque arrosait le potager. Il salua Harry de la main qui lui répondit.

Celui-ci continua son chemin droit vers le château et décida qu'il irait prendre un thé avec le garde-chasse plus tard. Le Hall d'entrée était identique à celui de sa première arrivée, des années auparavant. L'escalier était toujours là, de même que la majestueuse statue qui gardait le passage menant au bureau du directeur. Évidemment le sorcier ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il envoya son Patronus qui franchit le mur sans difficulté. Quelques minutes plus tard, la statue s'écarta et le professeur McGonagall descendit de l'escalier en colimaçon. Seules quelques rides supplémentaires la différencier de l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose qu'il connaissait.

« Eh bien Potter ! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici au début du mois de juillet ? Vous voulez parler de vos deux fils ? L'aîné est très turbulent, le cadet est un peu plus sage. Ou voulez-vous obtenir un poste de professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bonjour professeur. Désolé mais je ne viens ni pour parler de mes fils ni d'un éventuel poste de professeur. En fait j'aimerai avoir une conversation privée avec le professeur Dumbledore dans votre bureau. Il faut absolument que je lui parle en tête à tête.

— Potter, c'est mon bureau, et j'estime avoir le droit d'y être quand je veux.

— S'il vous plait, professeur.

— Montez, nous verrons ça avec le professeur Dumbledore, » dit McGonagall de son habituel ton sec.

Harry la suivit, et une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers son bureau vierge de tout document. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui : le bureau avait très peu changé depuis ses années d'écolier, mais on voyait que la Directrice y avait imposé sa marque avec les couleurs de l'Écosse. Les instruments argentés et fragiles de Dumbledore étaient cependant toujours là.

« Professeur Dumbledore, excusez-moi de vous réveiller, s'annonça McGonagall au portrait situé derrière son bureau, mais quelqu'un souhaiterait vous voir.

— Hum… Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Dumbledore en se réveillant.

— Harry, Monsieur. Harry Potter, répondit Harry.

— Harry ? Mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

— J'aimerais avoir une conversation privée avec vous Monsieur.

— Minerva, laissez-nous s'il vous plait, » invita alors l'ancien Directeur.

McGonagall obéit et sortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière elle. Harry attendit puis décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il connaissait bien, pour l'avoir utilisé à maintes reprises avec son ancien directeur.

« Eh bien Harry ?

— Eh bien, Monsieur, il s'agit des Gaunt, confia l'Auror. J'ai appris récemment que mon cousin, Dudley, avait eu une petite fille qui s'avère être une sorcière.

— Quel est le rapport avec les Gaunt, Harry ?

— J'y viens professeur. Je suis donc allé le féliciter et lui ai demandé qui était la mère. Il m'a répondu que la mère était une certaine Ursula Gaunt, morte il y a un an. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est morte en présence de la fille de Dudley, Katie qui n'a eu aucun dommage alors que la pièce était dévastée.

— Cela est peut-être une coïncidence. Les Gaunt ont peut-être des homonymes, avança calmement Dumbledore.

— Oui, concéda Harry, mais je suis allé voir le fantôme de Tom Jedusor qui m'a confirmé cela. La nuit où il a tué son père et ses grands-parents, il a modifié la mémoire de Morfin et c'est là qu'il a su que Morfin avait eu un fils. Jedusor voulant punir toute sa famille est parti à sa recherche, mais ce n'est que l'année de ma naissance qu'il l'a retrouvée. Il a retrouvé le fils de Morfin et ce dernier avait déjà une fille âgée d'un ou deux ans. Jedusor les a tués tous les deux. »

Dumbledore regarda Harry pendant un long moment et un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Puis le portrait changea de position sur son fauteuil et regarda son ancien élève droit dans les yeux.

« Et bien ! Je vois que tu as découvert un de mes secrets les mieux gardés, Harry !

« Morfin a bien eu un fils, nommé Lupicus, avoua l'ancien Directeur. Morfin étant en prison, la mère de Lupicus a dû l'élever toute seule mais la maladie l'a malheureusement emporté Comme je savais que Morfin avait eu un fils, j'ai décidé que, Morfin en prison, je devais garder un œil sur son fils et c'est ainsi que je me suis occupé de l'éducation de Lupicus. Je savais que Voldemort connaissait lui aussi son existence et je me doutais bien qu'il voulait tuer le fils de Morfin.

« J'ai donc gardé Lupicus chez moi durant de nombreuses années, le protégeant avec une multitude de sortilèges. Je m'occupai de son apprentissage et il devint un sorcier relativement doué. Lorsqu'il eut 17 ans, narra Dumbledore, il n'a pas voulu partir et est donc resté chez moi. Mais un jour il a rencontré une sorcière relativement belle. Il en est tombé éperdument amoureux. Il a quitté ma maison, et se maria avec cette sorcière dont il eut une fille, nommée Ursula. Il me choisit comme parrain.

« Mais Voldemort le retrouva et il tua sa femme. Il se dirigeait vers Ursula pour la tuer lorsque Lupicus s'interposa. Il prit le sortilège pour lui. Voldemort fit alors exploser la maison, laissant Ursula pour morte. Il pensa alors qu'il les avait tués tous les deux, et n'importe qui aurait pensé la même chose. En effet, lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, Ursula était toujours inconsciente. Son pouls était extrêmement faible, et elle respirait à peine. Je l'ai donc conduit à Saint-Mangouste. Elle mit du temps à se rétablir.

« Lorsqu'elle fut totalement remise, je l'ai amenée dans un orphelinat sorcier. C'était quelques semaines avant la mort de tes parents. Elle s'y épanouit, et même si elle tarda à montrer des signes de magie, elle put au cours de sa scolarité ici devenir une sorcière remarquable et avoir une vie presque normale. Je soupçonne que le sort de Voldemort a dû, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'affecter durablement pour qu'elle soit atteinte du Syndrome d'Ingérence Magique. Et il semblerait que la fille de ton cousin en ait hérité.

— Professeur, Ursula a-t-elle su un jour pour ses origines ? interrogea Harry.

— Oui, confessa Dumbledore, peu après ses 17 ans je lui ai tout révélé. Là aussi, la coïncidence veut que ce soit quelques jours après la mort de Sirius. Elle ne voulut pas pourchasser Voldemort car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, mais elle me demanda de le tuer pour elle.

— Professeur, ne faut-il pas que Katie, sa fille, soit mise également au courant ? s'enquit Harry.

— Je ne pense pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Si sa fille présente de grands pouvoirs, il faudra la surveiller. Il se peut qu'elle ait les mêmes pouvoirs que Voldemort et qu'elle suive ses traces. Il se peut aussi que les Mangemorts, en apprenant son existence et ses origines, convoite sa puissance.

— Bien Monsieur, je me chargerai donc de surveiller Katie Dursley. Au revoir professeur.

— Au revoir Harry, je suis heureux de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui. Si tu as le moindre doute, n'hésites pas à venir me voir. »

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais hésita encore un moment.

« Que veux-tu d'autre Harry ? s'intrigua l'ancien Directeur.

— Professeur, est-il possible que Jedusor se réincarne en Katie si jamais ils se rencontrent ?

— Non, cela est impossible. Voldemort est mort, il ne peut pas revivre ni se réincarner.

— Merci professeur. »

Le sorcier sortit du bureau et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Il salua le professeur McGonagall et traversa le château en sens inverse. Il réfléchissait. Il sortit dans le parc sans s'en rendre compte.

Il reprit ses esprits et décida d'aller voir Hagrid un petit moment.

5


	8. Chapter 8 La colère d'Hermione

Chapitre 8 La colère d'Hermione

Harry passa le reste des vacances à jongler entre travail et loisirs. Il passait ses semaines à mener l'enquête, mais il n'était pas plus avancé qu'au début. Le seul indice exploitable révélait que Harper, un des anciens élèves de Serpentard ayant rejoint les Mangemorts après la chute de Jedusor, avait déposé l'explosif.

Le week-end, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors faisait des parties de Quidditch dans la colline derrière la maison, avec ses enfants et Ginny. Il rendait souvent visite à Ron et Hermione. Jeanne se rétablissait peu à peu. Selon Davies, elle ne garderait aucun souvenir de ce tragique accident. Hermione avait remercié plusieurs fois le guérisseur, qui fut ainsi invité pour l'anniversaire de Ginny, au Terrier avec tous les Weasley. La famille devenait tellement importante qu'il n'y avait presque plus de place dans le jardin.

Harry salua chaleureusement chacun des membres et s'installa entre Ginny et Albus. Au moment du dessert, un hibou fila droit vers lui et se posa devant lui. Surpris, il prit la lettre que lui tendait le hibou qui s'envola dès qu'il eût saisit l'enveloppe. L'Auror reconnut immédiatement l'écriture, bien qu'il ne l'eut vu que très rarement. Il s'excusa et ouvrit l'enveloppe une fois dans la cuisine

_Harry, vient vite chez moi. Katie est devenue très instable depuis ce matin. J'ai du mal à la contrôler. Dépêches-toi._

_Dudley._

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Katie devait faire une nouvelle crise et son père était en danger. Il revint dans le jardin et, prétextant une affaire urgente, il sortit précipitamment. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le 4, Privet Drive, il crut qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit. La rue était sans dessus-dessous. Il entra dans la maison, et vit qu'elle était dans un état semblable. Il appela Dudley, qui émergea de l'escalier.

« Harry ! Oh merci. Vite, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle est intenable depuis ce matin. »

Le sorcier suivit son cousin dans la chambre qu'il avait autrefois occupée. Il vit la petite fille qui était assise sur son lit très en colère. La chambre était presque entièrement dévastée. Il s'approcha, mais il fut projeté. Il se releva. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était une crise lié au syndrome dont avait parlé Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, confia-t-il, elle doit avoir emmagasiné une quantité impressionnante de magie et elle la libère peu à peu.

— Mais qu'est que je dois faire ? paniqua Dudley.

— Je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux t'en approcher ?

— Non, moi aussi j'ai été projeté.

— Bon dans ce cas je vais devoir avoir recours à la magie. _Wingardium Leviosa_, lança Harry, mais en vain

— Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— J'essaye de l'amener dans ton salon, elle aura plus de place, et causera moins de dégâts. _Wingardium Leviosa_, » répétata-t-il, en pointant sa baguette sur le lit.

Cette fois-ci, le sommier s'éleva dans les airs, Katie toujours assise dessus. Harry le sortit de la chambre et le fit descendre les escaliers. Il le posa dans le salon. La fillette sembla alors se calmer un peu.

« Hum, je vois… Il faut qu'elle ait plus d'espace. Donne-lui une chambre plus grande et promène-là tous les jours dans le parc. Cela permettra d'éviter ses excès de colère. Au fait, c'est elle qui a mis la rue sans dessus-dessous ? demanda Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

— Non, elle n'a dévastée que la maison, mais elle n'a rien fait au reste de la rue, j'ai vérifié il y a cinq minutes.

— Je t'assure Dudley, la rue est complètement dévastée. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?

— Ton couin ne le sait peut-être pas, Potter, mais moi j'en connais la cause, » susurra alors une voix dans le dos des deux cousins.

Harry se retourna, mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main à sa baguette qu'il fut projeté dans les airs. Il se releva, Dudley le regardant. Il porta la main à sa baguette mais une voix s'écria :

« _Petrificus Totalus _! Nous ne voulons pas te tuer tout de suite, Potter. Mais nous voulons bien prendre la fille.

— Vous ne toucherez pas à Katie ! » s'opposa Dudley.

Le Mangemort qui pointait sa baguette vers Harry retira sa capuche et le visage de Drago Malefoy apparut. Il s'avança vers l'Auror et l'assit contre le mur, pour qu'il puisse bien voir toute la pièce. Puis il retourna avec les Mangemorts. Le Moldu s'interposa entre eux et sa fille, qui regardait la scène dans une totale incompréhension.

« Vous ne la toucherez pas, répéta-t-il entre ses dents.

— Pousses-toi de là, Moldu, exigea Malefoy, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.

— Je ne bougerais pas d'un pouce.

— Vire de là, » cria alors un autre Mangemort qui s'avança vers Dudley, pointant sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Il enleva sa capuche et Marcus Flint apparu. « Dégage !

— NON ! vociféra Dudley.

— Tu l'auras voulu, sale Moldu. _Avada Kedavra_ ! » lança Flint, et Dudley s'effondra, sans vie.

Harry vit Dudley tomber sur le sol devant Katie, qui le regardait sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le troisième Mangemort s'avança prudemment et la pris dans ses bras. La petite fille ne dégageait plus aucune énergie.

« Viens Drago, on doit partir, dit Flint.

— Oui, au revoir Potter. Ce n'est pas fini. »

Et les trois Mangemorts transplanèrent. Soudain Harry senti que le sortilège était rompu. Il se leva, ramassa sa baguette et s'approcha de Dudley. La détermination était encore inscrite sur son visage. Le sorcier le fit léviter et le déposa dans sa chambre. Puis il chercha une feuille et un stylo. Il écrivit une lettre qu'il cacheta et mit dans une enveloppe qu'il déposa à côté de son cousin, étendu sur on lit. Il prit son smartphone et chercha un numéro qu'il composa. Il tomba sur le répondeur. Il y laissa un message.

Puis Harry sorti de la chambre et jeta un dernier regard sur son cousin mort, c'était sûrement la dernière fois qui le verrait. En descendant les escaliers et en sortant, il n'osa pas imaginer la réaction de sa tante lorsqu'elle découvrira son fils chéri allongé sans vie le lendemain.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la maison, le sorcier transplana revint au Terrier. La fête n'était pas encore finie. Il ne parla pas lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de Ginny et souriait sans conviction lorsque le gâteau arriva. La fête se termina enfin, les Weasley rentrèrent chacun chez eux et Ginny invita Ron et Hermione dormir chez elle. Harry accepta sans raison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, une voix retentie derrière eux :

« Eh bien, eh bien ! On va déjà se coucher ! Il est si tôt. »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione se retournèrent. Trois Mangemorts tenaient deux enfants : Jeanne et Lilly. Jeanne qui dormait, n'avait aucune réaction, mais Lilly se débattait de toutes ses forces.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle.

— Lâchez-la, ou vous le regretterez, » menaça Ginny pointant sa baguette.

Les Mages Noirs ricanèrent, mais se turent lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione pointèrent également leurs baguettes. Ils sortirent alors les leur.

« Vous ne voulez pas faire du mal à vos enfants, je suppose ? demanda un des Mangemorts. Dans ce cas, baissez vos baguettes.

— Il n'en est pas question, lancèrent les quatre parents d'une même voix.

— Allons, allons ! On ne va tout de même pas commettre l'irréparable, surtout devant de si jeunes enfants, » lança le Mangemort qui tenait Lilly en montrant les autres enfants qui étaient derrière leurs parents.

Mais aucun des quatre sorciers ne baissa pas leur baguette. Les assaillants comprenant qu'un duel était inévitable mirent Jeanne et Lilly derrière eux. Avant que l'un des quatre parents ne puisse faire la moindre chose, les Mangemorts avait enfermé les deux filles dans une caisse en bois et l'avait fait disparaître.

« NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ! » hurla Hermione.

Elle se lança brusquement vers les Mangemorts, en stupéfixa un du premier coup et dévia les sorts des deux autres. Les trois autres vinrent à sa rescousse. Un des Mages Noirs, voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient faire le poids, attrapa son collègue stupéfixé et transplana. Le dernier poussa un long cri de rage et lança de nombreux sortilèges. Les enfants montèrent alors dans les escaliers en hurlant. Un Sortilège de la Mort passa au ras de l'oreille de James.

Le Mangemort fit voltiger Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione d'un coup de baguette. Il lança un nouvel sortilège mortel en direction de Ginny, mais Harry la poussa et le rayon de lumière vert continua sa course, passant cette fois ci à un cheveu de Rose.

Hermione perdit alors tout sang-froid et tandis que le Mangemort se préparait à lancer un nouveau sortilège, elle s'écria :

« _Expelliarmus _! » et la baguette du Mangemort s'envola. Harry l'attrapa au vol.

La jeune femme s'approcha de leur adversaire. Ses cheveux volaient en tous sens et un halo doré brillait autour d'elle. Elle laissait filtrer de toutes les parties de son corps la puissance magique qu'elle possédait. Harry, Ron et Ginny frissonnèrent et le Mangemort lui-même semblait inquiet.

« Alors comme ça vous avez enlevé mon enfant ? Enlevé ma fille ? La chair de ma chair ? Mon propre sang ? » s'exclama-t-elle-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le Mangemort.

À chacune de ses paroles, des entailles apparaissaient sur le corps du Mangemort. Elle continua à s'avancer jusqu'à arriver aux pieds du Mangemort. On voyait nettement de la haine sur son visage, une haine que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue chez son amie. Elle leva sa baguette et lança :

« _Avada Kedavra _! »

6


	9. Chapter 9 Règlement et rapport

Chapitre 9 Règlement et rapport

L'éclair de lumière verte éclaira toute la pièce et une bourrasque de vent se fit sentir. Le Mangemort s'effondra sur le sol, face contre terre. Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Hermione baissa sa baguette et se retourna. Elle passa devant les trois autres pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Mais Harry l'arrêta en s'interposant entre elle et les escaliers. Elle tenta de l'écarter mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il la tenait par les épaules.

« Hermione ! la sermonna-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as tué. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu nous amener aux enfants.

— Lâche-moi ! s'écria Hermione en se dégageant. Tu oses me poser la question ? Tu devais les en empêcher ! Tu me l'avais promis. Tu n'as donc aucune parole !

— Calme-toi Hermione. Ils ont aussi tué mon cousin et enlevé sa fille. Ils ont pris Lilly aussi. Tu n'es pas seule à être dans ce cas.

— Ça suffit ! beugla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Tu devais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ! C'est arrivé ! Tu n'as pas fait convenablement ton travail. Tu… tu m'as trahie. »

Elle poussa de toutes ses forces Harry qui fut plaqué contre le mur. Elle monta alors les escaliers et disparut dans les couloirs. Le sorcier regarda Ron et Ginny mais aucun d'eux n'émit un son. Hermione redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, tenant fermement Rose et Hugo par la main. Elle passa devant Harry et ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

« Ron ! Nous partons immédiatement. Je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans cette maison !

— Mais, Herm…, commença Ron.

— Il n'y a pas de mais ! Sors de cette maison et ramène les enfants chez ta mère.

Le jeune sorcier ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Il salua Harry et Ginny, une expression de malaise sur son visage. Puis il passa devant son épouse, prit ses enfants et transplana. Hermione resta sur le seuil de la porte.

« Tu n'es plus digne de ma confiance Harry, blâma-t-elle. Je te relève du titre de parrain que nous t'avons donné ! Désormais, tu n'existes plus pour moi ! Mes oreilles seront closes à chacune de tes paroles ! Notre amitié s'achève ici et maintenant ! Adieu Potter ! »

Elle sorti et claqua la porte. Harry la vit transplaner par la fenêtre. Il restait interloquait. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione avec qui il s'était toujours très bien entendu, qu'il considérait comme une sœur, l'avait envoyé bouler et avait mis un terme à leur amitié.

Un élan de colère surgit soudain et un vase proche explosa. Il monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Ginny soupira, répara le vase et monta rejoindre son mari. Lorsqu'elle entra, Harry était couché et semblait dormir. En fait durant toute la nuit il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry passa le reste de l'été enfermé dans son bureau au Ministère. Il explorait toutes les pistes qui s'offraient à lui pour retrouver les Mangemorts et les enfants. Il s'avéra qu'Hermione avait tué Harper, leur seule piste solide jusqu'à présent.

La jeune sorcière fut poursuivie en justice, ce qui défraya la chronique, mais on jugea qu'elle avait usé de la légitime défense. Le fait qu'Harper était un Mangemort avait beaucoup aidé. Ses charges furent donc abandonnées. La presse et l'opinion publique avait hurlé au complot, assurant que le Magenmagot avait été influencé par la position de la Juge-Mage et ses liens avec Gawain Robards, le Président-sorcier.

Il était également apparu que les Mangemorts avaient tué de nombreux Moldus le soir de l'enlèvement. Ils avaient ravagé des quartiers et détruit des infrastructures. Harry accueillit avec joie l'arrivée du 1er septembre. D'une part parce que ces deux fils, enfin à Poudlard, cesseraient de lui poser des questions sur la disparition de leur sœur. D'autre part car il allait enfin pouvoir rencontré Malefoy et avoir des informations cruciales pour son enquête. Il dut se faire justice lui-même pour ne pas s'y rendre sur le champ et laisser Malefoy s'habituer une semaine au climat de Poudlard, en espérant bien sûr qu'il eut trouvé un poste. Mais la confiance fragile établie semblait déjà s'être ébranlées.

Harry accompagna ses enfants au quai 9 ¾ le 1er Septembre. Les « au revoir » furent cependant longs et difficiles. En effet, Albus ne voulait pas partir tant que sa sœur ne serait pas revenue. Ginny dut le monter de force dans le Poudlard Express. Lorsque le train eut disparu de son champ de vision, il embrassa son épouse et sortit de la gare. Il regagna le Ministère et s'attela à son travail d'arrache-pied. Ron n'était revenu pas le voir dans son bureau depuis l'anniversaire de Ginny. Ce fut donc avec une totale surprise qu'il le vit assis dans un fauteuil à l'attendre.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-il.

— Euh… Salut Ron. Alors, comment ça va chez toi ?

— Très mal ! révéla l'Auror. Hermione est intenable. Elle veut ouvrir sa propre enquête pour retrouver Jeanne. Elle n'est plus allée travailler depuis son enlèvement. Elle n'arrête pas de chercher dans mes parchemins pour voir si je n'ai pas d'infos. Elle ne parle plus de toi, ton nom est désormais tabou à la maison.

— Elle… elle ne veut pas revenir sur sa décision ? s'enquit timidement le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

— Non, elle est catégorique là-dessus, confia le jeune rouquin. Harry, je suis sûr qu'elle veut faire justice elle-même. Elle t'en veut vraiment.

— Merci de prévenir Ron. Tu as du nouveau ?

— Non désolé, »

Harry s'installa à son bureau. Cette semaine, il le savait, s'annonçait très longue. Les jours passaient, se ressemblant les uns les autres. L'enquête avançait peu. Le QG des Mangemorts, et donc le lieu où étaient détenues les enfants, se trouvait quelque part vers Great Hangleton. L'Auror était persuadé que Malefoy avait montré la tombe de Voldemort aux autres Mangemorts.

Le week-end arriva enfin et il décida qu'il était temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et de voir Malefoy vers la fin de la journée. Lorsque cinq heures approchèrent, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard et se dirigea vers Poudlard. Il traversa le parc, s'approcha d'un groupe de cinquièmes années et leur demanda :

« Bonjour, savez-vous où puis-je trouver le professeur Malefoy ?

— Euh…oui, » répondit un élève quelque peu intimidé. « C'est le nouveau Maître des Potions et Directeur des Serpentard. Son bureau est dans les cachots.

— Merci. »

Un flot d'élève se trouvait dans le Hall du château. Harry se faufila parmi eux en direction des cachots, un chemin qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'enfonça dans les cachots et arriva devant ce qui avait été le bureau du professeur Severus Rogue. Il frappa et une voix nonchalante répondit :

« Entrez !

— Bonjour Malefoy ! Alors, ta vie te plaît ici ?

— Harry ! s'exclama Malefoy en reculant. Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure ! Tout cela était prévu bien avant que je ne les contacte. J'ai été obligé de le faire pour gagner leur confiance… »

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors observa attentivement son agent-double, essayant de voir si le mensonge l'habitait comme à son habitude ou s'il était vraiment innocent. Au bout d'un moment, il dut se convaincre que le visage du Maître des Potions était sincère. Avec de grands efforts, Harry refoula la colère qui l'avait assaillie jusqu'à présent, prit une grande inspiration puis expira dans un long soupir.

« Du calme Drago. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien et que tu as fait cela pour mieux couvrir ton infiltration. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, tu serais mort devant mes yeux le mois dernier. Non, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me venger ou te tuer. Je suis venu ici pour avoir plusieurs informations cruciales.

— Euh… Lesquelles ?

— Pour commencer, ton infiltration s'est-elle bien passée. Si oui, que peux-tu me dire sur les Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération ? interrogea Harry.

— Oui, mon infiltration a réussie, acquiesça Drago, d'une voix plus ferme. Ils ont cru à mon histoire, même si comme je m'y attendais Dolohov a déjà essayé de me tuer à trois reprises.

« Mais ils voulaient un gage. Je leur ai donc montré la tombe de Tu-Sais-Qui, comme tu l'avais proposé. On a réussi à pénétrer dans la propriété. Nous avons trouvé la sépulture et la plupart d'entre eux s'y sont recueillis. J'ai alors été mis au courant de leur projet.

« Ils ont ensuite préparé deux groupes de trois pour faire cette mission. J'ai fait partie du premier. Nous devions enlever la fille de ton cousin. Sa mort était facultative, mais nécessaire s'il s'interposait. Je n'ai rien pu faire, sous peine de me dévoiler. Pour ce qui est de ta fille et de la fille de Weasley, je savais juste que c'étaient deux autres cibles, mais je ne savais rien d'autre. J'ai appris que l'un des Mangemorts avait été tué…

— Oui, par Hermione, interrompit Harry. C'est tout ?

— Non, je sais que c'était ce Mangemort qui vous avait fait sauter en mai. Sa mort a été passée sous silence. Les autres Mangemorts n'ont pas voulu en parler, pour des raisons encore inconnues.

— Et les filles ? Pourquoi les avoir enlevées ? Où sont-elles ? questionna violemment l'Auror, ce qui fit reculer le jeune blond.

— Leur enlèvement a été décidé car c'était les plus jeunes filles ayant un lien avec toi, du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, révéla-t-il.

— Et où sont-elles retenues ?

— Actuellement, je crois qu'elles sont à notre QG, situé dans la demeure près de la tombe de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais elles sont en mouvement permanant. Seuls les cinq Mangemorts qui les accompagnent savent où elles sont.

— C'est tout, tu es sûr ?

— Oui, je te le jure ! assura Drago. Je ne sais rien d'autre pour le moment.

— Je reviendrai te voir après Halloween, prévint Harry. Et ta position ici ?

— Pour le moment ça va. Les Mangemorts pensent que c'est une bonne idée pour garder un œil sur ce qui se passe. Sinon les autres professeurs m'ont bien accepté. Les élèves aussi… Sauf tes fils.

— James et Albus sont encore traumatisés par l'enlèvement dont ils ont été témoins, » rappela l'Auror avant de se retourner.

Il quitta le bureau et remonta dans le hall. Le flot d'élève était toujours présents, certains lui jetant des regards interrogateurs. Il descendit les marches et se dirigea vers Pré-Au-Lard. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Maintenant il savait où chercher les Mangemorts et leurs principaux objectifs. Le lendemain, il enverrait des Aurors observer ce qui s'y passait. Il mettrait sous surveillance les différents moyens de transports pour tenter d'intercepter les trois filles. Une fois qu'il eut franchi les barrières du domaine, il transplana.

6


	10. Chapter 10 L'anniversaire

Chapitre 10 L'anniversaire

Harry passa le reste du mois de septembre à utiliser les informations données par Drago. Il avait bien sûr mis sous surveillance la maison en ruine des Gaunt. Les Aurors affectés à sa surveillance rapportaient des traces d'activités, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à capturer le moindre Mangemort. Selon eux, dès que les Mages Noirs transplanaient devant le portail, ils disparaissaient derrière.

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors pensa alors qu'un sortilège de Fidelitas par-dessus le sien avait été mis en place depuis son entretien avec Drago. La tâche actuelle des Aurors était donc de repérer et de capturer le Gardien des Secrets. Cependant Harry était certain que ses sortilèges de protection mis en place pour cacher l'existence du fantôme de Jedusor et pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir étaient toujours en place. En effet, s'il en avait été autrement, le monde serait dans le chaos le plus total.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était que les trois filles demeuraient introuvables, malgré les informations dont il disposait. Pourtant, il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens mis en place pour les retrouver mais tout ce qu'il avait gagné, ou plutôt perdu, jusqu'à maintenant était la vie de deux jeunes Aurors. De son côté, Ron, bien que peu présent ces derniers temps, n'arrangeait pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry avec ses mauvaises nouvelles.

« Hermione a disparu, anonnça-t-il. Elle a pris ses affaires et elle a transplané devant la maison, sans rien dire, dit-il. La seule chose qu'elle ait laissée est cette lettre. »

Le jeune rouquin lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors regarda successivement son ami puis le parchemin. Puis il se décida de prendre ce morceau de parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et y lit les dernières pensées de son amie.

_Cher Ron,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis déjà partie de la maison, et tu en a dû être le témoin. Je ne peux supporter plus longtemps cette attente depuis l'enlèvement de notre fille et de celle de Harry._

_Je commence à perdre patience à l'idée de ce que les Mangemorts leur font. Je sais que Harry et toi travaillez d'arrache-pied mais vos résultats se font attendre depuis trop longtemps. Cela est dû à un manque de rigueur de votre part. Or la rigueur est indispensable pour ce genre de recherches._

_C'est pour ça que je pars à la recherche de Jeanne et Lilly pour les ravir des mains des Mangemorts. Je ne vois pas d'autre alternative. Je ne peux rester ainsi les bras croisés plus longtemps. Je pense m'en sortir et revenir vous voir rapidement. J'espère seulement que je ne retrouverai pas une des filles sans vie._

_Embrasse les enfants de ma part._

_Je t'aime mon chéri et j'espère retrouver les filles rapidement._

_Hermione._

Harry acheva de lire la lettre dans une totale incrédulité. Hermione était partie, seule à la recherche des filles. C'était de la pure folie. Il leva son regard vers son ami. Il y vit alors une profonde inquiétude.

« Harry, Hermione a déjà tué Harper sous l'impulsion. Elle pourrait recommencer…

— Je sais, Ron, répliqua Harry. Elle est devenue dangereuse pour la société.

— Harry, tu ne penses quand même pas…, » commença Ron mais il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors regarda intensément son ami. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il décida cependant d'agir, il demanderait conseil pour la suite.

« Ron, je te confie comme mission de la retrouver ! Tu auras à ta disposition une unité de quatre Aurors, je te laisse le soin de choisir lesquels. Retrouves-la ! ordonna-t-il. Si dans un mois tu es sans nouvelle, je vais devoir intervenir à plus grande échelle et Hugo, Rose et Jeanne risquent de devenir sans mère.

— Merci Harry, mais tu as besoin…

— Ne t'en fait pas ! interrompit Harry. Tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Quant à elle, Hermione est ma meilleure amie et ta femme. Nous avons vécu trop de choses ensemble pour que je ne te laisse pas ta chance. Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle devienne une tueuse de Mages Noirs, j'en ai besoin pour retrouver les filles.

— Harry…

— Je te laisse un mois, pas un jour de plus, Ron. Tu devrais donc commencer maintenant. Maintenant sors de mon bureau s'il te plait. »

L'Auror se leva de son fauteuil, rajusta sa robe et s'avança vers la porte. Harry le suivit du regard et avant que son ami ne ferme la porte, il lui dit.

« Bonne chance Ron, j'espère ne pas avoir à intervenir.

Celui-ci fit la moue et ferma la porte. Harry regarda la porte qui venait de se refermer sur son ami. Hermione en cavale et furieuse. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Sans oublier que ça n'allait pas être commode de la retrouver, avec l'expérience acquise lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes.

Le mois d'octobre se déroula avec la même routine et sans nouvelles supplémentaires concernant les activités des Mangemorts. Mais il avait d'autres inquiétudes en tête. Ron se faisait désormais très rare au Ministère et n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son épouse. De son côté Ginny commençait à être distante avec lui, inquiète pour Lilly. Cela avait même provoqué une violente dispute à la fin de laquelle elle décida d'aller dormir chez sa mère pour se calmer. Il se retrouvait donc bel et bien seul. Le 31 octobre arriva alors.

Harry ne réalisa que tard dans la journée la date il et ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Cela faisait déjà trente-sept ans que Lord Voldemort avait tué ses parents et que la prophétie s'était mise en place. Il quitta son bureau en fin d'après-midi et transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Il traversa le village tranquillement, passa devant la statue le représentant avec ses parents. Il entra dans le cimetière et se dirigea vers la tombe de ses parents pour s'y recueillir. En arrivant il y vit un petit attroupement. Il s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait bien de sorciers. Il arriva silencieusement derrière eux et déclara :

« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort. »

Les sorciers sursautèrent brusquement. Ils se levèrent et se retournèrent pour découvrir un Harry souriant. Ils avaient alors les yeux ronds et certains se mirent à bégayer.

« Bonsoir, continua Harry. Merci de venir ici aujourd'hui, cela me touche beaucoup. Je ne signerai pas d'autographe, pas aujourd'hui. Le destin qui m'était dévolu est maintenant terminé et je souhaite vivre une vie normale. Donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais passer ce triste anniversaire seul avec mes parents. Je vous en serai reconnaissant. »

Les sorciers présents ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Après s'être excusé maintes fois auprès de lui, ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie du cimetière. Il les regarda transplaner et soupira.

« Bonsoir Papa, bonsoir Maman. Alors comment allez-vous ? demanda Harry. Les touristes… Ils se font de plus en plus nombreux ces derniers temps.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt mais j'ai eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler des ennuis, à croire qu'ils me courent après ! Ron, Hermione et moi avons été attaqués et menacés par les Mangemorts et ils ont enlevé nos filles et la fille de Dudley. Hermione a perdu son calme et en a même tué un et maintenant elle est en fuite et je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle depuis un mois.

« De mon côté j'ai lancé une enquête pour retrouver les filles et les capturer mais on a presque rien. Je sais seulement l'endroit où se situe leur QG et que les filles se déplacent en permanence. Et avec Hermione en fuite, j'ai peur qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable ! S'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! Que dois-je faire ? » sollicita-t-il finalement sur un ton suppliant.

Il observa un long silence. Soudain, une rafale de vent se leva et balaya cimetière. Harry resta agenouillé, les yeux fermés, au milieu de ce tourbillon de feuilles et de brindilles. La rafale s'apaisa et il ouvrit alors les yeux, son regard dirigé vers la tombe de ses parents. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur cette tombe mais un reflet attira son attention. Il se demandait qu'elle en fût la source et leva donc sa tête. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le laissa alors bouche bée.

Deux silhouettes se tenaient devant lui et lui souriaient. Leur allure avait un aspect fantomatique et étincelaient auréolées d'un blanc nacré, mais Harry était certains que ce n'était pas des fantômes. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de silhouettes, mais il ne savait plus où. Les deux silhouettes flottaient au-dessus de la tombe de Lily et James Potter. Elles lui semblaient familières. Il se souvint alors de la dernière fois où ses deux silhouettes étaient apparues.

C'était il y a vingt-trois ans et cent trente jours exactement. Dans un cimetière à Little Hangleton, près de l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor, où il y avait atterri à la fin de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des trois sorciers avec Cédric. Déjà plus de vingt-trois ans que Cédric était mort, que le temps passe…

James et Lily souriaient à leur fils, comme lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la baguette de Jedusor à cause du Priori Incantatum.

« Bonsoir mon chéri, commença la mère de Harry, nous avons entendu ton appel à l'aide.

— Salut fiston ! continua son père. Alors on est devenu Aurors d'après ce qui court dans le monde souterrain ?

— Papa… Maman… Mais qu'est-ce… ? Comment… ? bégaya-t-il.

— Nous répondons tout simplement à ton appel à l'aide, expliqua James. Tu es toujours, même si tu l'abandonnais, le possesseur légitime de la Pierre de résurrection. Quand tu ne l'utilises pas, nous ne pouvons, bien sûr, pas apparaître. Mais si son possesseur légitime, toi en l'occurrence, as vraiment besoin de parler ou demande de l'aide aux morts, nous pouvons lui venir en aide.

— Exactement ! renchérit Lily Evans. Nous savons que tu viens souvent ici, nous en sommes très touchés. Nous savons donc que tu as grand besoin de nous. Alors, mon Harrynounet…

— Maman, je n'ai pas deux ans ! protesta alors Harry.

— Excuse-moi. Alors, pourquoi as-tu besoin de notre aide ? demanda Lily, un peu amusée par la réaction attendue de son fils. »

6


	11. Chapter 11 Conseils et nouvelles

Chapitre 11 Conseils et nouvelles

Harry regarda longuement sa mère. Elle était très belle avec son sourire. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il avait beaucoup de questions mais sa raison le poussa à poser les questions les plus urgentes.

« Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi mon chéri ?

— Pour retrouver les filles ? Arrêter les Mangemorts ? Éviter qu'Hermione ne fasse une erreur ?

— Oh là, doucement Harry ! Tu vas trop vite ! s'exclama James.

— Voyons James, tu vois bien qu'il a besoin de nous, s'indigna Lily. Pour retrouver les filles ? C'est facile. Concentre-toi sur les mouvements réguliers si elles bougent en permanence. Fais surveiller le QG, tu pourras en apprendre plus et essais d'y avoir un espion. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller sans problème. Le plus dur sera de trouver le bon espion. Tu n'as pas une idée James ?

— Non aucune, concéda celui-ci.

— Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'en ai trouvé un. Un qui s'est déjà infiltré et qui est bien connu des Mangemorts, intervint Harry.

— Ah bon ? Et bien félicitations, on peut savoir qui est-ce ? s'enquit Lily.

— Euh oui… Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy.

— Drago Malefoy ! s'exclama James. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy ! Mais tu es fou Harry ! Il ne faut pas faire confiance à ses gens, il va te trahir, ils sont tous comme ça dans leur famille. Pas étonnant qu'il soit connu des Mangemorts, son père en était un.

— Du calme James ! Harry a fait de son mieux. Mon chéri, ton père a cependant raison. Je pense qu'il faudrait trouver un autre espion.

— Trop tard ! Il est déjà infiltré. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, » continua Harry en voyant la bouche de son père s'ouvrir pour rétorquer, « il est fiable. Nous avons… nous avons procédé à un Serment Inviolable.

Harry regarda ses parents qui, bien que sous forme de souvenirs, ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de surprise. Leur fils était bien plus prudent et réfléchit qu'eux en faisant confiance à Queudver.

« Eh bien dans ce cas. Mais pourquoi viens-tu ici nous demander de l'aide si tu as déjà tout prévu ? interrogea Lily.

— Et bien j'ai besoin de vos conseils car… car je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider.

— Bon, ce que nous pouvons dire, est que le meilleur moyen de trouver les filles est de capturer un des Mangemorts qui assurent leur transfert ou de savoir quand elles seront à leur nouveau QG prochainement, répondit-elle.

— Je le vois demain, je pourrais lui demander.

— Pour arrêter les Mangemorts, compléta James, il faut que soit tu les captures lors de leurs actions, soit dans la rue soit dans leur QG. Prévois donc une intervention. Mais ce sera très difficile. Je pense que tu dois préparer cela avec soin, et non à la va-vite.

— Et pour éviter que ton amie ne fasse l'irréparable, trouve là le plus vite possible, mais on ne peut rien te dire d'autre. Si elle cherche des Mangemorts, alors cherche les Mangemort et tu la trouveras, termina sa mère.

— Merci pour ses conseils.

— Ah ! Harry, si tu croises Rogue, poursuivit James, tue-le de ma…

— James ! s'offusqua sa femme. Ne donne pas des idées comme ça à Harry !

— Euh… c'est que…, hésita Harry, Rogue justement, je pensais que vous le saviez, mais il est… il a été… Jedusor… Jedusor l'a tué… il y a vingt ans.

— Ce n'est pas possible, objecta Lily Evans, on l'aurait vu ! On voit tout le temps tout le monde, ou presque, dans notre Royaume.

— Et bien tant mieux ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. De toute façon, comment quelqu'un comme lui, si misérable, a-t-il pu satisfaire Voldemort si longtemps ? s'étonna James.

— James !

— Et bien, continua le fils des Potter, selon Dumbledore, Rogue n'a pas pu rejoindre votre royaume car il a décidé qu'il ne méritait pas le « Royaume du Bien » mais qu'il préférait vivre pour l'éternité au côté du « Royaume du Mal ». C'est une chose que je n'ai pas très bien assimilé mais voilà. Mais il a préféré ça pour payer tous ses péchés, malgré sa rédemption. Maman, je pense que tu le savais, mais il t'aimait plus que tout et lorsque que Voldemort vous a tué, il a… il a rejoint l'Ordre et n'a plus prêté allégeance à son Maître. »

Soudain, les images de ses parents disparurent. Harry regarda un instant l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés puis eut un léger sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière, où il croisa d'autres sorciers venus se recueillir. Après avoir dépassé la statue, il transplana. Il arriva devant chez lui et regarda sa montre. Minuit.

Cet anniversaire c'était avéré plus intéressant que les précédents. Harry alla se coucher en pensant que, le lendemain, il aurait plein de questions à poser à Drago. Et également que Ron n'avait plus que trois jours pour retrouver Hermione. Il s'endormit et plongea dans des rêves remplis d'éclairs de lumière verte, de rires glacials et de cris, tout comme chaque année à cette date.

Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne heure. Il se prépara et partit au Ministère. Il entra dans son bureau et posa ses affaires. Il régla plusieurs des affaires urgentes et se renseigna sur l'enquête en cour. Ils n'avaient rien de neuf. Vers midi le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se décida qu'il était l'heure de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Il alla dans l'atrium s'arrêta devant une des cheminées. Il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, la lâcha sur les flammes qui devinrent vertes. Il se positionna dans la cheminée et prononça :

« Bureau de Drago Malefoy, Poudlard. »

Il se sentit alors tourbillonner dans tous les sens et garda les bras le long du corps. Après un court instant il ralentit et arriva dans le bureau du Maître des Potions. Il n'y avait personne, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était midi, Drago devait être dans la Grande Salle. Il l'attendit ainsi durant plusieurs minutes.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, son espion entra dans son bureau. Il se dirigea vers une de ses armoires, sans le voir. Il chercha ainsi quelque chose pour en retirer ce qui semblait être une potion faire passer un bon repas. Harry ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur. Il attendit donc que le Maître des potions but sa fiole pour toussoter. Le jeune homme blond sursauta et lâcha sa fiole qui se brisa à ses pieds. Il se retourna vers l'Auror qui répara la fiole d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Eh bien Drago, on est chez les Mangemorts et on ne fait pas attention où l'on entre ? railla-t-il.

— Harry, tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici aujourd'hui ! Comment as-tu fais pour franchir le sortilège de ma porte ?

— C'est simple, j'ai utilisé ta cheminée. Et je t'avais dit que je viendrais début Novembre. Alors qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? Je suis tout ouïe !

— Eh bien ça dépend sur quoi tu veux que je te renseigne, répliqua Drago, se moquant à son tour.

— Ne joue pas Drago, conseilla Harry. C'est assez simple. D'abord, votre QG est-il fixé à la demeure des Gaunt ?

— Oui, c'est désormais fixe, confirma l'espion. On ne bougera pas avant un long moment. Nous avons procédé un sortilège de Fidelitas. Je ne sais pas qui est le Gardien du Secret, mais il est fort possible que ce soit Bletchley. Sinon, soit l'un des autres anciens : Thorfinn, Yaxley, Dolohov ou Jugson. »

Le Directeur du Bureau digéra l'information. L'identité du Gardien des Secrets n'était pas une grande surprise. Malheureusement, approcher l'un des cinq pour les sonder allait s'avérer complètement impossible.

« OK. Et à propos des trois filles ? En as-tu appris plus depuis notre dernière entrevue ? interrogea Harry.

— Ah, et bien cela était très difficile d'avoir des informations, avoua Drago. Seuls ceux qui s'en occupent sont au courant de tout. Je sais seulement que Goyle en fait partie. Les Mangemorts ont prévu de les garder très longtemps. Ils sont d'ailleurs très heureux que je sois à Poudlard car ils pensent les envoyer ici lorsqu'elles auront onze ans. Comme ça je pourrais les surveiller.

« Je sais également qu'un lavage de cerveau aura lieu au préalable. Les Mangemorts prévoient de les endoctriner avec leurs idées. Je ne fais pas partie de cette face de l'opération. Je sais que l'objectif est d'en faire de parfaites Mangemorts pour prendre le pouvoir et te tuer. Ils les ont surnommées les « Princesses des Ténèbres ». D'après Goyle, elles sont censées devenir le trio qui commandera un jour les Mangemorts et permettre un « Retour des Ténèbres ».

— Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta Harry, qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil cette idée de « Princesses des Ténèbres ».

— Certain. Les Mangemorts ont commencé à les endoctriner. D'après les rumeurs, seule la plus âgée n'y a pas encore totalement adhéré. La cadette est quasiment devenue une petite Mangemorte. La dernière est encore trop jeune pour avoir été utilisée, mais elle a été aussi endoctrinée. Elles sont bien traitées.

— Sais-tu quand elles seront à nouveau à ton QG ?

— Tu fais bien de me le demander aujourd'hui, répondit Drago. Elles devraient normalement arriver à Little Hangleton dans deux jours.

— Dans deux jours ! » répéta Harry.

Il fallait impérativement mettre en place une opération pour tenter de récupérer les filles. Il devait y penser le plus vite possible. Il commencerait ce soir chez lui et présenterait son plan le lendemain aux autres Aurors. Sans oublier les autorisations. Soudain il se rappela que dans deux jours il devrait s'occuper aussi du cas Hermione.

« Au fait Drago, il faut que je te dise Mais Hermione est…

— Weasley ? Je sais qu'elle est à notre poursuite. Des Mangemorts l'ont capturée ce matin à Little Hangleton, » révéla Drago.

5


	12. Chapter 12 Préparatifs

Chapitre 12 Préparatifs

Harry regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était impossible. Impossible. Hermione s'était à son tour faite capturée par les Mangemorts et ce le matin même. Pourquoi Ron ne l'avait-il pas tenu au courant ? Tant de questions se télescopaient dans sa tête. Il cligna des yeux, pris une profonde inspiration et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'elle ?

— Oh, rien n'est prévu pour le moment. En tout cas rien d'important, rassura Drago. Je ne sais rien de plus.

— Merci Drago. Je vais te laisser à tes occupations. Continue comme ça, tu fais un excellent informateur. Je viendrais te voir à la rentrée de Janvier, pour de nouvelles informations. Je te souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes en famille.

— Au revoir Harry, Joyeuses Fêtes à toi aussi. Ah au fait, passe par le Grand Hall, je n'ai pas de Poudre de Cheminette. »

Harry sortit du bureau et monta dans le Hall. Les couloirs étaient déserts, sûrement dut au fait qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une heure de cours. Il franchit les portes et se dirigea vers le portail. Dès qu'il l'eut franchi, il transplana. Il arriva chez lui, entra et s'installa dans son bureau.

Il commença alors à préparer le plan d'attaque du QG des Mangemorts en tenant compte aussi bien dans informations de Drago que de ses propres souvenirs des lieux. Il travailla ainsi pendant des heures, sans remarquer le soleil baisser derrière lui.

À la nuit, Harry dut se résigner à arrêter son travail là où il en était. Il l'avait presque fini. Il ne manquait que les détails, qui pouvaient être réglés le lendemain au Ministère. Il se prépara un repas simple, écouta la radio puis alla se coucher.

Il se réveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur et à une heure assez matinale. Il se dépêcha de se préparer et sortit en trombe de chez lui. Il arriva au Ministère de la Magie alors que le service avait à peine commencé. En passant devant les box des autres Aurors, il remarqua qu'il était le premier arrivé.

Il décida de faire une réunion dans l'après-midi et prépara donc des notes pour chaque Auror. Il commença ensuite à rédiger les demandes d'autorisations pour l'opération auprès du Ministre lui-même. Il l'invita par la même occasion. Il rédigea une autre demande d'autorisation à pratiquer le sortilège d'antitransplanage au Département des Transports Magiques. Il demanda aussi de l'aide auprès du directeur de la Brigade de police magique. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Une fois toutes ses lettres et notes achevées, Harry se remit au travail du plan de l'attaque. Son souvenir de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor l'aida à établir sa stratégie. Il travailla ainsi durant toute la matinée et ne remarqua pas les Aurors qui commençaient à arriver à leur bureau. Ce n'est que vers onze heures qu'il leva la tête de ses parchemins, alors que Ron, essoufflé et paniqué, entrait dans son bureau.

« Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non ça ne va pas du tout, répondit son ami en reprenant son souffle. Nous avons perdu la trace de Hermione hier près de Little…

— Hangleton. Oui je sais. Mon espion chez les Mangemort m'en a informé hier. Ils l'ont capturée et la retiennent. Mais ne t'en fais pas, continua Harry, voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche, ils ne lui feront rien. J'ai préparé un plan d'attaque de leur QG. Selon ce même espion, les filles devraient y arriver demain et Hermione y est retenue. Nous pourrons donc en faire une pierre deux coups. Préviens tout le monde, réunion dans quinze minutes. J'ai déjà procédé à tout le blabla administratif.

— Euh… Bien. Mais tu es sûr ? On risque de…

— Ron ! Ça fait des mois qu'on essaie de retrouver les filles. Nous avons une occasion en or de pourvoir les libérer toutes les _quatre_, intervint le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot.

— Bon, c'est toi le chef, » se résigna Ron.

Celui-ci sortit du bureau. Harry jeta un dernier regard sur son plan, vérifiant s'il connaissait déjà tout par cœur et s'il n'avait pas omis un élément important ou commis une erreur. À ce stade, la moindre faute pouvait s'avérer fatale. Ne voyant rien à modifier, il se leva et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion.

Tout le monde était présent : le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le directeur de la Brigade de police magique, Michael Corner, et la directrice du Département des Transports Magiques Susan Bones. Il salua tout le monde puis s'installa à sa place habituelle, à la droite de Kingsley. Il regarda chacun des occupants de la salle pendant plusieurs secondes puis étala ses parchemins sur la table.

« Merci à tous d'être venu, entonna-t-il. Voilà j'ai eu plusieurs informations, d'une source sûre, sur les activités des Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération. Selon cette source, leur QG a été fixé dans une petite cabane située près du village de Little Hangleton. En voici les plans probables. Cette même source m'a affirmée que les trois filles, enlevées cet été par les Mangemorts, seront présentes d'ici demain.

« Je propose donc un plan d'action. Nous interviendrons demain dans la matinée. Je serai à la tête des opérations et je prendrais avec moi une vingtaine d'Aurors. J'aurais besoin de l'appui d'une quinzaine de membres de la Brigade de police magique.

— Je mets mes meilleurs hommes à ta disposition dès que possible Potter, proposa Michael.

— Merci. Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai besoin de votre accord pour lancer une opération de cette envergure. Me la donnez-vous ? sollicita Harry en se tournant vers Kingsley.

— Je te donne carte blanche Harry pour cette opération, opina celui-ci. Que chaque département coopère avec Harry s'il le demande.

— Merci Monsieur le Ministre. Ensuite j'aurais besoin de l'autorisation de pratiquer un sortilège d'antitransplanage autour de cette maison sur un rayon de trois kilomètres. Est-ce possible ?

— J'enverrai un de mes hommes pratiquer ce sortilège, assura Susan.

— Merci. Bien maintenant passons au plan. Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a qu'une seule entrée directe possible. Nous devrons donc nous attendre à trouver plusieurs gardes. Je pense, et j'en suis presque certain, qu'ils font également des tours de ronde. Les Mangemorts ont dû pratiquer plusieurs sortilèges de protections mineures, nous devrons donc les enlever. Ensuite nous interviendrons.

« Nous tenterons un encerclement pour les disperser. Nous nous regrouperons en cinq équipes de sept pour les encercler par là, là, là, là et là. Il y aura quatre Aurors et trois membres de la Brigade par équipe. Je veux que tout soit prêt cet après-midi au niveau des équipes. Une fois dans le parc, nous resterons séparés. Chaque équipe tentera de capturer les Mangemorts sur sa route.

« Une fois le parc sécurisé, nous nous regrouperons près de la porte d'entrée et au niveau des fenêtres pour l'investir. Il faudra être coordonné. Trois équipes rentreront dans la maison, les deux autres surveillant l'extérieur aux quatre points cardinaux. Nous devrons faire vite. Les filles seront sûrement retenues à l'intérieur et seront très protégées. Il ne faut en aucun cas les toucher.

« Visez exclusivement les Mangemorts. Une fois les Mangemorts neutralisés, on libère les quatre filles et on rentre ici…

— Tu as bien dit _quatre filles_, interrompis Michael.

— Oui, quatre filles, confirma le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. En effet, en plus des trois petites, nous avons de très bonnes raisons de penser que Hermione Weasley s'y trouve également, retenue par les Mangemorts depuis hier matin. Nous devrons donc également s'occuper d'elle. Ça c'est le plan A.

« Ensuite voici le plan B. Je pense que la maison a été modifiée de façon magique pour être plus spacieuse, vu le nombre de Mangemorts observés aux alentours. Si c'est le cas, nous procéderons au plan B. Dans ce cas, les cinq équipes entreront dans la maison en même temps pour couvrir plus rapidement la maison. Si une des équipes trouve la pièce où sont retenues les filles, elle préviendra les autres en envoyant un Patronus. Les autres équipes rappliqueront immédiatement.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne devons pas laisser s'échapper un Mangemort vivant et notre objectif est de récupérer les quatre prisonnières. Voilà dans les grandes lignes le plan. Monsieur le Ministre, vous seul pouvez me donner l'autorisation d'utiliser la Magie Noire, en dernier recours ou en légitime défense, sur les Mangemorts ? requit enfin Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller Kingsley.

— Hum…, commença ce dernier, tu me demandes une autorisation importante Harry. Tu sais que j'ai retiré ce droit aux Aurors il y a longtemps ?

— Je sais Monsieur le Ministre, mais les Mangemorts n'hésiteront pas à le faire.

— Je sais Harry, je sais. Je ne peux pas prendre cette demande à la légère. Me promets-tu de ne tuer qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité ?

— Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, certifia le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors sans hésiter.

— Dans ce cas, je te donne cette autorisation, approuva le Ministre. Mais uniquement aux Aurors, la Brigade n'a pas cette autorisation, c'est bien comprit Michael ?

— Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, se résigna Michael.

— Bien dans ce cas, enchaîna Harry, nous pouvons commencer à nous préparer. Je veux que tous les sorciers appelés à cette opérations soit présents demain matin au Ministère à trois heures…

— Trois heures ! s'exclama Geoffrey Hooper. Mais tu avais dit la matinée !

— Oui, mais nous n'irons pas à Little Hangleton en transplanant. Les Mangemorts ont sans doute mis en place le sortilège de la Trace autour de leur QG pour détecter le moindre signe de magie. Nous ne pourrons le désactiver qu'en le rompant. Or nous ne savons pas dans quelles conditions il s'annule. Nous irons donc au QG des Mangemorts en balais. Je veux que chacun viennent avec son balai.

— Bien pensé, murmura Susan.

— Bien maintenant que chacun se prépare à cette opération, » conclut Kingsley en se levant et mettant fin à la séance.

Harry se leva à son tour, remercia Kingsley pour la confiance qui lui faisait. Il se dirigea vers Michael et Susan pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs. Puis il commença à sélectionner les Aurors qui viendraient avec lui. Une fois sa liste achevée, il demanda à Michael de lui fournir la sienne. Enfin ils réunirent les sorciers sélectionnés et demandèrent de former les équipes. Une équipe est toujours plus efficace lorsqu'elle s'est formée d'elle-même.

En début de soirée, le Directeur obtint ainsi sept équipes équilibrées. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra enfin chez lui. Il avait accompli une bonne chose et était content. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

5


	13. Chapter 13 L'assaut

Chapitre 13 L'assaut

Harry se réveilla peu de temps après s'être endormis malgré la potion de sommeil qu'il avait pris la veille. Il descendit prendre un copieux petit déjeuner et ne lésina pas sur la confiture de citrouille. Il monta se préparer mettant sa robe de combat, bien plus confortable, et prit sa baguette.

Puis il alla dans sa cabane de jardin où il entreposait les balais de la famille. Il prit son Eclair de Feu que ses amis lui avaient offert pour sa nomination au poste de directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Il écrivit sur un parchemin un mot à Ginny lui disant qu'il partait en mission pour essayer de sauver les trois filles. Il ne précisa pas la disparition d'Hermione, inutile de l'inquiéter plus. Il prit sa chouette, un sosie d'Hedwige, lui attacha le parchemin, et lui dit l'adresse. Elle s'envola.

Il transplana ensuite devant l'entrée du Ministère. Il y avait déjà quelques Aurors et des membres de la Brigade de police magique. Michael Corner était également présent. Ils se saluèrent et attendirent. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé l'opération pouvait commencer.

« Bonjour à tous, salua-t-il, merci d'être venu à une heure si matinale mais c'est le but principal. Nous pouvons maintenant former les équipes. À mon commandement, nous décollerons chacun à notre tour. Mon équipe sera la dernière à partir. »

Tous les sorciers présents reformèrent ainsi les équipes mises en place la veille. Puis Harry donna le signal. L'équipe de Michael s'élança alors dans le ciel noir en direction de Little Hangleton. Puis il régla le tempo départ à chaque équipe, à chaque minute. Pendant le départ de l'équipe de Ron, il demanda à la sienne de se préparer. Il décolla vers sa destination. Il vola dans le ciel de l'Angleterre durant plus d'une heure, évitant soigneusement les avions et hélicoptères.

Puis il amorça sa descente et vit bientôt le village de Little Hangleton. Il se dirigea vers la maison des Gaunt et atterri à une centaine de mètres du portail. Son équipe le rejoignit aussitôt. Ils sortirent leur baguette magique et attachèrent leur balai dans le dos, en bandoulière. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il vit chacun des capitaines arrivaient vers lui.

« Bien tout le monde est arrivé et apparemment, ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés ! La première phase du plan se déroule à merveille. Michael, tu positionnes ton équipe à ma gauche, Ron ton équipe à ma droite. Dean, tu envoies ton équipe en face de celle de Ron et toi Ernie ton équipe sera en face de celle de Michael. Nous formerons ainsi une étoile à cinq branches. Nous nous approcherons de la maison en ligne droite, à mon signal. Dès que nous serrons arrivés, nous interviendrons. Autorisation d'utiliser la Magie Noire en cas de force majeure pour les Aurors. Bien allez-vous positionnez. »

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors attendit que chaque équipe soit en place, et donna ses instructions aux membres de son équipe puis il lança cinq Patronus. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il reçut la réponse : tous étaient en place. La phase deux allait enfin pouvoir commencer. La plus grosse opération du Ministère depuis l'affaire Wheelan allait s'amorcer. Il se concentra sur le souvenir e plus heureux qu'il n'ait jamais eu à ce jour : son mariage avec Ginny.

« _Spero Patronum _! » hurla-t-il, et un cerf gigantesque sortit de sa baguette en direction du ciel.

Il courut à grande vitesse les cents mètres qui le séparaient de la maison des Gaunt, les membres de son équipe le suivant au même rythme. Il arriva au portail et vit que deux Mangemorts regardaient le cerf, l'air inquiet. L'un deux baissa son regard qui tomba sur Harry qui se trouvait à moins de dix mètres de lui.

« Att…

— _Stupéfix_ ! hurla-t-il et le premier Mangemort tomba.

— _Petrificus totalus_ ! » lança un Auror à sa droite, stoppant ainsi la deuxième silhouette.

Harry se précipita vers le portail. Cinq autres Mages Noirs le franchirent et se précipitèrent vers son équipe, mais ils furent à leur tour stupéfixés. Il démolit le portail d'un coup de baguette. Son équipe entra. Il vit que les équipes de Ron et de Michael entraient à leur tour. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent pris de court par une attaque si soudaine mais ils reprirent vite leurs esprits.

Un combat d'une rare violence se déclencha alors. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors entrevit les équipes d'Ernie et de Dean qui entraient de force à l'arrière de la maison. Des Mages Noirs sortaient de la maison, baguettes pointées droit devant eux. Des jets de lumière verte fusèrent de part et d'autre. Plusieurs sortilèges de la mort frôlèrent Harry. Mais il ne se découragea pas et continua. Les victimes se faisaient plus rares, le nombre entre Aurors et Mangemorts s'étant équilibré. Plusieurs Aurors furent tués. Il lançait sortilège sur sortilège sur son agresseur. Un de ces sortilèges retira la capuche d'un de ses agresseurs et Goyle apparut.

« Alors Goyle, on n'a pas progressé d'un pouce en combat depuis la dernière fois, provoqua-t-il.

— Rira bien celui qui rira en dernier Potter ! _Avada Kedavra _! lança-t-il mais sa cible esquiva.

— Tu pourras toujours essayer Goyle, tu n'auras jamais le niveau pour devenir un grand Mangemort. _Expulso_ ! » s'exclama Harry et Goyle fut projeté sur un arbre proche. Il tomba inconscient.

La bataille faisait rage de toutes parts. Cependant les Aurors réussirent à neutraliser tous les Mangemorts présents dans le jardin. Les cinq équipes se rejoignirent. On fit le compte des pertes. La chance était avec eux, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors n'avait à déplorer la perte que d'un seul Auror mais trois membres de la Brigade de police magique étaient morts. Harry se positionna devant la porte, une porte où était encore cloué le squelette d'un serpent. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas. Il essaya plusieurs sortilèges sans que rien ne se passe.

« _Reducto _! tenta-t-il mais rien ne se produisit.

— Cette porte doit être protégée par un sortilège d'Impassibilité, supputa Ron.

— Comment va-t-on faire pour entrer ? demanda Ernie.

— C'est simple, assura Harry. On va faire un trou dans le mur à côté, écartez-vous. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers le mur à droite de la porte. Il se concentra un instant puis fendit l'air avec sa baguette en s'exclamant :

« _Destructo _! »

L'effet fut immédiat : le mur se craquela et explosa en de nombreux débris. Harry n'attendit pas que la poussière se soit dissipée pour entrer. Ses soupçons s'avérèrent exacts : les Mangemorts avaient modifié la maison. Il appela les autres équipes et se séparèrent alors. Le hall était gigantesque, presque aussi grand que celui de Poudlard.

Cinq couloirs partaient dans cinq directions différentes. Deux escaliers, un à droite et un autre à gauche, donnaient sur d'autres couloirs. Trois couloirs partaient du rez-de-chaussée : un allait vers la droite, l'autre était dans le prolongement de la porte et un autre allait sous l'escalier de gauche. Il monta l'escalier se situant à droite. Il arriva dans un couloir, ouvrant chaque porte mais il n'y avait rien. Lorsqu'il arriva au coin d'un couloir, il vit une baguette qui pointait dans sa direction.

« _Avada…_

— _Stupéfix_ ! » contra un Auror derrière Harry et ils virent un Mangemort tomber au coin du mur.

Il s'approcha de leur adversaire, retira sa capuche et constata qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Zabini. Il regarda le couloir qui s'offrait à sa gauche. Il était sombre et long, bordé par de nombreuses portes. Il se releva et se tourna vers les membres de son équipe.

« Elle devait être un membre influent des Mangemort, j'en suis convaincu. Si elle était postée là, c'est sûrement parce que c'est le bon chemin, expliqua-t-il.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous Monsieur, » opina une jeune Auror.

Harry hocha la tête et produisit un nouveau Patronus pour aller prévenir l'équipe la plus proche. Il appellerait les autres si besoin. Ils attendirent moins de cinq minutes lorsqu'ils virent arriver Ron et son équipe.

« Tu as trouvé la pièce ? s'enquit-il précipitamment.

— Oui, confirma le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Regarde Zabini gardait le couloir, je pense que ça doit être celui-là.

— Ah vous aussi vous avez rencontré de la résistance ? Nous sommes tombés sur un jeune Mangemort de notre côté. Il devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus. »

Harry se retourna et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre. Il alluma sa baguette et fut imité par les autres membres du Ministère. La phase deux de l'opération se déroulait à présent convenablement. Ils s'avancèrent ainsi pendant une heure ouvrant les portes mais ne trouvant à chaque fois que poussière et toiles d'araignée. L'aube commençait à se lever. Soudain un Patronus en forme d'aigle arriva droit sur lui.

« _Nous avons trouvé le bon couloir, venez vite, nous avons besoin d'aide _! » s'exclama le Patronus avec la voix de Michael.

Les deux équipes d'Aurors revinrent sur leurs pas montèrent l'escalier situé en face. Ils traversèrent le couloir au pas de course, le même que celui qu'ils avaient. Ils virent le corps d'un autre Mangemort, Blaise Zabini. Ils rejoignirent les équipes d'Ernie et de Dean et arrivèrent tous ensemble devant une pièce aussi grande que la Grande Salle. Au centre, Michael et son équipe combattaient avec acharnement un nouveau bataillon de Mangemorts. Mais combien en ont-ils recruté ? se demanda Harry. Il prêta main forte au Brigadier-en-chef.

« Il était temps que vous arrivez, cria celui-ci pour couvrir le vacarme qui avait lieu.

— Désolé, c'est plus grand que je ne le pensais, » s'excusa l'Auror.

Les Mangemorts, ici, semblaient plus expérimentés que ceux capturés dans le jardin. Le combat penchait en leur faveur. Il tenta alors de lancer des sortilèges plus puissants mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Il arriva cependant à neutraliser Flint et Montague.

_Mais qui donc s'occupe des filles si les principaux Mangemorts sont ici ?_ se demanda à nouveau Harry.

Soudain, il vit Ron faire un voler devant lui en hurlant et s'écraser sur le mur en face. Un Mangemort s'avança alors vers lui pointant droit sa baguette. Le jeune rouquin tenta de le stupéfixer mais son ennemi para le sortilège. Il leva alors la baguette et dit :

« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas un Weasley traître de son sang ? Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi bien qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ça fera l'affaire. _Avada…_

— _SECTUMSEMPRA_ ! » vociféra alors Harry.

Le maléfice atteignit le Mangemort avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa formule. Des entailles profondes apparurent alors de part et d'autre de son corps et il commença à saigner abondamment. Une mare de sang ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le sol et le combat s'arrêta, chacun regardant le Mage Noir se vider de son sang. Harry profita de cette diversion pour stupéfixer quelques adversaire. Le combat reprit alors, le Mangemort à terre hurlant et saignant toujours. Un de ses amis s'approcha rapidement de lui et s'exclama :

« _Avada Kedavra_, » et le Mangemort se tut. Sa capuche tomba et Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de Théodore Nott.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, les deux camps n'arrivant pas à se départager. Soudain un mur entier s'écroula et Harry vit Drago et Miles Bletchley débarquer ainsi que tous les Mangemort capturés dans le jardin ou ceux maîtrisés dans les couloirs derrière eux. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut les deux petites silhouettes aux pieds de Bletchley, celle dans ces bras et la grande située entre lui et Drago. Lily, Katie, Jeanne et Hermione ! Elles étaient là !

Il se précipita vers le leader des Mages Noirs mais il ne put bouger. Soudain il remarqua comme une barrière invisible l'enfermant lui et les autres membres des équipes. Les kidnappeurs riaient aux éclats.

« Alors Potter, on s'est fait prendre dans un piège si simple !

— Lily ! Lily ! cria Harry, Lily ! Vient ici. Allez, vient me voir. Écarte-toi de ce…

— Inutile Potter, elle ne te reconnaît pas. Ta propre fille ne te reconnaît pas. Maintenant tu vas regarder ta fille te quitter sous tes yeux et puis tu vas mourir sous les décombres de cette demeure. Excuse-moi, de ce taudis. »

Tout en parlant, Bletchley leva sa baguette et l'agita. Soudain la maison des Gaunt telle qu'elle était réellement apparue sous leurs yeux avec mur où se trouvait la porte. Harry en resta bouche bée. Il avait foncé droit dans le piège. Et un piège énorme. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une pure et simple illusion. Même Nott, qui était mort sous ces yeux, se tenait en retrait, sa silhouette surplombant les autres Mangemorts. L'Auror jura à haute voix.

« Désolé Potter. Je te dis à bientôt. _Seismum_, » s'exclama-t-il pointant sa baguette vers le sol.

Puis le sol se mit à vibrer, la maison également. Bletchley sortit de la maison, enfourcha un balai cinq places avec ses prisonnières et décolla, suivit par Drago et des autres Mangemorts.

« Hermione ! hurla à son tour Ron.

— Ron ! lui répondit celle-ci.

— Hermione ! Non ! Reviens ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne put descendre du balai. Son époux jura à son tour. Harry fulminait contre lui-même, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu être aussi bête. Les autres membres essayaient, sans succès de sortir du cercle.

« Laissez-moi faire ! intervint-il en décrivant un cercle avec sa baguette. _Destructum circulum_ ! »

Le cercle disparut alors que la maison commença alors à s'effondrer littéralement et il se dépêcha d'en sortir. Il scruta le ciel à la recherche des Mangemorts. Le soleil commençait juste à apparaître. Il les vit, filant dans la direction de l'astre roi. Bletchley n'était pas très loin, son balai se déplaçant lentement, avec Drago toujours à ses côtés.

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors prit son balai et l'enfourcha. Il frappa le sol de toutes ses forces et s'élança à la poursuite des Mage Noir, suivit de Ron. Michael, Ernie et Dean se regardèrent un court instant avant de les suivre. Harry demanda à son balai toute la puissance dont il était capable. Son meilleur ami se trouvait plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière. Il sentait à peine l'air qui lui fouettait le visage. Il devait les rattraper pour ramener Hermione et les filles.

Il arriva enfin à portée de tir et lança un sortilège qui rata le Mangemort le plus proche de quelques centimètres. Il se tourna, hurla quelque chose et soudain, tous ses sbires se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions. Mais l'Auror continua de le suivre, Ron sur ses brindilles. De leur côté, Michael, Ernie et Dean se séparèrent pour tenter de suivre les autres Mage Noirs. Harry lança à nouveau un sortilège mais rata encore une fois sa cible. Bletchley se retourna et hurla :

« Tu crois pouvoir me rattraper Potter ! On va bien voir si tu as toujours tes talents d'Attrapeur ! »

Il pointa alors sa baguette vers Hermione et la désarçonna du balai. Elle resta ainsi en l'air pendant deux secondes avant d'amorcer sa chute. Miles pointa alors sa baguette et hurla :

« _Expulso_ ! _Expulso_ ! »

La jeune sorcière se précipita à toute vitesse vers le sol, tandis que le Mangemort continuait à lancer le sortilège d'expulsion.

« HERMIONE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! » beugla Ron de toute la puissance de sa voix.

Harry était cloué sur place. Devait-il pourchasser Miles ou sauver Hermione, qui se dirigeait de plus en plus vite vers le sol ? Ron le dépassa et se dirigea vers son épouse. Il décida alors de pourchasser Bletchley. Il fonça droit vers le Mangemort qui remit son balai en route. La jeune sorcière continuait sa chute mortelle et son époux, à sa poursuite, avait du mal à la rattraper. Bletchley dirigea un sortilège à l'aveuglette vers Harry que celui-ci dévia. Mais il atteignit Ron qui changea brusquement de cap, pour retourner vers la maison des Gaunt.

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors comprit alors qu'il avait dévié un sortilège de l'Imperium ou de Confusion. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, pris entre le désir de sauver les filles ou Hermione. Puis il vit Miles transplaner : il avait franchi les limites du sortilège antitransplanage. Jurant contre lui-même, l'Auror se détourna finalement vers son amie et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle était dangereusement près du sol. Il fonça alors de toute la vitesse de son balai vers elle

De son côté le sortilège auquel Ron était soumis semblait avoir était levé et il réalisa alors que son épouse était sur le point de s'écraser. Puis il vit son ami passait devant lui à plus de deux cents quarante kilomètres par heure, le vent généré manquant de le désarçonner de son balai.

Harry s'approchait de plus en plus d'Hermione. Il ne devait être plus qu'à deux cent mètres du sol et à cinq mètres de son amie, lorsqu'il lâcha alors son balai et tendit les bras pour l'attraper. Il constata qu'elle était inconsciente. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Il réussit à l'attraper. Il agrippa alors le manche de son balai et tira de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne put redresser sa trajectoire et il s'écrasa dans un champ. Ron atterrit au près d'eux et s'approcha.

Un petit cratère avait été formé lors de l'impact, et des morceaux de l'Éclair de feu étaient éparpillés sur plusieurs mètres. Hermione semblait saine et sauve mais était toujours inconsciente. Harry se trouvait sous elle il ne bougeait absolument plus. Ron se hâta de le dégager et de l'ausculter. À ses premières constatations, Celui-Qui-Ne-Meurt-Pas avait finalement déjoué la légende… Ironie du sort, mort en s'écrasant avec un balai.

9


	14. Chapter 14 Saint-Mangouste chanceux

Chapitre 14 Saint-Mangouste chanceux

Ron ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Son meilleur ami ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. _Harry Potter était mort_. Non, c'était impossible ! Puis, les autres membres de l'opération arrivèrent. Michael s'approcha alors de lui.

« On n'a pas pu rattraper les Mangemorts. Ils ont tous réussi à transplaner. Et vous de votre côté comment ça… »

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit les deux corps étendus sur le sol, le petit cratère et les morceaux de balais sur le sol

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'ébahit-il.

— Bletchley a jeté Hermione dans le vide, narra Ron. J'ai essayé de la rattraper, Harry, de son côté, est parti à la poursuite de Bletchley. Il m'a lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium. Ensuite je ne me rappelle de rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ensuite j'ai vu Harry foncer à vers Hermione et ils se sont écrasés.

— Et…

— Hermione est inconsciente et Harry est... Il est… mort.

— Potter mort ! »

L'Auror acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Mais Michael ne perdit pas espoir.

« Un de mes membres a des notions de médicomagie. Il peut essayer de voir s'il y a une chance. Euan ! Viens ici ! »

Un sorcier de taille moyenne arriva et vit les deux corps allongés sur le sol. Il se précipita à les ausculter à son tour. Il commença par Hermione. Il lui prit le pouls puis marmonna des formules inaudibles. Il resta ainsi près de cinq minutes à s'occuper de la jeune sorcière avant de passer à Harry. Les autres membres virent son visage pâlir lorsque Euan l'ausculta. Il s'y attarda cette fois-ci près de dix minutes.

Le jour s'était levé et le Soleil les illuminait timidement de ses rayons. Euan se leva et se tourna vers Ron et Michael. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et s'éloigna ainsi des autres membres. Il leur parla d'une voix grave.

« Il faut les transférer immédiatement à Saint-Mangouste. La vie Mrs Weasley n'est pas en danger mais si elle ne reçoit pas de soins en urgence, il risque d'y avoir de séquelles irréversibles. Pour Potter, je crains qu'il ne soit presque trop tard. Je crois qu'il est à la frontière entre la vie et la mort. Je dirais que si on ne fait rien, il va mourir dans l'heure qui suit. Le choc a été terrible. »

Le visage de Ron se décolora à ces mots et il se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Michael resta impassible, mais on pouvait deviner l'inquiétude sur son visage. Ils regagnèrent les autres et expliquèrent la situation. Dean réagit le premier.

« La solution n'est pas moldue ! Il faut transplaner d'urgence à Londres et amener Harry et Hermione à Saint-Mangouste.

— Oui, mais le seul problème c'est qu'il faut retirer le sortilège d'antitransplanage, observa Michael.

— Et bien alors, pourquoi on le fait pas ? s'impatienta Ernie.

— Parce que le responsable du Département des Transports magique est mort ! révéla Michael.

— Il y a une autre solution, intervint une jeune Aurore aux longs cheveux auburn bouclés.

— Ah oui ? Et lequel Jackson ? s'exaspéra le Brigadier-en-chef d'une voix sombre.

— Il suffit de monter sur nos balais, avec Potter et Weasley et les amener aux limites du sortilège. On transplane dès que l'on est sorti de sa zone d'influence.

— Mais oui, bien sûr ! Bien joué Amélia, » congratula Dean.

Michael renifla bruyamment mais ne fit pas d'objection. L'idée était tellement simple qu'il était furieux de ne pas y avoir pensé. Tous les derniers Aurors et Brigadiers de la police Magique enfourchèrent leur balai, Euan tenant le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors tandis que Ron s'occupait de son épouse. Ils décollèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Soleil qui avait déjà atteint une hauteur convenable. Ils se dépêchèrent de transplaner une fois la limite du sortilège franchit.

Ron et Euan arrivant, avec Michael Dean et Ernie, devant Saint-Mangouste. Ils se hâtèrent d'entrer. Malgré l'heure matinale, il y avait déjà une grande activité dans le hall d'accueil. Mais Michael prit les devant et hurla :

« MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE EN MISSION ! URGENCE ! UN MÉDICOMAGE VITE ! ON A DEUX BLESSÉS GRAVES ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit. C'est alors qu'un vieil homme se précipita vers eux. Il avait l'air furieux mais prudent.

« C'est un hôpital ici, sermonna-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je ne tolérerais pas que des visiteurs viennent troubler le repos des patients.

— Peu importe, c'est une urgence. Je fais partie du Ministère de la Magie, de la Brigade de police magique pour être exact. Nous avons deux blessés graves et j'exige que vos médicomages s'en occupent immédiatement.

— Ils ne sont pas les seuls, répliqua le médicomage.

— C'est une urgence médicomage Volenlaire, intervint Ron. Harry et Hermione ont fait une chute de presque trois mille mètres en balai à une vitesse de deux cent quarante kilomètres par heure. Hermione est inconsciente et Harry est quasiment mort. Il n'a plus qu'une heure à vivre. Cette urgence doit passer avant toute autre !

— Je reconnais que Mr Potter donne l'impression de prendre Saint-Mangouste pour un centre de repos de luxe, mais je suis désolé : le bloc opératoire est occupé pour le moment. On a une blessure de dragon.

— Vous oseriez vous opposer au Ministère, au Bureau des Aurors et au Ministre lui-même ! menaça Michael. Je demande…

— Potter n'est malheureusement pas le seul à être sur le point de mourir. Maintenant si vous voulez bien…

— Vous l'aurez voulu. »

Le Brigadier-en-chef sortit un bout de parchemin et emprunta une chouette hulotte sous le regard furieux de Volenlaire. Il envoya sa chouette. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le Ministre de la Magie en personne arriva dans le hall.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

— Monsieur le Ministre, intervint Ron. Harry et ma femme ont été victime d'un accident de balai au cours de l'opération ! Ils sont dans un état critique. Mais le médicomage Volenlaire refuse de les prendre immédiatement. Harry peut mourir dans les quarante minutes qui viennent !

— Mr Volenlaire, commença Kingsley, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas ses patients immédiatement dans votre bloc ?

— Parce qu'il est déjà occupé ! On a une victime d'attaque de Magyar à pointes et elle aussi est quasiment morte, révéla le médicomage.

— Hum… Dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une seule solution, réfléchit le Ministre, je vous ordonne d'opérer Potter immédiatement dans votre bloc opératoire. Un autre médicomage peut bien s'occuper de votre patient.

— Mais…

— Vous vous opposez à un ordre direct du Ministre de la Magie en personne Mr Volenlaire ! coupa Kingsley de façon catégorique. Non ! Bien dans ce cas agissez dès maintenant ! Et vérifiez l'état de Weasley. Au revoir médicomage Volenlaire. »

Il sortit de Saint-Mangouste laissant planter au milieu le vieil homme. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Michael affichait un sourire de suffisance et Ron, un sourire de soulagement. Volenlaire se résigna et fit apparaître deux brancards puis il courut suivi des deux sorciers venus l'importuner. Il entra dans un couloir blanc, passa une porte, mais les deux autres ne purent la franchir.

« Cette zone est réservée aux médicomages. Je vous saurais grès d'attendre dehors, merci, » expliqua le médicomage.

Michael ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait pu objecter la moindre chose, Volenlaire était déjà retourné dans le bloc opératoire. Les deux hommes trouvèrent un banc vide et en profitèrent pour s'asseoir. Ils restèrent assis pendant plusieurs heures à attendre que quelque chose se passe ou que le médicomage leur apporte des nouvelles. L'estomac de Ron grogna et il alla se chercher un truc à manger.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux sandwichs. Les deux sorciers ne bougèrent pas du banc durant tout le reste de la journée, les médicomages entrant et sortant du bloc. Puis finalement Volenlaire sortit du bloc et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. Il les regarda longuement avant de parler.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il sombrement. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Potter et Weasley sont pour le moment hors de danger. »

Ron émit un long souffle de soulagement. Michael, lui, hocha la tête et invita le médicomage à continuer.

« Ils devront rester plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines ici pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Ce qui nous amène à la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils ont été victimes d'un accident violent et très grave. On se demande encore comment ils ont réussi à ne pas mourir sur le coup. Enfin bref. Je suis désolé mais…

— Mais quoi ? brusqua Ron en se levant.

— Mais ils auront une incapacité motrice durant une longue période, peut être indéfiniment. Leur moelle épinière a été touchée et cela a affecté leur motricité. On a réussi à guérir la zone endommagée mais la médicomagie est encore très vague dans ce domaine. Soit ils seront guéris dans un mois, soit ils resteront invalides jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Pour une fois, Potter a repoussé les limites de mon expertise dans ses derniers retranchements. Je suis désolé. »

L'Auror s'effondra sur le banc et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Michael déglutit difficilement et rappela le médicomage.

« Combien y a-t-il de chances ? demanda-t-il.

— Elles sont minces, avoua Volenlaire. Mais Potter est connu pour être chanceux, et je suis bien placer pour corroborer cette légende. Espérons que ce soit de nouveau le cas maintenant. Ils devront donc rester au minimum un mois ici. »

Le jeune rouquin releva sa tête et regarda le médicomage avec qui il avait eu tant de discussions à propos de son meilleur ami. Michael se leva, le salua, remercia Volenlaire et sortit du couloir sans jeter un regard en arrière. Ron le regarda puis se tourna vers le médicomage.

« Je peux aller les voir ? sollicita-t-il.

— Pas maintenant. Nous les gardons ici encore un moment pour être sûr qu'ils sont hors de danger. Nous les mettrons dans une chambre d'ici demain. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

— Merci Mr Volenlaire. »

Ron se leva lentement de son banc et suivit le Brigadier-en-chef. Il franchit la porte et regarda le couloir, Volenlaire était déjà retourné au bloc. Il soupira et ferma la porte. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans la rue de Londres. Le médicomage trouva une chambre pour ses deux patients seulement quelques heures après les avoirs sauvés, vers minuit. Harry occupait le lit de droite, Hermione celui de gauche. Puis Volenlaire retourna à ses occupations.

Ron revint le lendemain prendre des nouvelles de sa femme et de son ami. Kingsley et plusieurs membres importants du Ministère passèrent également. Mrs Weasley, venue en milieu d'après-midi, sanglota devant les corps inanimés. L'Auror décida de rester sur place pour veiller les deux alités. Il confia à Dean la responsabilité du Bureau des Aurors, étant donné qu'il en était le numéro trois. Il installa un lit de camp dans la chambre et resta au chevet des deux miraculés durant toute une semaine.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube du septième jour après l'accident que quelque chose d'inattendue survint. Il dormait encore lorsque soudain Harry se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis essaya de se lever. Mais il n'y parvint pas, ce qui le fit grogner. Ron émit un faible mouvement. Le Directeur regarda alors où il se trouvait et constata qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital. Il vit également Hermione, allongée à sa droite et son ami dormir à leurs pieds.

« Ron, » marmonna-t-il d'une très faible voix.

La réaction du rouquin fut immédiate : il se réveilla et se leva immédiatement, à s'en casser la nuque. Puis il regarda Harry. Ce dernier observait son ami avec un air de totale incompréhension. Pourquoi paraissait-il si soulagé ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un hôpital ? Tant de questions qu'on ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser.

« Harry ! exulta Ron. Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu vas ? Tu vas bien ? Pas trop mal ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Boire ? Manger ?

— Euh, non merci.

— De quoi as-tu besoin ?

— J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je fais ici, exigea Harry.

— Tu ne sais pas ? Tu as oublié l'attaque du QG des Mangemorts ?

— Non je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais oui, je me souviens de l'attaque d'hier…

— Harry, ce n'était pas hier, mais il y a une semaine, confia Ron. Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Tu as fait une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètre à pleine vitesse sur ton balai. Tu voulais rattraper Hermione. Vous vous êtes tous les deux écrasés dans un champ. Vous étiez mal en point. Hermione étais inconsciente et toi quasi mort.

— Non, je ne me souviens pas de la chute. »

Volenlaire entra alors pour sa visite quotidienne. Il ne cacha pas sa surprise en découvrant un Harry réveillé. Il cligna des yeux puis sourit.

« Ah, mon patient préférez se résigne enfin à sortir de sa torpeur. Comment vous sentez-vous ? interrogea-t-il.

— Euh… Bien, je crois.

— Vous n'avez mal nulle part ?

— Non, ça va.

— Bon dans ce cas je vais vous apporter à manger. »

Volenlaire lui fit cependant un rapide examen. Ne constatant rien d'anormal, il se dirigea vers Hermione et l'examina également pour voir si ses paramètres vitaux étaient toujours normaux. Puis il disparut et cinq minutes plus tard, une infirmière apparut avec un plateau.

Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent aux précédents, Harry étant examiné régulièrement et Ron lui racontant les dernières nouvelles. De nombreuses personnes de son entourage passèrent le voir. Ginny vint même avec James et Albus et une agréable surprise.

« Je suis enceinte de huit mois Harry ! C'est une fille ! Je pensais l'appeler Joanne Kathleen, tu en penses quoi ?

— Pourquoi pas, » opina Harry qui avait retrouvé sa voix normale.

Et les journées se succédaient ainsi. Cependant, un changement notable arriva cinq jours après son réveil. En effet, alors qu'il mangeait et que Ron lisait le journal, Hermione ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Elle cligna également des yeux et essaya de se lever délicatement. Elle n'y parvint pas et se contenta d'observer la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, elle poussa un cri suraigu. Les deux amis levèrent immédiatement le regard vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? s'inquiéta Ron.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? s'enquit-elle.

— Nous avons fait une chute Hermione, dévoila Harry. Bletchley t'a désarçonnée de son balai et tu es tombée, j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais tu allais trop vite. J'ai réussi à te prendre par les bras et te protéger lors de notre chute. »

La jeune sorcière le dans les yeux puis se tourna vers son époux qui confirma le récit. Elle se rallongea. Quelques minutes plus tard, Volenlaire arriva et l'examina. Il ne détecta rien d'anormal. Pendant les jours suivants beaucoup de sorciers vinrent les voir pour prendre des nouvelles.

Le mois de Novembre toucha sa fin et Décembre commença sous la neige. Les deux miraculés dînaient tranquillement lorsque leur médicomage arriva. Il avait l'air soucieux et inquiet mais une lueur d'espoir brillait dans son regard. Voyant qu'ils avaient fini leur repas il les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de voir si vous pouvez ou non sortir de cet hôpital, Mr Potter et Mrs Weasley, commença-t-il.

— Je vais très bien, fit observer Harry, ça fait deux semaines que j'attends pour sortir.

— Je vois que Mr Weasley ne vous a pas mis au courant, constata Volenlaire.

— Au courant de quoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione en regardant son mari.

— Votre accident vous a laissé des séquelles, confia le médicomage.

— Et quel genre de séquelles ?

— Votre accident vous a rompu la moelle épinière ce qui a provoqué une incapacité motrice. Cependant nous avons réussi à la réparer. Cependant cet acte a de très faibles taux de réussite. Et le délai est plus ou moins long. Et il se trouve que…

— Le délai minimal est d'un mois, termina Ron.

— Un mois ? s'interloqua Harry.

— Oui, un mois, confirma Volenlaire. Et je pense qu'il est temps de voir si vous pouvez de nouveau marcher. Commençons par vous Mr Potter. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, retira ses couvertures et descendit du lit. Il s'assura qu'il avait de bons appuis avant de se lever. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu, mais il pensa que c'était dû au fait qu'il était resté allongé un mois sans bouger. Il avança un pied, et le posa. Puis il fit de même avec l'autre pied. Il réussit ainsi à faire quelques mètres, sous le regard joyeux et soulagé de son et celui presque amusé du médicomage. On lisait l'appréhension sur le visage de Hermione. Il se rassit sur le bord de son lit, face à Volenlaire.

« Alors ? nargua-t-il.

— Je constate que votre chance insolente veille toujours, Mr Potter. Et j'en suis le premier soulagé, avoua Davies. Vous pourrez donc sortir de l'hôpital demain matin. Je vous conseille de prendre tout de même des potions de régénérescence. Et éviter de trop forcer sur vos jambes ou de transplaner pendant encore un mois.

— Bien Mr Volenlaire.

— À votre tour Mrs Weasley.

— Euh… D'accord, » accepta Hermione avec légèrement moins d'enthousiaste.

Hermione retira à son tour les couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Elle resta assise sur son lit un moment puis tenta de se mettre debout. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais de manière plus frénétique que celles de Harry. Elle avança et posa un pied puis l'autre. Elle fit ainsi dix pas avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, toute tremblante. Durant son parcours difficile, le médicomage et l'Auror étaient restés impassibles, mais le visage de son époux affichait très clairement de l'inquiétude. Volenlaire s'éclaira la gorge.

« Hum… Il semblerait que les séquelles soient plus importantes chez vous, mais vous pouvez marcher. Vous sortirez demain, mais on vous proposera un traitement pour lutter contre ses effets. Je vous conseille de ne pas faire d'efforts trop intenses dans les deux mois qui suivent. »

9


	15. Chapter 15 Noël chez Lupin

Chapitre 15 Noël chez Lupin

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ron dormait toujours mais Hermione avait les yeux parfaitement ouverts. En silence, ils s'accordèrent à attendre que leur camarade sorte également des songes pour manifester leur présence. Ron se fit remarquer par un bruyant bâillement avant d'étendre ses bras et Harry et Hermione purent prendre un petit déjeuner tranquille, puis ils signèrent les parchemins leur permettant de sortir. Vers dix heures du matin Davies entra dans la pièce et prescrit à Hermione son traitement sur un parchemin. Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amis sortirent de St Mangouste. Ron avait garé sa voiture dans un parking un peu plus loin. Il déposa Harry chez lui avant de rejoindre son propre foyer. Harry regarda sa maison. Ginny avait dû revenir car le jardin et la bâtisse était entretenues. Quand il franchit la porte de sa maison, il fut accueilli par sa femme dans une explosion de joie.

« Harry, tu es sorti ! On ne m'a pas prévenue !

— Ce n'est pas grave Ginny, la rassura-t-il. Je suis là et en pleine forme, c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Et alors…

— Et bien ! Je ne peux pas courir ni transplaner jusqu'en Janvier. Tu devrais être contente ! »

Ginny parut encore plus soulagée, si c'était possible. Harry passa le reste de la journée chez lui à se tenir informé des dernières nouvelles. Ginny le prévint ainsi que Ted Lupin avait invité toute la famille à passer Noël cher lui, au, 12 Square Grimmaurd. D'après la lettre, il avait une nouvelle importante à dévoiler.

Dean passa en milieu d'après-midi et resta plusieurs heures pour le mettre au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Ron était bien sûr revenu à la tête du Bureau, mais selon Dean il était surchargé de travail. Les Mangemorts profité de l'accident de Harry, rapporté dans la presse, pour faire quelques actes de malfaisance. Un seul avait été capturé, mais pour le moment on n'avait rien pu lui soutirer. Il était enfermé sous bonne garde à Azkaban.

Décembre se déroula sans événement notable, Harry le trouva même morne et ennuyeux. Ginny, par sa grossesse, était obligée de rester à la maison et il n'avait comme autre activité que de passer du temps à lire ses livres dans la bibliothèque. C'était une pièce circulaire assez grande bordée par de nombreuses étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des livres de toutes sortes, y compris des livres Moldus. Harry avait en effet jugé important d'apprendre à ses enfants la culture dans laquelle il avait lui-même grandi de nombreuses années.

Un jour, Harry fut interrompu dans ses lectures par un vacarme provenant du hall. Il rangea le livre, sortit de la bibliothèque et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade pour voir Mrs Weasley qui entrait avec James et Albus. Harry se rappela que Noël était dans seulement trois jours et que ses enfants devaient rentrer aujourd'hui. Il descendit les escaliers et alla à leur rencontre.

« Papa ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants. »

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux dans les bras de leur père, qui leur rendit leur étreinte, avant de monter dans leur chambre. Harry vit qu'un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ était posé sur la table du living room. Les gros titres ne disaient simplement rien d'intéressant. Harry passa les deux jours à rester avec ses enfants qui lui racontèrent tous leurs nouveaux exploits. Albus avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste d'attrapeur, James ayant été choisi cette saison au poste de Gardien. Ils parlèrent également du nouveau Maître des potions que James trouvait bizarre et mystérieux alors qu'Albus trouvait Drago plutôt froid. Harry sourit intérieurement.

Le réveillon de Noël arrivait et Harry passa l'après-midi à préparer tous les cadeaux qu'il allait offrir. Il avait acheté un Nimbus 2000 à Albus, des gants de gardien à James. Il avait commandé une nouvelle robe de soirée pour Ginny. Pour Ron, il pensait lui offrir une nouvelle plume et à Hermione, la dernière édition de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Et enfin, il allait donner à Ted un médaillon avec une photo de ses parents à l'intérieur. Puis, vers six heures, il alla rejoindre Ginny et ses enfants dans le hall d'entrée. Ils sortirent prendre leur voiture, Harry ne pouvant toujours pas transplaner. Ils roulèrent ainsi durant une bonne heure avant de s'engager dans la rue Square Grimmaurd. Harry se gara devant le numéro 12, où il ne repéra pas la voiture de Ron, pensant que son ami ne devait pas être arrivé. La maison était toujours là, entre les numéros 11 et 13. Harry commença à s'avancer lorsque James lui demanda :

« Dit papa, elle est où la maison de Teddy ?

— Devant toi James, c'est le numéro 12, répondit-il dans un sourire.

— Mais il n'y a pas de numéro 12 ! s'exclama Albus. »

Harry se frappa au front. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il n'avait jamais amené ses enfants dans son ancienne maison, maison qu'il avait donnée à Ted lorsqu'il était devenu majeur. Et cette maison était toujours protégée par de multiples sortilèges. Harry sortit alors un parchemin de la voiture et écrivit dessus. Il tendit le parchemin à ses enfants.

« Lisez ce parchemin et pensez très fort à ce qui est écrit dessus, dit-il simplement. »

Ses enfants hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry vit une exclamation de surprise sur leur visage : ils la voyaient enfin. Harry se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte et frappa trois coups. Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Ted se tenait devant lui tout souriant, les bras écartés. Harry et lui s'étreignirent puis leur hôte se poussa pour laisser passer le reste de la famille Potter.

Vingt-et-un ans. Cela faisait vingt-et-un ans et cent trente-et-un jours que Harry avait mis pour la dernière fois les pieds dans cette maison. Elle n'avait quasiment pas changé. Bien sûr, on voyait qu'elle n'était habitée que depuis relativement peu de temps, bien que Harry ait ordonné à Kreattur de venir ici entretenir la maison. Harry esquissa un sourire tandis que Ted passa devant lui.

« Qui d'autre doit venir ? demanda Harry.

— Oh, et bien toute la famille Weasley, à peu près. J'ai un peu agrandi la maison pour cette nuit grâce à un sortilège d'amplification. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas trop à l'étroit. Victoire…

— Victoire ? demanda Harry, surpris.

— Oui, Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Nous sortons ensemble depuis un petit moment et on a décidé de vivre ensemble. C'est pour ça que tous les Weasley viennent. Il y aura toute la famille sauf… Enfin bon voilà. Tout le monde est dans la cuisine. »

Harry comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Pendant longtemps, Ted avait cru que Harry et Ginny était ses parents mais à ses onze ans, Harry lui avait révélé qui était ses véritables parents, Nymphadora et Rémus. Ted évitait depuis soigneusement d'en parler, même si son parrain savait qu'il en était fier. Harry suivit son filleul dans le couloir puis dans la cuisine où une foule impressionnante de cheveux roux semblait illuminer la pièce. Harry salua tous les invités.

Il commença par Mr et Mrs Weasley. Il passa ensuite à Bill et Fleur Bill portait toujours les traces de son combat face à Greyback et Fleur était toujours aussi belle, sa chevelure blonde flottant derrière elle leurs enfants Dominique et louis à côté d'eux, Dominique avait quinze ans et était le sosie de sa mère et Louis était en septième année et était le seul garçon du clan Weasley à avoir les cheveux bruns mais il avait les même catogans que son père.

Puis ce fut au tour de Percy et Audrey, une femme rousse, d'une grande beauté et très grande mais que Harry connaissait peu. Ils étaient suivis par leurs filles Molly et Lucy, respectivement en cinquième et troisième année. Puis Harry alla voir George et Angelina Johnson. Harry les voyait assez souvent, mais depuis la mort de Fred, George semblait avoir mûri, ne plaisantant plus ou ne faisant plus de bêtises inutilement. Il avait cependant gardé un sens de l'humour toujours aussi agréable, ce qui avait fait de lui « le plus grand Blagueur de la Communauté » selon _Sorcière Hebdo_. Leurs enfants, Fred et Roxane étaient en sixième et septième année.

Enfin Harry eut la surprise de voir Charlie, qui était venu expressément de Roumanie, où il s'occupait toujours des dragons. Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, mais il n'avait pas du tout changé. Puis Harry s'installa à une place vide. Il y avait encore quelques places, pour Ron et Hermione. Ces dernières arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard et la tournée des bises recommença. Tout le monde était bien installé, bien qu'un peu serré. Puis Victoire, ayant le même physique que sa mère mais dotée cheveux roux, arriva avec les entrées. Tout le monde se servit et attrapa ses couverts, mais Harry déclara :

« J'aimerai porter un toast. Un toast à tous ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous ce soir. Pour eux qui n'ont pas eu notre chance de survivre à ce chemin qu'est la vie et qui sont tombés dans le ravin qui le suit. J'aimerai aussi porter un toast à vous tous ici présents, pour ce que vous avez fait lors de cette période si troublé, il y a déjà plus de vingt ans. Enfin je voudrai porter un toast à celui qui nous a permis d'obtenir cette maison et qui n'a pas pu, pour des raisons injustes, réaliser le rôle que je réalise aujourd'hui : le rôle de parrain. Merci à vous tous, conclu-t-il en levant son verre.

— Que Merlin soit avec nous ! répondirent les autres membres. »

Puis tout le monde s'assit et commença enfin à manger. Le repas était succulent. L'entrée comportait morceaux de foie gras recouvert d'une sauce au marron et de caviar. Victoire avait préparé de nombreux plats principaux, de sorte que tout le monde avait quelque chose à son goût. Il y avait une bouillabaisse, une dinde au marron également servie avec des haricots, un ragoût de bœuf servi avec des pommes de terre, des langoustes à la sauce armoricaine servies avec de divers légumes et enfin il y avait de la volaille cuite avec le jus de viande et servie avec des flageolets. Il suivit une salade niçoise et enfin les divers fromages, bien que peu en prirent. Puis la célèbre bûche de Noël avec plusieurs fruits de saisons.

Le repas se termina vers minuit et demi et tout le monde avait l'estomac plein à craquer. Ils restèrent cependant encore une heure et demie à parler de plusieurs sujets, aussi différents les uns que les autres : le Quidditch, le Ministère et Poudlard. Les enfants furent autorisés à jouer pendant cette période et on ne les vit plus jusqu'à ce que Ted invitât tout le monde à aller se coucher. Les Potter dormirent dans la chambre où Harry avait si souvent passé ses nuits lors de sa cinquième année.

Le portrait de Phineas Nigellus était toujours accroché mais Harry avait remarqué que le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait disparu. Harry s'assura d'abord que James et Albus étaient bien installés dans leur lit puis alla rejoindre Ginny dans un lit double. Il s'endormit assez rapidement et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin vers dix heures. Il était le seul réveillé et décida de ne pas déranger les autres. Il descendit discrètement dans la cuisine et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être levé. En effet Mrs Weasley et Victoire étaient déjà debout.

Harry les salua et s'assit sur une chaise proche. Il venait à peine de se poser dessus que Victoire, suivie de près par Mrs Weasley, lui apporta un petit-déjeuner. Encore dans le pâte et surpris de leur réactivité, Harry les remercia en balbutiant et entama ce qui devait être le plus copieux petit-déjeuner qu'il n'ait jamais pris. Il vit que les cadeaux étaient posés près du sapin, placé au fond de la cuisine, repérant ceux qu'il allait offrir. Il était de coutume depuis quelques temps d'attendre que tout le monde soit présent pour commencer à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Harry vit également qu'un petit paquet était positionné près de ses baskets. Harry avait commencé depuis cinq minutes quand le reste de famille, à l'exception de Ginny, arriva. Ils avaient tous l'air encore un peu endormis mais saluèrent Harry.

Tout le monde prit un bon petit déjeuner. On attendit Ginny pendant une demi-heure, durant laquelle il avait été difficile de retenir les enfants, mais elle descendit à son tour. Elle était rayonnante et son ventre témoignait qu'elle était presque à terme.

« Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en embrassant ce dernier.

— Bonjour ma chérie, joyeux Noël ! »

Ginny esquissa un sourire et s'assit à la droite de son mari. Cette fois, c'est sa mère qui la servit et elle commença son petit déjeuner. Les enfants déballèrent alors immédiatement les cadeaux, chacun en recevant un lot important. Albus était émerveillé par son nouveau balai et Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard amusé à Harry. James avait déjà mis ses nouveaux gants de gardien. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny, étant la plus jeune de la deuxième génération. Pour lui éviter tout déplacement inopportun, on lui apporta ses cadeaux à table. Elle reçut de nombreux accessoires pour bébé de la part de toute la famille. Hermione lui avait offert un _Guide de la parfaite mère sorcière_ ce qui n'étonna personne. Elle embrassa amplement Harry pour sa robe de soirée. Puis ce fut son tour.

Ron lui avait offert une nouvelle tondeuse à gazon magique et Hermione un _Guide du parfait père sorcier_. Ginny lui avait offert un tableau représentant leur maison qu'apparemment elle avait peint elle-même. Il reçut la toute dernière génération de boîte de farces et attrapes de la part de George et Mr et Mrs Weasley lui avait offert un paquet avec des gâteaux et le célèbre pull tricoté à la main. Enfin Bill et Fleur lui offrit un billet pour lui et Ted pour le match de Quidditch Angleterre-France pour le tournoi des Six Nations. Ted lui offrit à son tour un Nécessaire à baguette, permettant de nettoyer et d'entretenir une baguette magique.

Tout le monde avait eu ses cadeaux, il ne restait plus que Ted. Il n'y avait que deux paquets sur sa pile. Il ouvrit d'abord le cadeau de Harry. Il prit le médaillon dans ses mains et regarda la photo, ses parents lui faisaient de grands signe de la main. Puis il prit le deuxième cadeau. Harry jeta alors un regard vers Ron qui hocha la tête. Ainsi Ron avait fait ce que Harry lui avait demandé lors de son séjour à St Mangouste. Le paquet était long et fin. Ted l'ouvrit et resta incrédule devant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Mais… qu'est-ce… une baguette ? bégaya-t-il.

— Oui, une baguette, intervint Harry. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle baguette. Je sais que tu en possède une, mais celle-ci est particulière : il s'agit de la baguette de tes parents.

— De mes parents, mais…

— En fait, j'ai demandé à Ollivender de fusionner les baguettes de ton père et de ta mère. Cette fusion a donné une baguette mixant les caractéristiques des deux baguettes mères.

— Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais Ollivender m'a expliqué que ce processus, bien que très difficile à réaliser, s'apparente à la conception d'un enfant. Tu es le fil de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Cette baguette est la fille de leur baguette.

— Mais j'ai déjà une baguette et Ollivender a dit…

— Que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non l'inverse, je sais, convint Harry. Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'une baguette provenant de deux autres baguettes mères fonctionnera plus que nulle autre avec l'enfant des sorciers qui possédaient ces baguettes. Et cela même si une autre baguette l'avait choisi avant.

— Alors cela veut dire, tenta Teddy, que je peux jeter mon autre baguette ?

— Non, surtout pas, s'affola Hermione. On ne doit pas jeter une baguette.

— En effet, continua Harry, tu dois garder ton autre baguette au cas où tu perdrais la nouvelle.

—Euh… D'accord, obtempéra Ted.

— Ah et une dernière chose ! Une baguette comme celle-ci est extrêmement loyale. Elle ne te lâchera jamais.

— Merci Harry. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir offerte à mes onze ans ?

— Car une des dernières volontés de tes parents était que je t'offre cette baguette au Noël de tes vingt ans. Tu as vingt ans, nous sommes Noël. Voici donc le cadeau de tes parents. »

Ted regarda longuement la baguette avant de la prendre en main. Des étincelles en jaillirent. Ted marmonna un sortilège et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre lévita à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table. Ted sourit, rangea la baguette dans sa robe et alla remercier chaleureusement Harry, qui lui tapota le dos. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun profitant de ses nouveaux cadeaux. Puis ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Victoire servit les restes du repas de la veille, la famille n'ayant pas réussi à en venir à bout. C'est ainsi qu'ils mangèrent pendant près de quatre heures. Enfin vers cinq heures, alors que tout le monde prenait un café, un cri retentit au-dessus du salon. Tout le monde leva la tête au plafond puis s'échangèrent des regards. Il manquait une personne dans la pièce et la voix semblait y correspondre.

« Ginny ! s'étrangla Harry. »

Il se leva brusquement et se précipita dans les escaliers. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'enlever elle aussi. Comment avaient-ils put les trouver ici ? Non, c'était impossible, pas Ginny. Harry entra en trombe dans la salle, sa baguette pointée droit devant lui. Mais il n'y avait personne à part Ginny.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il, alors que les autres arrivaient derrière lui.

— Harry, répondit-elle haletante, je crois qu'il arrive, j'ai des contractions. AAAARRRGH ! »

Harry devint blême. Il se précipita vers Ginny et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« Elle va accoucher ! »

La femme de Percy, Audrey, sortit du groupe et s'approcha de Ginny. Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur qu'elle s'empressa de satisfaire.

« Je suis médicomage. Je m'occupe des accouchements à St Mangouste. Ne vous en faites pas Harry, je vais l'aider. »

Elle demanda à Ginny de décrire ses douleurs, qui lui répondit sans aucune retenue. Puis Audrey demanda à Mrs Weasley ce dont elle avait besoin et requit l'aide de trois autres personnes. George, Ron et Hermione se portèrent volontaires. Mrs Weasley revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des serviettes humides ainsi que de l'eau et une potion revigorante pour Ginny. Audrey était en train de préparer le lit et Hermione lui donnait à boire une ration de potion, mais elle hurla plus fort que jamais et perdit les eaux. Tous s'arrêtèrent en la regardant.

Audrey s'afféra alors au plus vite et commença à procéder à l'accouchement. Elle demanda à ceux qui ne faisaient rien de rester dehors pour ne pas gêner la procédure. C'est ainsi que pendant plus d'une heure, Ginny suivit les conseils d'Audrey, avec le soutien morale de Harry. Ron essuyait les serviettes et en redonnait des propres, tandis que George donnait ce qu'Audrey lui demandait. Hermione, quant à elle, continuait de donnait régulièrement de la potion revigorante pour Ginny. Puis on vit apparaître la tête du bébé. Ginny poussa de toutes ses forces et le bébé sortit enfin dans une longue expiration de sa mère.

C'était une fille et, comme il était prévu, elle fut baptisée Joanne Kathleen Potter. Audrey la donna à Ginny qui la prit dans ces bras pour mieux la voir. Elle et Harry lui faisaient de grands sourires. Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent pour voir le nouveau-né tandis que George sortit annoncer aux autres la nouvelle, qui fut accueillie un concert de hurlement de joie.

9


	16. Chapter 16 La deuxième erreur

Chapitre 16 La deuxième erreur

La naissance de Joanne fut accueillie dans la plus grande joie par tout le monde. Ted accorda au reste de la famille de rester un peu plus longtemps, le temps que Ginny se remette de l'accouchement. Audrey venait la voir au moins cinq fois par jour et prenait soin de la nouvelle Potter. James et Albus semblaient excités d'avoir à nouveau une petite sœur et ils restaient l'observer dans son lit à longueur de journée. Harry finit cependant par leur demander de la laisser tranquille. De son côté, Ginny se remettait doucement de la naissance de Joanne. Audrey l'avait enfin autorisée à se lever une semaine plus tard.

Ce fut ainsi que toute la famille passa le réveillon du nouvel An chez Ted puis rentra chez soi. Harry lut tout le courrier qui était arrivées. En dehors des cartes de Noël, rien d'intéressant n'était présent. Le lendemain matin, il se leva et partit au Ministère pour sa première journée depuis son hospitalisation. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, il s'y rendit en métro. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans son bureau, il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Chacun le félicitant pour son opération contre le QG des Mangemorts et la survie miraculeuse à sa chute en balai. Il les remercia et s'installa à son bureau. Il y avait une enveloppe et une petite dizaine de dossiers. Il commença par l'enveloppe.

C'était une lettre du Ministère, chacun y avait laissé un mot. Harry apprécia ce geste et décida d'accrocher la lettre d'un coup de baguette magique sur le mur. Les dossiers ne faisaient état que des récentes interventions des Aurors. Un autre Mangemort avait été capturé mais avait préféré se donner la mort plutôt que d'aller à Azkaban. Le dernier dossier était cependant plus mystérieux. En effet, Harry y lut que les Aurors avaient découvert que les Mangemorts projetaient un attentat contre le Ministère dans les prochains jours. Les Aurors avaient mis en place un système de surveillance provisoire. Harry devait absolument voir Drago, mais la prochaine visite ne pouvait pas avoir lieu avant une semaine. Il décida de renforcer les mesures de sécurité et jugea qu'il était sage de prévenir le premier Ministre Moldu. Il envoya donc une note résumant ses directives à Kingsley pour que ce dernier s'en charge. Alors que Harry venait d'envoyer sa note, une autre entra dans son bureau. Il put voir qu'elle venait du Bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

_Cher Mr Potter, nous vous informons que le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, va tenir une conférence, diffusée sur la TVMI, jeudi prochain à 15h00. Nous vous prions d'être présent avec un groupe d'Aurors pour assurer la protection du Ministre. La conférence aura lieu à Regent's Park._

Harry relut plusieurs fois la note pour bien en assimiler le sens. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération : on lui laissait deux jours pour préparer la protection de Kingsley alors que les Mangemorts menaçaient de s'en prendre aux institutions. Il pouvait annuler la conférence, il en avait le pouvoir, mais il savait que Kingsley y tenait beaucoup. Harry se résigna donc à établir un plan de surveillance autour du Ministre. Il décida de tenir une conférence dans la Salle des Opérations et envoya des notes aux départements de Transports Magique, à la Brigade de Police Internationale, au Bureau des Oubliators et de la Force des tâches invisibles, et enfin au Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus. Tout cela afin de pouvoir préparer cette conférence dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité possible. Puis Harry se leva et convoqua tous ses Aurors.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était regroupé dans la Salle des Opérations, agrandie pour l'occasion. Harry salua les différents directeurs des départements et bureaux qu'il avait convoqués. Il y avait Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Laufeia Morgana qui était la directrice du Bureau des Oubliators et sûrement la plus belle femme du Ministère, au point d'avoir été élue parmi les plus belles sorcières du Monde par les lecteurs de _Sorcier-Hebdo_. Il y avait également le directeur de la Force des tâches invisibles Enzo Patalino, un homme bronzé et brun, et enfin le directeur du Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, Wayne Hopkins, un homme bruns à lunettes ressemblant beaucoup à Harry. Le Ministre en personne était présent. Harry attendit que tout le monde soit installé confortablement avant de commencer. Il sentait une certaine tension dans la salle.

« Bon et bien bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et agréable année. Désolé de vous avoir convoqué en urgence, mais je voudrais que l'on consacre un plan de protection pour le Ministre de la Magie lors de sa prochaine conférence. Nous savons qu'elle commence à quinze heures. Monsieur le Ministre, quelles personnes sont au courant ?

— Très peu, Harry, répondit Kingsley. Seule ma secrétaire et les membres de cette pièce sont désormais au courant. Il y a également les principaux directeurs du Ministère et celui de la TVMI. Il devrait nous envoyer une équipe pour couvrir l'événement.

— Voici une vue aérienne de Regent's Park, présenta Harry en faisant apparaître une carte d'un coup de baguette. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la zone à surveiller est immense. C'est pour cela que je demande à la Brigade de police magique de mobiliser tous ses membres. De mon côté, j'enverrai l'intégralité de mes Aurors qui sont sur Londres.

— Pourquoi un si grand dispositif ? s'étonna Bones.

— Tout simplement parce que les Mangemorts ont déclaré qu'ils prévoient de lancer une attaque contre le Ministère, révéla-t-il. Nous devons donc ne pas prendre de risques. Combien d'hommes peux-tu me fournir Corner ?

— Je peux en utiliser une centaine pour cette opération, annonça ce dernier.

— Avec mes cinquante Aurors, nous arrivons à cent cinquante hommes, comptabilisa Harry. Corner, je veux que dix de tes hommes surveillent le lieu où tous les spectateurs arriveront. Je veux ensuite des groups de cinq à intervalles réguliers tout autour du parc. Tu en garderas dix en patrouille dans le reste du parc. Je veux qu'ils soient bien visibles, cela évitera les petits malins de nous causer des ennuis ou d'interférer. Je posterai moi-même quarante Aurors dans tout le parc. Ils seront déguisés en simples sorciers ou camouflés à divers endroits stratégiques. Nous devrions ainsi avoir une vue d'ensemble du parc. Mes dix meilleurs Aurors seront affectés à la protection rapprochée du Ministre. Ron et moi-même l'encadreront sur l'estrade. Nous installerons notre QG dans une petite baraque dans le parc. Corner, tu y seras posté avec Bones, Morgana, Patalino et Hopkins. Bones, je voudrais qu'un sortilège d'antitransplanage soit appliqué à tout le parc dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres. Morgana, je veux une équipe d'Oubliators sur le coup, au cas où il y aurait un débordement et que l'on ne puisse rien cacher aux Moldus. Patalino, j'aimerais que la veille de la conférence, tu envoies une équipe s'occuper du parc pour qu'aucun Moldu n'y soit présent lors de la conférence. Enfin Hopkins, je veux que ton Bureau trouve une excuse assez plausible pour qu'aucun Moldus ne vienne dans les parages, pourquoi s'informer sur le pourquoi du parc bloqué. On s'attend à presque deux milles sorciers à cette conférence, cela fait autant de suspects ou de cibles potentielles. Je veux donc que chacun soit fouillé minutieusement.

— Bien Potter, répondirent les autres directeurs en cœur.

— Et le lac ? demanda Michael.

— Je voudrais qu'une de tes équipes le surveille de très près et si possible fasse une ronde dessus. Vous constatez qu'il y a de nombreux bâtiments dans la zone à surveiller. Hopkins, j'aimerais qu'aucun Moldus n'y vienne travailler. Je posterai des Aurors dans chacun des bâtiments. Une fois tous les sorciers entrés, je veux que l'équipe chargée de les fouiller patrouille autour du parc, en suivant les routes. Si tout se passe bien, on devrait ne rencontrer aucun problème majeur. Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il avait à faire ? demanda Harry. »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à expliquer plus précisément le rôle de chacun. On composa les différentes équipes et on assigna un rôle à chacun. Puis il expliqua les différents mouvements, les horaires précises de passage ainsi que les diverses fouilles aléatoires durant la conférence. Il désigna ensuite cinq tireurs d'élites chez les Aurors. Il les plaça afin de protéger l'ensemble des sorciers présents. Ils auraient pour rôle de neutraliser immédiatement un suspect, sans le tuer. Harry demanda de nouveau l'autorisation au recours à la Magie Noire, que Kingsley donna.

Puis la séance fut levée et chacun alla s'affairer à ses préparatifs. Patalino et Hopkins envoyèrent leur équipe à Regent's Park pour y appliquer différents sortilèges. Corner envoya de son côté deux équipes pour commencer à faire des rondes, repérer les lieux et d'éventuels intrus. Elles mirent en place les premiers sortilèges de protection et Susan Bones envoya une équipe pour le sortilège d'antitransplanage. Morgana envoya de son côté une équipe d'Oubliators modifier la mémoire des rares Moldus pouvant être présents lors des préparatifs.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Le temps était radieux, le soleil était le seul maître du ciel. La température était fraîche ce matin-là, mais Harry savait qu'elle allait monter et qu'il ferait plus doux lors de la conférence. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Ginny était déjà occupée à nourrir Joanne. James et Albus dormaient encore. La radio ne parlait que de la conférence qui devait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi. On parlait des hautes mesures de sécurité mais Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que pour une fois, les journalistes ne savaient presque rien de leur plan. Et il fallait que cela reste ainsi. Il partit moins d'une heure plus tard et se rendit au Ministère de la Magie.

La matinée devait être consacrée à l'élaboration finale du plan et permettre de voir si tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Le lieu avait été déjà sécurisé et Michael y avait déjà envoyé toutes ses équipes surveiller le parc. Harry envoya alors ses Aurors tireurs d'élite. Il passa en revue le programme de Kingsley et recommanda à tout le monde un déjeuner bien copieux. Puis lorsque l'heure fut arrivée, Harry lança l'opération. Il prit avec lui ses dix meilleurs Aurors et alla au bureau du Ministre. Il frappa et fut autorisé à entrer.

« Il est l'heure Monsieur le Ministre. Nous devons partir maintenant, dit-il.

— Je prends mon discours et j'arrive dans un instant Harry. »

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, tous s'engouffrèrent dans différentes voitures du Ministère conçues pour résister aux sortilèges. Ils mirent une demi-heure pour arriver à Regent's Park. La foule présente était déjà importante et une longue file s'étirait le long du parc. Comme convenu, aucun Moldu n'était présent. Les voitures se garèrent près de l'estrade sur laquelle devait se tenir le Ministre. Harry repéra les membres de la Brigade de Police Magique. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte à Kingsley qui sortit tout rayonnant.

Une foule de photographes et de journalistes se précipitèrent alors vers lui, ainsi qu'une équipe de la TVMI, la TéléVision Magique Internationale qui avait été créée lors du passage au XXIe siècle, fêtait aujourd'hui ses dix-neuf ans. Kingsley salua la foule, serra la main à diverses personnes et répondit rapidement à plusieurs questions tandis que Harry essayait de lui frayer un chemin dans la foule. Il arriva enfin à monter sur l'estrade. Le Ministre s'avança alors vers un pupitre et y fit apparaître son discours avec un coup de baguette. Il la pointa alors vers sa gorge et murmura :

« _Sonorus _! Bonjour à vous tous, dit-il de sa voix amplifiée, et merci d'être venu si nombreux. Je ne changerais pas mon discours par rapport aux autres années. Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne année remplie de joie et de bonheur. Je tiens également à féliciter chacun d'entre vous pour le soutien que vous me portez et votre courage. Cependant, cette année s'annonce plus sombre que les autres. En effet, nous avons appris, il y a maintenant plusieurs mois, que les Mangemorts sont de nouveaux actifs en Grande-Bretagne. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant. Selon nos informations, il s'agit encore d'un groupe fragmenté et sans réelle consistance. Ils n'ont pas de nouveaux Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vous rassure sur ce point. Mais il ne faut pas relâcher votre vigilance… »

Le discours dura ainsi plus d'une heure, Kingsley conseillant à ses concitoyens de ne pas laisser aux Mangemorts une chance de revenir en appliquant des règles de sécurité élémentaires. Harry surveilla la foule sans trop prêter attention au discours. Il était assez occupé à surveiller chaque sorcier. Il n'avait repéré aucun suspect et les équipes de Michael patrouillaient toujours sans remarquer la moindre anomalie. Les Aurors déployés n'avaient également rien vu de suspect.

Harry regarda sa montre : il était déjà seize heures, le discours devait se finir à seize heures trente. Plus qu'une demi-heure et tout sera fini. Les journalistes présents commencèrent à poser des questions sur le programme de l'année. Ginny était resté chez elle, ne pouvant se déplacer avec Joanne. Elle écoutait la conférence à la radio – en effet ils n'avaient pas acheté encore de téléviseur magique. Mais rien ne l'intéressait : Kingsley ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir un nouveau stade à proximité de Londres pour les matches de Quidditch.

Le discours touchait à sa fin. Kingsley répondait aux dernières questions et Harry prévint toutes les équipes sur place de se tenir prêtes à surveiller le départ de la foule. Michael lui annonça que le seul incident notable était la présence d'un Moldu à proximité du parc. Harry s'apprêtait à demander à ses Aurors de quitter leur position lorsque soudain il entendit un cri venant de loin. Il venait d'une silhouette, assombrie par l'arbre sous lequel elle se trouvait. Puis soudain un rayon de lumière verte fusa vers l'estrade.

Harry resta incrédule pendant une fraction de seconde mais repris ses esprits. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper le Ministre et le coucher de force et le sortilège passa au-dessus de leur tête. Un autre sortilège fusa et frappa l'estrade qui explosa sous l'impact. Harry et les sorciers présents furent propulsés sur plusieurs mètres. La panique gagna la foule et tous les sorciers présents se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et hurla l'ordre de neutraliser tous les sorciers présents de savoir d'où venait le sortilège. Mais les équipes furent submergées et les sorciers transplanèrent.

Un Aurors annonça qu'il avait appréhendé un suspect qui avait préféré mourir plutôt que se rendre. C'était à peine croyable. Comment un Mangemort avait-il put entrer sans attirer l'attention ? Harry avait pourtant distribué des photos des Mangemorts connus. Il se retourna alors vers le Ministre et vit qu'il était en sang. Soudain, un autre cadavre tomba non loin de Harry. Il s'agissait d'Enzo Patalino. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il tenta de contacter Michael et les autres mais ils ne répondaient pas. Harry se tourna alors vers les Aurors encore en état de marcher. Il leur ordonna de transférer en urgence le Ministre à St Mangouste.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire : on venait d'attenter à la vie du Ministre de la Magie pour la première fois de l'Histoire. De son côté Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : un attentat sur le Ministre. Et Harry ? Était-il vivant ? Allait-il bien ? Et Ron ?

« Nous informons ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre, disait le journaliste, que le Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, vient d'être victime d'une attaque. Son état semble être cependant inquiétant et… Attendez, des Aurors le transporte sur un brancard. Excusez-moi, mais où amenez-vous le Ministre ?

— Ça ne se voit pas ? s'exaspéra Harry. Le Ministre a été victime d'une attaque et nous l'amenons à St Mangouste.

— Euh… Merci. Cher auditeurs, comme vous avez dû l'entendre, le Ministre est transféré à St Mangouste. Mais voilà que je vois un autre corps. Mais il est recouvert d'un voile. Nous ne savons pas qui a pu lancer cette attaque, mais des rumeurs courent comme quoi un suspect aurait été appréhendé, nous vous donnerons plus d'informations dans un bref délai. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir de soulagement : Harry était vivant et c'était le plus important. Elle se leva et alla voir sa fille Joanne qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Elle la prit doucement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais elle n'avait pas encore mis un pied sur la première marche qu'elle entendit un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Elle alla à la balustrade et se pencha discrètement. Elle se retira immédiatement. Des Mangemorts !

Il y avait trois Mangemorts dans son salon. Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes au moyen de prévenir Harry le plus vite possible. Elle opta pour le Patronus qu'elle envoya par la fenêtre. Puis, elle se précipita ensuite dans sa chambre qu'elle calfeutra à l'aide de sortilèges et de meubles. Elle cacha ensuite Joanne dans une de ses armoires qu'elle protégea également. Elle se plaça derrière une commode et se prépara, attendant que les Mangemorts entrent de force. Mais il ne se passa rien. Mais elle entendit distinctement les Mangemorts.

« Elle n'est pas ici Campanus. Il n'y a personne dans cette maison.

— Comment expliques-tu alors ce repas à peine entamé ? Non, elle est ici j'en suis sûr. »

Ginny sentit le plancher vibrer de toutes ses forces et il céda. Elle chuta avec sa chambre dans un hurlement et un fracas terrible. Elle leva sa tête et vit les trois silhouettes devant elle.

« Où est ta fille ? demanda l'une d'entre elle.

— Je ne sais pas, défia Ginny.

— Tu connais celui-là non ? dit l'autre Mangemort. »

Il retira la capuche de la dernière silhouette et Michael Corner apparu. Ginny n'en crut pas ses yeux mais resta impassible.

« Si tu ne nous dis pas où se trouve ta fille, il mourra.

— Je ne vous dirais…

— _Endoloris _! s'écria le Mangemort qui tenait Michael qui hurla de douleur. Alors où est-elle ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous dirais rien. Laissez-le. Sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? railla l'autre Mangemort. Tu vas nous crier dessus ? »

Ginny devint soudain toute rouge, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir et Harry lui parler. Mais elle ne put se retenir. Elle se leva d'un bon et pointa sa baguette vers celui qui tenait Michael.

« _Avada Kedavra _!

— Ginny, NON ! s'exclama Harry. »

Un éclair de lumière verte illumina alors le salon des Potter pendant une fraction de seconde. Tous les sorciers présents restèrent immobiles, contemplant la haine encore inscrite sur le visage de Ginny.

8


	17. Chapter 17 Apparition et disparition

Chapitre 17 Apparition et disparition

Le Mangemort qui tenait Michael tomba par terre tandis que son ami, horrifié, transplana avant que Ginny ne puisse pointer sa baguette vers lui. Harry resta planté là, regardant sa femme longtemps après. Ginny garda sa baguette pointée devant elle. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, Harry se précipita vers Michael, inconscient. Il tenta de la ranimer mais sans succès. Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres Aurors qui étaient venus avec lui, Ron et Dean.

« Dean ! Ramène Corner à St Mangouste. Dit-leur qu'il a été victime du sortilège Doloris. Fait vite s'il te plait. C'est le seul qui peut m'éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé avec Patalino.

— Ok Harry.

— Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda Ron.

— Tu restes avec moi. Il faut parler à ta sœur. »

En effet, Ginny était toujours paralysée dans la même position. Dean prit Michael et transplana. Harry s'approcha lentement de sa femme. Il lui prit délicatement la baguette des mains et l'amena s'asseoir. Ginny obéit sans offrir la moindre résistance.

« Ron, aide-moi à réparer le plafond de la cuisine s'il te plait. Je le fais léviter et toi tu répares. »

Harry utilisa le sortilège de Lévitation et le plafond s'éleva. Ron agita sa baguette quatre fois et Harry lâcha le mur : il était de nouveau en place. Puis Harry fit le ménage de sa cuisine, réparant ou remettant en place les divers objets qui la constituaient. Puis Ron et lui s'approchèrent de Ginny qui avait à peine bougé. Son regard était vide et son visage dénué d'expressions. Harry balança sa main devant elle mais elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement.

« Ginny ça va ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Pas de réponse.

« Ginny ? Eh oh ! Tu es toujours avec nous ? demanda Ron.

— Ron, je crois qu'elle a subi un choc. Essaye de la faire revenir à la réalité, je vais essayer de préparer une potion d'apaisement. »

Ron resta avec Ginny tandis que Harry alla dans son bureau. Il prit sur ses étagères différents ingrédients et sortit un chaudron. Puis il alla dans sa bibliothèque prendre un manuel de potion et commença à concocter une potion revigorante. Il s'attela ainsi à la tâche pendant une demi-heure et apporta la fiole contenant la mixture. Ginny était toujours assise pendant que Ron tentait, mais sans succès, de la faire réagir. Harry s'approcha et fit boire à Ginny la potion. Elle n'offrit pas de résistance. Puis soudain elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle regarda autour de la pièce et son regard se posa sur le corps du Mangemort. Elle eut un haut-le-corps et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle leva son regard vers Harry. Elle semblait être au bord des larmes.

« Harry, j'ai… j'ai voulu… je ne voulais pas… Joanne, sanglota-t-elle.

— Ce n'est pas grave Ginny, rassura Harry. Michael n'a rien. On pourra toujours dire que c'était de la légitime défense. Mais où est Joanne ?

— Dans l'armoire de notre chambre, répondit Ginny. J'ai mis en place des sortilèges de protection. Ils en avaient après elle. Lily ne leur a pas suffi ? »

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et leva d'un coup de baguette les sortilèges de Ginny. Il ouvrit l'armoire et trouva Joanne qui était endormie. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la remit dans son lit. Il la borda et l'embrassa. Puis il descendit rejoindre Ginny.

« Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas le tuer, je voulais juste protéger Joanne.

— Va te reposer Ginny, je m'occupe de tout. Ron, continua Harry une fois que Ginny fut montée, je veux que tu ramènes le corps au Ministère pour qu'on l'examine. Je suis sûr que l'attaque de Regent's Park et celle-ci sont liées. Ouvre une enquête commune. Essaye de savoir à qui sont les deux corps que l'on a.

— Ok, Harry ! Je mets qui dessus ?

— Tout le monde. Cette enquête passe avant la recherche des filles. Je vais voir mon contact dans peu de temps, j'aurais plus d'informations dessus. Il faut aussi savoir si le Ministre peut assurer ses fonctions, sinon il faut prévenir le sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre. Que l'on renforce aussi la sécurité des institutions principales : le Ministère, St Mangouste, Poudlard, etc.

— Compte sur moi Harry ! On se revoit demain.

— Oui, à demain. Je m'occupe de Ginny. »

Ginny resta dans sa chambre toute la soirée. Harry se prépara donc le dîner. Ginny dormait déjà lorsqu'il revint. Il se coucha et s'endormit à son tour. Son sommeil fut rempli de rêves avec des explosions et des cadavres. Il ne fut pas mécontent d'entendre au loin un hibou l'appeler. Il se réveilla et vit qu'en effet un hibou tapait contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Harry alla lui ouvrir, le hibou vola vers Ginny et déposa une lettre sur ses genoux puis il repartit. Harry referma la fenêtre et alla prendre la lettre. Mais il ne parvint pas à la prendre. Ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à s'approcher à plus de deux centimètres de l'enveloppe. Harry renonça. La lettre devait sûrement être une lettre ensorcelée pour que seul le destinataire puisse l'ouvrir. Harry venait à peine de boire une gorgée de café de son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit le cri perçant de Ginny au-dessus de sa tête. Il se précipita vers les escaliers mais Ginny les dévalait déjà.

« Harry, c'est une lettre qu'_ils_ nous ont envoyés.

— Qui ça _ils_ ? demanda Harry déconcerté.

— Les Mangemorts ! Ce sont eux les expéditeurs ! Regarde ce qu'ils demandent !

Harry regarda Ginny d'un air suspect mais finalement prit la lettre qu'elle lui tendait. Il respira longuement et la déplia.

_Cher Potter._

_Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop secouée de notre rencontre d'hier ? Si c'est le cas, dommage, nous espérions que le fait de tuer un des nôtres t'aurait pour le moins plongé dans le désespoir. Tu dois te douter maintenant que notre colère s'est abattue sur ta famille. Tu sais que nous retenons ta fille en otage et je dois te dire que j'ai eu du mal à empêcher mes amis de la torturer ou même de la tuer. Mais je suis d'une très grande générosité._

_Je vais te proposer un choix crucial. Soit, tu nous envois ta dernière fille et sa sœur te sera rendue en un seul morceau, soit, tu verses la modique somme de 1 000 000 de Gallions et nous te rendons ta première fille sans aucune garantie de son état physique. Je précise que cet argent sera utilisé pour accomplir la plus grande attaque jamais perpétrée contre le Ministère de la Magie et la Communauté des sorciers._

_L'échange se fera ce soir à dix-huit heures à Little Hangleton, dans la demeure des Jedusor. Demande à ton mari, il sait où cela se trouve. N'essaye pas de nous repérer de quelques manières que ce soit et vient seule avec ta deuxième fille sinon l'accord sera rompu. Si tu ne te présentes pas, Lily sera tuée et son cadavre te sera envoyé en plusieurs colis._

_A demain._

_Les Mangemorts Nouvelle Génération._

Harry relut encore une fois la lettre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de se produire. Et il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir Drago. Harry ne savait que faire. Il se tourna alors vers Ginny qui tremblait de tout son corps.

« Ginny, tu ne peux pas…

— Mais si je refuse, ils tueront Lily ! Je dois bien faire quelque chose. Je peux leur donner le million de Gallions, rétorqua Ginny.

— Non, Ginny tu ne peux pas. D'une part car ça serait les aider à détruire notre communauté et d'autre part, nous n'avons aucune garantie qu'ils nous rendrons Lily vivante. Et nous sommes loin de disposer d'une telle richesse ! Il est hors de question de leur donner de l'argent si c'est pour qu'ils nous rendent ma fille morte et qu'en plus ils tuent la moitié des sorciers. Ginny, tu dois refuser, j'essaierais de les intercepter là-bas. Mais je t'en prie…

— Et tu veux quoi ? Que je leur donne Joanne pour qu'ils l'aient avec Lily en plus ? s'emporta Ginny. Il est hors de question de leur donner Joanne ou de risquer la vie de Lily.

— Ginny, écoute-moi…

— Non, ça suffit Harry ! Cet après-midi j'irais à Gringotts prendre le million de Gallions qu'ils demandent, quitte à faire un emprunt. La vie de Lily, vaut largement plus et…

— Tu oses jouer la vie de notre fille avec de l'argent ! gronda Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu utilises l'argent de mes parents pour payer la vie de leur petite-fille. Je…

— Et toi ! Tu oses jouer la vie de Lily tout simplement ! répliqua Ginny. Je refuse que sa vie ne soit mise entre les mains du hasard. Et si tu n'arrives pas à les intercepter ? Et si tu te fais repérer ? Je dois y aller seule, j'irais seule. Dis-moi où est Little Hangleton !

— Tu ne sauras rien. Je ne veux pas… »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Hermione entra, accompagnée de James et Albus. En effet, Hermione les gardait pour que Ginny puisse s'occuper pleinement de Joanne.

« Bonjour à vous deux, dit-elle sur un ton radieux. Je vous les rends, nous sommes allés faire un peu de balai et…

— Tatie Hermione vole très mal Papa, se moqua James.

— Euh…, hésita Hermione dont les joues rosissaient fortement. Je dois y aller, je recommence le travail ce matin et je suis déjà en retard, avec cette attaque…

— Surtout avec la tentative d'enlèvement de Joanne par les Mangemorts et ce marché, répliqua Ginny en lançant à Harry un regard malveillant.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione, tandis que les frères montaient déjà en courant dans leur chambre sans se soucier des adultes.

— Laisse tomber, Hermione, déclara Harry. C'est une trop longue histoire. Et je veux régler ça seul avec Ginny. Merci pour les enfants. »

Hermione scruta deux Potter mais n'insista pas. Elle les salua et retourna chez elle. Harry ferma la porte derrière elle mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Ginny avait disparu et, à travers une fenêtre, il la vit s'envoler à cheval sur un balai en direction de Londres. Il devait se dépêcher de mettre en place une opération. Il appela James et Albus qui descendirent. Il les prit par le bras et les amena dehors. Il transplana dès qu'il eut fermé la porte d'entrée. Il arriva chez Mrs Weasley. Il y déposa les enfants et transplana de nouveau. Il arriva ainsi au Ministère. Il se précipita à son bureau et convoqua Ron et Dean. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir plus de monde et de mettre en place une opération de grande envergure.

« Salut Harry, commença Dean. Je viens d'avoir le premier rapport sur le Mangemort tué…

— Désolé, Dean, mais je n'ai pas le temps à ça. Pas maintenant. Écoutez. Ce matin, Ginny a reçu une lettre des Mangemort, révéla Harry en tendant la lettre. Comme vous le voyez, nous nous trouvons face à un problème de grande importance. Soit, on leur donne Joanne et Lily n'a rien soit, on leur donne de l'argent, mais on ne sait pas comment ils nous rendent Lily et nous devons nous parer à une attaque très importante soit, nous perdons Lily. J'avais pensé à ne pas y aller et tenter une interception mais Ginny a préféré la deuxième solution. Elle est partie à Gringotts pour retirer un million de Gallions pour les donner aux Mangemorts en échange de Lily. Je veux qu'on les intercepte avant l'échange. Il est presque midi, il nous reste donc un peu plus de six heures. Ron, essaye de voir à quoi peuvent bien servir un million de Gallions pour une attaque contre le Ministère. Dean, revoit notre système de sécurité et renforce-le. Je veux que plus personne ne rentre jusqu'à ce qu'on ait intercepté l'argent et Lily. Mettez toutes les autres enquêtes en suspens ! À seize heures, on décolle d'ici en balai et on va à Little Hangleton.

— Euh… bien, Harry, obtempéra Ron après un moment d'hésitation. »

Dean hocha de la tête. Puis ils sortirent du bureau et Harry contempla ses mains croisées d'un air vide. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait agir rapidement et trouver une façon pour que Ginny ne puisse pas se rendre Little Hangleton, elle risquerait de perturber l'interception. Harry ne vit qu'une seule option pour que Ginny n'y aille pas : c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à récupérer l'argent. Harry sortit du Ministère et transplana rapidement au Chaudron baveur. Il salua Hannah, qui tenait le bar désormais, et alla sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il tapota les briques avec sa baguette et l'habituelle arche apparue. La rue commerçante était presque vide, mais Harry n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Il courut vers Gringotts et entra brutalement dans le magnifique Hall. Il alla vers un Gobelin.

« Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais interdire l'accès à mon coffre à Mrs Weasley/Potter et ce…

— Je suis désolé, Mr Potter, répondit le Gobelin, mais elle vient de partir avec une somme conséquente d'argent. Voulez-vous tout de même continuer la procédure ?

— Euh… Non merci, répondit Harry paniqué. »

Il sortit de la banque et retourna au Ministère. Il se précipita dans son bureau et tenta de voir les différentes cachettes qu'il y avait au Manoir des Jedusor. Ron lui apprit que rien ne disait ce à quoi un million de Gallions pouvaient servir pour lancer une attaque. Les chiffres étaient trop importants. Dean lui annonça de son côté que la sécurité avait été renforcée et qu'il avait interdit l'accès à toute personne dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres autour de chaque entrée. Harry contempla le mur face à son bureau et jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était bientôt seize heures. Il demanda aux deux autres d'aller se préparer et de prendre leur balai.

Ils décollèrent, s'assurant que personne ne les regardait, et se dirigèrent vers le village qui avait été celui des parents de Voldemort autrefois. Le voyage dura une bonne heure. Harry arriva le premier au manoir. Il avait repéré un bosquet dans lequel ils pourraient se cacher. Il invita Ron et Dean à le rejoindre et ils mirent en place quelques sortilèges de sécurité et de dissimulation. Puis ils attendirent.

L'attente fut longue mais vers dix-huit heures moins le quart, Harry vit du mouvement : six silhouettes apparurent devant lui. Il y en avait une plus petite que les autres. Il devait s'agir de Lily. Mais Harry ne pouvais pas voir de sa place dans quel état elle se trouvait. Il ne savait même pas si elle était éveillée ou même en vie. Puis quinze minutes plus tard, Ginny arriva à son tour. Elle poussait Joanne dans une poussette et portait un sac, avec sans aucun doute les Gallions à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha des Mangemorts et se planta devant eux.

Un combat silencieux se fit alors pour savoir lequel allait parler en premier. Harry estima alors que tout était en place et que son opération pouvait commencer. Ses amis se mirent en mouvement et s'avancèrent lentement vers le groupe. Mais Harry stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa femme qui avait une pointe de colère.

« Alors ? Les Mangemorts ont-ils aussi peu de courtoisie ? Oser me faire attendre, disait-elle. J'ai les Gallions, je veux que vous me donniez Lily maintenant. J'ai fait ma part, à vous de faire la vôtre.

— Mais certainement chère Mrs Potter. Seulement, nous sommes plus nombreux, nous avons donc l'avantage. C'est donc à vous de venir ici avec l'argent en premier. Nous vous rendrons Lily ensuite.

— Ginny, n'accepte pas, murmura Harry d'un ton suppliant. »

Mais Ginny ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle s'avança donc vers les Mangemorts. De toute évidence, la vie de Lily comptait plus que tout et elle jugea qu'elle ferait mieux d'obéir aux Mangemorts. Cependant, à mi-chemin, le doute l'envahit.

« Prouvez-moi d'abords que ma fille est en bonne santé, exigea-t-elle.

— Elle l'est, je vous le promets, répondit le Mangemort. Elle sera seulement un peu déboussolée durant les premiers jours. Mais elle s'en remettra. »

Ginny continua. Apparemment, les paroles du Mangemorts devaient lui suffire. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être naïve quand elle s'y met_, pensa Harry. Ginny arriva enfin devant Mangemorts, tandis que Harry, Ron et Dean étaient arrivés à moins de dix mètres de la scène. Ginny lança le sac de Gallions. Un Mangemort le ramassa et l'ouvrit. Il semblait satisfait car il hocha la tête et tendit le sac à son chef qui le prit. Lui aussi semblait satisfait. Il se pencha alors vers le Mangemort à sa droite pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Le Mangemort lui répondit de la même façon et le chef murmura de nouveau au Mangemort de sa gauche cette fois-ci. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny.

« Voilà qui conclut notre accord. Je vous rends votre fille, dit-il et Lily s'avança lentement vers a mère qui la serra dans les bras.

— Oh Lily ! Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur. Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Ginny. »

Mais Lily ne répondit pas. Elle hocha à peine la tête. Harry jugea que c'était le moment d'agir, avant que les Mangemorts ne transplanent. Il leva sa baguette pour lever les sortilèges de dissimulation et lancer un sort mais ce qui suivit se passe trop vite pour que quiconque ne comprenne la succession des évènements. Un Mangemort se volatilisa pour réapparaître près de la poussette où se trouvait Joanne que Ginny avait laissée derrière elle. Cette dernière ne comprit que ce qui se passait lorsque le Mangemort transplana de nouveau avec Joanne.

« NOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! hurla-t-elle. »

Les sortilèges de dissimulation se levèrent à cet instant précis. Les Mangemorts se retournèrent lentement et Harry lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion mais qui ricocha sur un mur invisible. Les Mangemorts hurlèrent de rire.

« Eh bien, Potter, on tient une planque pendant plus d'une heure et on ne remarque même pas les sortilèges de protections adverses ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend chez les Aurors ? se moqua le chef.

— Toi ! Ici ! gronda Ginny. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

— Ginny, je t'avais dit…

— Désolé de vous interrompre pendant votre dispute, interrompit le Mangemort, mais nous devons partir. Nous avons ce que nous voulons. J'aurais bien voulu vous rendre l'argent pour votre bonne conduite Mrs Potter, mais votre mari m'a fait changer d'avis. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Et les derniers Mangemorts transplanèrent dans un éclat de rire. Ginny tremblait de tout son corps, Harry regardait d'un air absent l'endroit où se trouvaient les Mangemorts quelques instants plus tôt. Ron et Dean contemplaient la scène devant eux totalement hébétés. Puis les regards de Ginny et de Harry se croisèrent. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu Ginny dans un tel état de rage et de haine. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Ginny fut plus rapide.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'interposer ! cria-t-elle.

— Ginny, écoute-moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on utilise l'argent de mes parents pour ça, je l'avais prévu pour autre chose, expliqua Harry.

— Pour autre chose ? Pour _autre chose _? tonna Ginny.

— Oui, je pensais qu'on pouvait l'utiliser pour acheter… Une nouvelle maison plus grande.

— Une nouvelle maison ? Et bien je refuse Potter ! continua Ginny sur le même ton. Je refuse acheter une maison avec toi. Et tout autre chose. Je refuse désormais de vivre avec toi. Tu es rayé de ma vie ! Adieu Potter. »

Et Ginny transplana en attrapant le bras de Lilly. Harry regarda longuement l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître. Puis il se tourna vers Ron et Dean. Ils le regardaient avec un air de peine et de compassion. Harry regarda intensément Ron.

« Ron… »

Mais Ron interrompit Harry d'un geste de main. Il hocha la tête et transplana. C'était un des pouvoirs de leur amitié profonde : ils pouvaient se comprendre sans mots. Puis Dean transplana à son tour, laissant Harry seul sur le palier de l'ancien manoir des Jedusor. Il s'écroula alors d'un coup sur les marches. Il se tint la tête ans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. L'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde venait de le quitter.

9


	18. Chapter 18 Instructions à Poudlard

Chapitre 18 Instructions à Poudlard

Harry pleura ainsi de longues minutes. Puis il se leva, enfourcha son balai et s'envola dans la nuit sombre. Il n'avait pas la force de transplaner. Il ne passa pas chez Mrs Weasley chercher ses enfants, ne sachant pas comment leur expliquer que leur mère ne voulait plus de lui. Il rentra donc immédiatement chez lui. Il atterrit devant le portail et vit de la lumière dans la maison. Il se précipita mais il ne parvint pas à franchir le portail. C'est alors qu'une lettre apparue soudain devant lui. Il reconnut l'écriture de Ginny.

_Potter, je t'interdis l'accès à cette maison ainsi que de voir un de mes enfants. Je viendrais faire la procédure de divorce demain au Ministère. Toutes tes affaires ont été transférées chez Ron._

_Adieu._

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois puis la fourra dans sa poche. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit allée aussi loin. Il jura à haute voix puis transplana chez son ami. Il arriva devant la maison, la lumière également allumée. Il franchit le portail et entra dans le hall. Il ne vit personne. Il se dirigea vers le salon et Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle le vit, se leva et se précipita vers lui.

« Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

— Non ça ne va pas Hermione ! rétorqua Harry. Ginny a demandé le divorce et j'ai été renvoyé de chez moi ! Je viens donc dormir ici. Mes affaires ont dû arriver.

— C'était donc ça ! Oui, je les ai mises provisoirement dans le bureau de Ron. Je pense que tu pourras y dormir. Ron est parti chez toi, il ne devrait pas tarder. Alors tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

— Non, merci, répondit Harry toujours furieux. »

Il alla dans le bureau de Ron et y trouva ses affaires. Il ne manquait rien ce qui rassura mais aussi effraya Harry : Ginny l'avait définitivement rayé de sa vie. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit de camp provisoirement installé. Harry réfléchit à la journée de demain qui s'annonçait pénible. Il se coucha sans prendre la peine de se changer et passa une nuit agitée. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla de bonne heure. Il laissa un mot à l'attention de Hermione et de Ron avant de se rendre à Gringotts. Lorsqu'il entra, pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, il se dirigea vers le même Gobelin que la veille.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, salua-t-il. Que me vaut le plaisir de vous revoir si peu de temps après notre dernière entrevue ?

— Je voudrais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre s'il vous plait, répondit Harry.

— Désolé mais vous n'y avait pas accès, répondit le Gobelin après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur un parchemin. L'ordre a été mis en place hier soir.

— Comment ça je n'y ai pas accès ! s'indigna Harry. C'est mon coffre.

— L'accès vous y est refusé, je suis désolé. »

Harry jura intérieurement. Ginny avait dû venir hier soir lui interdire de prélever de l'argent, comme il avait lui-même tenté la veille. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse puis soudain il eut une illumination : tout n'était pas perdu ! Il fouilla dans ses poches et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une clef en or.

« Dans ce cas je voudrais accéder au coffre de mes parents, dit-il.

— Euh, bien. Suivez-moi, demanda le Gobelin. »

Harry fut soulagé. Ginny n'avait pas pensé au coffre de James et Lily Potter. Harry avait décidé d'ouvrir un coffre pour lui et Ginny à Gringotts, dont le numéro était 145, et y avait transféré tout l'argent que contenait celui de ses parents. Mais le salaire qu'il recevait du Ministère n'allait pas dans le coffre numéro 145, mais dans le coffre de James et Lily Potter. De temps en temps, il transférait le contenu du coffre vers le sien.

Harry prit place dans un wagonnet qui partit l'instant suivant. Le Gobelins le dirigeait avec une aisance remarquable. Enfin Harry arriva devant le coffre de ses parents et y entra. Il y trouva un petit monticule de pièces. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin et fut heureux de constater que son dernier transfert remontait à pas mal de temps : il avait rempli généreusement un sac de pièces mais il en restait encore un petit tas. Il sortit et demanda que l'accès au coffre soit interdit à toute autre personne qui lui, pour plus de sécurité. Même les Gobelins ne devaient ne pas y avoir accès. Il demanda également que l'on élève le niveau de sécurité du coffre. Puis Harry sortit de Gringotts et se rendit au Ministère. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, il eut la surprise d'y trouver une lettre. Il l'a pris et l'ouvrit. Elle venait de la Cour de Justice Magique. Il la lut et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

_Cher Mr Potter_

_Nous vous informons que la séance pour laquelle vous avez été convoqué s'est déroulée en votre absence. Elle avait pour sujet votre divorce avec Mrs Weasley. Du fait de votre absence, vous n'avez pas pu présenter votre défense, nous avons donc dû faire sans. Nous vous informons donc que le divorce a été accepté et Mrs Weasley a obtenu la garde de vos enfants. Vous avez interdiction formelle de l'approcher ainsi que de la maison. Vous aurez droit de voir vos enfants une fois par mois chez la grand-mère de ces derniers._

_Je vous prie de croire, Mr Potter, à mes salutations distinguées._

_Pénélope Deauclaire._

Le divorce avait donc été déjà prononcé ? Et de quelle convocation parlaient-ils ? Il n'en avait reçu aucune. Harry froissa la lettre et la jeta dans sa corbeille. Puis il s'assit à son bureau. Il entreprit de lire les différents dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle sur les Mangemorts. Le rendez-vous avec Drago se faisait de plus en plus attendre.

Une note entra dans son bureau, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions. Harry l'attrapa au vol et l'ouvrit. Il était convoqué immédiatement chez Brictius Gwenvael, le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Harry se leva, se demandant ce que son directeur lui voulait, soigna quelque peu sa tenue et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il frappa trois fois à la porte et fut invité à entrer. Gwenvael lui tournait le dos mais ce fut le premier à parler.

« Bonjour Mr Potter. Comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

— Bien Mr Gwenvael. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry qui n'appréciait pas le calme de la voix de son patron.

— Quelque chose de très grave. Comme vous le savez, le Ministre a été victime d'une attaque il y a deux jours. Et vous étiez chargé de sa sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… Oui monsieur, répondit Harry qui commencer à redouter le pire. »

Gwenvael se retourna et fixa Harry d'un regard intense. C'était un homme d'un âge avancé avec des cheveux grisonnants. Il était mince et de grande taille.

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, est décédé à la suite de ses blessures cette nuit à St Mangouste. Même si vous n'êtes pas directement responsable de l'incompétence des médicomages qui y travaillent, vous étiez responsable de sa vie. Vous avez failli à votre mission. Je suis désolé mais…

— Mais quoi, Mr Gwenvael ? s'impatienta Harry.

— Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Mr Potter, mais je dois me plier aux règles. Le sous-secrétaire d'État a jugé que vous n'étiez plus fiable : voici votre lettre de licenciement. Je suis désolé. »

Harry regarda la lettre d'un air incrédule. Puis, dans un geste lent qui lui coûtait toutes ses forces et son énergie. Il la prit et la lut. C'était écrit noir sur blanc et signé : il était renvoyé du Bureau des Aurors après de bons et loyaux services. On lui laissait cependant le choix de son successeur. Il se leva et sortit du bureau. Il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers son bureau et entra. Il jeta un regard à toute la pièce. Puis il regroupa toutes ses affaires qu'il avait entreposées et les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis il donna le nom de son successeur à la suite de sa lettre de démission, qu'il laissa sur la table.

Il se dirigea vers l'Atrium et prit la cabine téléphonique pour quitter le Ministère. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. De plus il lui fallait un appartement pour ne plus déranger Ron et Hermione. Rapidement, il trouva un petit studio sur Charing Cross Road. La sorcière qui le lui fit visiter accepta de le vendre à bas prix. Il était protégé par plusieurs sortilèges de protection et de dissimulation. Il se situait dans un immeuble Moldu, mais ils étaient très gentils, selon la sorcière.

Harry la paya est rentra chez Ron et Hermione. Ils n'étaient pas là. Harry prit ses affaires, qu'il transféra dans son nouveau studio, et laissa la clef qu'ils lui avaient prêtée ainsi qu'un petit mot pour demander à Ron d'aller voir la lettre sur son bureau. Il retourna alors dans son studio. Il passa les deux jours suivants à ranger ses affaires dans des meubles. Il mit sa chouette, que Ginny lui avait rendue, dans une cage, ce qu'elle n'apprécia guère puisqu'elle était habituée à vivre dans une volière et sortir la nuit.

Puis, au matin du 7 Janvier, il se leva de bonne heure et se prépara à aller rencontrer Drago. Il transplana à Pré-au-Lard et arriva devant les Trois Balais. Il franchit le portail et se dirigea droit vers les lourdes portes d'entrée. Il les franchit. Il ne croisa que les rares élèves qui passaient leurs vacances à Poudlard. Il descendit vers les cachots et arriva enfin au bureau de Drago. Il frappa et il entendit du mouvement derrière la cloison. Puis le Maître des Potions lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Il était très pale et tremblait comme une feuille.

« Bonjour Drago. Alors, as-tu passé de bonnes fêtes ici ? Et tes amis Mangemorts vont-ils bien ? continua Harry voyant que Drago ne répondait pas.

— Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes amis.

— J'espère. Alors, as-tu de nouvelles informations ?

— Oui, j'en ai quelques-unes, admit Drago. Mais avant je dois te donner des explications sur votre intervention de Novembre.

— Je t'écoute Drago.

— Comme tu as pu le remarquer, je suis devenu le bras droit de Miles, confirma l'espion. Mais je n'ai été mis au courant que peu de temps avant ton attaque. Je suis celui qui a enlevé Granger, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé lors de la course poursuite, j'espère qu'elle va bien.

— Oui, elle va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais sache que désormais, tu es recherché par tout le Ministère. C'était écrit dans ton dossier. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai détruit.

— Quand ça ? demanda Drago.

— Oh, il y a deux jours environs. J'ai remplis cette part du marché. J'attends que tu en fasses autant. As-tu d'autres informations ?

— Oui, peu de temps après ton attaque, j'ai appris l'existence d'un espion au sein du Ministère. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est en place depuis plusieurs années. C'est lui qui a donné les informations pour l'attentat contre Shacklebolt. C'est aussi lui qui a dirigé l'opération de là-bas. Depuis, on n'a aucune nouvelle. On sait seulement que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est tué. Pour ce qui est de ta fille, j'ai appris que la fille Weasley a tué un des Mangemorts, Campanus. C'est Goyle qui nous l'a dit. Miles était furieux et vous a envoyé une lettre, mais je crois que ça tu es au courant. J'étais présent lors de l'échange. Ta fille va très bien, je te rassure.

— Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? interrogea Harry.

— Miles pense qu'elle a plus de puissance magique que sa sœur, révéla l'espion. D'autre part, elle a le même âge que la fille de Weasley et Granger, et selon Miles, c'est mieux ainsi pour son plan. Il pense que si les trois filles ont un âge assez proche, cela ne fera qu'augmenter leur puissance commune. J'ai été placé à la tête de l'opération pour les former. Je peux donc te donner les lieux où elles se trouveront. Ce soir, elles seront à notre nouveau QG, près de Manchester, pour qu'on y pratique un rituel.

— Un rituel ? s'interloqua Harry.

— Oui un rituel, confirma Drago. En effet il pense les faire intégrer à Poudlard ensemble très prochainement, et pour cela il doit recourir à un rituel de transfert de puissance. Je ne connais pas précisément à quoi il sert. Si j'ai bien compris, cela permettrait de faire grandir de façon magique les filles jusqu'à un âge voulu et de leur transférer une puissance magique. Il est question aussi de trois corps de jeunes sorcières. Tu comptes intervenir ?

— Euh… Non, mais je viendrais avec toi, sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité, répondit Harry.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis représentant du Ministère et ton seul contact. Et j'ai envie d'assister à l'un de vos fameux rituels. Si j'interviens avec mes Aurors, je risque de mettre la vie des filles en danger. Je me joins à toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais discret, rassura Harry en lançant un clin d'œil à Drago.

— D'accord. Je sais que ce rituel ne sera réservé qu'aux Mangemorts hauts placés et nous serrons soumis à une fouille poussée.

— As-tu d'autres informations à me donner ? Comme par exemple ce que vous comptez faire de l'argent, demanda Harry.

— Oh ! Miles ne m'a encore rien dit. Il garde précieusement l'argent avec lui. Selon les rumeurs, il aurait commencé à contacter des sorciers de pays étrangers, les loups-garous, les géants et même les vampires.

— Les vampires ? s'étonna Harry. Après l'histoire du Sceptre de Mulcahy ?

—J'imagine qu'il pense pouvoir proposer une somme d'argent inconcevable ou des objets de grandes valeurs pour rendre Kontschak plus enclin à effacer ses différents avec les Mangemorts.

— Ça serait mal connaître le personnage, railla Harry.

— Miles ne semble pas inquiet, assura Drago. Il aurait aussi contacté les sorciers terroristes du Moyen-Orient et du Proche-Orient. Je sais qu'il a acheté récemment de grande quantité d'EMGP et qu'il compte les utiliser. Les premiers devraient arriver dans la semaine.

— Vous comptez utiliser des Explosifs Magiques à Grande Puissance ? s'affola Mais savez-vous les dégâts que cela peut causer ? Je te rappelle que lorsqu'on les a essayés, on a failli rayer Londres de la carte. Par chance, on a réussi à confiner l'explosion au Département des Mystères.

— J'en ai entendu parler. Et bien maintenant, je peux t'affirmer que les sorciers terroristes du Moyen-Orient disposent de ce type d'explosif et qu'en plus, ils le contrôlent parfaitement. Miles a laissé entendre qu'ils pourraient même en vendre aux Moldus. Vous ferrez mieux de prévenir le Premier Ministre Moldu.

— Alors c'est vrai la rumeur comme quoi les terroristes sorciers aident clandestinement les Moldus ? demanda Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

— Oui, répondit Drago, elle est vraie. Bon maintenant, on fait quoi ? Si tu veux venir avec moi au rituel, on doit mettre en place un plan. Je te donne cinq seconde à vivre si jamais on te découvre, dix pour moi. Alors je voudrais qu'on ne se fasse pas prendre.

— Le plan est simple, expliqua Harry. On s'y rend de la manière la plus simple possible. C'est-à-dire celle que tu avais prévue. Comment tu y vas ?

— Normalement, nous devons tous arriver en balai.

— Parfait, je serai donc derrière toi. Avant le décollage, on m'appliquera un sortilège de Désillusion. À l'arrivée, je mettrais ma Cape d'Invisibilité et on retirera le sortilège. Tu ferras comme si de rien n'était : tu y iras là où tu dois aller. Je serais derrière toi. Dès qu'on arrive à l'autel du rituel, tu prends ta place, et moi je cherche un endroit pour observer et t'éviter des ennuis.

— Et comment tu t'y prendras ? demanda Drago sceptique.

— J'éviterai les positions classiques comme en face où sur les côtés, là où se positionnent généralement les personnes voulant organiser une embuscade. Je verrai sur place. Sais-tu qui il y aura précisément ? s'enquit Harry.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, seuls les membres les plus hauts placés au sein des Mangemorts sont conviés. J'imagine que ceux en charge des filles seront également là. Et sans doute l'espion du Ministère.

— Pourquoi lui ? s'étonna Harry.

— C'est le numéro trois dans la hiérarchie.

— Tant mieux, cela me permettra de le démasquer. Et qui sera le Maître de cérémonie ?

— Je ne sais pas, probablement Miles.

— Et les victimes ? pressa Harry.

— Je sais seulement qu'il s'agit de trois sorcières. Je n'en sais pas plus. Miles ne me dit pas tout.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'il pense qu'il y a un espion chez nous, c'est en tout cas ce que lui a rapporté notre espion. Depuis, il se méfie de tout le monde.

— Ce n'est pas grave, avec tes antécédents, tu risques peu de choses. Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai supprimé toute trace de ton implication. À quelle heure comptes-tu partir ? demanda Harry.

— La cérémonie commence à minuit. Mais il faut que j'y sois bien avant pour tout préparer. Les filles doivent d'abord subir un traitement, je ne sais pas lequel, continua précipitamment Drago en voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche. Je partirai donc vers dix-huit heures, après avoir dîné. Et toi, que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

— Me préparer et t'attendre ici. Il faut aussi que je prévienne celui qui me succédera si je me fais capturer. C'est à lui que tu devras transmettre mes informations.

— Et de qui s'agit-il ? demanda Drago.

— Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, tu référas directement à Hermione. »

Drago resta bouchée bée quelques instant, avant de réussir à assimiler l'information. De toute évidence, devoir travailler avec une personne qu'il méprisait au plus haut point ne l'enchantait guère. Mais Harry ne le lui laissait pas le choix. Drago se retourna et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Harry en profita pour se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et la franchit, mais Drago l'interrompit.

« Pourquoi c'est à _elle_ que je dois faire confiance ? demanda Drago avec une lueur de méfiance dans le regard.

— La raison est très simple : c'est elle qui me remplace à la tête du Bureau des Aurors. J'ai été démis de mes fonctions après la mort de Kingsley, répondit simplement Harry. »

8


	19. Chapter 19 Réunion chez les Mangemorts

Chapitre 19 Réunion chez les Mangemorts

Harry quitta le parc de Poudlard et transplana dès qu'il eut franchi les limites du domaine. Il arriva dans son nouveau studio. Il s'afféra alors à retrouver sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait précautionneusement caché. Il la trouva enfin et la mit dans la poche de sa robe. Puis il remarqua une lettre sur la seule table de son logement. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Ron. Avait-il déjà trouvé la lettre de démission ? Sûrement, sinon il ne l'aurait pas écrit. Harry se pencha alors et prit la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Nous avons été très surpris de trouver ta lettre dans notre salon et je l'ai été encore plus lorsque j'ai trouvé celle au Bureau. Comment osent-ils te renvoyer ? Tu es le Survivant, l'Élu, l'Immortel et j'en passe. Tu es celui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, ils devraient se le rappeler !_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute si les médicomages de St Mangouste ne sont pas capables de soigner une petite blessure, par Merlin. Ce n'est pas non plus ta faute si on s'est fait attaquer. Tu avais prévu un système de protection très important et performant. Ça a presque marché. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir, tu n'es pas Trelawney ! Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que nous te soutenons toujours, Hermione et moi. Mais parlons de la suite de ta lettre._

_Pourquoi as-tu choisi Hermione comme successeur ? Elle n'a jamais été une Auror, elle n'a pas l'expérience requise. Alors oui, je sais que c'est une sorcière talentueuse et tout ce que tu voudras, mais elle ne peut pas diriger notre Bureau, elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle-même trouve le choix quelque peu déstabilisant. Enfin, bon c'est ton choix, on le respectera, mais Hermione en tremble encore d'appréhension._

_Ensuite parlons de la lettre de chez nous. Si tu es parti avec toutes tes affaires, c'est que tu as trouvé un autre endroit pour dormir. Je sais que ce n'est ni chez ma mère ni chez Teddy ni d'en d'autres lieu que nous connaissons. Alors où dors-tu, nom d'une gargouille ? Répond moi par courrier, je t'en conjure, Hermione s'en ronge les ongles de ne pas savoir où tu es. Merci de répondre le plus rapidement possible, pour sa santé._

_Amitiés._

_Ron_

Harry n'avait aucunes intentions de répondre à Ron, du moins pour l'instant. Il avait choisi Hermione, oui et alors ? C'était probablement la sorcière la plus expérimentée du Ministère, ainsi que la plus douée. Harry savait qu'elle était plus une femme de bureau plutôt qu'une femme d'action et préférait la parole à la force. Hermione sera obligée de faire face à sa véritable puissance et apprendre à mieux la contrôler, l'accident de l'anniversaire de Ginny en était le parfait exemple. Harry rangea la lettre dans un tiroir et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait près de deux heures pour retourner à Poudlard. Il décida donc de prendre un repas tôt pour prendre des forces. Puis vers cinq heures et demie, Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. La neige s'était mise à tomber depuis son départ. L'ancien Auror se précipita donc vers les portes de la prestigieuse école et descendit directement dans les cachots, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir pris une épaisseur en plus. Il attendit Drago pendant près de vingt minutes. Mais ce dernier finit par arriver et sursauta à peine en voyant Harry.

« Tu es en avance, dit-il.

— Tu es presque en retard, répliqua Harry.

— Ne commence pas ! Je n'accepterai pas que tu me parles comme ça toute la nuit.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je resterai avec toi toute la nuit, je compte dormir chez moi.

— Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Le rituel va durer toute la nuit normalement. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'en doutait, mais il voulait taquiner un peu Drago pour que la nuit se passe agréablement. Sur ce qu'il avait pu lire sur le rituel de transfert de puissance, ce dernier demandait beaucoup de temps et, comme Harry l'avait compris le matin même, le corps d'une personne. Mais il n'avait pas très bien assimilé le reste du rituel. En tout cas, il savait qu'il relevait de la Magie Noire.

Drago se prépara puis vers dix-huit heures, les deux hommes sortirent discrètement de Poudlard. Puis Harry se lança un sortilège de Désillusion et enfourcha le balai derrière Drago qui donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Son vieux Nimbus 2001 s'éleva dans les airs et Drago le dirigea vers le Sud-est.

Le voyage fut long et difficile mais se passa sans encombre. Harry et Drago se lancèrent quelques sarcasmes de temps en temps, mais il n'y avait rien de bien méchant. Puis, au bout d'une heure de voyage, Drago entama une descente. Harry se cramponna plus fort au manche du balai pour éviter une chute. Le lieu de l'atterrissage était une vaste plaine qui bordait une forêt. Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Drago lui fit signe de se taire : cinq silhouettes apparurent soudainement à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir Malefoy, dit l'une d'entre elle.

— Bonsoir Maître, répondit Drago en s'agenouillant. Je suis à votre entière disposition.

— Relève-toi, invita la silhouette d'un geste de la main. Où en es-tu avec les trois filles ?

— Elles se portaient à merveilles hier soir. Nous avons commencé à les préparer et nous pourrons procéder au rituel dans les temps.

— Bien Drago. L'endroit est-il prêt ?

— Oui Maître. Mes hommes s'en occupent actuellement.

— Parfait. Ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir faire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'avait pas pensé. Les Ténèbres vont de nouveau tomber sur notre Angleterre et la plonger dans l'obscurité. Blaise ! Nott ! Parkinson ! Allez aider votre ami pour les préparatifs. Je vais conduire notre invité dans mes appartements. Venez me chercher vers onze heures.

— Bien Maître ! s'exclamèrent les trois silhouette les plus proches de Harry. »

Puis chacun se mit en mouvement, Drago et ses trois anciens amis de Serpentard se dirigeant vers la forêt et Miles allant vers une maison abandonnée non loin de là. Harry décida de suivre Drago. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes dans la forêt, en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire repérer. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une vaste clairière au centre de laquelle un dolmen était dressé. Harry y vit une petite cabane en bois, où les trois filles devaient sûrement être enfermées, dont les fenêtres laissaient passer un faible lumière. Un Mangemort dessinait sur le sol autour du dolmen, mais Harry ne parvint pas à en trouver la signification. Drago s'arrêta à l'entrée de la clairière lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

« Veuillez rester où vous êtes. Nous allons procéder à une analyse. Nous allons tenter de savoir si un sortilège vous est appliqué. Si cela est le cas, il sera immédiatement désactivé et vous devrez vous présenter auprès d'un Mangemort qualifié. La désactivation d'un sortilège peut entraîner une incapacité sur la personne analysée. Veuillez passer chacun votre tour. »

Harry s'y attendait. Cela était fait pour détecter les intrus ou les Mangemorts soumis à l'Imperium. Harry se mit un peu en retrait et discrètement il sortit sa cape puis il se retira son sortilège de Désillusion. Inutile d'ameuter tous les Mangemorts. Sa cape ne l'avait jamais trahie et elle était censée pouvoir résister à de telles analyses. Harry se plaça derrière Drago et attendit. Puis quand ce fut son tour, il passa également. Mais il ne se produisit rien et put arriver dans la clairière sans encombre.

Tandis que la voix les remercia, les quatre Mangemorts se dirigèrent vers la cabane. Harry repéra quelques arbres sur lesquels il pourrait se cacher mais il dut retirer cette idée de son esprit : les arbres devaient être étroitement protégés. Harry arriva enfin devant la cabane, qui ne devait pas être plus grande que celle d'Hagrid. Ce fut Drago qui frappa et Goyle lui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonsoir, Goyle, entama Drago. Je nous amène des invités. Ils vont nous aider à préparer le rituel. Les filles sont-elles prêtes ?

— Bonsoir Malefoy. Oui, les filles sont prêtent. Nous sommes en train de les purifier une dernière fois. Mais on ne peut rien faire sans les trois _autres_ filles. Où sont-elles ?

— C'est vrai ça, où sont-elles ? demanda Drago aux trois autres Mangemorts.

— Ne t'en occupe pas Drago, répondit la voix de Parkinson. Ça fait partie de notre partie du rituel. Nous les apporterons une fois que nous serons sûrs que le rituel peut être lancé. Le Maître de cérémonie les tuera sur place, ça augmentera la puissance.

— Je préférais pouvoir voir la marchandise avant de faire quoi que ce soit, lança Goyle.

— La ferme, Goyle ! s'exclama Zabini. Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, alors laisse parler les grands entre eux. C'est une affaire entre nous et Malefoy. Toi, occupe-toi des filles, si ce n'est pas déjà trop compliqué. »

La mâchoire de Goyle frémit et on vit ses bras se contracter mais il ne fit rien. Harry regardait la scène avec appréhension. Apparemment, les relations entre la veille bande de Serpentard ne s'étaient pas beaucoup améliorés, elles avaient plutôt empiré.

« Alors où sont-elles ? interrogea Nott, rompant le silence.

— Suivez-moi, répondit Drago. Elles sont à l'arrière de la maison et sous bonne garde.

— Qui les surveille ? demanda Parkinson d'un ton pressent.

— Actuellement, c'est Goyle qui les surveille, répondit Drago. Gweltaz et Lyranus assurent la relève de temps à autre. Lyranus trace en ce moment même les symboles pour le rituel tandis que Gweltaz prépare le matériel ainsi que les toges pour la cérémonie. Nous devrons en porter une chacun. Nous serons ainsi plus en harmonie.

— Tu penses qu'une seule personne suffit pour les surveiller ? s'étonna Parkinson tout en suivant Drago.

— Deux sont des nouveau-nés et l'autre n'a pas six ans. Goyle est stupide mais ce n'est pas un incapable non plus.

— Peut-être, mais la plus grande présente certains risques, remarqua Zabini.

— Désolé de te décevoir, mais nous contrôlons la situation. De plus, Katie semble celle qui se soit le mieux adaptée à notre idéologie. Elle est tellement en accord avec la doctrine qu'on lui enseigne que Miles pense qu'elle aurait même déjà un sang ténébreux. »

Les Mangemorts allèrent au fond de la cabane et Goyle ouvrit une porte dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Une prison était installée au fond de la pièce. Elle était constituée d'une grille formée d'épais barreaux. À l'intérieur se trouvaient trois filles qui dormaient paisiblement dans des lits de fortune. Drago s'avança jusqu'à la grille et resta planter devant la demeure de Joanne, Jeanne et Katie. Harry avait une envie irrésistible de retirer sa cape et de libérer les filles mais il réussit à se contrôler et à rester invisible.

Zabini et Nott restèrent imperturbable mais Parkinson semblait être folle de joie. Harry n'avait qu'une seule personne se comportait ainsi chez les Mangemorts : il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange. Puis Drago fit un signe à Goyle et ce dernier ouvrit une porte incrustée dans la grille. Il y entra et secoua vivement les filles. Katie se réveilla en douceur, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, mais Joanne et Jeanne se mirent à pleurer de toutes leurs forces. À l'évidence, Goyle ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre avec les nourrissons. Harry en eut presque pitié et il ne fut pas le seul. Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis entra à son tour.

« Goyle, elles n'ont pas douze ans. Ce sont des bébés… _des bébés_. Il ne faut pas les réveiller si brutalement. Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ?

— Je m'en fiche, Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Drago. Miles m'a placé à la direction de cette opération et t'y a assigné. Tu dois donc m'écouter et m'obéir même si tu ne veux pas.

— Tu ne mérites pas que je t'obéisse. Tu es chez nous depuis trop peu de temps pour que l'on ait confiance en toi.

— Goyle, intervint Nott, arrête ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Et puis je ne vois pas avec qui Malefoy pourrait nous trahir. Malefoy est le bras droit de…

— Je m'en fiche ! Il a tourné le dos aux Mangemorts trop…

— _Endoloris_… Goyle, si tu continues ainsi je te tue ! menaça Nott, le regard glacial. Je suis ton supérieur et je fais partis des Mangemorts depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Si Miles a été vague à ce sujet, je vais t'éclaircir : je t'ordonne d'obéir à Malefoy et ceux dès maintenant ! »

Nott leva sa baguette et les tremblements de Goyle s'estompèrent. Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment la veille bandes d'amis de Serpentard pouvait en être arrivée là ? Et surtout quelles étaient ces tensions ? On en était arrivé à la torture de Goyle tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas réveiller un nourrisson. C'en était presque risible.

Au loin, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit et se ferma, très rapidement suivit par celle menant à la prison, laissant apparaître Miles.

« Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Le dîner va être servi. Je vous serai donc gré de me suivre pour que prendre des forces. Malefoy, prend les filles avec toi, elles se joindront à nous. Dès la fin du repas, nous commencerons le rituel. Mais avant, nous devons tenir notre réunion hebdomadaire. »

Harry regarda sa montre et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures. Il suivit le mouvement et sortit de la maison. La nuit était devenue noire et les étoiles scintillaient par milliers dans le ciel. Il allait pouvoir assister à l'une des réunions des Mangemorts. Le dernier Auror qu'il avait envoyé pour espionner une telle réunion était revenu en petits morceaux. Les Mangemorts et les filles, guidés par Miles, longèrent le dolmen et en firent le tour. Harry vit alors une table abritée sous un arbre. Trois personnes étaient déjà assises. Il devait s'agir de Gweltaz, de Lyranus et de l'espion. Harry, ne pouvant pas s'asseoir ou utiliser un sortilège sans éveiller les soupçons, dut rester debout. Les filles furent installées à une extrémité. Puis Miles se leva et déclara :

« J'ouvre cette nouvelle réunion. Les membres présents sont moi-même, Malefoy, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Gweltaz, Lyranus et Goyle. Aujourd'hui, une de nos membres les plus distinguée nous fait également l'honneur d'assister à cette réunion : Laufeia Morgana ! »

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que Miles venait de dire. C'était impossible ! Non il devait avoir mal entendu ! Morgana une espionne ? C'était incompréhensible : elle avait tout donné pour le Ministère.

Elle n'avait pas de famille et personne ne lui connaissait de véritable passion. Elle n'avait presque aucun ami proche. Les seules véritables récompenses de son travail était son poste à la tête du Département des Oubliators et, accessoirement, celui décerné par _Sorcière Hebdo_. Elle ne pouvait être une espionne des Mangemorts. Harry la connaissait depuis plus de quinze ans, lorsqu'elle était entrée au Ministère. Elle avait même été impliquée dans une ancienne affaire du Bureau des Auror, comme témoin d'une agression.

Morgana se leva et enleva sa capuche. Son magnifique visage apparut et tous les Mangemorts, à l'exception de Parkinson et Miles, changèrent de position. Elle se rassit et attendit la suite du discours de son Maître.

« J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que je viens, avec l'aide de Morgana, d'accomplir un rêve encore plus grand que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres : Morgana a été élue cette nuit comme nouvelle Ministre de la Magie du Royaume-Uni. La nouvelle sera officiellement annoncée demain dans la presse. Je te laisse la parole.

— Merci Maître. Je suis venue ici ce soir pour vos donner certaines informations. Je vais d'abord commencer par le Bureau des Aurors, car il y a une excellente nouvelle pour nous : Harry Potter a été renvoyé de son poste de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors ce matin même. Il a nommé Hermione Granger à la tête. Elle n'a pas la même carrure que Potter et son seul objectif immédiat est de retrouver sa fille, que nous détenons. Pour sa part, Potter a perdu une grande influence au Ministère et il est considéré comme un sorcier-citoyen.

— Pourquoi l'a-t-on renvoyé ? s'étonna Lyranus. Il nous a mis de nombreux bâtons dans les roues et nous a empêchés d'accomplir nombreuses attaques. C'est même lui qui a jeté à l'eau notre tentative d'assassinat du Ministre.

— Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort Lyranus, répondit Morgana. Cependant, entre la débâcle d'il y a deux ans, qui a coûté la vie à de nombreux Aurors, et la mort du Ministre hier soir, la situation de Potter est devenue de plus en plus instables. Potter a été jugé comme responsable et comme le bouc-émissaire idéal. Pour la suite des évènements, Granger a prévu de lancer une rafle sur l'ensemble des habitations du pays. Tout suspect sera arrêté. Elle a également mis vos têtes à prix. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent de vous promener. Seuls Malefoy, Nott et Zabini ne sont pas concernés… »

Harry eut un soulagement. Il avait eu peur que Hermione fasse l'erreur de ne pas faire rechercher Malefoy, ce qui aurait élevé des soupçons chez les Mangemorts. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Morgana était une Mangemorte, mais il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Morgana continua à fournir des informations aux Mangemorts sur les prochaines actions du Ministère.

Ce qui troublait le plus Harry, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sur la véritable allégeance de Morgana sans risquer de paraître ridicule aux yeux de la Communauté. Il ne pouvait rien prouver. En effet, Morgana ayant rejoint les Mangemorts après son admission au Ministère, seule une étude très poussée, que seul le Ministre pouvait autoriser, arriverait à l'affirmer.

Après un moment, Morgana se tue et Miles se leva à son tour. Il annonça la fin de la réunion et invita les autres Mangemorts à manger à leur faim. Le repas apparu alors par magie. Il n'était pas aussi raffiné que ceux de Poudlard ou de Mrs Weasley, mais Harry constata que la quantité ne faisait pas défaut. Il pensa qu'il faudrait des jours aux Mangemorts pour tout terminer. Alors que les Mangemorts, qui avaient finalement tout englouti, terminaient leur dessert, Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était minuit moins le quart. Miles eut le même mouvement moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il se leva et tous les bruits des conversations s'estompèrent. Il s'éclaira la gorge et déclara :

« Que le rituel de transfert de puissance commence. »

8


	20. Chapter 20 Les Princesses des Ténèbres

Chapitre 20 Les Princesses des Ténèbres

Lorsque les Mangemorts se levèrent, Harry, toujours caché sous sa cape, les suivit avec appréhension. Goyle, Gweltaz et Lyranus prirent chacun une fille. Le groupe se dirigea vers le dolmen. La clairière était totalement obscure et seule la baguette magique de Miles émettait une lueur. Lorsque les Mangemorts arrivèrent au pied du dolmen, Miles fit léviter les trois petites filles et les déposa délicatement au sommet de la pierre. Puis il se tourna vers Parkinson.

« Où sont les trois autres ? demanda-t-il.

— Permettez-moi d'aller les chercher Maître, répondit Parkinson en s'inclinant. Il ne me faudra que quelques minutes.

— Dépêche-toi ! »

Le silence retomba sur la clairière. On n'entendait pas le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle. La nuit elle-même semblait silencieuse. Parkinson revint quelques instants plus tard, trois corps flottant devant elle. Ils étaient recouverts d'un drap que Zabini retira au signal de Miles. Harry étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Il s'agissait de trois jeunes filles dont deux devaient avoir entre onze et douze ans tandis que la troisième avait entre quinze et seize ans. Elles étaient profondément endormies.

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux mais Miles usa du sortilège du Saucisson avant qu'elles n'aient pu faire le moindre geste ou émettre le moindre bruit. Puis il les fit léviter, les posa à leur tour au sommet du dolmen et il y transplana lui-même. Il les positionna d'une façon très particulière : les trois petites, Joanne, Jeanne et Katie, formaient un triangle équilatéral tandis que les trois autres en formaient un autre. Les triangles étaient positionnés à chaque extrémité du dolmen.

Un rayon de Lune éclaira alors la clairière et Harry vit que Miles portait une robe de soie rouge vif. Les autres Mangemorts portaient une robe de soie d'un vert profond. Morgana portait quant à elle une robe, également en soie, de couleur bleue nuit. Harry vit également que le sol de la clairière avait été entièrement peint. Le dessin que Harry put distinguer était composé de deux cercles concentriques. Un cercle faisait le tour de la clairière tandis que l'autre entourait le dolmen. Harry était certain que le centre des cercle se trouvait à mi-chemin entre les deux triangles formés par les filles. Il distingua également une étoile à neuf branches dont tous les sommets étaient reliés de sorte qu'elle formait un polygone à neuf côté, un ennéagone.

Chacun des neuf Mangemorts se plaça à la pointe d'une des branches de l'étoile. Puis Miles, leva les bras et les autres Mangemorts l'imitèrent. Puis d'une même voix, ils s'exclamèrent :

« Ô grands Oengus et Ogme, garants du transfert de puissance ! Donnez votre pouvoir divin à notre maître de cérémonie, donnez-lui la possibilité d'accomplir sa tâche. Voici, en offrande, les corps qui serviront au rituel. Libre à vous de les utiliser après leur passage dans le royaume qu'est le vôtre ! »

Une bourrasque de vent balaya la clairière tandis que les marques géométriques au sol devinrent fluorescentes et brillantes. Harry frissonna et ressentait une pression de plus en plus oppressante sur sa poitrine. Le vent faisait tourbillonner les feuilles dans toutes les directions puis soudain, les feuille volèrent autour de Morgana, toujours les mains en l'air. Le cercle se resserra autour d'elle et les feuilles – et sans doute le vent – fusionnèrent avec son corps. Elle se mit alors à hurler de toutes ses forces.

Le vent tomba sans prévenir et Morgana cessa de crier, un halo bleuté émanant d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le dolmen et les branches de l'étoile changèrent de place et formèrent une nouvelle étoile à huit branches. Les sommets se rejoignirent à leur tour pour former un octogone parfait. Morgana monta alors sur le dolmen et se plaça en son centre. Les autres Mangemorts murmuraient des incantations que Harry ne comprenait pas. Puis Morgana déclara :

« Ô grandes divinités ! Merci pour ce don que vous m'offrez. Soyez sans crainte, j'en ferai bon usage, je le promets ! continua-t-elle en s'écorchant la main avec une lame. »

Son sang coula sur le dolmen. Dès qu'il eut touché la pierre, il s'éleva et tourna autour de Morgana avant de disparaître dans le ciel étoilé. Harry resserra encore plus sa cape, de peur d'être remarqué, et ne put s'empêcher de trembler, à la fois de froid mais aussi de peur. Morgana se dirigea vers les trois filles amenées dont Harry ignorait l'identité. Elle se plaça au centre du triangle formé et hurla :

« Mourrez pour l'avènement des Ténèbres ! »

Et un intense rayon argenté, dont la source était Morgana elle-même, s'éleva dans le ciel. Il éclaira toute la forêt et disparut à son tour parmi les étoiles. Harry vit les trois filles se courber et leurs yeux s'écarquiller. Leur bouche était grande ouverte mais aucun son ne sortit. Les trois filles ne bougeaient plus du tout. Harry comprit qu'elles étaient mortes et il sentit une vague de colère et d'impuissance monter en lui. Morgana retourna au centre du dolmen et les autres Mangemorts s'exclamèrent en chœur :

« Ô grand Tuoni ! Accueille dans ton royaume les âmes déchues de ces filles, mais permet-nous de les utiliser pour satisfaire tes frères ! »

Une nouvelle bourrasque balaya la clairière et Miles s'avança à son tour vers le dolmen, l'étoile à huit branches devint une étoile à sept branches et l'octogone un heptagone. Miles monta à son tour sur le dolmen et rejoignit Morgana. Un segment apparut et ils se mirent à chaque extrémité. Puis ils déclarèrent ensemble :

« Ô grande Eithne ! Accepte cette union en gage de notre foie envers tes fils. »

Une lumière intense s'éleva du dolmen et enveloppa les deux Mangemorts, obligeant Harry à se protéger avec sa main. Chacun se déshabilla et ils se rapprochèrent l'un et l'autre. Ils s'entaillèrent chacun un bras et versèrent leur sang dans une coupe que chacun bu, puis ils se collèrent l'un et l'autre. Harry ne put tenir plus longtemps, la répugnance le gagnant rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et attendit tout en essayant de repousser une grande envie de vomir.

Les autres Mangemorts marmonnant toujours des formules inaudibles. Puis les paroles cessèrent et Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Miles et Morgana avaient remis leur robe de soie mais paraissaient essoufflés. Miles rejoignit les autres Mangemorts et Harry remarqua que l'étoile à huit branches et l'octogone s'étaient reformés. Morgana alla se placer au centre du dolmen. Elle leva les bras et s'écria :

« Ô grand Tuoni, accorde-moi la responsabilité des trois âmes pour l'accomplissement du transfert de puissance et permettre ainsi le Retour des Ténèbres ! Je t'offre les âmes des trois autres corps pour achever mon entreprise. »

Une nouvelle lumière éclaira la clairière. Puis Harry vit les trois silhouettes brumeuses des filles mortes s'élever. Elles se dirigèrent vers Morgana et restèrent ainsi à côté d'elle. Puis Morgana invoqua de nouveau les esprits :

« Et maintenant vous ! Grandes divinités ! Je vous demande l'autorisation d'accomplir le transfert de puissance entre ces âmes en inversant leur propriétaire. »

Une nouvelle lumière éclaira la scène et les silhouettes tournèrent autour de Morgana pour changer de place : les silhouettes appartenant aux filles mortes se placèrent du côté de Jeanne, Joanne et Katie.

« Enfin, Ô grands Oengus et Ogme ! Permettez-moi d'accomplir le transfert de puissance en transférant la puissance des âmes aux corps opposés pour que leur différence d'âge arrive à onze printemps. Donnez-moi la force d'y parvenir. Créez avec moi les Princesses des Ténèbres. »

Une lumière aveuglante illumina alors toute la clairière, toute la forêt. Harry ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Le sol se mit à vibrer et un grondement se fit entendre. On entendit des oiseaux quitter leur branche. Tous les Mangemorts, à l'exception de Morgana, s'exclamèrent :

« SATOR AREPO TENET OPERA ROTAS ! »

Le cercle qui entourait le dolmen se mit à briller formant une barrière lumineuse d'une couleur d'or. La lumière s'intensifia et enveloppa le dolmen qui disparut. Elle devint de plus en plus blanche et emplit tout l'espace délimité par le cercle. Elle s'éleva vers le ciel et, une fois qu'elle eut dépassé la hauteur d'une dizaine d'arbres, elle s'étala dans tout le ciel étoilé, l'occultant par la même occasion. La lumière s'étendait sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Puis elle s'estompa peu à peu et une grosse rafale de vent traversa la forêt.

Harry sentit sa cape virevoltait autour de lui et amplifia son emprise. On put voir enfin le dolmen. Morgana était allongée sur le sommet, toujours au centre. Les filles formaient toujours les deux triangles. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Morgana était immobile et ne respirait plus. Le changement le plus spectaculaire se faisait néanmoins au niveau des six filles.

Les filles tuées avaient rajeuni : les plus jeunes étaient devenues des nourrissons tandis que la dernière ne devait avoir pas plus de onze ans. Katie, Jeanne et Joanne avait également changé : elles semblaient âgées chacune onze ans. Harry était sous le choc, puis une vague de fureur et de dégout l'envahit. Il n'avait rien pu faire, ce qui le dégouta de lui-même.

Les Mangemorts se précipitèrent vers le dolmen, se penchèrent sur Morgana et pour tenter de la ranimer.

« Écartez-vous ! ordonna Milles. Laissez-lui de l'espace pour respirer. »

Les Mangemorts obéirent et Miles continua de s'occuper de Morgana. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se releva. Elle resta assise quelques instants avant de se lever complètement, prenant appui sur Miles. Harry remarqua qu'elle était pâle et tremblante mais sa voix était ferme lorsqu'elle s'exprima :

« Merci ! Je vais bien. Allez plutôt voir comment vont les Princesses des Ténèbres.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda Miles. Tu ne veux pas t'allonger ?

— Non. Je vais bien. Mais je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. C'était très épuisant. »

Miles hocha la tête puis se dirigea alors vers Joanne, Jeanne et Katie. Elles étaient toujours allongées. Miles se pencha sur elles pour tenter de les ranimer à son tour. Mais Harry remarqua qu'en même temps, des filaments argentés sortaient de sa baguette. En observant plus précisément, il remarqua, à sa plus grande horreur, qu'il s'agissait de pensées. Harry, en s'approchant discrètement, vit trois petits flacons. Au bout d'un long moment, elles se réveillèrent à leur tour. Mais on sentait qu'elles ne maîtrisaient pas encore parfaitement leur nouveau corps.

« Ne bougez pas. Papa est là, assura-t-il d'un ton prévenant. Vous vous êtes un peu cognées en tombant. Ca fait plusieurs heures qu'on essaye de vous réveiller. Vous voulez qu'on rentre à la maison tout de suite ?

— Euh… D'accord, répondit Katie un peu déboussolée. »

Harry n'en crût pas ses sens. Miles avait modifié la mémoire des trois filles en leur faisant croire qu'il était leur père. Harry dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour éviter de commettre l'irréparable, mais malgré ce, il n'arrivait pas à contenir sa colère. Des étincelles rouges et or fusèrent de sa baguette. Miles avait dû les endoctriner par ce biais, Drago disait que les résultats n'avaient pas été très concluants, sauf chez Katie. Les filles se levèrent et descendirent du dolmen. Puis Miles les amena dans la cabane. Il ne revint que dix minutes plus tard. Il semblait fou de joie.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le rituel de transfert de puissance a parfaitement fonctionné. Elles ont les mêmes capacités que des filles de onze ans, si ce n'est un peu plus. Le sortilège d'endoctrinement a également marché à merveille. C'est une réussite totale. Les Princesses des Ténèbres sont enfin prêtes. Il ne nous reste qu'à régler quelques détails. Je vais vous révéler la seconde partie du plan. »

Les Mangemorts frémirent à ces paroles. Miles les conduisit de nouveau à la table où ils avaient mangé il y a déjà plus de deux heures.

« La suite est simple, commença Miles. Je dois d'abord vous dire que le Retour des Ténèbres ne pourra avoir lieu avant sept ans. Oui je sais, c'est une longue période, mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. On ne peut faire deux rituels de transfert de puissance sur la même personne et nous avons atteint des limites avec les deux petites. En effet, la différence maximale ne doit pas dépasser dix ans. Seul le meurtre lors du rituel des « donneuses » pouvait nous laisser une marge d'un an. »

Les Mangemorts ne dirent absolument rien, bien que pour certains, une nouvelle attente de sept ans sembla les démoraliser. De son côté, Harry eut de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu jouer avec la vie de sa fille avec si peu de remords. Il n'avait même plus envie d'utiliser la magie, il voulait réduire Miles en bouillie à mains nues.

« Morgana s'occupera d'inscrire les trois filles pour leur entrée à Poudlard cette année. Elles y feront toute leur scolarité. Pendant les vacances, et à partir de demain, nous les entraînerons à la maîtrise de la Magie Noire pour permettre le Retour des Ténèbres. Morgana ! Il n'y aura pas de problème au niveau de l'inscription ?

— Non, je peux m'en occuper sans soucis. Sois tranquille.

— Malefoy, je veux qu'avec Nott et Zabini, vous entraîniez les filles jusqu'à la rentrée. Je veux que d'ici à ce qu'elles montent dans le train, elles soient capables de passer au moins leur examen de fin d'année avec cent pour cent de bonnes réponses.

— Bien Maître, acquiesça Drago après une courte hésitation. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elles aient un si grand niveau ?

— Malefoy, je veux que, lorsqu'elles auront dix-sept ans, elles aient plus de puissance magique que tous les sorciers du monde réunis. Et pour cela, nous devons les entraîner dur.

— Bien Maître.

— Malefoy, je veux également que tu les surveilles attentivement lorsqu'elles seront à Poudlard. Entraîne-les par la même occasion tous les week-ends.

— Entendu, Maître.

— Cela nous amène au deuxième point que je voulais aborder. Leurs baguettes. N'ayant pas de baguette au début du transfert, aucune ne leur correspond. Donner les baguettes des sacrifiées ne servirait à rien : une baguette ne va qu'à un sorcier et le sortilège de transfert de puissance ne permet pas l'adaptation de la baguette. En achetez une peut s'avérer la solution mais cela risque de ne pas leur conférer suffisamment de puissance pour la réalisation de notre objectif. La seule solution restante est le rituel de la baguette fille. »

Plusieurs Mangemorts lancèrent des regards interrogateurs à Miles, mais Harry fut cloué sur place, il en oublia presque sa colère. Miles connaissait également le rituel de la baguette. Mais quelles seraient les baguettes parentes ?

« Oui le rituel de la baguette, répéta Miles d'un ton triomphant. Pour faire simple, il consiste à créer une baguette fille à partir de deux baguettes parentes. La baguette ainsi formée est plus puissante, plus efficace et plus acceptée qu'une baguette achetée dans une boutique. Ce rituel n'est pas de la Magie Noire. Au contraire, c'est une preuve d'amour car une fois les baguettes utilisées pour ce rituel, elles ne peuvent plus servir. Des parents le font pour leurs enfants lorsqu'ils meurent, mais cela reste exceptionnel. À ma connaissance, seuls une dizaine de rituels ont eu depuis Merlin lui-même. Toutefois, nous allons faire appel à la Magie Noire pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, elle assurera le bon fonctionnement du rituel, ensuite elle conférera une très grande puissance aux baguettes et enfin elle permettra d'utiliser plusieurs fois la même baguette. Il est temps de vous montrer une des reliques les plus précieuses qu'il soit. Elle était confinée aux Archives Magiques, mais Morgana, grâce à son influence, a réussi à se la procurer il y a plusieurs années. »

Il sortit alors un bout de bois d'une poche de sa robe. C'était une baguette magique longue fine. Harry n'arriva pas à discerner le bois, mais elle était très lumineuse sous la Lune, laissant penser qu'elle devait être très claire, voire blanche. Puis soudain une étincelle jaillit dans son esprit. Il savait de quelle baguette il s'agissait et à qui elle avait appartenue. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la fois où il avait découvert la boîte vide.

« Oui, je vous présente une baguette qui a fait de grandes choses. Elle assouvit la soif des Ténèbres et n'a été utilisée que par un seul de nos membres, notre fondateur. Je vous présente la baguette d'if qui a appartenu autrefois au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est cette baguette qui servira de baguette père. »

Les Mangemorts regardèrent la baguette avec une étincelle de vénération au fond de leurs pupilles. Harry frissonna de plus belle son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il semblait vouloir en sortir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée d'utiliser la baguette de celui qu'il avait vaincu pour servir de « père » dans le rituel des baguettes, d'autant plus si c'était pour les trois. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Les baguettes mères seront celles des trois filles que Morgana a tué. Lyranus, va me les chercher immédiatement. Ne les abîme surtout pas.

— Bien Maître, répondit Lyranus dont la voix était profonde et grave. »

Il revint moins de deux minutes plus tard avec les baguettes dans les mains. Il les donna à Miles qui les posa sur la table. Il disposa la baguette de Voldemort et une autre baguette face à face dans un cercle qu'il avait tracé. Puis il se mit à murmurer des incantations inaudibles. Le cercle s'illumina et Miles continua son rituel. Pendant près d'une heure, il marmonna seul puis les deux baguettes se mirent à faire un balai à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de la table. Puis elles fusionnèrent et un rayon sortit de la baguette formée. Une autre baguette apparue alors sur la table. Elle était également en if. Puis les baguettes qui avaient fusionné se séparèrent et commencèrent à se détruire.

Miles murmura une nouvelle incantation et la baguette de Voldemort resta intacte tandis que l'autre baguette se vaporisa. Miles répéta l'opération deux autres fois, avec les deux autres baguettes. À chaque fois, la baguette formée était en if. Après une observation attentive, Harry remarqua qu'elles étaient la copie conforme de la baguette de Voldemort, ce qui n'appréciait pas du tout. Sa colère remonta en lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était debout à ne rien faire devant ce qu'il savait être les bases d'un futur meurtrier. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il dut de nouveau faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas intervenir. La dernière baguette se désintégra et celle de Voldemort retomba doucement sur la table.

Miles prit sa propre baguette et se mit à lancer diverses inaudibles et trois jets jaillirent de la baguette pour frapper chacune des trois baguettes crées. Elles se mirent à vibrer puis redevinrent immobile. Il rangea sa propre baguette et celle de Voldemort, puis emballa les trois autres baguettes dans trois paquets différents. Miles s'adressa à nouveau à ses Mangemorts :

« Voilà le rituel est terminé. Il s'est conclu avec un franc succès. Les filles pourront utiliser leurs baguettes dès demain. En attendant, elles vont se reposer et je vous conseille d'en faire autant. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Les Mangemorts se levèrent tous et retirèrent leur robe de soie. Ils les déposèrent sur les chaises qu'ils venaient de quitter et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cabane dans un silence totale. Harry les suivit, tenant toujours fermement sa cape. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'ils allaient faire aux filles. Sur le chemin, Miles prit la baguette de Voldemort dans ses mains et ne put s'empêcher de l'agiter dans le vide. Des étincelles jaillirent alors en direction de Harry. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire le moindre geste, sa baguette s'agita d'elle-même et des étincelles jaillirent également, devant l'incrédulité de son propriétaire. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qui venait de passer, mais soudain, Morgana s'arrêta net. Elle jeta des regards inquisiteurs tout autour de la clairière. Miles le remarqua et demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Morgana ? C'est le rituel ?

— Ne sois pas stupide Miles, répondit-elle. Non ce n'est pas le rituel. Je viens de sentir une présence magique.

— Nous sommes neuf et la forêt grouille de bestioles magiques. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Non, ce n'était pas une bête. Et je doute fort qu'il s'agisse de l'un de nous. J'ai ressenti cette présence juste après que tu aies agité stupidement la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse. Or, seules les baguettes sœurs réagissent de la sorte et la seule baguette sœur de celle de notre maître appartient à notre pire ennemi. _Harry Potter nous espionne_ ! cracha-t-elle. »

10


	21. Chapter 21 Chute et rédemption

Chapitre 21 Chute et rédemption

Morgana continua de scruter les alentours et son regard se posa à de nombreuse reprises sur Harry, toujours caché sous sa cape. Il ne voulait pas bouger risquant de révéler sa position. Comment Morgana avait-elle put sentir sa présence malgré la cape ? Comment avait-elle put percevoir la réponse de la baguette de Harry à celle de Voldemort ? La réponse restait inaccessible et Harry commença à paniquer. Il n'avait pas très envie de se frotter à huit Mangemorts, surtout quand il s'agissait probablement du haut de la hiérarchie. Drago resta parfaitement immobile, avant de rejoindre Miles et se poster comme garde du corps. Les autres Mangemorts avaient sorti leur baguette et les pointaient dans toutes les directions. Morgana regarda de nouveau vers Harry. Elle plissa les yeux puis déclara :

« Il est par là. Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher Potter ! Je sais que tu es là ! Allez, montre-toi ! Aurais-tu peur de nous affronter ? Ou alors aurais-tu peur de lever la main sur le Ministre en personne ? C'est moi qui aie organisé la déclaration de Kingsley et c'est moi qui aie insisté pour que tu sois chargé de sa sécurité. C'est moi aussi qui aie mis en place le plan des Mangemorts, le calquant sur le tien. La chance a voulu que Kingsley survive à la première attaque, mais la Mort l'a tout de même pris avec elle. Aller Potter, montre toi !

— Il n'y a peut-être personne Morgana, suggéra Drago. Qui aurait pu franchir notre barrière de protection ? Elle ne laisse passer que les Mangemorts.

— Potter est très malin. Il est Directeur du Bureau des Aurors depuis plus de dix ans ! Cette barrière ne devrait pas être un problème pour lui.

— Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas repéré plus tôt ? interrogea Lyranus.

— Lyranus, tu es vraiment stupide ! s'emporta Morgana. Potter est le plus puissant sorcier du monde ! Même s'il est loin de la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'en reste pas moins dangereux. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il l'a vaincu avec un seul sortilège ?

— Du calme Morgana, ordonna Miles. Arrêtez de vous disputer. Malefoy, fouille les environs avec Lyranus et Gweltaz. Amenez Potter s'il est réellement là. »

Morgana fit la moue et Drago hocha la tête et invita Lyranus et Gweltaz à le suivre. Ils commencèrent par l'endroit où Morgana avait repéré Harry. Puis lentement ils s'approchèrent. Harry ne bougea pas mais tenta de prévenir Drago par un sortilège d'alerte, n'étant visible que par deux personnes reliées par le Serment Inviolable. Mais Drago ne parut ne pas le voir, ou fit semblant de l'ignorer. Harry retenta encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, Drago s'arrêta. Il regarda droit dans la direction de Harry. Il laissa Lyranus et Gweltaz continuer à chercher près de la lisière de la forêt, et fit semblant de chercher de nouveaux indices et s'approcha de Harry. Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre, Harry murmura :

« Aide moi à sortir de là, Drago, et vite. Ça devient dangereux pour moi.

— Je sais, convint-il à voix à peine audible. Mais… Je suis désolé Potter, je le dois… Eh ! Je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

— Drago qu'est-ce que…

— Bravo Malefoy ! Amène-le-nous, ordonna Morgana. »

Avant que Harry n'ait comprit ce qui se passait, Drago attrapa la cape qu'il sentit glisser, le découvrant aux yeux de tous. Il resta immobile mais furieux de la trahison de Drago :

« _Incarcerem !_ s'exclama Morgana.

— _Protego _! lança Harry. _Stupefix _! _Petrificus Totalus _! _Expulso_ ! riposta-t-il.

Malefoy, Lyranus et Gweltaz furent ainsi neutralisés. Morgana poussa un hurlement de fureur et lança plusieurs Sortilèges de la Mort sans sommation. Harry les esquiva tous sans problème et put neutraliser Goyle et Zabini. Miles lança également des Sortilèges de la Mort, tandis que Nott tentait d'immobiliser Harry et Parkinson de le capturer. Mais aucun des sortilèges ne l'atteignit.

La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé une telle colère, c'était lorsque Amycus Carrow avait craché au visage de McGonagall. Il avait alors lancé un sortilège de Doloris, mais depuis il avait appris à ne se contrôler et canaliser sa rage. Cependant, l'accumulation de la fatigue et des récents évènements la fit accroître dangereusement. Il fit voltiger d'un coup de baguette Nott et Parkinson. Morgana continua à déverser ses Sortilège de la Mort et Miles, changeant de tactique, essaya de le capturer. Si Harry était très furieux, ce n'était rien comparé à Morgana : son visage était déformé par une haine violente et sans limite. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle et elle respirait à un rythme effréné.

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable, Mrs la Ministre ? Votre répertoire est désespérément pauvre. Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à mieux, lança alors Harry de sa voix sarcastique. »

Morgana pointa sa baguette vers le dolmen et l'instant d'après ce dernier était en lévitation à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle le lança sur Harry qui repoussa deux rochers, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'occuper du plus gros. Ce dernier fonça sur lui et il ne put l'éviter qu'en plongeant sur le sol. Le rocher alla s'abattre près de la maison.

« Morgana ! Attention ! Les filles sont justes à côté !

— Peu importe ! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut le tuer ou elles ne pourront jamais aller à Poudlard ! »

Harry se releva rapidement et profita de l'inattention de Miles pour le stupéfixer. Il tenta le sortilège du saucisson sur Morgana mais elle contra le coup. Elle leva sa baguette et l'abaissa alors d'un coup. Harry sentit un fouet brûlant s'abattre sur sa joue ce qui le fit saigner. Harry pointa alors sa baguette et avant que Morgana ait pu faire le moindre geste, il lança :

« _SECTUMSEM_…

— _Petrificus Totalus _! lança alors une voix derrière lui. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de parer le sortilège et tomba face contre terre paralysé, sur le sol humide de la clairière. Au loin, on voyait l'aube se levait. Quelqu'un retourna Harry et il put voir le visage de son agresseur : Malefoy. Il avait un sourire triomphant qui s'étalait sur tout le visage.

« Alors Potter, on utilise toujours le petit sortilège que le traître a inventé lors de sa scolarité ? railla-t-il de sa voix traînante. Tu l'as déjà utilisé sur moi, j'en porte encore les marques tu sais, et tu en as été puni. Une fois ne t'as pas suffi ? »

Harry lança un regard noir à Malefoy mais celui le stupéfixa. Harry perdit connaissance. Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. Il était ligoté dans la prison qui contenait les filles. Par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, il vit que c'était le jour. Puis quelqu'un le gifla. Il voulut pousser un gémissement de douleur, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« C'est inutile Potter, prévint Malefoy. Nous avons pratiqué un sortilège de mutisme. Il ne faudrait pas que tu perturbes les filles lors de leur entraînement. Pour répondre à ta question, cela fait trois jours que tu as été capturé, et Miles souhaite te parler. »

Malefoy leva Harry et le poussa. Il le mit devant lui et le fit avancer, sa baguette pointée sur le dos de Harry. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la table qui était installée au centre de la pièce principale de la cabane. Miles était déjà assis accompagné de Thorfinn, Yaxley, Dolohov et Jugson. Harry se demanda ce qui l'attendait.

« Bonjour Potter ! Alors comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Miles. Un peu ramolli non ? Faible aussi non ? Un combat contre neuf Mangemorts a dû t'épuiser.

— Laisse le tranquille Miles, lança Dolohov d'un ton sardonique. Alors Potter, surpris de me revoir ? Cela fait longtemps, non ? Presque vingt-et-un ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a chuté et dans sept ans, les Ténèbres seront de retour ! Je peux commencer à l'interroger, Miles ?

— Mais bien entendu. Je l'ai amené là pour que vous lui posiez toutes les questions que vous voulez. Vous pouvez même le torturer s'il ne répond pas convenablement. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas de Veritaserum, Drago ne trouve pas les ingrédients nécessaires. Mais le Doloris devrait suffire, continua Miles avec un sourire mauvais s'étalant sur son visage.

— Merci Miles, répondit Dolohov. Alors Potter, ma première question est très simple, où peut-on trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment peut-il nous donner de nouveaux objectifs ?

— Il est mort, répondit Harry, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Désolé mais je ne peux vous aider.

— Tu mens ! Sa tombe existe, je le sais, et il craignait la mort ! Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que nous ne trouvons pas son fantôme, même en l'appelant ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire mesquin. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas suffisamment cherché, ou mal chercher. Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut pas vous voir. Après tous les échecs qu'il a subis par votre faute, ça ne m'étonne…

— _Endoloris_ ! s'exclama Dolohov. Petit insolent ! On devrait te tuer pour avoir profané la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry n'émit pas le moindre son et ne bougea pas. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la douleur parcourir tous les recoins de son corps. Cependant, il savait comment résister au sortilège de torture, ou du moins comment maîtriser ses gestes. Sans oublier que lors de son passage dans les cachots du Roi des vampires, il avait enduré une torture bien pire que ce que le Doloris procurait. Il défia Dolohov qui intensifia la puissance du sortilège.

« Alors ? Répond !

— Je ne sais rien ! cracha Harry d'une voix ferme. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mis dans la tête que moi, Harry Potter, pourrait savoir où se cache mon pire ennemi ? Il est mort, c'en est fini, il ne revien…

— PETIT MISÉRABLE ! hurla Dolohov. LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES ÉTAIT TOUT PUISSANT, IL N'A PAS PU MOURIR COMME TOUT AUTRE SORCIER ! DIT MOI OU IL EST OU TU CONNAÎTRAS UN SORT PIRE QUE LA MORT !

— Je ne sais rien, répondit Harry entre ses dents. Allez-vous faire…

— _ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! _INSOLENT ! MISÉRABLE ! MICROBE ! RÉPOND OU TU DEVIENDRAS TELLEMENT FOU QUE TU NE RECONNAÎTRAS PLUS TES PROPRES ENFANTS ! »

La douleur se fit de plus en plus intense, au point de franchir les limites du soutenable. Il tomba de la chaise, se tortilla dans tous les sens, il n'avait plus autant souffert depuis des années. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper la phrase qui allait rompre une partie de son sortilège de protection. Voldemort allait revenir et dévaster le monde magique.

« Il est… il est à… Le fantôme de Voldemort est à côté de sa tombe… à Little Hangleton… S'il vous plait… arrêtez ! »

Dolohov leva la baguette d'un air satisfait. Il la rangea et salua les autres Mangemorts présents, puis sortit de la cabane. Harry le vit transplaner avant que la porte ne se ferme. Malefoy le remit brutalement sur sa chaise. Puis Yaxley lui demanda :

« Moi aussi j'ai une autre question. Vois-tu, j'étais dans la confidence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me disait tous ses secrets. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai su qu'il avait obtenu la baguette de Dumbledore. Or ce n'était pas n'importe quelle baguette. En ayant fait des recherches, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait du Bâton de la Mort, ou de la Baguette du Sureau. Et j'ai appris qu'elle était également une des trois Reliques de la Mort ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et fixa Yaxley. Ce dernier émit alors un sourire de triomphe. Comment avait-il put savoir pour les Reliques de la Mort ? Il avait pris soin de détruire toute trace lorsqu'il était au bureau des Aurors. Puis la vérité le frappa comme un coup de poing. Il existait une seul trace, ou plutôt trois traces.

Une était en sécurité dans sa mémoire, et une autre dans un livre chez lui qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lire. Mais ce livre était une copie. Le Livre des Secrets Magiques était le seul endroit au monde où Yaxley avait pu trouver la référence aux Reliques, mais comment avait-il pu y accéder ? Il était sous haute sécurité au Département des Mystères. La réponse lui vint immédiatement après : Morgana avait accès, en tant que Ministre, à ce livre et pouvait le consulter à loisirs. Voilà comment il avait pu établir les différents liens. Et s'il savait pour la baguette, il savait aussi pour…

« Oui Potter, je sais aussi pour la Cape et la Pierre ! Je sais également que la fameuse cape n'est autre que la tienne. Je me la suis donc procurée. Mais voici ma seule question : où se trouvent la Baguette et la Pierre ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, je le jure.

— Menteur ! s'exclama alors Jugson. Nous savons que tu sais. Alors où sont-elles ?

— Je ne sais…

— _ENDOLORIS _! s'exclama Thorfinn sans prévenir. »

La douleur revint immédiatement et Harry ne put y résister. Il se remit à hurler et se tortiller sur sa chaise. Mais soudain il entendit la voix lointaine de Jugson s'exclamer :

« _IMPERO_ ! »

La douleur partit mais Harry sentit comme un vide dans sa tête. Il tenta de résister à cette sensation et au sortilège de l'Imperium mais n'y parvint pas, la douleur l'affaiblissant terriblement. Il devint soumis. Thorfinn leva le sortilège.

« Alors Potter, où sont la Baguette et la Pierre de Résurrection ? demanda Yaxley.

— La Baguette se trouve à Poudlard, là où elle doit être : dans la tombe de Dumbledore, répondit Harry malgré lui. Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la Pierre. Je sais qu'elle est aussi probablement à Poudlard, dans la Forêt Interdite, mais je ne sais pas où précisément.

— Où est la Pierre ? tonna Yaxley.

— Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry. »

Jugson leva à son tour le sortilège. La douleur revint subitement, mais amoindrie. Harry était encore secoué de spasmes.

« Nous reviendrons demain Potter, annonça Yaxley. »

Puis il se leva et quitta la cabane accompagné de Jugson et Thorfinn. Harry se sentit de nouveau perdre connaissance et sombra dans l'obscurité. On ne le libéra du sortilège de Stupéfiction que le lendemain matin. C'est de nouveau Malefoy qui s'en occupa. Harry n'avait pas mangé ni bu depuis le combat, c'est donc déshydraté et affamé qu'il se précipita vers le gobelet et l'assiette posés au pied de son lit. Yaxley l'interrogea de nouveau, mais Harry persista à lui répondre qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait la Pierre de Résurrection. Il en fut de même le lendemain, le surlendemain et les jours suivants.

Les Mangemorts le nourrissaient à peine, lui laissant les maigres restes de leur festin. Il ne pouvait boire qu'un verre d'eau par jour et se laver qu'une fois par semaine. Chaque jour, il devait également subir de longues séances de torture, les Mangemorts tentant de lui soutirer des informations. Morgana ne passait que très rarement, ce qui n'arrangeait rien : chaque jour où elle était dans la cabane, elle faisait subir à Harry des tortures inimaginables. Elle lui avait même emprunté le Sectumsempra, ce qui n'arrangeait rien : Harry était tombé trois fois évanoui et affaiblit par la perte de sang, Malefoy lui donnant des potions de régénération sanguine. Il y avait cependant un avantage ridicule à se trouver dans le Quartier Général des Mangemorts.

En effet, Harry arrivait, de temps en temps, à recevoir de vagues informations. Il savait ainsi que les Mangemorts préparaient une attaque contre le Ministère dans peu de temps, confirmant les rumeurs qui couraient lorsqu'il s'y trouvait encore. Il savait également que Morgana enlisait les Aurors dans leurs recherches. Il apprit que sa disparition avait été remarquée et une équipe avait été mise sur l'affaire. Pour le moment, elle en était à la case départ. Harry apprit aussi que l'entraînement des filles avançait à grande vitesse et qu'elles étaient particulièrement douées. Il utilisait les rares moments de répit qu'on lui laissait pour observer les mouvements dans la cabane.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs semaines après avoir été capturé – il n'avait plus la notion de temps – il avait réussi à concevoir un plan d'évasion solide. La seule difficulté résidait dans le fait de récupérer sa baguette pour lutter contre les Mangemorts. En effet, il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient toujours au moins cinq dans la cabane ou dans la clairière. Et il avait compris, grâce aux conversations, qu'il s'agissait de membres hauts classés dans la hiérarchie. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'un novice était présent lors de ses interrogatoires et qu'il changeait à chaque séance. Son plan reposait sur ce novice et avait été réfléchi dans les moindres détails, Harry attendait son prochain interrogatoire. Il avait remarqué que chaque novice revenait toutes les semaines et un des novices semblait particulièrement empoté. Et le jour attendu arriva.

Harry fut amené brutalement pour l'interrogatoire quotidien. C'était de nouveau Yaxley qui allait lui poser les questions. Oui, mais cette fois il n'aurait pas le temps. Malefoy l'assit sans ménagement sur la chaise habituelle. Yaxley commença alors à poser sa question, mais Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il se concentrait pour déterminer le moment d'agir. Puis Yaxley prit sa baguette, rangé dans sa poche. Harry décida d'agir.

Il simula un évanouissement et se laissa tomber à terre. Malefoy le secoua violemment mais il ne faillit pas. Malefoy lui donna alors des coups de pieds, mais il ne broncha toujours pas. Puis, alors que Malefoy se penchait pour voir s'il n'était pas mort, il ouvrit les yeux et faucha les jambes de Malefoy qui tomba, sa tête cognant le coin de la table qui se renversa.

Harry sauta sur sa baguette et désarma Yaxley avant que celui-ci n'ait put comprendre ce qui se passait. Le novice paniqua, ne sachant comment réagir. Harry ferma la porte hermétiquement avec un sortilège, puis se leva et fit face à Yaxley dont le visage restait impassible.

« Alors Potter, dit-il, on croit être intéressant en faisant un petit numéro de cirque ? Campanus immobilise-le ! ordonna-t-il au novice.

— Euh… _Stupéfix_ ! lança-t-il sans grande conviction. »

Mais Harry bloqua le sortilège et l'immobilisa. C'est à ce moment qu'il reconnut le Mangemort : il était le portrait craché de celui que Ginny avait tué, mais semblait plus jeune. Il comprit alors qu'ils devaient être frères. Harry se tourna vers Yaxley.

« Non Yaxley, je ne joue pas au cirque. Vois-tu, je neutralise tes Mangemorts. Maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? Tu es désarmé face au plus puissant sorcier du monde…

— Qui a été enfermé pendant plus de deux mois dans notre Quartier Général ! coupa Yaxley. Mais vois-tu Potter, je ne suis pas seul. Il y en a d'autres.

— _Silencio_ ! lança Harry avant que Yaxley n'ait put lancer l'alerte. Yaxley, tu te fais vieux ! Ton Maître ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas révéler ses projets face à l'ennemi ? C'est pitoyable. _Stupéfix_ ! ajouta-t-il et Yaxley tomba à terre. »

Le novice était terrifié. Harry lui lança un sortilège de mutisme et le ligota et en fit de même de Malefoy et Yaxley. Puis il s'approcha du novice et lui demanda :

« Où est ma baguette ? Je te laisse en vie si tu me donnes la bonne réponse. Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à faire usage de la force et ce n'est pas sûr que tu y survives. Je vais te laisser la possibilité de parler, mais si tu appelles à l'aide, je te découpe en petits morceaux. Est-ce clair ? Bien, répondit Harry après que le Mangemort eut hoché la tête.

— Votre baguette se trouve dans un tiroir dans l'armoire derrière vous, révéla Campanus après que Harry eut retiré le sortilège de mutisme.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry de son ton le plus menaçant. »

Il s'amusait de cette situation. Le jeune Mangemort semblait tellement terrifié que si Harry lui avait demandé de se manger un bras, il l'aurait fait. Le Mangemort répondit :

« Oui, j'en suis sûr : c'est moi qui l'ai mise là ce matin. On la change de place tous les jours. Seul Malefoy sait en permanence où elle est. »

Harry prit le Mangemort avec lui et le força à avancer. Puis il l'obligea à prendre la baguette. Campanus obéit sans la moindre résistance et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé sa baguette et Campanus était de nouveau soumis au sortilège de mutisme. Il avait même pu dénicher un balai pour s'enfuir rapidement.

Harry poussa Campanus devant lui et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique. Cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas : elle s'envola à travers la clairière. Dehors il n'y avait que cinq personnes : les trois filles, Miles et …Morgana ! Celle-ci se pétrifia. Miles, lui, protégea les filles en les poussant derrière lui. Harry recula alors la lisière, sans quitter les deux Mangemorts des yeux. Joanne, Jeanne et Katie étaient intriguées par l'étrange personnage qui reculait devant elles. Harry eut un pincement au cœur mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Il recula puis arriva à la limite de la clairière. Il garda Campanus bien devant lui tandis qu'il enfourchait son balai. Morgana se ravisa et devina les intentions de Harry. Elle pointa sa baguette vers lui et s'écria :

« Tu l'auras voulu Potter ! _Avada Kedavra _! »

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Morgana et fusa droit vers Harry et Campanus. Harry décolla immédiatement mais se rappela trop tard que Campanus était immobilisé. Ce dernier, dans un silence total, ouvrit grand la bouche mais le hurlement qu'il voulait lancer ne vint pas. La lumière du sortilège se reflétait dans ses yeux avant de le frapper en plein dans la tête. La puissance du sortilège le propulsa violemment en arrière et son corps alla se fracasser contre un arbre et un craquement sonore se fit entendre.

Harry s'éleva de plus en plus haut, évitant les sortilèges que Morgana et Miles lui lançaient. Puis soudain il senti son balai frémir : il avait dépassé la limite de la zone d'antitransplanage. Il s'éleva encore un peu, puis se mit debout sur son balai et transplana. Sa dernière vision fut un sortilège de la Mort qui fonçait droit vers lui. Harry se sentit alors compressait de force dans un tuyau. Il tomba ensuite sur un sol dur et il entendit une explosion.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda son appartement. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Puis il vit de la fine poussière tombait devant lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond et découvrit avec stupeur qu'un cratère y était apparu. Il ne comprit pas d'où cela pouvait provenir et il ne se posa pas la question. Il se releva et entreprit de voir s'il avait des blessures quelconques. En dehors des traces de ses séances de torture, Harry n'avait absolument rien.

Son ventre criait famine et il se dirigea vers la cuisine mais n'y trouva rien à manger. Il regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait dans son salon : elle indiquait midi. Harry vit également une pile de journaux et de lettres sur la table du salon. Il se précipita et prit le journal au sommet de la pile. Il s'agissait de l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du matin même et il vit qu'on était le quinze Mars. Yaxley n'avait donc pas exagéré : il avait été bel et bien séquestré plus de deux mois.

Il regarda les différents journaux mais rien dans les premiers titres ne paraissait intéressant. Parfois, il y avait un article sur sa disparition. La _Gazette_ du huit janvier avait été entièrement consacrée à la nomination de Morgana comme Ministre de la Magie. Harry regarda ensuite les lettres. Il remarqua qu'elles venaient toutes de Hermione ou de Ron. Il y en avait une seule de Ginny. En lisant bien entre les lignes, Harry avait compris que Ginny lui avait écrit sous la contrainte de Hermione mais elle semblait ne pas avoir totalement renoncé à lui. Son cœur s'accéléra à la lecture de ses ligne et Harry se mit à espérer que peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait revoir celle qui l'aimait.

Sa détention chez les Mangemorts et l'éloignement des êtres chers qui en avait résulté avait bien plus fait mal à Harry que les séances de torture. Il aimait Ginny plus que tout et c'était en partie pour elle qu'il avait entrepris cette dangereuse mission. Il voulait la revoir le plus vite possible, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Comment Hermione se débrouillait-elle avec ses nouvelles responsabilités ?

En pensant à ses amis et à sa femme, les pensées de Harry se dirigèrent vers ses enfants qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis Noël, il n'avait même pas pu leur dire au revoir et à quel point il les aimait. Et Lily, elle devait être encore marquée et choquée par sa capture… et Joanne. Elle avait semblé tellement abasourdie en voyant son père s'échapper sans le reconnaître, dans un corps différent du sien et une mémoire qui n'était pas la sienne.

La colère envahit Harry, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'éviter. Il jura alors sur la tombe de ses parents qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ramener Joanne du bon côté et pouvoir vivre de nouveau heureux et avec amour au sein de sa famille. Mais avant tout, Harry devait régler certains points.

N'ayant plus à manger à la maison, il devait se résoudre à manger dehors, mais où ? Aller dans un restaurant moldu était à écarter, il n'avait pas d'argent moldu. En revanche, aller dans un restaurant sorcier aurait été du pur suicide. Il ne pouvait pas aller non plus demander de l'aide au Ministère car il ne pouvait plus y mettre les pieds. Aller chez Ginny était sans doute la meilleure idée mais Harry ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, il tenait trop à elle. De plus, sa maison était sûrement surveillée, comme celle de Ron et Hermione. Aller chez la mère de Ron aurait suffi pour inonder le Terrier, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Harry opta pour aller manger chez sa voisine, une vieille dame qui ne fut pas difficile de convaincre. Il passa les cinq jours suivants à cogiter les informations qu'il avait reçues au cours des deux mois. Il se demandait à qui il pourrait les transmettre mais une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit : aller à Poudlard et voir Dumbledore.

Il tourna sur lui-même et arriva devant la Tête de Sanglier où il rabattit sa capuche pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. Harry se précipita le long de l'allée et franchit les lourdes portes du château. Les couloirs étaient déserts et Harry entendit un brouhaha venir de la Grande Salle. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et s'arrêta devant le bureau de McGonagall. Il envoya alors un Patronus et attendit. Mais personne ne vint. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas précipités venir de derrière lui. Il se cacha derrière une armure proche et attendit. Le professeur McGonagall apparu alors devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau.

« _Poudlard_ ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

La statue fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Harry patienta quelques minutes puis sortit de sa cachette et se plaça devant la statue.

« _Poudlard_ ! répéta-t-il. »

La statue lui ouvrit alors le passage menant à l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry le gravit et arriva devant la porte du bureau. Il entra sans frapper. McGonagall, qui était assise à son bureau, eut un regard indigné mais lorsque Harry retira sa capuche, l'expression de la directrice passa de l'indignation à la surprise totale.

« Potter ! Mais comment avez-vous… Qu'est-ce que vous…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, la rassura-t-il, je vais très bien. J'ai seulement besoin de voir le professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence. »

McGonagall fixa Harry pendant un court instant. Derrière elle, le portrait de Dumbledore le regardait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Bien qu'il s'agît d'un portrait, Harry eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons x.

« Laissez-nous Minerva, dit-il.

— Euh… Bien Albus. »

Elle se leva et contourna Harry sans le quitter des yeux. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Harry attendit encore un peu avant de commencer mais c'est Dumbledore qui entama la conversation. Il avait l'air curieux.

« Assied-toi Harry, invita-t-il. Je suis assez surpris de te voir. J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais disparu il y a deux mois. Où étais-tu passé ?

— C'est une longue histoire, professeur, mais c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je suis venu à Poudlard vous demander conseil.

— Eh bien commence ton récit ! encouragea Dumbledore.

— Pour faire simple, j'ai demandé à Drago Malefoy d'espionner pour le compte du Ministère les Mangemorts depuis l'été dernier. Nous avons passé un Serment Inviolable. Durant les six mois qui ont suivi, il m'a donné de bonnes informations qui nous ont permis d'avancer. C'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai mis sur pieds l'opération de Novembre…

— Pour laquelle tu as failli mourir, rajouta l'ancien directeur.

— Oui, mais il n'en est pas responsable, assura Harry. Le problème n'est arrivé qu'en Janvier, le jour de ma disparition. En effet, Malefoy m'avait donné des informations comme quoi les Mangemorts avaient l'intention de faire un rituel de transfert de puissance sur Joanne, Jeanne et Katie…

— Katie Dursley ?

— Oui, la fille de Dudley. Cependant, avant l'opération, Kingsley est mort et j'ai été limogé par Morgana, la nouvelle Ministre. En tant que responsable de la protection et de la sécurité de Kingsley, on a jugé que j'étais responsable. C'est donc en simple sorcier, mais faisant toujours croire à ma couverture, que je suis allé à la rencontre de Malefoy pour qu'il m'emmène sur les lieux du rituel. Et il a eu lieu, vers minuit. Toutefois, avant de commencer, Miles, le dirigeant des nouveaux Mangemorts, leur a présenté son espion au sein du Ministère : il s'agit de Morgana. C'est elle qui a été la maîtresse de cérémonie. Le rituel a duré environ deux heures. Je vous passe les détails. À la fin, les trois filles avaient chacune onze ans. Les trois autres filles qu'ils ont utilisées pour le rituel sont mortes. Ensuite Miles leur a injecté de faux souvenirs, pour les endoctriner plus rapidement, et leur a fabriqué trois baguettes avec le rituel de la baguette fille. Les baguettes mères étaient celles des trois filles mortes, la baguette père était celle de Voldemort.

— Harry, as-tu une idée de leur objectif ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

— Oui, affirma-t-il. Miles veut les former pour qu'elles dirigent les Mangemorts et deviennent les Princesses des Ténèbres. Il souhaite ainsi qu'elles aient une puissance supérieure à celle de tous les sorciers du monde réunis, permettant ainsi le Retour des Ténèbres.

— Hum…, réfléchit Dumbledore. Ce que tu me dis est très grave, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es venu me voir. Tu devrais en informer tes amis au sein du Ministère.

— Miles compte les inscrire à Poudlard pour qu'elles soient scolarisées et qu'elles apprennent toutes les finesses de la magie. Il pense faire le Retour des Ténèbres dans sept ans. Je suis venu vous voir pour vous demander de l'aide. La puissance des filles est déjà considérable, je l'ai ressentie. Elles sont déjà plus puissantes que moi. Et je ne peux agir avant le Retour des Ténèbres, elles sont trop bien protégées. Alors lorsque l'heure sera venue, existera-t-il un moyen pour les neutraliser ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

— Oui, il en existe un, répondit Dumbledore. Mais je doute que tu l'acceptes.

— Ce n'est pas comme si c'est ainsi que j'ai construit ma légende, railla Harry.

— D'abord laisse-moi t'expliquer. Les Mangemorts ont sélectionné les trois plus jeunes filles ayant un lien direct avec toi. Cela en fait des adversaires redoutables. Selon tes dires, elles disposeront d'une puissance considérable, sinon inimaginable. Cela rend le mélange d'autant plus dangereux. Tu dois savoir que le rituel de transfert de puissance ne fait pas que transférer les puissances. Si plusieurs personnes reçoivent ce rituel, elles partagent aussi leur sang. Elles étaient déjà plus ou moins reliées, mais le rituel a renforcé ce lien. Si nous regardons ceux qui partagent également ce sang, nous avons entre autres trois sorciers très puissants : toi, Mrs Granger et bien sûr Voldemort. C'est lui qui fait toute la différence : en utilisant sa baguette, les Mangemorts ont créé des baguettes très puissantes. Mises en résonance avec le sang même de Voldemort, elles deviennent presque aussi parfaites que si c'était Voldemort lui-même qui les contrôlait. Ces trois filles partagent désormais la puissance maléfique qui le caractérisait. Leur puissance provient de vos sangs respectifs, à Mrs Granger, toi et Voldemort. Elle sera totale si vous trois êtes en vie et ne disparaîtra qu'à votre mort à tous.

— Mais alors elles n'auront jamais leur pleine puissance, Voldemort est mort.

— Nous y voilà, annonça Dumbledore. Tu viens de toucher du doigt un élément déterminant. En effet Harry, il faut que tu saches que _Voldemort n'est pas mort _!

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Harry. J'ai peur de ne pas saisir.

— Je devrais plutôt dire que Voldemort n'a pas franchi les limites entre le Royaume des Morts et le Royaume des Vivants. Tu l'as vaincu et tué, c'est un fait. Mais l'âme de Voldemort a été décomposée en huit parties qui ont été séparées durant de longues années. Or un être ne peut mourir et franchir cette limite que si son âme est intègre. Voldemort se trouve actuellement dans un état proche de celui que tu as pu observer dans les limbes. Il ne peut franchir la limite des Royaumes à cause de ses Horcruxes. Mais il ne peut non plus revenir à la vie, puisqu'aucune partie de son âme n'est rattachée au monde des vivants. Depuis sa défaite, il a subi mille et une souffrances. Il n'est pas mort, mais il n'est pas vivant non plus. C'est un souvenir, comme celui de Jedusor qui se trouvait dans le journal intime.

— Je ne vous comprends pas, admit Harry, déboussolé. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux son fantôme là où je l'ai enterré, à côté de la maison des Gaunt, et j'ai mis en place de nombreux sortilèges de protection, dont le Fidelitas, pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne le trouve et ne le fasse ainsi revenir. Mais les Mangemorts ont réussi, par la torture, à me faire dire où il se trouvait. S'ils le trouvent, on va droit à la catastro…

— Ce n'est pas un fantôme que tu as vu Harry, mais le souvenir de Voldemort. Sûrement le souvenir du corps que tu as enterré. Mais rassure-toi : il n'y a que deux personnes dans ce monde qui ont la possibilité de le voir, mais une seule en a conscience.

— Comment ça deux personnes ? Des dizaines vous voulez dire !

— Non, deux personnes, Harry : Katie et toi-même.

— Moi et Katie ? Pourquoi seulement nous ? s'étonna Harry, de plus en plus perdu dans le discours de Dumbledore.

— Oui, toi et Katie, répéta le vieux sorcier. Seules les personnes ayant un lien direct avec le créateur d'un Horcruxe peuvent voir un tel souvenir. Cela inclut le créateur et sa famille proche, bien sûr, mais aussi les êtres vivants ayant contenu un morceau d'âme de cette personne. Tu as gardé au fond de toi une part de l'âme de Voldemort, et Katie est son arrière-petite-nièce.

— Je pense avoir enfin compris, acquiesça Harry après un long silence. Pour que je puisse vaincre les filles, il faut que je diminue leur puissance. Pour cela il faut que les personnes avec qui elles partagent le sang meurent. Pour y arriver, il faut donc que Voldemort, Hermione et moi mourions ? J'ai bien saisi ?

— Dans le meilleur des cas oui, mais elles auront toujours une puissance considérable à cause de leur entraînement et il n'est pas sûr qu'un sorcier, même expérimenté, en vienne à bout. Et je ne vais pas te demander de sacrifier ta meilleure amie ainsi que ta propre vie.

— Que faire alors ? s'impatienta Harry, désemparé.

— Selon ton récit, les filles développeront à elle trois une puissance magique supérieure à celle de tous les sorciers réunis. _A priori_, la puissance magique totale mondiale ne peut dépasser plus de cent milliards d'énergie magique. Elles doivent donc développer près de cinquante milliards d'énergie magique à trois, soit près de seize milliards et demi chacune. Je conviens que cela en fait les plus puissantes sorcières de tous les temps, à l'exception peut-être de Merlin et la fée Morgane. Tu dois toutefois savoir que le rituel de transfert de puissance additionne les puissances magiques des parents des personnes qui le subissent. Si tu arrives à faire franchir la limite des Royaumes à Voldemort, compte de sa puissance colossale, les filles ne devraient développer plus que deux milliards d'énergie magique chacune. D'où la nécessité à ce que Mrs Granger et toi restiez en vie.

— Mais nous n'y arriverons pas à deux, intervint Harry. Nous ne pourrons rivaliser qu'avec une d'entre elles. Les autres nous tuerons sans difficultés.

— Il existe un moyen que seul toi peux utiliser et qui permettra d'augmenter temporairement ta force. Mais tu l'as refusé il y a bien longtemps.

— Ah bon ? Lequel ? interrogea Harry, qui avait le pressentiment que l'idée ne lui plairait pas.

— Il faut que tu deviennes le Maître de la Mort, révéla Dumbledore, en utilisant, lors de ton combat, les Reliques de la Mort. En acceptant la Mort, elle ne te prendra pas, mais acceptera de te livrer une partie de sa puissance…

— En échange de rien ? coupa Harry.

— Je vois que l'as parfaitement comprise Harry, s'amusa Dumbledore avec une pointe de fierté. Vois-tu, la Mort est toujours à la recherche d'âme. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a joué avec les frères Peverell. Si tu te souviens du comptes, deux des trois frères ont utilisé leur Relique pour pouvoir profiter de l'amour, que ce soit leur amour-propre, leur amour défunt, ou l'amour de leur proche. Si l'amour est une force aussi considérable, c'est parce qu'il est intimement lié avec la Mort elle-même. Utiliser les Reliques a un prix, et je pense que tu l'as deviné.

— Je vois, murmura Harry. Il faudra donc que je choisisse entre les Reliques ou l'amour ?

— C'est exact, confirma Dumbledore. Cela te permettra de multiplier ta puissance magique de façon temporaire. Cela devrait suffire pour vaincre les Princesses des Ténèbres. Mais évite de les tuer, car cela pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences.

— Mais il reste un problème : comment faire pour que Voldemort franchisse la limite entre les Royaumes des Morts et celui des Vivants ? s'enquit Harry.

— Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes, assura Dumbledore d'un ton confiant. Si tu lies les travaux de Herpô l'Infame, qui fut le premier à créer cet objet maléfique, tu apprendras que la formule est frappée d'une malédiction dont découle ce dont nous venons de parler. Cependant, un sorcier, dont l'Horcruxe se trouve encore aujourd'hui au Département des Mystères, a poursuivi ces travaux et est parvenu à altérer cette malédiction.

— Qui donc ?

— Merlin, bien sûr ! révéla Dumbledore. Pendant très longtemps, l'Horcruxe de Herpô fut considéré comme une légende, un mythe, mais Merlin exhuma les travaux et pu étudier les différentes propriétés d'un tel objet rempli de Magie Noire. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à modifier le maléfice qui entoure la formule et cela va nous permettre de faire passer la limite à Voldemort.

— Qu'a-t-il découvert ? demanda Harry, dont la curiosité s'accroissait de minute en minute.

— Une personne ayant formé un Horcruxe et dont tous les autres morceaux d'âme auront été détruits ne pourra franchir la limite des Deux Royaumes qu'à une seule condition : la rédemption et le regret de tous les crimes commis au cours de sa vie. Pour que Voldemort meure définitivement, il doit se repentir.

— Quoi ? s'interloqua Harry. Que Voldemort se repente ! Mais il ne voudra jamais ! Il craint la mort, il ne fera rien pour la faire venir. J'ai déjà essayé lors de notre affrontement. C'est impossible.

— Je sais Harry que Voldemort craint la mort plus que tout au monde. Mais il ne pourra refuser cette solution car elle le retirera d'une douleur sans égale.

— Professeur… On parle de Voldemort, là…

— Harry, à quel choix nous sommes tous soumis lorsque l'on passe cette limite ? questionna Dumbledore, non sans une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix. »

Harry regarda l'ancien directeur de Poudlard et tenta de déchiffrer le regard de ce dernier. Puis soudain il comprit. Voldemort accepterait car non seulement il ne subirait plus sa terrible souffrance, mais aussi il pourrait enfin réapparaître sous la forme d'un…

« Fantôme, termina Harry à haute voix.

— Exactement, approuva Dumbledore. Voldemort ne sera pas difficile à convaincre, tu peux en être sûr. C'est la faiblesse qui le perdra.

— Oui, mais il faudra faire en sorte que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas le voir.

— Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je connais Voldemort. S'il doit avoir une dernière demeure, ça sera bien Poudlard, je le sais. Les Mangemorts ne pourront pas y entrer tant que Minerva sera à la tête de l'établissement, n'ait crainte. La malédiction ne sera rompue que lorsque Tom aura sa rédemption. Il ne sera pas difficile à convaincre, mais il ne donnera sa réponse définitive que longtemps après et je pense que sept ans sont suffisamment longs pour qu'il réfléchisse et prenne sa décision. »

17


	22. Chapter 22 Retrouvailles glaciales

Chapitre 22 Retrouvailles glaciales

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue et Harry s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Si les filles devaient venir à Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité pour les surveiller en permanence. Cela pourrait également lui permettre de voir ses enfants et être là où il se sentait le mieux. Il se retourna et fixa McGonagall.

« Oui, Potter ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe.

— Comme vous devez le savoir, j'ai été renvoyé du Bureau des Aurors et je retrouve désormais sans travail…

— Oui, je suis au courant. Mais je vous arrête immédiatement Potter. La nouvelle Ministre de la Magie a mis en place un décret interdisant à quiconque de vous donner du travail. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous refuser un poste, mais il en va de l'intégrité de l'école.

— Et si je prenais du Polynectar ? proposa Harry. Personne ne me reconnaîtra et vous seriez la seule au courant. Je peux vous faire confiance ? »

McGonagall le jugea longuement, puis elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier la regarda puis hocha la tête.

« Bien, Potter, céda-t-elle. Le Professeur Fouine devrait prendre sa retraite cet été. J'accepte donc votre demande de titularisation comme Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je veux vous voir au banquet de la Répartition le 1er Septembre sans faute. Préparez-vous un stock de Polynectar.

— Merci professeur. Je prendrai l'apparence de mon voisin moldu, personne ne me reconnaîtra.

— Bien, Potter, vous pouvez partir. »

Harry se tourna et franchit la porte. Il regrettait de ne plus avoir sa Cape d'invisibilité. Savoir qu'elle était dans les mains sales de Yaxley lui donner envie de vomir. Il était persuadé que les Mangemorts avaient depuis retrouvé la Baguette de Sureau, profanant la tombe de Dumbledore. Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de colère qui menaçait de le submerger. La seule lueur d'espoir résidait dans sa certitude qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais la Pierre de Résurrection. Lui-même était incapable de retrouver avec précision le lieu où il l'avait lâchée.

Harry descendait les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, arrivé dans le Hall, il s'arrêta. Il devait aller encore parler à quelqu'un, et maintenant. Il alla dans les cachots à la rencontre de Drago Malefoy. Il arriva devant son bureau et pointa sa baguette vers la porte. »

« _Expulso_ ! s'exclama-t-il et la porte fut projetée à travers la pièce. »

Harry entra alors dans le bureau, sa baguette toujours levée. Il se présenta à un Malefoy tétanisé par la terreur. Quand le Maître de potions reconnut l'auteur de ce chaos, il étala un sourire narquois sur le visage, ce qui énerva d'autant plus Harry.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi buté. Il ne t'est jamais apparu que n'étant toujours pas mort, je n'avais pas rompu notre serment ? Ton séjour dans cette forêt n'a pas arrangé ton esprit.

— La ferme Malefoy ! jura Harry. Si le Serment Inviolable ne t'a pas tué, je vais m'en charger. Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse et je ne considère pas ta dette comme accomplie.

— Du calme, essaya de temporiser Malefoy, abandonnant son sourire. Tu ne vas quand même pas t'énerver pour une si petite chose. Même si tu considères que je ne l'ai pas accompli, cela ne changera rien.

— Tu mens ! protesta Harry, rouge de colère

— Non c'est la vérité, maintint Malefoy. Le Serment voulait que je te donne des informations pour le Ministère. Or tu ne fais plus parti du Ministère. Donc si je ne donne pas d'informations ou si je te trahis, le Serment n'en tiendra pas compte. D'où l'importance de toujours bien choisir les termes employés lorsqu'on décide d'en faire un.

— Tu n'as décidemment pas changé, grogna Harry entre ses dents. Dès que l'occasion se présente, tu choisis la meilleure solution. Tu as donc pensé que rester auprès des Mangemorts pourrait t'apporter plus que d'être de mon côté ?

— Potter, tu sais que Miles soupçonne un espion dans nos rangs. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, j'aurais mis ma couverture dans un sacré pétrin. Je…

— Tais-toi ! coupa Harry. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne peux plus avoir confiance en toi. Notre passé à Poudlard me permet d'avoir certains doutes.

— Si tu me laissais finir, non ? rétorqua Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Tout au long de ta captivité, j'ai continué de donner des informations à Granger, qui représente le Ministère. J'ai essayé de lui donner les moyens pour te retrouver, mais Morgana leur a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Comme elle patinait, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants en sélectionnant des novices dans nos rangs. Je savais que tu finirais par remarquer la rotation et repérer le maillon faible. Avant que tu me neutralises, j'ai ensorcelé le novice pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'autres que t'obéir. Par chance, Morgana l'a tué lors de ton évasion, supprimant la preuve de mon sortilège. Tu vois Potter, je ne t'ai jamais trahi. Je suis depuis toujours de ton côté. Même si Granger n'a pas confiance en moi, ce que je peux comprendre, je continue de la tenir informée.

— Je ne te crois pas, objecta Harry. Tu as réussi à rompre le Serment sans dommage et tu as perdu ma confiance Malefoy ! Je ne l'accepterai que lorsque nous aurons pratiqué un autre Serment ! Et cette fois-ci, je le ferai en présence de Hermione.

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ? s'insurgea Malefoy. Je viens de te dire que je suis toujours tenu au précédent, en donnant les informations à Granger. Je ne vais pas me condamner avec un autre, surtout s'il contredit le premier ! Cela fait presque neuf mois que je donne des informations cruciales au bureau des Aurors au péril de ma vie. D'autant plus avec Morgana devenue Ministre de la Magie. Je pense avoir fait suffisamment pour avoir en retour une confiance durable et infaillible.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas, Malefoy ! s'emporta Harry. Si tu ne veux pas faire un nouveau Serment Inviolable, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Tu as perdu définitivement ma confiance. Tu es maintenant seul. Choisis le camp qu'il te convient mais je te conseille fortement de ne plus croiser ma route. Adieu ! »

Harry se retourna et laissa Malefoy seul dans son bureau. Il sortit du château et accéléra sa course. Personne ne devait le voir, et il rabattit sa capuche. Dès qu'il eut franchi les limites du domaine, il transplana. Il arriva devant chez lui et fut surpris de constater qu'il y avait une activité inhabituelle dans son immeuble. En arrivant devant chez lui, il vit que des policiers moldus étaient dans l'appartement de son voisin. L'un d'eux le vit et s'approcha de lui.

« Désolé, monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. C'est une scène de meurtre. C'est un véritable carnage.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta Harry.

—Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que tous les habitants de cet immeuble sont morts dans l'après-midi. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, c'est inexplicable. Vous habitez ici ?

— Oui, juste là, répondit Harry en montrant sa porte. Je peux voir ? C'était mon voisin et on s'entendait très bien. Je vous en prie.

— Euh… Je ne sais pas. Bon pas plus de cinq minutes, Mr… Mr Potter, céda le policier après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la porte de Harry.

— Merci beaucoup. »

Harry entra à la suite du policier dans l'appartement de son voisin. Tout était normal. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, aucune tâche de sang. Rien. Le seul défaut était le cadavre d'un vieil homme étendu dans son salon, des médecins légistes s'afférant autour de lui. L'un d'eux vit le policier arriver et se leva.

« Bonsoir, Inspecteur Formel ! Triste soirée. L'homme est mort il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause du décès. Il n'y a aucune blessure, on peut donc retirer l'arme blanche, l'arme à feu ou la strangulation. Les premiers tests excluent également l'overdose, l'empoisonnement, l'arrêt cardiaque ou la suffocation. Et d'après son dossier médical, il n'avait aucun problème de santé pouvant entrainer un décès. Il est en parfaite santé, mis à part qu'il soit mort. Je vous le dis, en trente ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un truc semblable.

— Je peux voir ? demanda Harry. Je… J'ai de l'expérience dans ce genre de… cas.

— Euh, si vous voulez. Mais ne touchez à rien. »

Harry remercia le médecin légiste et s'approcha du cadavre. Il se pencha et commença à l'examiner. Les policiers avaient raison, on pouvait exclure toute mort naturelle ou provoquée par un moldu. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour et vit que personne ne regardait. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il pointa discrètement sa baguette vers le cadavre et murmura une formule. La réponse fut immédiate.

« Avada Kedavra, murmura-t-il.

— Pardon ? demanda l'inspecteur Formel.

— Non rien. Je parlais tout seul. J'admets que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Je peux vous demander une requête ?

— Oui bien sûr. Laquelle ?

— Je voudrais bien, lorsque vous aurez fini votre autopsie, prendre en charge ce corps. J'aimerais l'enterrer dans le cimetière du quartier.

— Nous ne pouvons le remettre qu'à sa famille.

— Il n'a plus de famille, à part moi, annonça Harry. Je dois sûrement être sur son testament. Je vous en prie, c'est ce qu'il voulait, je vous l'assure. »

L'inspecteur regarda Harry pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le médecin légiste. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Harry.

« Nous vous enverrons le corps dans une semaine.

— Merci.

— Ah, et une dernière question. Où étiez-vous cet après-midi ? interrogea le policier.

— Je n'étais pas ici. Je suis parti d'ici vers deux heures et tout allait bien.

— Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

— Le vendeur du kiosk à journaux en bas peut vous affirmer que je viens seulement de rentrer.

— Bon, nous vérifierons vos dires. Veuillez rester à notre disposition. »

Harry sortit de l'appartement de son voisin pour entrer dans le sien. Il ferma la porte à clé à l'aide d'un sortilège et alla dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, laissant son regard vagabonder au plafond.

Les Moldus allaient avoir des problèmes. Les Mangemorts avaient exterminé les habitants de son immeuble, ce qui signifiait qu'ils savaient où lui-même vivait. Harry jugea donc qu'il devenait impératif de changer d'adresse dans les plus brefs délais. Mais avant il devait aussi attendre le corps de son voisin pour pouvoir l'utiliser pour le Polynectar, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à en revenir à de pareilles extrémités.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Il se réveilla le lendemain à une heure tardive. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il se prépara pour filer à Little Hangleton. Il irait voir Ginny ensuite. Il espéra qu'elle serait avec Ron et Hermione, ce qui permettrait de les revoir et de pouvoir dialoguer avec Ginny sans en arriver à une dispute. Une fois prêt, il pensa à écrire une lettre pour Ginny, au cas où. Une fois rédigée, il transplana. Il arriva devant un portail, le franchit et vit une maison en ruine qu'il contourna et arriva enfin devant la tombe de Lord Voldemort.

« Bonjour Tom, salua Harry. Vous allez bien ? Montrez-vous. Nous devons parler. »

Harry attendit patiemment de longues minutes avant qu'une silhouette n'apparaisse. Voldemort n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite.

« Vermine ! Que me veux-tu ? Mes Mangemorts sont venus jusqu'ici, m'ont appelé mais aucun ne m'a vu. Comment expliques-tu cette trahison ? Tu avais dit…

— Désolé Tom, mais j'ai très peu de temps. Oui j'ai dit à vos Mangemorts où vous vous trouviez mais ils ne peuvent vous voir car, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, vous n'êtes pas un fantôme mais un souvenir. Vous leur êtes invisible. Même s'ils sont convaincus du contraires, ils n'ont aucun lien avec vous.

— Personne n'en a ! s'indigna Voldemort. Comment oses-tu émettre une telle hypothèse ! J'étais le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

— Détrompez-vous Tom, assura Harry. Il existe en effet un être qui possède un lien direct avec vous. Lorsque vous avez tué le fils de Morfin, vous n'avez pas réussi à tuer sa fille, Ursula, car son père a usé de la même magie que ma mère. Certes cela a moins bien marché, car elle passa pour morte et perdit tous ses pouvoirs magiques. Mais elle a eu une fille, qui, elle, détient des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs considérables. Le hasard, ou l'ironie, a voulu que la petite fille de Morfin fasse un enfant avec le neveu de ma mère. C'est ainsi qu'une Sang-Mêlée, comme vous et moi, est de nouveau apparue dans notre lignée. Elle aussi peut vous voir.

— Tu mens ! cracha le souvenir.

— Si ça vous chante de le penser, je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de nos lignées. Je sais que vous souffrez, énormément même. C'est une souffrance inhumaine et inimaginable. Et pourtant, je connais le moyen de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute : vous devez passer la limite entre le Royaume des Vivants et les Royaumes des Morts. Mais pour y parvenir, vous allez devoir vous repentir.

— Pardon ? Tu me prends pour qui, misérable ! Sais-tu qui je suis ? Je suis Lord Voldemort !

— Je sais qui vous êtes, Tom, et vous craignez la mort, provoqua Harry. Je vous laisse la possibilité de quitter votre douleur et de devenir un fantôme. Et pour cela, vous devez vous repentir, comme je vous l'ai déjà proposé lors de notre duel, et que vous regrettiez tous vos crimes. Si vous choisissez la bonne solution, vous quitterez à tout jamais cette douleur et vous pourrez échapper à la Mort en devenant un fantôme pour l'éternité.

— Hors de question ! refusa Voldemort. Mes crimes n'ont eu comme but que d'éviter la Mort. Malgré ta victoire, j'ai réussi à lui échapper. C'est la preuve de mon immortalité ! Jamais, m'entend-tu, jamais je ne choisirai la Mort comme solution. Ceci est ma victoire.

— C'est vous qui choisissez, convint Harry en s'éloignant. Mais est-ce que ça en vaut le coup ? Je vous l'ai dit, je sais que vous souffrez un martyre inimaginable. C'est votre âme déchirée qui vous maintient dans cet état, ce sont les conséquences de vos erreurs passées. Je vous offre une porte de sortie pour accéder à la paix éternelle. Peureux comme vous êtes, vous choisirez de devenir un fantôme. Cela vous permettra de revenir à Poudlard, votre seule et véritable demeure. Libre à vous désormais de choisir votre futur. Au revoir Tom, j'espère vous revoir avec votre réponse. »

Harry se retourna et quitta la maison, sans prêter attention aux injonctions de Voldemort. Il franchit le portail et transplana pour arriver devant la maison où il avait fondé son foyer. Il y vit de la lumière et, en observant la rue avec plus d'attention, il remarqua à son grand soulagement la voiture de Ron. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus haletante, l'obligeant à prendre de grandes inspirations.

Ginny était dans ses murs, il le savait. Celle qu'il aimait ne l'attendait sûrement pas, le croyant encore prisonnier. Lily aussi devait être là, à jouer avec Hugo dans sa chambre. Harry ne l'avait pas tenue dans ses bras, ne l'avait pas embrassée depuis l'été dernier. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues lorsqu'il repensa aux souvenirs heureux qu'il avait passé ici. Quand il avait appris à ses fils à voler sur un balai, quand il était arrivé avec un gâteau de trois mètres pour les dix ans de leur mariage… Et ce qu'il avait fait avec ses amis… Harry eut de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser, pensant que tout était désormais perdu après son échec face aux Mangemorts. Par sa faute, il ne reverrait plus jamais sa fille qui l'avait oublié. Que penseront Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il leur annoncera la vérité, que Jeanne les avait aussi effacés de sa mémoire ?

Il franchit le portail et s'avança sur la pelouse avec un sentiment d'appréhension comme il n'avait jamais eu. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à l'envahir avant de le submerger lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte. Après s'être essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de manche, il leva son bras et frappa à la porte. Il attendit ainsi quelques instants, pendant lesquels il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, avant d'apercevoir une silhouette de l'autre côté. Cette dernière lui ouvrit et le visage puis le corps de Hermione apparurent. Cette dernière resta de longues secondes sans faire le moindre geste, sans même respirer. Puis la voix de Ginny s'éleva du salon.

« Qui est-ce Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

— C'est… c'est… c'est…, balbutia Hermione en reprenant sa respiration difficilement. »

Harry entendit Ginny se lever et quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rejoignit. Elle regarda Harry avec une expression de surprise. Celui-ci sentit son cœur chavirer en voyant sa femme, la trouvant plus belle que jamais. Elle aussi avait des larmes encore humide sur les joues, les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient les longues nuits d'insomnies. Elle le jugea du regard avant de lancer, une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Qu'attends-tu pour entrer ? »

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter. Il suivit Hermione dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte. Comme attendu, Ron était là, assis sur un fauteuil. Les enfants devaient se trouver dans leurs chambres. Harry aurait voulu courir dans les escaliers pour les serrer dans ses bras comme jamais mail il réussit à se retenir, au prix de gros efforts. Ron se leva brusquement en voyant son meilleur ami arriver et se précipita vers lui, l'étreignant dans ses bras comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de revoir ceux qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir

« Harry, mon vieux ! Comment vas-tu ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Ça fait deux mois qu'on te cherche dans tout le pays.

— Merci Ron, ça va, rassura Harry en articulant difficilement. Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé mais avant je veux que vous me juriez que vous ne le répéterez à personne. Ce serait trop dangereux.

— Oh Harry ! railla Hermione d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire. Rien ne peut être pire que la chasse aux Horcruxes. Et puis, nous sommes protégés par le Ministère…

— Justement ! avertit Harry en s'éloignant de Ron. Je veux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, pas même les enfants. »

Après avoir eu leurs promesses silencieuses, Harry se lança dans le récit des dernières semaines. Il ne leur épargna aucun détail, révélant tout ce qu'il avait pu observer au cours de la nuit du rituel et tout ce qui en avait suivi. Il perdit la notion du temps, mais lorsqu'il arriva au bout de son récit, le salon fut plongé dans un silence d'appréhension, chacun essayant de prendre conscience de l'importance de ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Tu as donc encore failli dans ton rôle de les protéger, lança Ginny d'une voix glaciale. Tu es indigne d'être dans cette maison. Sors de chez moi.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry sans oser croiser le regard de son épouse. Les filles vont passer les sept prochaines années à Poudlard. McGonagall a réussi à me donner un emploi, je pourrai donc garder un œil sur elles.

— Je sens qu'il y a un mais, grommela Ginny.

— Il faut que tu te lèves de la tête ton idée de pouvoir revoir Joanne un jour, Ginny. Et vous deux aussi pour Jeanne

— Pourquoi donc ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

— Je compte les surveiller pendant toute cette période et intervenir avant que ne débute ce Retour des Ténèbres. Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas les tuer, mais si j'y suis obligé, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire, déclara Harry d'une vois remplie de détermination. Leur puissance magique est inimaginable, elles représentent un réel danger si elles sont autant endoctrinées par les Mangemorts. On ne peut… Je ne peux pas les laisser détruire ce que nous chérissons

— Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna alors Ron, tenant dans ses bras une Hermione effondrée par l'annonce de Harry. Comment peuvent-elles nous avoir oubliés ?

— Je ne sais pas, admit Harry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles disposent de la puissance de Voldemort, de Hermione et la mienne additionnées. Les combattre avec les Reliques est le seul moyen de les vaincre, et encore ce n'est pas une garantie.

— Mais pourquoi vouloir faire combattre Hermione ? Et pourquoi à l'aide des Reliques ? s'inquiéta Ron. Pourquoi ne pas essayer tout simplement de les reprendre et d'inverser le processus ?

— Parce que seul, je n'y arriverai pas. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'inverser les effets du rituel. »

Hermione s'affaissa sur elle-même, et Ron essaya de la consoler en lui entourant les épaules. Harry se sentit impuissant devant la détresse de ses amis. Il savait qu'il venait de condamner leur fille, tout comme la sienne. Il se promit de passer les prochaines années à trouver une solution, il devait forcément en avoir une.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris de tes erreurs, observa Ginny toujours aussi incisive.

— Écoute Ginny, je suis vraiment désolé que Joanne se soit fait enlevée, s'impatienta Harry. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, désolé d'avoir échoué dans ma tâche de la protéger, désolé de t'avoir trahie. Mais…

— Désolé ! s'emporta à son tour Ginny qui fondit en larmes. Mais je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je veux retrouver ma fille ! La revoir, la prendre dans mes bras ! Je veux que ce soit moi qui l'amène devant Poudlard Express, moi qui sois fière de la voir pratiquer la magie ! Moi qui…

— Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter Ginny ! l'interrompit Harry, lui aussi en larmes. Je te promets de garder un œil sur elle, ainsi que sur Jeanne.

— Peu importe Harry, lança Ginny, je ne donne aucune valeur à ta parole. Tu m'as trahie, moi aussi, et je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Tu n'as pas voulu me faire confiance. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu faire à ma façon ? C'est moi qui aie dû protéger Joanne lorsque les Mangemorts sont venus la chercher ! Pas toi ! Maintenant, il est trop tard ! J'étais justement en train de demander à Ron s'il ne voulait pas devenir professeur à Poudlard. Hermione a jugé préférable que ce soit plutôt elle qui enseigne. Elle a obtenu son poste il y a deux semaines ! Et c'est elle qui surveillera nos enfants ! Car j'ai confiance en elle. Maintenant sort d'ici ! »

Ginny se leva d'un bond et se précipita en larmes vers la cuisine. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Lui aussi aurait eu envie de s'enfuir mais il ne s'y résolut pas. Il se leva et vit Lily et Hugo qui regardaient la scène dans les escaliers. Sentant à nouveau les larmes monter, il les embrassa du regard avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsque Ron le rattrapa. Hermione alla dans la cuisine rejoindre Ginny pour la consoler, tout en étant en larmes de voir son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie se disputer.

« Écoute Harry, commença Ron, on a essayé de la faire changer d'avis, mais on n'y est pas arrivé. Elle t'en veut profondément et je crois que rien ne pourra y faire. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tout, que tu fais tout ça pour…

— Oui, je fais ça pour les filles, termina Harry voyant que son ami n'y arrivait pas. Merci Ron. Félicite Hermione de ma part pour sa nomination. J'irai quand même à Poudlard, mais je ne te dirai pas pour quel poste. Dit seulement à Hermione qu'elle ne me reconnaîtra pas et qu'elle n'essaye surtout pas de me trouver. Je veux aussi que vous postiez une équipe d'Aurors pour surveiller Ginny.

— Harry, tu ne peux plus…

— À ton tour de m'écouter : quand je suis retourné dans mon appartement hier, j'ai trouvé la police moldue. Tous les occupants ont été tués avec l'Avada Kedavra. Je veux donc que l'on protège Ginny, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose. La perte de Joanne est bien suffisante.

— Tout de même Harry… Tu ne travailles plus…

— Ce n'est pas un ordre, Ron. C'est une requête à mon meilleur ami.

— Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, concéda Ron après un moment d'hésitation. »

10


	23. Chapter 23 Banquet à Poudlard

Chapitre 23 Banquet à Poudlard

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires à son studio, Harry transplana à la Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard. Il entra dans l'auberge, le visage caché derrière sa capuche. Abelforth était mort depuis quelques années et il avait légué la tête du sanglier à un de ses amis. Harry ne le connaissait pas. Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda s'il pouvait louer une chambre. Le barman lui donna une clé et lui montra les escaliers. Harry monta les marches, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et découvrit une pièce miteuse et délabrée. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre ici mais il pensa qu'il devrait s'y faire, cette chambre allait être sa demeure pour les six prochains mois. Harry y entassa toutes ses affaires et s'allongea. Il avait encore en tête sa dispute avec Ginny et était encore sous le coup de l'émotion, ce qui rendit ses rêves agités.

Il se réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure. Et les journées passèrent à l'identique. Harry recevait des lettres de Ron et Hermione, mais il s'ennuyait à mourir car il restait confiné dans sa chambre, ne pouvant sortir au grand jour. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire. L'absence de Ginny le martyrisait plus que tout au monde. Il tenta plusieurs fois de la joindre mais elle se montrait catégorique à chaque tentative. Les Mangemorts le recherchaient toujours et il aurait été dangereux de se montrer avec Morgana au pouvoir. Harry avait toutefois réussi à obtenir le cadavre de son voisin, seul signe positif si tant était que c'en fût un, et put enfin commencer la préparation du Polynectar.

C'est ainsi que vers mi-mai, il put sortir à visage découvert, à sa plus grande joie. Il ressentit un incroyable sentiment de bonheur et de liberté. Il se promena sur le Chemin de Traverse et dans tout Londres, il réussit même à avoir des billets pour des matchs de Quidditch. Et le temps se mit à défiler à une vitesse inimaginable. À tel point que Juin touchait à sa fin sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Il se précipita vers King's Cross, tenant à voir James et Albus. Harry savait, grâce à Hermione, que ses enfants souffraient de cette absence forcée. Il arriva à la gare et franchit la petite barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. La locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express n'était pas encore arrivée, mais un grand nombre de parents se trouvaient déjà sur le quai. Harry attendit plusieurs minutes avant d'apercevoir enfin la fumée caractéristique du train. Puis il vit enfin ses deux fils descendre du train et se précipiter vers leur mère qui les accueillit bras grands ouverts. Puis ils partirent, sans s'attarder.

Harry les suivit pendant qu'ils sortaient de la gare mais à sa grande surprise, ils transplanèrent la barrière une fois franchie. Ginny avait dû sentir sa présence ou, plus vraisemblablement, avait supposé qu'il essaierait d'entrer en contact. Il rentra à Pré-au-Lard et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il passa les semaines suivantes à tenter d'apercevoir ses fils, mais chaque tentative était veine.

En se réveillant le matin de son anniversaire, Harry fut surpris de découvrir un petit tas de cadeaux : le nombre de personne sachant où le joindre se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Mais il fut touché par cette attention. Parmi les paquets, il y en avait un de ses fils ainsi qu'une lettre où chacun avait écrit un mot. À son grand désarroi, il ne reçut aucun cadeau de Ginny.

Harry passa le mois d'Août à préparer sa nouvelle année comme enseignant. Il alla sur la tombe de ses parents se recueillir et, le jour de l'anniversaire de Ginny, il lui envoya un pendentif en forme de balais. La veille de la rentrée, Harry se rendit à Poudlard afin de mettre au point avec le professeur McGonagall sa véritable identité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, un hibou entra par la fenêtre et déposa sur le lit un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. En jetant un coup d'œil à la première page le titre lui sauta aux yeux. Il y avait une photo de lui et le titre ne laissait rien présageait de bon.

_HARRY POTTER PERD SON ORDRE DE MERLIN PREMIÈRE CLASSE_

_Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée que la nouvelle est tombée : la Ministre de la Magie, Laufeia Morgana, aurait appris de source sûre que Harry Potter aurait été apperçu en présence de Mangemorts en Janvier dernier et aurait rejoint leur rang. Ceci expliquerait son absence au sein du Ministère depuis. Cette nouvelle a été accueillie avec une certaine surprise par la Communauté des sorciers._

_Harry Potter est célèbre pour avoir vaincu l'homme qui dirigeait autrefois les Mangemorts, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sa nouvelle allégeance peut donc paraître étrange à plus d'un titre. « Cela semble logique » avance cependant la Ministre. « Comme chacun le sait, Potter était responsable de la sécurité de mon prédécesseur dont on connaît tous la fin tragique ». L'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, a succombé à ses blessures peu après l'attentat qui a eu lieu lors de son discours. « Potter connaissait nos mesures de sécurité », continue la Ministre, « et il savait comment les contourner. Il ne devait pas être très compliqué, pour ne pas dire moldu, d'infiltrer un Mangemort pour qu'il tue notre Ministre »._

_La Ministre a justifié le retrait de l'Ordre de merlin Première classe, attribué à Potter et à ses amis pour avoir vaincu définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui, par la déclaration suivante : « Potter a trahi le Ministère ! On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est en contact avec les Mangemorts ce qui implique que nous sommes en danger. Demain, nous changerons nos systèmes de sécurité. Potter n'a plus notre confiance et rien ne nous dit que sa victoire sur Vous-Savez-Qui n'ait été arrangée. De ce fait, nous considérons Potter comme un Mangemort : il est désormais recherché par nos services et toute personne ayant des informations importante est priée de nous les faire parvenir. »_

_Un décret avait déjà été émis à l'encontre de Potter peu après sa disparition l'interdisant de travail, faisant suite à son erreur et son licenciement du Bureau des Aurors. Cette déclaration ne fait qu'empirer son cas et… (suite page 2, 3, 4 et 6)._

Harry jeta le journal sur le lit. Il ne revenait pas des infamies proférées par Morgana. C'était elle la Mangemorte, et c'était lui le fautif ! Il se doutait bien que cela faciliterait la tâche pour le retrouver et l'obligerait à devoir se cacher en permanence, à se montrer plus vigilant. Heureusement que Harry avait pris les devants.

Il avala une gorgée de Polynectar et se transforma en son voisin. Puis, il prit ses affaires, un chaudron remplit de la précieuse potion, rendit la clef au barman et sortit dans la rue de Pré-au-Lard. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel au loin. Harry arriva devant le portail et, bientôt, se trouva devant les lourdes portes de la vénérable école. Il entra dans le château qui allait l'abritait pour sept nouvelles années. Après avoir observé la majestuosité du Hall d'entrée, il se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall. Il donna le mot de passe à la statue qui s'anima pour le laisser passer. Le professeur McGonagall l'invita à entrer lorsqu'il frappa à la porte.

« Euh… Oui… Bonjour… Que voulez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle avec suspicion devant le visage de cet inconnu.

— Bonjour professeur, salua-t-il. C'est moi, Harry Potter. Je me présente sous la forme que j'aurais durant mon enseignement ici. Mon nom est William, Hugo William.

— Ouf, j'ai cru que c'était encore un de ses journalistes. En effet, on ne va pas vous reconnaître ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre bureau. »

Après avoir marché en silence à travers les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau qu'avaient occupé les anciens professeurs de Harry : Quirrell, Lockhart, Lupin, Maugrey et Ombrage. Harry remercia la Directrice et entra dans le bureau qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait lorsqu'il était vide.

Harry s'empressa de s'installer et d'ajouter sa touche personnelle aux lieux. Puis il alla prépara sa chambre où il cacha son chaudron de Polynectar. Harry passa le reste de la journée à remplir les formulaires que lui avait donnés le professeur McGonagall. Le soir, il descendit dans la Grande salle pour dîner, qui paraissait étrangement vide sans ses élèves. Harry s'assit à sa nouvelle place, qui se trouvait en face de la table de Gryffondor. Il jeta des regards furtifs autour de la table pour voir les professeurs présents.

Il ne restait qu'une poignée des professeurs qu'il avait connus : Hagrid, Trelawney et Vector. Le professeur Flitwick était également présent malgré son grand âge. Mais il n'y avait aucune place de vide. Il repéra Hermione, qui était plongée dans une grande conversation avec Hagrid, Malefoy, assis à l'autre bout de la table, et Neville, à gauche de Hermione. Parmi les autres professeurs qui lui étaient inconnus, un attira particulièrement son attention.

Son visage lui était étrangement familier, mais avant qu'il n'ait put mettre un nom dessus, le professeur se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle. Harry se leva à son tour et alla à son bureau, tout en se demandant où il avait déjà vu ce visage. Une fois allongé dans son lit, la question lui trottait encore dans la tête mais il sombra bientôt dans les profondeurs du sommeil sans avoir trouvé de réponse. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain vers midi. Il alla prendre son déjeuner, durant lequel on lui donna son emploi du temps. Il passa le reste de la journée dans son bureau à préparer ses cours.

Grâce à son expérience, il avait une idée très précise du programme qu'il voulait faire suivre mais apparemment le Ministère voulait que les élèves en suivent un particulier. Harry le passa donc en revue et vit que ce programme n'était pas très différent de celui qu'il avait eu lui-même au cours de sa scolarité. Il y apporterait sa propre expérience, comme l'avait fait ses propres professeurs. À la nuit tombante, Harry vit par sa fenêtre le Poudlard Express arriver.

À la fois inquiet de revoir les trois filles et tout excité de recommencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard, il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Les autres professeurs étaient déjà présents. Il s'assit à sa place et attendit les élèves. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les premiers entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le brouhaha devint rapidement assourdissant. Harry repéra ses enfants dans la foule, ainsi que Rose. Comme de coutume, ils attendaient la Répartition qui fut annoncée par le professeur Flitwick, apportant le Choipeaux magique, suivi par les nouveaux élèves qui se mirent en rang face à la table des professeurs. Harry repéra Lily, Jeanne, Joanne et Katie. Lily semblait remplie d'appréhension, mais les trois autres filles étaient sûres d'elles et regardaient les professeurs avec un air de défi. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le Choipeaux. Le silence régnait dans la Salle quand soudain une déchirure apparut sur le Choipeaux et il fit son habituelle chanson de début d'année :

_Il y a plus d'un millénaire_

_Alors que les moldus nous faisaient la guerre,_

_Et que j'étais encore beau et soyeux_

_Quatre sorciers illuminaient les cieux._

_Le courageux Gryffondor dans la vallée rougeoyait_

_Serdaigle la fier éclairait les terres de ses ailes argentées_

_L'aimable Poufsouffle parcourait les bois_

_Tandis que Serpentard le futé ondulait au cours des mois._

_Un jour ils eurent un objectif pas compliqué_

_L'envie de pouvoir éduquer les jeunes sorciers._

_Ainsi fut créé Poudlard_

_Et chacun travailla tard._

_Sous leur quatre blasons,_

_Qui devinrent l'emblème de leur maison,_

_Très tôt ils montrèrent leur vertu préférée_

_Que les jeunes apprentis devaient posséder._

_Être courageux et fort,_

_Voilà ce que voulait Gryffondor._

_Plus que tout, Serdaigle désirait_

_L'intelligence et la curiosité._

_Poufsouffle menait sur rail_

_Ceux qui connaissaient loyauté, patience et travail._

_Enfin étaient accueillis par Serpentard_

_Les ambitieux, les malins et les roublards._

_Durant des années_

_Les Quatre choisirent les destinées_

_Des jeunes élèves candides._

_Mais les Fondateurs n'étaient pas stupides !_

_Ils savaient qu'un jour_

_La Mort les prendrait pour toujours._

_Ils se posèrent alors la question_

_Qui pourrait les remplacer,_

_Sans être aidé,_

_Dans le choix de la Répartition._

_C'est alors que Gryffondor eut l'idée_

_De sa tête me déloger._

_Aussitôt les quatre sages_

_Me donnèrent vie_

_Afin que je lise votre héritage_

_Et choisir sans hésitation_

_Votre future maison._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle. Les nouveaux élèves étaient partagés entre la stupeur et la terreur. Harry les comprenait bien car il avait ressenti ces mêmes sentiments alors qu'il croyait qu'il devait combattre un troll devant tout le monde. Une fois le calme revenu, Flitwick déroula un long parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choipeaux sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, expliqua-t-il aux premières années en leur lançant un regard pénétrant. Lorsqu'il annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence… »

Le professeur appela la première élève. Elle était blonde et plutôt grande pour son âge. Elle s'avança et mit le Choipeaux qui l'envoya à Poufsouffle. Les élèves avancèrent un à un, envoyés dans les différentes maisons. À chaque nomination, une explosion se produisait à la table correspondante. Harry constata que James était particulièrement euphorique lorsqu'un élève était envoyait à Gryffondor et qu'il sifflait bruyamment lorsque c'était Serpentard. Puis la répartition arriva aux noms en M, et Harry fut plus attentif, ça allait être leur tour dans peu de temps. Et il arriva.

« Miles, Jeanne ! appela le professeur. »

Harry vit Hermione croiser les doigts sous la table et murmurer des paroles inaudibles. Jeanne s'avança vers le tabouret et mit le Choipeaux sur sa tête. Ce dernier réfléchit pendant une longue période avant de se décider :

« _Serdaigle !_ »

Jeanne le retira et se dirigea vers la table de Serdaigle. Harry crut déceler dans son attitude de la déception, mais cela était peut-être dû à son imagination. La surprise de sa nomination à Serdaigle était cependant passée. En effet, Harry n'en était pas revenu, car il aurait juré qu'elle, et les deux autres, seraient envoyés à Serpentard. Le rituel avait peut-être influencé le choix.

« Miles, Joanne ! »

Cette dernière se coiffa à son tour du Choipeaux, qui prit aussi son temps à réfléchir. Harry avait vu juste : le rituel le perturbait dans ses décisions. Cependant, il parut trouver une solution et s'exclama :

« _Poufsouffle !_ »

Joanne se leva et alla à la table de Poufsouffle, et Harry crut y voir aussi de la déception dans son attitude. Là aussi, il avait été surpris, mais il pensa que cela devait être encore lié au rituel. Puis le professeur appela l'élève suivante :

« Miles, Katie ! »

Elle exécuta les mêmes mouvements que ses « sœurs ». Pendant que le Choipeaux réfléchissait, Harry jeta un regard vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves étaient passablement intrigués : en effet, il n'y avait jamais eu trois élèves de la même famille dans la même année à Poudlard. Deux d'entre elles avaient été envoyées dans des maisons différentes, ce qui était plutôt rare. Enfin, s'il était évident qu'elles avaient des liens de parentés, il aurait été hasardeux de les considérer comme des sœurs de sang.

« _Serpentard !_ annonça enfin le Choipeaux. »

La table de Serpentard explosa en hurlement, mais James ne siffla pas. Harry remarqua que les élèves étaient de plus en plus désorientés mais ce choix ne le surpris guerre. Katie avait du sang de Voldemort, et donc de Serpentard lui-même, en plus de celui de Dudley et après toutes ses années à Poudlard, Harry était certain que Serpentard était la maison dans laquelle son cousin serait aller. La Répartition continua et on arriva vite au nom en P. Harry remarqua alors que James et Albus regardaient fixement leur sœur.

« Potter, Lily ! »

Lily sortit du groupe d'élèves et monta sur l'estrade. Toutefois, contrairement aux trois autres filles, celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à choisir. À peine eut-il effleuré les cheveux roux de Lily qu'il s'exclama :

« _Gryffondor !_ »

La table de Gryffondor accueillit avec joie sa nouvelle membre. Lily se précipita vers ses frères qui la saluèrent sans retenue. Harry eut alors un faible sourire, au moins, il avait vu juste pour deux des quatre filles. La Répartition commença et le Choipeaux arriva à la lettre W. Hugo n'allait pas tarder :

« Weasley, Hugo ! appela le professeur. »

Comme pour Lily, le choix ne fut pas long :

« _Gryffondor !_ »

La table concernée explosa de nouveau pour accueillir le dernier membre de la famille Weasley. Hugo alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily. Lorsque la Répartition fut terminée, McGonagall se leva et le silence revint sans difficulté. Elle avait gardé cette capacité à imposer le respect par un simple regard à ses élèves.

« Bien, j'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire, annonça-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous priver plus longtemps de manger. Alors bon appétit ! »

Harry applaudit avec le reste de la Grande Salle tandis que le fabuleux festin apparut sous leurs yeux. Il entama son assiette, en jetant des coups d'œil dans toute la Salle. Il tenta de repérer les groupes d'amis ainsi que les différents caractères des élèves qu'il allait retrouver dans ses cours. C'était un de ses vieux réflexes d'Aurors. Les plats se vidèrent et lorsque tout le monde eut fini, McGonagall se leva de nouveau. Le silence revint immédiatement. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai d'innombrables choses à vous dire. Pour commencer je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et j'espère qu'ils se plairont ici. Je tiens à leur signaler qu'il leur ait formellement interdit, tout comme aux autres élèves, de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite qui borde le domaine. Notre concierge, Mr Rusard – Harry jeta un regard vers le coin de la salle pour retrouver Rusard et sa chatte et fut surpris de voir qu'il était toujours à Poudlard – m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école est affichée dans vos salles communes et d'y prêter l'attention qu'elle mérite. Enfin, je terminerai par les nouveaux professeurs. Nombre d'entre vous ont dû remarquer les nouvelles têtes. Je vous annonce que le professeur Lucas a décidé de prendre sa retraite, tout comme le professeur Fouine. J'ai donc le plaisir d'accueillir le professeur Hermione Weasley, qui remplacera le professeur Lucas comme professeur de métamorphose, et le professeur Hugo William qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mr Fouine était le directeur de la maison Gryffondor, et c'est avec une confiance absolue que je confie ce poste au professeur Londubat. »

Harry se tourna vers Neville, applaudissant chaleureusement. On pouvait lire sur son visage la fierté qu'un tel honneur représentait pour lui. La vision périphérique de Harry fut attirée par un détail étrange, et il remarqua Hermione ne regardait pas Neville. Au contraire, elle fixait d'un regard intense ce nouveau professeur au visage inconnu, comme si elle essayait d'établir le contact. Mais Harry l'ignora, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Alors que les applaudissements se clairsemaient, McGonagall continua les présentations.

« Le professeur Granger est l'actuel Directeur du Département des Aurors, je vous demande donc de la traiter avec le plus grand respect. Pour terminer, j'ai la triste nouvelle de vous apprendre que le professeur Wolgrant est décédé durant cet été, libérant tragiquement le poste de professeur d'Étude des Moldus. Pour le remplacer, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur : le professeur Rénatus Rogue ! »

9


	24. Chapter 24 Le secret du Prince

Chapitre 24 Le secret du Prince

Harry et Hermione tournèrent la tête en direction du nouveau professeur d'un mouvement synchrone. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Ils ne connaissaient qu'un seul Rogue et ce dernier était mort il y a plus de vingt ans. Le nouveau professeur salua la Grande Salle qui paraissait tout aussi circonspecte par la nouvelle. Severus Rogue était reconnu comme un héros de la Bataille de Poudlard, bien que Skeeter eût essayé de le diffamer. Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce parent. Était-ce un cousin éloigné ou, plus surprenant, était-il le fils de l'ancien Maître des Potions ? Le calme revint peu à peu et McGonagall reprit son discours :

« Il se fait tard maintenant et je sens que vous n'avez qu'une hâte, celle d'aller vous coucher. Je vous souhaite donc bonne nuit et à demain ! »

Les élèves se levèrent dans un grand raclement de chaises et sortirent de la Grande Salle, imités par les professeurs. Arrivé devant son bureau, Harry fut surpris de voir la porte entrouverte. Il sortit sa baguette et entra discrètement. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. La seule source lumineuse venait des rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers sa fenêtre. Il s'avança prudemment puis, soudain, sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.

La sensation habituelle de désespoir l'envahissait peu à peu lorsqu'il entendit les cris lointains de sa mère. Et il le vit : un Détraqueur s'avançait droit vers lui. Harry se demandait comment il avait pu rentrer dans son bureau, les Détraqueurs étaient censés avoir été bannis de Grande-Bretagne. Pourtant l'un d'eux se tenait devant lui. Harry savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et n'hésita pas. Il pensa à Ginny, ses enfants, à ses amis, se concentra, puis s'écria :

« _Spero Patronum _! »

Le cerf argenté habituel sorti de sa baguette et se précipita vers le Détraqueur qui recula. Le cerf le chargea et il se passa une chose que Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule fois : le Détraqueur trébucha et Harry comprit. C'était un Épouvantard, comme celui qu'il avait vu dans le labyrinthe lors de la Troisième tâche du Tournois des Trois sorciers. Il pointa alors sa baguette vers la créature mais il entendit une voix lancer :

« _Riddikulus _! »

Il y eut un craquement et Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il entendit la même voix, triomphante :

« J'en étais sûr ! Chaque Patronus est unique, il est donc pratique de forcer une personne à dévoiler sa véritable identité et il se trouve que j'ai moi-même vu ce Patronus un nombre incalculable de fois…

— C'est bon Hermione, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Je sais que c'est toi, lança Harry lorsqu'il reconnut enfin la voix.

— Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est doué notre Potter ! »

Harry se figea sur place. Hermione apparut dans le mince rayon de Lune et avec un mouvement de baguette, ralluma toutes les torches. Harry vit sur son visage un sourire d'exaltation qui déformait ses traits.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna-t-il, déstabilisé par le comportement de son amie.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Oh, mais la réponse est très simple, répondit Hermione. Il se trouve que je suis directrice du Départements des Aurors et hier même, la Ministre de la Magie a déclaré que tu étais recherché. Je suis donc ici dans le but de te faire prisonnier. _Incar_…

— _Stupéfix _! lança Harry. »

Le sortilège frappa Hermione en pleine poitrine. Elle bascula en arrière et Harry fit apparaître une chaise derrière elle, sur laquelle elle s'affala, puis l'attacha et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour expliquer le comportement étrange de Hermione. Soit elle était soumise à l'Imperium, soit ce n'était pas Hermione. Il attendit ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Quand il lui apparut que la personne devant lui était bel et bien Hermione, il se prépara. Il devait modifier la mémoire de Hermione pour rompre le sortilège. Il pointa alors la baguette vers son amie et s'exclama :

« _Oubliettes _! »

Puis il ranima Hermione. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et son regard balaya la pièce tout autour d'elle avant de se poser sur Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

— Rien, tu as juste essayé de me capturer pour me livrer au Ministère. Tu étais soumise à l'Imperium.

— Oh je suis désolée Harry ! se lamenta Hermione, qui fondit en larmes. Je suis désolée ! C'est Malefoy ! Je suis allé le voir pour obtenir des informations, mais il m'a lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium. Depuis j'essaye de résister mais je n'y arrive pas. Oh Harry…

— Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, la réconforta Harry en la détachant. C'est compréhensible. Mais je t'avais prévenue qu'il ne fallait plus lui faire confiance. C'est un traître. Maintenant que tu sais que c'est moi, je te demande de garder le secret. Personne ne doit savoir que j'enseigne ici. Je peux te faire confiance ?

— Oui Harry, je te promets de ne pas te trahir. »

Harry sourit puis laissa Hermione sortir de son bureau. Il avait eu chaud, même très chaud. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il soit découvert. Il ferma sa porte à clé avec un sortilège puis il alla se coucher. Mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Le visage du nouveau professeur Rogue lui revint en tête. Il avait le même visage que Severus à une exception près. Et ce n'était pas la moindre. Cela trotta dans la tête de Harry toute la nuit mais si Rénatus Rogue avait les même yeux que Harry, cela confirmait son hypothèse la plus extravagante : Severus Rogue avait eu un enfant avec Lily Potter.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y entra, il y avait peu de personne. Seuls les élèves les plus matinaux étaient présents. Harry se servit copieusement en lard et en toast. Il tenta de repérer parmi les élèves les quatrièmes années qu'il allait voir ce matin. Un double cours ! Et qui regroupait les quatre maisons ! Autant dire ce serait intéressant. Il remarqua Rogue sortir de la Grande Salle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se précipita à sa suite. Il devait savoir. Il en allait de sa santé mentale. Il vit le nouveau professeur d'Étude des Moldus prendre la direction du septième étage. Il monta à sa suite les marches de l'escalier de marbre, jusqu'à ce que Rogue entre dans son bureau. Harry hésita devant la porte puis prit sa décision. Il leva son bras et frappa trois fois. Il entendit du mouvement puis un loquet que l'on retourne. Le visage de Rénatus Rogue lui apparut et le frappa encore plus que la veille. Les mêmes yeux verts. Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui, les mêmes yeux que sa mère.

« Oui, que me voulez-vous à une heure si matinale, professeur William ? s'enquit Rogue.

— Euh…, réfléchit Harry. Est-ce que je peux entrer vous demander quelques détails dans votre bureau ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Juste dix minutes. Je vous promets que vous serez à l'heure pour votre premier cours. »

Rogue le jugea du regard. Il semblait réfléchir à cette proposition. Malgré ses yeux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à son ancien professeur.

« Bien, dix minutes, pas plus, lui accorda Rogue.

— Merci, déclara Harry. »

Le professeur s'efface pour le laisser entrer, puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce et fut frappé par la différence de décoration qu'il y avait entre le père et le supposé fils. Ici, tout était chaleureux et confortable. Harry se retourna vers son hôte et le fixa du regard. Ce dernier le dévisageait complètement.

« Alors, que me voulez-vous ? insista Rogue.

— Hier, lors de la Répartition, j'ai été surpris de découvrir que vous étiez un Rogue…

— Oui et alors ? C'est mon véritable nom. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

— Je me demandais si vous étiez apparenté au dernier directeur de Poudlard, Severus Rogue ?

— Oui, je suis son fils, confirma Rogue. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

— Non, cela ne me pose aucun problème, assura Harry. Mais j'ai un doute qui s'est installé. Même plusieurs doutes et…

— Commençons par le plus simple, voulez-vous ? invita le professeur.

— Euh…bien comme vous voulez. Comme vous le savez sûrement, votre père a été accusé d'être un Mangemort lors de la dernière guerre. Avez-vous eu des relations avec l'un d'eux ? C'est important pour moi, insista Harry.

— Non ! répondit-t-il sans détour. Mon père est considéré comme un traître chez les Mangemorts, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il vaut mieux que je les évite. Sans oublier que mon père a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, a été définitivement innocenté et reconnu comme un héros. Ce serait comme le trahir que d'aller les rejoindre, non ?

— Vous avez raison. Il me reste deux questions en suspens, je vais essayer de faire vite. Elles sont un peu personnelles, mais je dois vous les poser. Tout d'abord, quel âge avez-vous et où avez-vous fait vos études ? interrogea Harry de plus en plus impatient.

— J'ai eu quarante-deux ans cet été, admit Rogue. J'ai fait mes études ici, à Poudlard, en étant répartit à Serdaigle. Pourquoi ? »

Harry Il était comme pétrifié à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Rogue avait trois ans de plus que lui et cela voulait dire que sa mère… avait eu un enfant durant l'été entre sa sixième et sa septième année. Mais pourquoi personne ne le lui avait dit ? À moins que personne, pas même James ou Dumbledore, n'ait été au courant. La grossesse était-elle passée inaperçue à ce point ? Qui s'était occupé de cet enfant pendant son enfance ?

Lily avait été à Poudlard durant l'année suivante puis elle avait vécu avec James. Harry était certain que son père aurait refusé catégoriquement d'élever le fils de son pire ennemi. Alors qui ? Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant son premier cours.

« Excusez-moi, mais cette révélation me pousse à poser une autre question. Qui vous a élevé durant votre enfance ?

— C'est mon père, révéla Rogue. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ma mère, n'en a jamais fait allusion. Il m'a simplement dit qu'elle était partie après m'avoir donné naissance.

— Alors…, déglutit Harry, vous n'avez jamais connu votre mère ? Vous ne savez pas de qui il s'agit ?

— Non, pourquoi ? C'est anormal ? Je ne pense pas être le premier enfant dans ce cas, ni le dernier. Alors, pourquoi posez-vous toutes ses questions ?

— Et bien c'est difficile à expliquer, mais… »

Harry s'interrompit. Dans le miroir derrière Rogue, il vit que ses traits commençaient à reprendre leur forme normale. Le Polynectar ne faisait déjà plus effet. Petit à petit, il y vit son véritable visage apparaître, tandis que les traits de Rogue passèrent de l'impatience à la surprise totale, la bouche entrouverte. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était redevenu lui-même. Le bureau fut plongé dans un silence de plomb.

« Oui, je suis le véritable Harry Potter, avoua-t-il en rompant le silence. Celui qui a fait reconnaître votre père à son véritable rang. Pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, j'ai même donné son prénom à mon fils. Il était à Serpentard, mais pour moi, c'est l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne l'avoir jamais considéré comme je le devais de son vivant. Mais je crois que vous avez compris qu'il a laissé derrière lui un dernier secret. »

Rénatus avait toujours les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur ceux de Harry, réalisant qu'ils étaient identiques.

« Oui, nous avons les mêmes yeux, confirma. Comme tu dois t'en douter, il ne vienne pas de ton père, ni de sa famille, car je ne suis pas son fils.

— Alors… voulez dire que…, entama Rénatus.

— Oui, Rénatus. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse me paraître, nous sommes demi-frères. Nous partageons la même mère : Lily Evans.

— Mais comment est-ce possible ? Mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé. Pourquoi ?

— Je pense savoir pourquoi, supposa Harry. »

Et il se lança dans le récit de l'histoire entre Rogue et Lily, du moins ce qu'il en savait via les souvenirs que son ancien professeur lui avait transmis. Lorsqu'il en arriva à l'épisode où Rogue avait insulté Lily, il marqua une courte pause, pour éviter de submerger son interlocuteur d'informations nouvelles.

« Pour des raisons qui m'échappent, tu as été conçu quelques mois après ces faits. Cependant, la relation entre Severus et Lily se dégrada de plus en plus vite. Même s'il l'aimait toujours, ton père avait plus ou moins rompu les liens avec notre mère, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à lui. Son Patronus a d'ailleurs toujours eu la forme d'une biche, comme celui de Lily, preuve de cet amour inébranlable. Ils ont entamé leur septième année peu après ta naissance, et ce fut à ce moment que mes parents ont commencé à être ensembles. Ton père en a été très malheureux même s'il savait qu'il était fautif et il a continué à éprouver de la haine pour mon père. Je suis né et Voldemort les a tués un an plus tard, à cause d'une prophétie. C'est ton père qui le lui a transmis. Lorsqu'il a découvert qui étaient les parents de l'enfant en question, il a alors éprouvé un remord inimaginable et a décidé de se ranger du côté de Dumbledore. Il est devenu ensuite professeur à Poudlard. »

Rénatus n'avait pas parlé durant le récit de Harry. Il n'avait fait que le regarder, dans un silence total, ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion. Harry eut un long soupir, exténué par le récit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis reprit :

« Ses derniers gestes ont été de me transmettre ses souvenirs, pour que je connaisse la vérité, puis il m'a demandé « Regardez…-moi », révéla Harry douloureusement. Il m'a demandé cette dernière volonté car, comme j'ai les mêmes yeux que ma mère, que la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée, il voulait les voir une dernière fois.

— Comment il est mort ? demanda alors Rénatus d'une voix tremblante. »

Harry le regarda dans un air de totale sidération. Il s'attendait à toutes les questions sauf à celle-ci. Il déglutit longuement avant de reprendre.

« Voldemort l'a tué. Ou plutôt son serpent.

— Pourquoi ? Il était censé être son bras droit, non ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il valait mieux éviter d'aborder ce sujet, personne n'était censé être au courant de l'existence des Reliques de la Mort.

« Je ne sais pas. Maintenant Rénatus, je dois te demander une faveur. Comme tu le sais, le Ministère me fait rechercher et je suis interdit de travail. Il faut que tu saches : notre Ministre est en fait une espionne des Mangemorts, ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, et si je peux te faire confiance ?

— Je te fais confiance, Harry. Et tu as toute ma confiance. Mais que veux-tu de moi ?

— Je voudrais que tu ne divulgues à personne qui je suis réellement. J'ai été renvoyé du Ministère, mais je continue à faire une mission d'infiltration pour le compte des Aurors. Il en va de la sécurité de notre Communauté. J'ai besoin de ton total silence.

— Entendu. Je te promets de n'en parler à personne, assura Rénatus. Mais Harry, je dois te poser une dernière question à mon tour.

— Oui, laquelle ?

— A-t-on des parents communs encore en vie ? s'enquit Rénatus.

— Oui, un oncle et une tante, la sœur de notre mère. Mais je te déconseille d'aller les voir.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Ils détestent tout ce qui a trait à la magie, notre tante détestait ton père car il était malsain selon elle. Pour avoir vécu près de dix-sept ans sous leur toit, tu peux me faire confiance sur ce sujet. Bon, je ne veux pas être en retard à mon premier cours, et toi non plus je pense. À bientôt.

— À bientôt Harry, lança Rénatus lorsqu'il franchit la porte. »

Harry but une gorgée de Polynectar, attendit qu'elle fasse effet, puis regagna sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de celle-ci, il vit qu'une file d'élèves l'attendait. Il les invita à entrer.

8


	25. Chapter 25 DCFM

Chapitre 25 Défense contre les Force du Mal

Le premier cours de Harry se passa sans difficultés. Il avait commencé par se présenter puis avait annoncé le programme de l'année qui consistait à apprendre les maléfices et les contre maléfice mineurs. Lorsque la cloche sonna à midi, il les laissa sortir avant de ranger ses affaires et de descendre à son tour dans la Grande Salle où il alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Il vit que Rénatus tentait de croiser son regard tandis que Hermione parlait avec McGonagall mais lui jetait des coups d'œil à intervalles réguliers.

Son déjeuner englouti avec satisfaction, Harry se leva et se prépara pour le cours avec les sixièmes années de Gryffondor. Celui-ci se déroula sans encombre également. Il leur fit part du programme qui consistait à faire une approche légère de la Magie Noire ainsi que les contre maléfices poussés et une vue d'ensemble des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Harry leur montra les effets de ceux-ci comme l'avait fait Maugrey Fol-Œil : il utilisa trois araignées. La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent. Puis les cinquièmes années de Serpentard entrèrent. Et cela se répéta le mardi et le mercredi.

Son premier cours avec les premières années arriva le jeudi. Lorsque les élèves furent assis, Harry remarqua que Katie, Joanne et Jeanne étaient assises côte à côte. Lors de la dernière heure de cours, Harry proposa que chaque élève se présente et lui fasse part de ses talents. Il les appela par ordre alphabétique. Il apparut très vite que les trois filles avaient un niveau largement au-dessus du reste de la classe. Lily ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie mais Hugo avait encore quelques difficultés. La cloche sonna et il libéra les élèves.

Le lendemain, Harry eut les septièmes années et il suivit le même schéma de cours. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le Samedi matin, un léger sourire parcourut son visage : d'après les rumeurs qui se tramaient dans les couloirs de l'école, le professeur William était devenu un des professeurs préférés des élèves. Les semaines se suivirent et se ressemblèrent. Harry apprit à ses élèves tout ce qu'il savait. Depuis la rentrée, il n'avait plus parlé à Rénatus ni à Hermione. Il allait de temps en temps dans le bureau de McGonagall pour discuter avec le portrait de Dumbledore. Le mois de Septembre passa très vite, tout comme le mois d'Octobre.

Le jour d'Halloween, Harry demanda à McGonagall l'autorisation de quitter le château pour la nuit. Harry transplana alors à Godric's Hallows où il se recueillit, sur la tombe de ses parents, comme à son habitude. Toutefois, contrairement à l'année précédente, rien ne se produisit. Après plusieurs heures, il se leva et retourna à Poudlard.

Le jeudi suivant, Harry accueillait les premières années. Après que chaque élève ce soit assis, il annonça :

« Bonjour à tous ! Nous avons fini la première partie du programme. Nous allons donc attaquer une session passionnante qui est l'étude de la Puissance Magique. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation dans la salle, puis plusieurs mains se levèrent. Harry attendit puis fit son choix :

« Oui, Jeanne.

— La Puissance Magique est ce qui donne au sorcier son pouvoir, répondit-elle.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, convint Harry. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. Cependant, je crois que votre livre en donne une définition bien plus complète. Je vous demande de l'ouvrir à la page quarante-et-un. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Harry attendit puis lorsque tous furent à la bonne page, il continua :

« Bien, je vais vous lire la définition et je veux que vous preniez des notes. Je m'arrêterais pour vous éclaircir certains points. Tous à vos plumes ! Si _la Puissance Magique est connue depuis la création même de la magie, elle n'avait aucune valeur particulière. Ce n'est que très récemment qu'elle a pu être mesurée et son rôle déterminé. Son unité est l'énergie magique qui correspond au flux magique qui s'écoule dans le corps du sorcier et lui permet de faire usage de sa baguette. Plus l'énergie est grande, plus la puissance est importante et plus le sorcier est puissant. La Puissance Magique diffère entre chaque individu mais des valeurs globales peuvent être mesurées, ce qui permet la création d'une échelle calibrée._

« _Il a été également établi que la Puissance Magique mondiale, qui correspond aux puissances additionnées de chaque sorcier dans le monde, reste à peu près constante dans le temps. Il a ainsi été supposé qu'elle influence directement le nombre de naissance chez les sorciers, selon une moyenne globale : plus celle-ci est élevée, moins il y a de naissance, et inversement. Ce résultat a été mis en rapport avec le boum démographique des années 1997-1998, où le nombre de naissances sorcières a connu des niveaux records dans le monde entier. Les scientifiques ont supposé que cela pouvait s'expliquait par la mort de sorciers extrêmement puissants, tels qu'Albus Dumbledore ou Vous-Savez-Qui et certains de ses partisans, durant cette période._

« _On pense également que la Puissance Magique pourrait intervenir lors de l'achat d'une baguette magique, notamment lorsque la baguette choisit son sorcier. Certains fabriquant utilisent des composants très précis, ce qui jouerait sur la quantité optimale de magie qu'une baguette peut supporter et entrer en harmonie._

« Vous suivez toujours ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un n'a pas compris ? »

Personne ne fit le moindre geste. Certains terminaient de prendre leur note, d'autres attendaient la suite. Harry remarqua que Katie, Joanne et Jeanne bavardaient discrètement dans leur coin. Il reprit :

« _Les scientifiques ont créé l'échelle de Dumbledore pour mesurer la Puissance Magique. Elle s'établit sur onze niveaux. Les niveaux 0 et 1 regroupent tous les Cracmols et les Moldus, c'est-à-dire les personnes n'ayant pas de Puissance Magique. Le niveau 2 regroupe les sorciers de bas-âge et qui possèdent jusqu'à cinq cents milles unités d'énergie magique. Le niveau 3 regroupe les sorciers enfants qui ont entre cinq cents milles et un million d'em. Les niveau regroupent les sorciers recevant leur scolarité, il s'agit donc des étudiants qui disposent d'entre un millions et sept millions d'em selon leur âge._

« _Le niveau 7 regroupe la majorité des sorciers qui disposent d'entre sept millions et vingt millions d'em selon plusieurs paramètres comme leur âge, leur aptitude à la magie et la pratique moyenne qu'ils en font. Le niveau 8 regroupe les sorciers particulièrement puissants disposant d'environs cinquante millions d'em. Ce sont des personnes qui utilisent régulièrement la magie dans leur vie quotidienne. Le niveau 9 regroupe les sorciers les plus puissants de leur génération, pouvant atteindre jusqu'à cent millions d'em. On y trouve, par exemple, de nombreux Mages Noirs, car la Magie Noire peut permettre de débloquer le potentiel magique enfoui, ou les meilleurs Aurors._

« _Enfin le niveau 10 regroupe les Mages Noirs en puissance ou les sorciers les plus puissants de notre histoire. Ils disposent au minimum d'un milliard d'em. Vous-Savez-Qui et Albus Dumbledore ont été les plus grands sorciers dont Puissance Magique a pu être estimée, à quatorze milliards pour Dumbledore et quatorze milliards et cinq cents millions pour le Seigneur Noir. Actuellement, les chercheurs tentent de mesurer la puissance magique de Merlin. Le dernier chiffre fait état de plus de cinquante milliards d'em. De nos jours, seuls trois sorciers vivants sont classés à 10 sur cette échelle._

« Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ? »

— Oui monsieur, fit part Hugo en levant sa main. Qui sont les trois sorciers du niveau 10 ?

— Les trois plus puissants sorciers du monde ? Je sais que le plus puissant est Harry Potter, l'ancien directeur du Bureau des Aurors…

— Celui qui est en fuite ? demanda alors Fabien Neil, de Serdaigle.

— Il n'existe qu'un Harry Potter, répondit Harry non sans laisser échapper un petit rire. Donc oui, il s'agit bien de lui.

— Et qui sont les deux autres ? questionna Hugo.

— Le deuxième est l'actuelle directrice du Bureau des Aurors et votre professeur de métamorphose, Hermione Weasley. Quant au troisième, il s'agit d'un sorcier très vieux qui vit en Espagne : Pablo de la Roca. D'autres questions ?

— Oui monsieur, intervint Joanne. Comment fait-on pour connaître sa Puissance Magique ?

— En règle générale, avant votre scolarité, vous gagnez environs cent milles unités d'énergie magique par an jusqu'à atteindre un million, expliqua Harry. Ensuite durant votre scolarité, vous gagnez un million d'unités par an. Donc à la fin de vos études, vous atteignez sept millions. Ensuite, la puissance varie en fonction de votre activité et de votre âge. Il est rare de dépasser les vingt millions d'unités. Tout dépendra de vos compétences, votre Puissance Magique augmentera différemment selon votre activité. Mais si vous voulez connaître votre Puissance Magique, vous pouvez passer un test au Ministère de la Magie à Londres. Je peux continuer ?

« _Mais la Puissance Magique ne peut pas être infinie, puisque la somme de toutes les puissances magiques de chaque sorcier reste à peu près constante au cours du temps. Les employés du Département des Mystères ont estimé que celle-ci avait une valeur moyenne d'envions cent milliards d'em, mais pouvait varier entre quatre-vingt-dix et cent trente milliard._

« Des questions ?

— Pourquoi la Puissance Magique ne peut pas être infinie ? interrogea Jeanne. Pourquoi est-elle limitée ?

— C'est une très bonne question, admit Harry. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de réponse pour le moment, elle est encore à l'étude. Seules de vagues hypothèses circulent.

— En avez-vous une ? s'enquit Katie.

— Non, avoua Harry, du moins pas une de moi-même. Celle à laquelle j'adhère établit que ce serait Merlin qui aurait décidé de limiter la Puissance Magique mondiale grâce à un enchantement, pour éviter que des sorciers mal attentionnés n'en dispose en trop grand nombre. Sans doute en conséquence de sa rivalité avec la fée Morgane. Comme je vous l'ai dit, même Dumbledore ou Vous-Savez-Qui n'ont pas dépassé la barre des quinze milliards d'em.

— Monsieur, comment peut-on devenir aussi puissant qu'eux ? questionna Hugo.

— Je crois qu'actuellement, cela est impossible, révéla Harry. Comme le laisse supposer les derniers travaux, le nombre de sorciers limite la Puissance Magique. Il n'y a aucune preuve de ce que je vais avancer mais je pense que ce n'est pas la seule solution. Je pense plutôt que la Puissance Magique mondiale dépend de la Puissance Magique de chaque sorcier. Deux arguments appuient cette idée. D'ailleurs, ils sont basés sur les deux sorciers dont nous parlons. Prenons exemple d'abord sur Albus Dumbledore. Vous le savez sûrement, il a vaincu Grindelwald en 1945 lors d'un combat épique. Eh bien, je pense que Dumbledore a acquis sa pleine puissance grâce au fait que Grindelwald en a perdu beaucoup ce jour-là. Dumbledore a donc pu la « récupérer », se « l'approprier ». Pour ce qui est de Vous-Savez-Qui, il a tué de nombreux sorciers, avec ses partisans, lors de son ascension dans les années 1970. Il a pu donc lui aussi « profiter » de ce déficit pour acquérir de la Puissance Magique supplémentaire. Mais sachez cependant que, l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient déjà de très puissants sorciers. »

La cloche sonna la fin du cours et tous les élèves sortirent. Harry les regarda sortir avant de descendre à son tour pour aller déjeuner. Et les journées, les semaines, puis les mois se suivirent ainsi, sans incidents.

Les années passèrent également. Harry était toujours sans nouvelles de Ginny, hormis celles qu'il avait pu glaner ici ou là auprès de Ron, de Hermione ou même parfois des journaux. Il savait, par exemple, qu'elle vivait toujours seule et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une seule autre relation amoureuse. La presse à scandale essayait de lui rattacher des amourettes volées ici et là, ou la dépeignait tantôt comme la veuve éplorée ou la femme au cœur de glace. Ron, étant son seul correspondant régulier, le tenait informer des avancés de sa recherche, mais pour le moment, personne ne se doutait qu'il était à Poudlard. Tout comme avec Hermione, Harry avait de rares discussions quelques minutes avec Rénatus.

James passa ses BUSES puis ses ASPICS sans trop de difficultés, tout comme Abus et Rose. Harry n'avait aucune idée des études que ses fils allaient suivre, mais il se doutait qu'ils suivraient sa trace. De leur côté, Jeanne, Katie et Joanne, qui avaient prises de nombreuses options en troisième année, avaient obtenues les meilleures notes que Poudlard avait enregistrées depuis des dizaines d'années. Elles avaient obtenu douze mentions Optimal et avec une moyenne de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de bonnes réponses.

La septième année d'étude de Lily, Hugo, Joanne, Jeanne et Katie arriva enfin. Bien trop vite au goût de Harry. À la rentrée des vacances de Noël, Harry n'avait toujours pas eu de réponses de Voldemort. Il avait demandé conseil auprès de Dumbledore, qui s'était contenté de répondre :

« Laisse-lui le temps, Harry. Tu l'as mis devant un dilemme d'importance. Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser jusqu'au mois de mai…

— Mais professeur, elles auront leurs dix-sept ans en mars ! C'est dans deux mois ! Je ne pense pas qu'elles attendront jusqu'en mai.

— Je pense plutôt qu'elles vont attendre d'avoir passé leurs examens, assura le portrait.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je pense qu'elles voudront disposer de toute la Puissance Magique possible, soit seize milliards d'énergie magique chacune. Or pour y arriver, elles devront tuer un grand nombre de sorciers. Vu leur Puissance Magique actuelle, cela va bien attendre juin. Combien m'as-tu dit déjà ?

— Environs trois milliards chacune, répondit Harry d'un air sombre. »

Harry n'appréciait pas l'idée d'attendre. Mais il ne trahit pas Dumbledore et attendit. Le mois de Janvier passa et fit place à un mois de Février particulièrement glacial. Harry continuait à donner ses cours, remarquant que les trois filles buvaient chacune de ses paroles sur les maléfices de Magie Noire.

Lors du week-end suivant la Saint Valentin, Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante le traverser qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il n'y prêta pas garde et ne put déterminer son origine. Le Lundi suivant la douleur lui était déjà sortie de l'esprit. Il venait de rejoindre son bureau lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir Joanne, Jeanne et Katie l'attendre derrière. Elles avaient beaucoup grandi depuis leur première année, devenant de ravissantes jeunes femmes qui faisaient tourner la tête de la plupart des garçons de l'école. Elles faisaient d'ailleurs tout pour se l'entendre dire.

« Oui, que se passe-t-il ? leur demanda-t-il.

— C'est à propos de votre devoir sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables, expliqua Katie. En faisant des recherches, nous sommes tombées sur un sortilège, mais sans explications dessus.

— De quel sortilège s'agit-il ?

— Le sortilège _Nucleo_.

— _Nucleo _? s'étonna Harry abasourdi, il ne le connaissait pas.

— Il se trouvait dans un livre de la réserve, dans un des paragraphes sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Nous voulions le mettre dans nos devoirs, mais nous avions peur que ce soit du hors sujet, comme il ne fait pas parti de la dénomination traditionnelle. »

Harry comprit immédiatement. Le ton de la voix de Katie était trop bien maîtrisé pour être naturel. Il reconnaissait ce ton car il l'avait déjà entendu et cela ne présageait rien de bon : c'était le même ton qu'avait adopté Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il avait demandé à Slughorn pour les Horcruxes. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une demande similaire, sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas de sortilège _Nucleo_. Il se contenta de répondre :

« Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté. Mettez-le dans vos devoirs, je verrais si ce sortilège est dans le sujet. C'était votre seule question ?

— Oui monsieur. Merci monsieur, dit Joanne.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Harry et il ferma la porte. »

Harry resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Il réfléchissait. Où avaient-elles put trouver ce sortilège que lui-même ne connaissait pas ? D'après elles, il faisait partie de la famille des Sortilèges Impardonnables, mais Harry savait qu'il n'y en avait que trois. Il disposait d'un vieux livre qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore. C'était un des livres que l'ancien directeur avait retiré de la Réserve en son temps. Peut-être qu'il trouverait sa réponse dans ce livre : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Harry se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnelle, prit le livre qui était précieusement rangé et caché, et s'installa à son bureau. Il le feuilleta et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ce sortilège existait donc bel et bien. Il ne sut si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

_Nom :_ Nucleo (_Sortilège Nucléaire_).

_Signification :__ Elément savant du latin nucleus « amande la noix » qui a donné nucléaire._

_De tous les maléfices jamais créés, __Nucleo__ est sans doute le plus dévastateur. Il fut trouvé par le mage noir Grindelwald en personne en 1918, mais il avait commencé à entreprendre des travaux dessus en 1910. Il ne fut utilisé qu'une fois dans sa forme complète, le 16 Juillet 1945. Pour être utilisé ce sortilège requiert une puissance magique très importante et une volonté de destruction totale. Sa puissance étant sans précédent, son utilisation peut causer la mort de l'utilisateur. Grindelwald, son créateur, aurait lui-même failli en mourir au cours de ses essais. Les caractéristiques de ce sortilège sont un jet de lumière blanche, très éblouissant, et lors de son exécution une bourrasque de vent très violente. La puissance du sortilège dépend de la puissance du sorcier. On suppose sa puissance sans limite. On classe ce sortilège dans les Sortilèges de Destruction massive. Son pouvoir de destruction est tel qu'il pourrait raser une ville entière. _

_Equations :__ Le rayon d'action est égal à l'équation suivante :_

_R = (PM²/1 000 000 000 000)^(1/2)_

_R_ : Rayon d'action (en m).

PM : Puissance Magique (en em)

_Il faut donc disposer d'au moins un million d'unités d'énergie magique pour faire des dégâts sur un rayon d'un mètre, soit ce que possède tout sorcier au début de ses études. Le sortilège reste donc concentré à des surfaces restreintes pour le commun des sorciers, mais peut devenir très rapidement devenir destructeur sur de grandes échelles, allant jusqu'à la taille de villes entières chez les sorciers les plus puissants._

_Toutefois, le sortilège nucléaire requiert une volonté de destruction et de mort très intense, bien plus grande que pour l'Avada Kedavra, pour développer son plein potentiel. Autrement, il ne s'agit que d'un sortilège d'explosion classique, avec un champ d'action plus important. Sa principale différence avec les autres sortilèges équivalent réside, en effet, non seulement dans sa surface d'action, mais aussi dans son processus : le sortilège résonne avec le cœur même de la magie et de la matière, si bien qu'il dégage une énergie bien supérieure. Son pouvoir destructif est incomparable avec les autres sortilèges mineurs, la destruction étant totale et absolue. Aucune construction ni aucun charme de peut y résister._

_Histoire :__ Lors de la Conférence Magique Internationale en 1918, Grindelwald présenta la théorie au sujet d'un nouveau sortilège sur lequel il travaillait et qu'il savait, alors, encore incomplet. Devant les résultats préliminaires avancés par le célèbre Mage Noir, les membres de la Conférence décidèrent de classer immédiatement ce sortilège dans la catégorie des Sortilèges Impardonnables, ce qui vexa profondément Grindelwald._

_Toute trace du sortilège fut détruite, mais des rumeurs affirment que Grindelwald continua ses recherches durant son accession au pouvoir dans les années qui suivirent. Cependant, un accident survint dans lequel Grindelwald aurait, selon les apparences, perdu le contrôle de son sortilège et aurait dû transplaner pour éviter d'en être lui-même victime. Certains témoignages de l'époque attestent qu'il aurait décidé de laisser tomber ses travaux, jugeant qu'il ne disposait pas des outils nécessaires pour parachever son œuvre. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de menacer la Communauté sorcière d'utiliser le sortilège nucléaire, bien que cela fût garder secret auprès du grand public._

_En effet, les rares au courant de l'existence de ces travaux ne savaient pas que le sortilège lui-même était instable et que Grindelwald avait abandonné ses recherches. Albus Dumbledore fut appelé à la rescousse pour éviter un tel massacre. C'est ainsi que le célèbre combat eut lieu entre les deux grands sorciers. En revanche, il apparaît qu'un des partisans de Grindelwald aurait réussi à mettre la main sur les travaux de son maître et aurait réussi à les accomplir pendant l'été qui suivit la défaite du Mage Noire. L'identité de la personne reste incertaine, mais des relevés d'une énergie magique colossale attestent de son utilisation dans le désert américain en juillet 1945._

_Après un rapport auprès la Conférence Internationale magique du 3 Septembre 1945, les membres se mirent d'accord pour créer une nouvelle catégorie de sortilège : les Sortilèges de Destruction massive. Une Trace fut appliquée au sortilège nucléaire, pour que toute personne l'utilisant soit repérée, ainsi que d'un Tabou, faisant transplaner dans un endroit désert la personne utilisant un tel maléfice pour éviter que celui-ci soit utilisé dans des régions peuplées._

_Néanmoins, ce ne fut qu'en 1991 qu'une peine fut mise en place en Grande-Bretagne pour son utilisation : emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban sans procès. En dehors de l'essai de juillet 1945, il semblerait qu'aucun sorcier n'ait retenté de produire ce sortilège. Les travaux de Grindelwald furent récupérés et détruits sous la supervision du Département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie à Londres. Bien qu'il reste difficile de juger si d'autres Mages Noirs aient effectué des recherches à son sujet, les traces écrites de l'existence de ce sortilège restent extrêmement rares, et seule une poignée de personnes sont au courant._

Harry finit le chapitre et en resta sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ainsi Grindelwald aurait inventé un sortilège si puissant qu'il pouvait… détruire une ville. Il referma le livre, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Soudain, une douleur intense le traversa, bien plus intense que la dernière fois. Elle dura aussi bien plus longtemps et Harry put ressentir où elle se situait. Mais cela faisait près de vingt-huit ans que sa cicatrice était restée inerte.

Harry comprit le message, se leva, sortit de son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Pour la formule, le ^(1/2) signifie racine carré


	26. Chapter 26 Informations et liaison

Chapitre 26 Informations et liaison

Harry descendit aussi vite que possible l'escalier en marbre du Hall, sortit dans le par cet transplana dès qu'il eut franchi le portail. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle sa cicatrice pouvait lui faire de nouveau mal. Harry arriva ainsi devant une ouverture dans des haies et s'y engouffra. Bientôt il vit une maison en ruine et la contourna. Il arriva enfin devant une tombe. Il resta debout et lança d'un air confiant :

« Alors Tom ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé ? Vous avez fait votre choix ?

— Misérable insolent ! siffla Voldemort, lorsqu'il apparut devant lui. Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle, mais tu n'as jamais daigné venir me voir ! Tu mérites que je te…

— Corrige ? termina Harry. Dans votre état cela risque d'être difficile, on n'a jamais entendu parler d'un fantôme corrigeant un sorcier, encore moins d'un souvenir. Si je ne suis jamais venu, c'est parce que je n'ai senti votre appel que ce soir, Tom. Alors, j'attends votre réponse. Cela fait sept ans, je pense que vous avez eu tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir.

— J'ai longtemps réfléchi, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Et pendant longtemps, le contre dominait dans mon choix. Mais peu à peu le pour m'a montré de nombreux avantages que je pourrais obtenir grâce à un tel acte. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai pris ma décision. J'accepte ton marché à une condition et une seule.

— Laquelle ? s'enquit Harry.

— Que tu me dises pour quoi tu veux que je me repente ! annonça Voldemort. »

Harry l'observa pendant un long moment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Voldemort lui fasse de requête, mais avec le recul, il aurait dû s'en douter. Celle-ci en particulier ne posait, à vrai dire, pas de problèmes, il pouvait bien la lui accorder. Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix : Voldemort était un très bon legilimens, et lui un très mauvais occlumens. Harry ne savait pas si son ancien ennemi avait gardé ce pouvoir et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le vérifier, cela pourrait devenir désagréable.

« Comme vous voulez, accepta-t-il donc. Si vous vous en souvenez, je vous ai dit qu'il y avait un dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Cette dernière fait ses études à Poudlard, entamant sa dernière année. Elle a avec elle deux amies. Alors qu'elles n'étaient que des enfants, voire même des nouveau-nées, vos Mangemorts leur ont fait subir le rituel de transfert de puissance afin de les transformer en Princesses des Ténèbres pour qu'un Retour des Ténèbres ait lieu. Selon mes estimations, il devrait se produire dans les mois qui suivent. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'empêcher. Mais pour que j'y arrive, il faut que la Puissance Magique de ces filles diminue et pour cela, vous devez passer dans le Royaumes des Morts en vous repentant. Je pourrai ainsi les vaincre et…

— COMMENT ? explosa Voldemort. Tu veux que je me repente pour te laisser le champ libre afin de mettre un terme à ma lignée, à la lignée de Salazar Serpentard en personne ?

— Ne vous emportez pas, Tom. Ce n'est pas un choix facile pour moi non plus…

— Et pourquoi donc ? fulmina Voldemort. Tu t'es ramolli ? Quoi que, tu n'as jamais été capable de tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors cette tâche t'incombe et tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ! Tu n'es qu'un misérable ! Un petit…

— Taisez-vous ! rétorqua Harry. Je ne vous permets pas de dire cela ! Vous êtes moins qu'un fantôme, vous êtes une âme. Une trace de votre esprit qui n'a pas franchi la limite. Un Détraqueur se ferait un régal de vous voir ! J'ai tué ! Même si ce n'était qu'indirectement, je suis responsable de la mort de toutes les personnes que vous avez tuées ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Parmi ces trois filles, il y a votre parente mais aussi… ma propre fille. Je ne vous permets pas de dire que je suis un lâche. »

Voldemort ne fit aucun mouvement, mais un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Puis il se mit à rire. Harry le regarda tremblant de tout son corps. Une rage l'envahissait, puis dans un mouvement, il donna une gifle à Voldemort, mais sa main traversa la tête de ce dernier qui rit de plus belle. Harry le regarda avec un regard noir tandis que son ennemi lançait :

« Alors c'est pour ça ! C'est pour tuer ta propre fille que tu es venu me demander de l'aide. Tu n'as pas assez de courage de le faire seul, tu as besoin de mon aide. Et dire que le Choipeaux pensait que tu étais un véritable Gryffondor. Quelle erreur ! Et bien soit ! J'accepte ton marché, seulement pour te voir affronter toi-même. Ce spectacle s'annonce passionnant. Au revoir Potter. À bientôt. »

Et dans un dernier rire, Voldemort disparut. Harry resta debout devant la tombe, tremblant toujours de rage. Puis, il se calma et sa respiration redevint régulière. Il se tourna puis se dirigea vers la petite route qui bordait l'ancienne demeure des Gaunt. Dès qu'il le put, Harry transplana et retourna à Poudlard.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry ne vit rien de suspect dans le comportement de Katie, Joanne et Jeanne. Le mois de Février se termina dans le froid et le blizzard et laissa place à un mois de Mars gris et maussade. Les cours de Harry se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : pour les doubles cours, il passait la première demi-heure à revoir ce qu'il avait enseigné lors du derniers cours, puis il passait une heure et demi sur la théorie avant de garder la dernière heure pour mettre en pratique ce qu'il venait d'apprendre aux élèves. Pour les cours simples, le temps était divisé par deux. Cependant, il dut suspendre sa routine lors du deuxième Mardi de Mars. En effet, alors qu'il donnait ses devoirs, Harry fut interrompu par l'entrée soudaine dans sa salle de Rénatus.

« Hugo, je peux vous voir un moment, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il. »

Harry le jugea un instant puis lança un regard à sa classe. C'était les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor, mais vu le ton empressé de Rénatus, c'était urgent.

« Exceptionnellement, je ne vous donne pas de devoirs aujourd'hui. Préparez-vous aux sortilèges que nous avons vus aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves se levèrent avec une exclamation de soulagement. Il était vrai que Harry était le professeur le plus apprécié de Poudlard, mais il était parmi ceux qui donnait le plus de devoirs. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, Harry ferma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers son demi-frère.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas lu le journal aujourd'hui ?

— Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

— J'aurais dû en prendre un, marmonna Rénatus. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. C'est encore à ton sujet, comme d'habitude.

— Qui y avait-il d'écrit ? Que je suis un dangereux Mangemort qu'il faut abattre ? se lassa Harry.

— Aujourd'hui, non. C'est bien pire que ça ! répondit Rénatus.

— Comment ça ?

— La Ministre a passé un pacte avec les Mangemorts dans la soirée. Les Mangemorts disaient qu'ils regrettaient leurs actes et que dès à présent, ils se mettaient du côté du Ministère pour pouvoir te combattre toi. En effet, ils affirment que tu n'as jamais rejoint leur rang mais que tu es plutôt un danger aussi bien pour eux que pour le reste de la Communauté. Leur chef dit même que tu préparais un Retour des Ténèbres avec la résurrection de Tu-Sais-Qui !

— C'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclama Harry.

— Non, répondit Rénatus. La mise à prix a augmenté, elle est à près de cents milles Gallions.

— Je n'en reviens pas ! s'interloqua Harry. Ils utilisent cette couverture pour cacher leur véritable objectif : ils me font porter le chapeau de toutes leurs actions. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Et personne ne s'est mobilisé ? Personne n'a rien dit ? On a laissé faire ça tout seul ? Enfin je ne sais pas ! Les Mangemorts ont dissout nos familles, mutilé nos proches, tué nos amis, détruit nos maisons et nous ont fait sombrer dans la peur ! On ne peut pas les laisser venir là en disant : « Bonjour tout le monde, on vient vous aider à coincer le vilain Harry, celui qui vous a protégé contre nous !». Personne n'a fait d'objections ?

— Justement, on ne peut pas, répondit Rénatus. La Ministère a décrété que toute personne se liguant contre les Mangemorts ou affichant tout signe invoquant une lutte contre eux sera pourchassée par la justice. Plusieurs Aurors ont démissionné après cela. C'était dans _La Gazette_.

— Il y avait des noms ? s'enquit Harry.

— Un seul, celui de Ronald Weasley, le Sous-directeur du département. Il était précisé qu'une dizaine de personne l'ont suivi. La Ministre pensant à un acte isolé ne les a pas embêtés.

— Du moins pas officiellement, maugréa Harry. Ça fait quand même plaisir de voir que certains sont encore fidèles à nos valeurs. Merci pour ces nouvelles Rénatus, même si elles ne sont pas glorieuses. Y avait-il d'autres nouvelles ?

— Euh… Oui, admit Rénatus, la mine sombre. La femme de Malefoy est morte ce matin dans des circonstances inconnues. Avec les autres professeurs, on avait pensé à lui organiser une petite fête pour lui remonter le moral, ce soir. Tu veux te joindre ?

— Hum… Je te tiendrai au courant. Je ne suis pas en très bon termes avec lui, avoua Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il m'acceptera.

— Comme tu veux. Le rendez-vous est à dix-neuf heures aux Trois Balais. »

Rénatus sortit du bureau, laissant Harry, seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il réprima un sourire lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer. Ainsi dix Aurors avaient démissionné pour manifester leur mécontentement à la venue des Mangemorts au Ministère. Il pensa qu'il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait sûrement de ceux avec qui il avait suivi sa formation et qui étaient toujours là. Harry rangea ses affaires et sortit à son tour de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers son bureau. Lorsqu'il arriva, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Professeur ! Professeur William ! »

Harry se retourna et vit Katie se précipiter vers lui, agitant les mains pour attirer son attention. Il s'arrêta et l'attendit. Lorsqu'elle fut à son niveau, il demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Katie ?

— J'ai vu dans mon dernier devoir que vous aviez finalement accepté de prendre en compte mon sortilège, expliqua-t-elle le souffle court mais visiblement joyeuse. J'ai alors pensé que vous avez enfin trouvé quelque chose qui me permettrait de mieux comprendre son principe. »

Harry la jugea du regard. Devait-il tout lui dire ou seulement une partie ? Ou même rien du tout ? Avec les contacts dont elle disposait, une phrase trop éclairante pouvait s'avérer fatale. Surtout, Harry se doutait de l'endroit où elle avait pu trouver ce sortilège et, avec, toutes les informations le concernant. Harry pensa qu'il devait s'agir d'une confirmation ou d'un test et choisit de révéler une partie de la vérité.

« J'ai bien trouvé un livre parlant de ton sortilège du _Nucleo_, mais je dois vous admettre que ça n'a pas été facile. Malheureusement, il était plus succinct. Tout ce qui était mentionné était que Grindelwald l'a inventé il y a plus d'un siècle et que lui-même le considérait incomplet. Un de ses partisans auraient réussi à le finaliser et le tester une seule et unique fois, et pourrait être mort dans le processus. Grindelwald lui-même aurait failli y passer lors de ses propres travaux. Depuis il n'a jamais était réutilisé. Je ne sais rien de plus. Cela t'avance-t-il ? s'enquit Harry.

— Pas beaucoup, avoua Katie, déconfite. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous me l'avez accepté. Est-il si dangereux que ça ?

— Lorsque Grindelwald l'a présenté à la Commission, bien qu'inachevé, il a été jugé trop dangereux et classifié comme un Impardonnable, même s'il ne fait pas parti de la classification conventionnelle. Je t'accorde donc le bénéfice du doute. Mais ne le sort pas lors de tes ASPICS, ton correcteur risque de ne pas le prendre comme moi.

— Merci professeur, dit alors Katie. Au revoir monsieur.

— Au revoir, Katie, et bonne nuit. »

Harry rentra alors dans son bureau, déposa ses affaires et descendit dîner. Il mangea perdu dans ses songes depuis les nouvelles de Rénatus. Ron avait démissionné et devait maintenant être en fuite, comme lui. Harry pensa qu'il devait prévenir Ron de venir le rejoindre à Poudlard, il y serait en sécurité. Enfin, il y avait toujours le risque de Malefoy… Malefoy.

Harry tourna alors la tête vers la place où se trouvait le Maître des Potions habituellement et le vit. Il ne fut même pas surpris de le voir parler avec Hermione, ce qu'ils faisaient à chaque repas. Harry dût admettre que ce soir-là, Malefoy avait une mine maussade, plus livide qu'à l'habitude, sans doute suite à la nouvelle. De sa position, Harry supposa que Hermione essayait de le consoler.

Malgré l'incident de leur entrée à Poudlard, Hermione continuait à voir Malefoy. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas mais il pensa qu'elle devait tenter d'avoir des informations supplémentaires sur les Mangemorts. Il continuait de les observer lorsqu'un détail le fit sursauter. Il avait cru voir… Non, ce devait être un effet de son imagination. Il était fatigué. Il se pencha vers son repas, prit son verre pour boire et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la Salle.

Alors qu'il reposait son verre, il vit plusieurs mains d'élèves pointaient la table des professeurs. Il suivit la direction et dut étouffer une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elles montraient : Hermione et Drago étaient en train de s'enlacer aussi discrètement que possible. Ils s'embrassèrent alors que la quasi-totalité de la Grande Salle les regardaient d'un air stupéfait. Puis ils se lâchèrent enfin et retournèrent à leur repas. Ils jetèrent des regards dans la Salle, mais tout le monde s'était retourné vers son assiette. Seul Harry continuait de les regarder, la bouche grande ouverte.

Malefoy croisa alors son regard et un sourire de victoire s'étala sur son visage, éclipsant la tête d'enterrement qu'il affichait quelques instants plus tôt. Harry serrait les dents avant de se lever brusquement et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Mais il ne monta pas l'escalier de marbre. Il se contenta d'attendre près de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Malefoy et Hermione sortir main dans la main sans faire attention à lui. Ils prirent la direction des cachots et Harry les suivit discrètement.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Malefoy et entrèrent. Harry ne put cependant le faire car la porte s'était déjà refermée à son arrivée. Il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa alors vers la porte et la fit traverser le cachot, répandant ainsi beaucoup de poussière. Il entra dans le bureau, près à attaquer, mais il fut accueilli par un éclat de rire. Lorsque la poussière fut dissipée, Harry put voir Malefoy rire aux éclats et Hermione qui le regardait. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait le regard étrangement vide.

« Alors professeur William, ricana Malefoy, en quel honneur venez-vous dans mon bureau en faisant sauter ma porte ? Excusez-moi. Je devrais plutôt dire professeur Potter ! »

Harry resta bouche bée. Comment avait-il put savoir ? Personne, en dehors de Ron, McGonagall et Hermione, n'était au courant. Puis Harry comprit en voyant le regard de Malefoy se poser sur Hermione : c'était elle qui lui avait tout dit. Il se rappela alors le sourire de victoire de Malefoy lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Comment le sais-tu ? voulut s'assurer Harry. Et depuis quand es-tu au courant ?

— Oh, la réponse est assez simple, je pensais que tu avais compris. C'est Granger qui m'a tout raconté lors de ta première rentrée scolaire. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que je la soumettais à l'Imperium. Tu t'en étais même rendu compte, mais tu as été naïf : tu as pensé qu'un simple sortilège d'Amnésie pouvait annuler les effets du sortilège. Mais risquant d'être découvert, je lui ai ordonné de te faire croire que tu avais réussi. Grâce à ce lien, j'ai réussi à lui transmettre des informations sur les activités des Mangemorts sans éveiller les soupçons.

— Et après tu me demandes de te faire de nouveau confiance, alors que ta conduite est plus que suspecte, s'emporta Harry. Tu ne me manipuleras pas !

— Tu crois toujours que je t'ai trahi ? provoqua Malefoy. Je vois que tu es aussi buté qu'avant. Oui je la soumets à l'Imperium, mais je le fais sous ordre direct de Morgana ! Elle veut la contrôler car elle pense pouvoir l'utiliser pour te débusquer, avec ta tendance à voler au secours de tes amis. Comme tu viens de le prouver d'ailleurs.

— Vaurien !

— Je sais que tu es à Poudlard depuis plus de six ans, et pourtant tu n'as toujours pas eu d'ennuis, je me trompe ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu une descente des Aurors à ton bureau, ou même des Mangemorts. C'est parce que je n'ai rien dit ! Je fais croire que Granger est simplement résistante au sortilège. Je lui donnais des informations capitales sur les Mangemorts, mais c'est devenu impossible désormais. Pourquoi ? Parce que Morgana est convaincu qu'il y a un espion chez nous ! Elle essaye donc de le contrer en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Les Princesses des Ténèbres partagent aussi cet avis. Je suis dans une situation délicate, car je suis le Mangemorts ayant le moins de contacts réguliers. Je suis à la tête des suspects. Je soupçonne même Morgana de m'avoir fait suivre : je sais qu'il y a un autre Mangemort à Poudlard, et sans doute depuis plusieurs années.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour embrasser ou enlacer Hermione ! rétorqua Harry de plus en plus furieux. Elle est mariée ! Elle a des enfants ! Éloigne-toi d'elle ou je te lance un sort dont tu te souviendras souvent. Estime-toi heureux que Ron ne soit pas encore au courant…

— On va tout dire à copain Weasley, railla Malefoy d'un air sarcastique. Tu crois que je suis heureux de faire ça ? Tu penses que je fais ça de ma propre volonté ? J'ai dû tuer ma femme de mes mains pour prouver à Morgana mon allégeance ! J'ai privé Scorpius de sa mère et je ne peux même pas le lui dire ! Morgana pense qu'une liaison intime avec Granger me permettrait de gagner sa confiance.

— Rompt le sortilège ou…

— Ou tu signes mon arrêt de mort ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis quasiment sûr d'être suivi et espionné ! Si je fais ça, c'est fini pour moi ! Et je ne…

— TU PRÉFÈRES LAISSER LES AUTRES MOURIR POUR TOI AU LIEU DE TE SACRIFIER ! hurla Harry. MAIS TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI ? TU VEUX ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU ES DE MON CÔTÉ ALORS QUE TU NE PERENDS MÊME PAS DE RISQUE POUR MOI !

— Et alors ? répliqua à son tour Malefoy. Il faut bien que je reste chez les Mangemorts si tu veux avoir des informations !

— Tu l'auras voulu, prévint Harry. _Impero _! »

Le regard de Malefoy se vida et il ne bougea plus. Harry ressentit une sensation de puissance totale l'envahir. Il ordonna à Malefoy de libérer Hermione du sortilège, et sa victime s'exécuta. Hermione cligna alors des yeux et regarda la salle où elle se trouvait. On avait l'impression qu'elle se réveillait après un long rêve. Harry leva le sien et neutralisa Malefoy avec un sortilège de Stupéfixion.

« Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Euh… Oui. Mais où suis-je ? Je ne me rappelle pas être descendue ici.

— Hermione, tu es dans le bureau de Malefoy et cela fait plus de six ans que tu enseignes la métamorphose à Poudlard. Durant tout ce temps, Malefoy t'a soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. Je dois te dire…

— Six ans ! s'affola Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis allée voir McGonagall pour lui demander de me prendre il y a deux semaines !

— Oui, cela fait six ans Hermione, assura Harry. Je te le promets.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait faire ? demanda-t-elle alors, en regardant Malefoy.

— Oh, pas grand-chose. Il t'a juste transmis certaines informations et il s'est servi de toi pour m'espionner. Sinon c'est tout.

— Non, ce n'est pas tout Harry. Je le vois dans tes yeux, tu me caches quelque chose.

— Je t'assure que non. Hermione…

— _Enervatum _! lança-t-elle, sa baguette pointée sur Malefoy. »

Malefoy reprit connaissance mais il n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler son environnement, que Hermione s'était déjà précipité sur lui, le secouant de toutes ses forces.

« Que m'as-tu fais faire Malefoy ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Doucement Granger, ou je ne réponds pas, railla Malefoy. Je t'ai soumis à l'Imperium. Je t'ai demandé d'espionner Potter pour le compte des Mangemorts, mais je n'ai jamais révélé les véritables informations. Je t'ai aussi donné quelques renseignements sur nos activités. Et récemment je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, sur ordre de Morgana et des Princesses des Ténèbres. Et il y a quelques minutes, nous nous sommes embrassés. »

9


	27. Chapter 27 La douleur de Ron

Chapitre 27 La douleur de Ron

Les paroles de Malefoy résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Hermione. Elle restait plantée devant lui sans faire le moindre mouvement. Seul son regard indigné trahissait ses émotions. Sans signe avant-coureur, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et s'enfuit, en larmes. Harry regarda la porte pendant quelques instants avant que Malefoy ne lui lance :

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller la consoler.

— Il faut savoir assumer ses responsabilités, répliqua Harry. Tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en sortir. Pourquoi ce n'est pas Miles qui t'a donné l'ordre de mission ?

— Parce qu'il ne peut pas le faire.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry. Il est à la tête des Mangemorts.

— Cela fait maintenant quelques mois qu'il a été tué par Weasley lors d'une de ses missions, révéla Malefoy. Les Aurors l'ignorent parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu récupérer le corps, Morgana l'a vaporisé avant. Elle a été nommée à sa place, et à vrai dire, ça ne la dérange pas que le Ministère pense que Miles soit toujours vivant. Elle gère les Mangemorts pendant que les filles sont ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

— Je vois. Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle te fait suivre ?

— Depuis ton séjour chez nous, elle n'a plus confiance en moi, admit Malefoy. Elle pense que je t'ai aidé à t'en sortir, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. »

Harry sortit du bureau, laissant Malefoy seul à son sort. Il parvint dans le hall puis prit l'escalier de marbre et monta jusqu'au bureau de Hermione. Il frappa à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il actionna la poigné et fut surpris de voir que la porte n'était pas fermée. Il pénétra dans le bureau et vit alors son amie assise derrière son bureau. Elle ne pleurait plus mais son visage était encore humide et rouge. Elle reniflait bruyamment tout en écrivant une lettre. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Tu es sûr que ça va Hermione ?

— Laisse-moi Harry ! Je vais très bien, répondit-elle avec colère. Je veux être seule, tu peux comprendre ?

— Hermione, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser. Tu as seulement été victime d'un sort.

— J'ai été victime d'un Sortilège Impardonnable Harry ! Fantastique pour la Directrice du Bureau des Aurors, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Parlons-en et tu verras, tout passera. À qui écrits-tu ?

— À Ron ! Je dois le prévenir, sinon c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fera, expliqua-t-elle. Tous les élèves nous ont vus, la nouvelle va vite se répandre ! Je préfère que Ron l'apprenne par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre.

— Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter pour si peu ! rassura Harry. Ron a démissionné du Ministère, personne ne peut le prévenir de ce qui s'est passé.

— Ron a démissionné ? Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione en levant son regard vers Harry. »

Harry résuma les six dernières à partir des informations qu'il avait pu collecter. Hermione fut révoltée en apprenant l'alliance entre les Mangemorts et le Ministère. Si elle était calmée, elle voulait toujours tout raconter à Ron, et rien de ce que dit Harry ne la fit changer d'avis. Il dut donc abandonner la partie et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Harry sortit du bureau de Hermione et se dirigea vers le sien. Avant de s'endormir, il pointa sa baguette vers sa porte et la ferma grâce à un sortilège. Puis il s'endormit et plongea dans le vaste monde des rêves, qui furent perturbant cette nuit-là. Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il se prépara et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait cependant beaucoup de monde lorsqu'il y arriva, et il se souvint qu'un match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle était prévu plus tard dans la matinée. Il s'installa à la table des professeurs.

Malefoy lui lança un regard avant de se retourner mais Hermione ne fit comme si de rien n'était. Harry eut bientôt finit son déjeuner lorsqu'un grand bruit survint du Hall. McGonagall se leva mais avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser apparaître un Ron furieux. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la table des professeurs et tous les regards tournèrent vers lui.

« Toi ! Toi ! alpagua-t-il en pointant sa main vers Malefoy

— Oui, moi Weasley, répondit Malefoy. Que me veux-tu ?

— NE JOUE PAS À ÇA AVEC MOI ! NE JOUE SURTOUT PAS À ÇA ! vociféra Ron de toutes ses forces. TU AS OSÉ LE FAIRE ! IMAGINES-TU LES REPRÉSAILLES ? JE VAIS TE…

— Ron, pas ici, essaya de calmer Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

— HONTE À TOI ! PEUX-TU IMAGINER LA DOULEUR QUE TU M'AS INFLIGÉE ! TU NOUS AS TRAHIS, MOI ET LES ENFANTS ! »

Harry se leva et alla rejoindre Ron. Ce dernier fulminait encore de rage et ses oreilles étaient devenues tellement rouges qu'on aurait dit qu'elles avaient pris feu.

« Calmez-vous Mr Weasley ! Cela ne sert à rien de crier ici. Vous perturbez les élèves. Si vous voulez vous expliquer avec les professeurs Malefoy et Weasley, faites-le ailleurs. »

Ron tourna enfin son visage vers Harry et lui lança un regard assassin. Il le scruta avec une expression que Harry ne comprit pas.

« Toi, dit Ron. Tu es de mèche avec eux ? Tu oses le protéger ? Dégage de mon chemin !

— Je ne vous comprends pas, Mr Weasley, répondit Harry de plus en plus inquiet du comportement de son ami.

— TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! éructa Ron. C'EST POURTANT SIMPLE HARRY, NON ? TU ES MON MEILLEUR AMI ET TU PROTEGES CETTE ORDURE ? APRÈS TOUT CE QU'IL A FAIT ? LE GRAND HARRY POTTER EST TOMBÉ BIEN BAS ! »

Un silence assourdissant suivit la déclaration de Ron. Tous les regards étaient tournés désormais vers Harry. Ce dernier se sentant mal à l'aise. Il essaya de regarder Ron avec amusement pour détourner l'attention et détendre l'atmosphère.

« Moi, le célèbre Harry Potter ? plaisanta-t-il. Mr Weasley, il faut vous calmer. Votre colère vous aveugle !

— Ma colère ne m'aveugle pas ! Si tu n'es pas Harry Potter, comment expliques-tu ta cicatrice en forme d'éclair ! En plus, tu essayes de te jouer de moi ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il jeta de rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et vit le visage des élèves exprimés la surprise quand leur regard se portèrent sur son front… Là où se trouvait la fameuse cicatrice. Certains chuchotèrent à leur voisin de table en le pointant du doigt. Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste.

« Tu avoues donc ? demanda Ron. Tu me déçois Harry ! Tu me déçois beaucoup. Maintenant laisse-moi régler cette affaire. »

Harry, la tête baissée, se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Il en voulait beaucoup à Ron qui avait ruiné sa couverture. Mais si Ron était venu à Poudlard, c'était à cause de Hermione, et donc à cause de Malefoy. Tout était sa faute. Harry regagna son bureau et commença à ranger rapidement ses affaires. Lorsqu'il passa devant son miroir, il constata que ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur teinte habituelle et que ses yeux étaient redevenus vert. Il empila pêle-mêle ses affaires dans sa valise et, une fois préparé, il enfila sa cape de voyage, prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva alors face au professeur McGonagall qui semblait particulièrement inquiète.

« Je suis désolée Potter de ce qui vient de se passer. Mais vous devez rester ici, j'insiste. Dehors, vous serez poursuivi par le Ministère et les Aurors, dit-elle. Poudlard est le seul lieu qui puisse vous procurer asile et sécurité.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur McGonagall. Mais je dois partir. Je vous ai causé suffisamment d'ennuis. Le Ministère va vous interroger pour m'avoir hébergé plus de six ans, ce dont je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Je dois fuir d'ici au plus vite. Au revoir professeur.

— Non, restez ici Potter. Nous…

Harry n'écoutait plus ce que disait McGonagall. Les silhouettes de Ron et de Hermione venaient d'apparaître dans le couloir derrière elle, mais elles n'étaient pas seules. Harry reconnut Malefoy, Jeanne, Joanne et Katie. En observant mieux, Harry s'aperçut que Ron et Hermione étaient ligotés et que Malefoy les faisait avancer de force. Au coin du couloir, deux autres silhouettes apparurent. Harry ne vit pas le visage de la première mais il reconnut la seconde : Laufeia Morgana avançait à grandes enjambées dans sa direction, sa baguette pointée vers lui. Harry comprit alors ce qui se passait, mais c'était trop tard.

« _Avada Kedavra _! s'exclama Morgana. »

Le jet de lumière verte frappa le dos de McGonagall dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Harry évita un sortilège de Stupéfixion en plongeant derrière la porte. Il la ferma avec sa baguette et la barricada aussitôt avec tous les meubles qui se trouvaient dans son bureau. Il entendit la voix de Morgana de l'autre côté qui essayait déjà de forcer l'entrée. Harry mit une table en travers et se plaça derrière prêt à se défendre. Les sors criblèrent la porte qui finit par voler en éclat. Harry vit un bras traverser une des brèches et tenter de repousser un des meubles.

« _Confrigo _! lança-t-il. »

Le maléfice frappa les meubles entassés devant la porte et provoqua une immense explosion, projetant Harry à travers la salle. Lorsqu'il se remit debout, la poussière ne s'était toujours pas dissipée, mais il entendit clairement Morgana demander :

« Tout le monde va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ?

— Non, répondirent plusieurs voix.

— Lâchez-nous, s'écria Hermione. »

Harry se prépara à lancer un autre sortilège dès que la fumée se serait dissipée. Il entendit Morgana et les autres entrer dans le bureau qui était sans dessus-dessous. Il ne bougeait pas, tous ses muscles tendus prêts à attaquer. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, il entendit une voix qui s'exclamer :

« _Petrificus Totalus _! _Incarcerem _! »

Harry se sentit alors devenir raide et figé. Il tomba face contre terre et des cordes le ligotèrent. Il était totalement immobile. Harry voulut jurer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait été capturé tel un débutant. Quelqu'un le releva en le tenant par derrière et l'amena contre un mur. La personne le retourna et le posa violemment contre le mur. Harry ne bougeait plus mais vit son visage. C'était Rénatus.

« Alors Potter, on essaye de fuir et de se cacher ? railla Morgana. On veut résister à une intervention conjointe du Ministère et des Mangemorts ? Ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, tu dois connaître déjà tout le monde, n'est-ce-pas ? Tout est donc en place pour commencer.

— Pour commencer quoi ? interrogea Ron avec fureur.

— Pour commencer le Retour des Ténèbres, voyons ! révéla la Ministre. Ce soir, le moment dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'avait pas rêvé va enfin commencer. Mais pour cela, il faut s'assurer notre domination complète. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin des Reliques de la Mort, dont Potter est le détenteur. Nous allons donc t'interroger pour savoir où se trouve la Pierre de Résurrection. Après plus de huit années de recherche, nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvée. Rénatus, annule le sortilège.

— Bien Morgana. »

Rénatus s'avança et pointa sa baguette vers Harry. Ce dernier sentit son corps redevenir souple mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il lança un regard haineux envers son demi-frère. Pourquoi avait-il rejoint les Mangemorts ? C'était une insulte envers la mémoire de ses parents.

« Alors Potter, dit moi : où est la Pierre de Résurrection ? questionna Morgana.

— Je ne sais pas, affirma Harry.

— Ne mens pas. Si tu coopères, personne ne sera blessé et tout sera vite fini. Je répète : où as-tu caché la Pierre de Résurrection ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble.

— Non, tu nous as dit qu'elle était dans la Forêt Interdite. Maintenant, je veux savoir où exactement. Tu dois savoir que la Forêt est vaste.

— Je ne sais pas où elle est précisément, persévéra Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de me le demander. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller à plusieurs.

— Petit insolent, cracha Morgana. Tu veux jouer au plus malin. Parfait, c'est toi qui vois. Rénatus, détache-les. »

Rénatus s'approcha de Ron et de Hermione et retira leurs liens. Ils restèrent immobiles, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement. Malefoy restait en retrait. Harry comprit qu'il surveillait le couloir.

« Bien. Weasley, sors ta baguette, ordonna Rénatus. »

Ron, qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir les Mangemorts, sortit sa baguette et la tendit à Morgana qui la repoussa d'un geste.

« Non, garde-la. Maintenant toi, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de Hermione, mets-toi à genoux devant lui. Voilà comme ça. Rénatus, Jeanne préparez-vous. »

Ces derniers s'avancèrent et pointèrent leur baguette vers Hermione. Morgana pointa sa baguette vers Ron, qui pâlit. Hermione se mit à trembler. Harry, comprenant que ses amis allaient mourir s'exclama :

« Mais que voulez-vous ?

— Tu es stupide ou quoi ? demanda Morgana dans un éclat de rire qui n'avait rien à envier à Bellatrix Lestrange. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Où est la Pierre ? Vers quel endroit de la Forêt l'as-tu cachée ?

— Je ne l'ai pas cachée ! assura Harry. Je l'ai faite tomber dans la Forêt, mais je ne sais pas où. Pitié, laissez les tranquilles.

— Potter, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation. Comme tu voudras. _Petrificus Totalus _! s'écria-t-elle. »

Le corps de Harry fut à nouveau immobilisé. Il regarda Morgana pointer sa baguette vers Hermione, qui se mit à trembler de plus belle, ses joues devenant humides.

« _Silencio _! s'exclama Morgana et Hermione n'émit plus le moindre bruit. »

Morgana pointa sa baguette vers Ron qui devint de plus en plus pâle, puis elle fit un signe de la tête vers Jeanne et Rénatus. Ils s'éclaircirent la gorge et :

« _Endoloris_ ! lança Jeanne.

— _Sectumsempra _! lança Rénatus. »

Immédiatement, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un hurlement de douleur à percer les tympans, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry, lui aussi voulu ouvrir la bouche pour demander d'arrêter cela mais le sortilège du saucisson l'en empêcha. Ron fit un pas vers Hermione mais avant qu'il put la rejoindre, Morgana lança :

« _Impero _! »

Ron s'immobilisa au milieu de sa course tandis que Hermione se tortillait par terre et que des entailles la couvrait peu à peu. Son sang se répandait dans tout le bureau.

« Tue-la ! ordonna Morgana. »

Ron leva sa baguette et la pointa vers Hermione, toujours par terre. Les entailles sur son corps devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et importantes, le sang coulant de plus en plus abondamment.

« _Avada Keda_…

— Ron, NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! s'écria Hermione en brisant le sortilège de Mutisme. Ron, ressaisis-toi ! Reprend tes esprits, ne commet pas l'irréparable ! Pense aux enfants ! Pense…

— _Silencio _! s'exclama Morgana. Weasley, regarde-la… Elle vit un martyre. Montre-lui ton amour, abrège ses souffrances ! s'écria-t-elle.

— _Avada_… Non, je ne peux pas, résista Ron. Je ne peux pas faire ça… _Avada Kedav_… NON ! Laissez-moi. Je ne veux pas la tuer. »

Le combat dans le cerveau de Ron était pénible, pour savoir qui, de lui ou Morgana, allait le diriger. Il se débattait toujours, les mains plaquées sur son crâne et secouant sa tête comme pour chasser la voix. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Hermione, la rabaissa, la pointa à nouveaux, dans une lutte acharnée pour sa propre santé mentale.

« _Avada Ke_…NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !

— TUE-LA ! TUE LA OU JE TE TUE ! hurla Morgana, qui perdait patience. TUE-LA OU C'EST QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUI LE FERA !

— NON, JE NE PEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

— TUE-LA ! TUE-LA ! TUE-LA !

— _Avada_…

— Ron, non, s'il te plait. Ne baisse pas les bras, supplia Hermione d'une voix faible.

— _Silencio_ ! JE T'ORDONNE DE LA TUER MAINTENANT ! FAIS-LE !

— _Av_… JE NE PEUX PAS ! SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE !

— _I__MPERO _!_ IMPERO _!_ IMPERO _!s'emporta Morgana. TU VAS M'OBEIR, DIT ! JE TE DEMANDE DE LA TUER ? ALORS FAITS-LE ! »

Ron leva alors de nouveau sa baguette vers Hermione, qui se tortillait encore par terre. Elle était devenue extrêmement pâle. Son sang inondait le bureau de Harry.

« _Avada_… _Avada Keda_… Non, je ne peux pas… _Avada Kedav_…NON, JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

Le combat était intense, mais Ron luttait toujours pour ne pas succomber. Morgana perdit patience et leva le sortilège. Ron s'effondra dans le sang de Hermione, leurs corps parcourus de spasmes. Morgana le projeta à travers le bureau et Ron s'écrasa contre le mur. Il ne bougeait plus.

« Tue-la, ordonna Morgana à Jeanne. Cela nous ferra un adversaire en moins. »

Rénatus et Jeanne levèrent leur sortilège. Hermione cessa de hurler, mais elle tremblait toujours. Dans un ultime effort, elle se mit à quatre pattes, puis réussit à se lever mais elle retomba à terre. Elle leva alors le regard vers Jeanne et, d'une voix très faible, à peine audible, elle donna sa dernière volonté :

« Jeanne, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie. Je suis ta mère. Je t'aime.

— Tais-toi, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe, s'exclama Jeanne en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de Hermione, la projetant aux pieds de Harry. _Avada Keda_…

— NON ! s'écria alors une voix. »

Malefoy se projeta sur Jeanne pour dévier le sortilège, qui termina sa course à quelques mètres de Harry. Puis il s'interposa entre les Mangemorts, Harry et Hermione. Ron, au fond de la salle, se relevait doucement.

« Ainsi, c'était toi l'espion, observa Morgana d'une voix doucereuse mais satisfaite. Tu nous as trahis. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance. Mais peu importe, voilà ta punition Drago. Ton fils suivra, ne t'en fait pas. _Avada Kedavra _! »

Le rayon de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Morgana et fusa en direction de Malefoy. Ce dernier tenta de se protéger à l'aide d'une table, mais le sortilège le frappa avant que la table ne puisse interrompre sa course. Il fut projeté contre le mur et s'effondra, son visage affichant encore sa ferme détermination. La table continua sa course mais Morgana la détourna et finalement, le bureau alla se briser sur Malefoy. Son corps fut déchiqueté et son sang aspergea toute la pièce. Harry sentit alors son corps se libérer. Jeanne s'approcha de Hermione et Harry vit les dernières lueurs de vie dans les yeux de son amie qui, dans un dernier effort, souhaita :

« J'espère que tu seras heureuse… Jeanne…

— _Avada Kedavra _! lança alors Jeanne. »

Le sortilège frappa Hermione en plein cœur et une bourrasque ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Hermione avait les yeux fermés mais son visage dessinait son dernier sourire. Ses mains reposaient en croix sur son corps et ses cheveux bruns et touffus baignaient dans son propre sang. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Mais le fait était bien là : Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley était morte, tuée par sa propre fille. La deuxième plus puissante sorcière venait de s'éteindre.

« NON ! se lamenta Ron qui se précipita vers le cadavre. NON ! HERMIONE ! RÉPONDS-MOI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! NE MEURS PAS !

— Inutile de crier Weasley, elle est morte, et tu le sais, jubila Morgana. Venez, vous autres, on s'en va. On va laisser Potter réfléchir à sa réponse. »

Morgana se dirigea alors vers la porte du bureau, suivie par ses Mangemorts. Elle était sur le point de franchir le pas lorsque soudain Ron se leva et se rua sur elle.

« Vous allez le payer, promit-il. JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Ron plaqua au sol Morgana, qui tenta de se débattre. Il donna un coup de pieds dans la main de son adversaire qui perdit sa baguette, puis l'immobilisa à l'aide de ses genoux. Il pointa sa baguette droit sur son cœur et lança :

« _Avada Kedavra _!

— _Avada Kedavra_ ! lança au même moment Rénatus, sa baguette pointée vers Ron. »

Les deux sortilèges de la Mort inondèrent la pièce d'une lumière verte. La scène sembla alors se passer au ralenti. Le sortilège de Ron frappa en plein cœur Morgana qui cessa de se débattre, ses bras tombant sur le sol, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Ron tourna sa tête en direction de Rénatus mais ne put éviter le sortilège qui le frappa au visage. Il fut projeté à côté de Hermione et s'effondra, mort. Son visage avait gardé son expression haineuse. Puis, les quatre Mangemorts restant se précipitèrent hors du bureau.

Harry réussit à se défaire de ses liens et se précipita vers ses amis et tomba à genoux. Il tenait une main de chacun puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il éclata en sanglots, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il resta très longtemps à côté de ses amis qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Ceux qui avaient vécu tant d'aventures avec lui, qui avaient surmonté tant d'obstacle à ses côtés, avaient fini par tomber. Pendant, toute la journée et puis durant toute la nuit, Harry resta là à pleurer, sans faire le moindre geste. Il ne s'aperçu même pas qu'il plongea dans les bras de Morphée dans des rêves peuplés des visages de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus.

10


	28. Chapter 28 Le Retour des Ténèbres

Chapitre 28 Le Retour des Ténèbres

Harry se réveilla le lendemain alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il mit du temps à se rappeler les évènements de la veille, mais tout lui revint lorsqu'il vit les cinq corps étendus sur le sol, sans vie. Ceux de McGonagall et Malefoy étaient à peine reconnaissables et celui de Hermione était toujours couvert de plaies et plus blanc que les autres. Seuls ceux de Ron et Morgana étaient intacts. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et l'odeur pestilentielle lui fit tourner la tête. Le sang de Hermione avait séché et collait à sa robe et à ses cheveux.

Harry se releva, tremblant de tout son corps, puis il attrapa ses affaires, jeta un dernier regard sur ces amis puis s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il traversait le parc. Si les Mangemorts cherchaient la Pierre de Résurrection, il n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche. S'il la retrouvait avant eux, ils seraient bloqués dans leur recherche. Ça valait le coup de prendre le risque de se faire prendre avec.

Il bifurqua, cacha ses affaires près de la cabane de Hagrid et s'enfonça dans la Forêt alors que le soleil commençait à répandre sa lumière. Il progressa rapidement dans les profondeurs de la Forêt. Au bout d'un moment, il quitta le chemin et continua dans les broussailles et y arriva enfin : l'ancien repère d'Aragog. Il n'y avait plus d'Acromentules, car Harry, avec l'aide précieuse de Hagrid, s'était arrangé pour qu'elles quittent définitivement la Forêt Interdite. Il les avait renvoyées à Bornéo, leur pays d'origine.

Il s'arrêta un instant en pénétrant dans la clairière. La Pierre devait être dans les parages. Harry fouilla les alentours pendant plusieurs minutes, qui se transformèrent en heures. Son ventre commençait à gronder, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit son entreprise. Il savait que la magie ne l'aiderait pas. La matinée passa puis l'après-midi également. Enfin, après que Harry eut fouillé et retourné la clairière et ses alentours, un mince rayon de lumière traversa les arbres et éclaira le bord de la clairière. Harry le regarda d'un air pensif.

Soudain il sursauta. Il regarda attentivement l'endroit où le rayon frappait le sol puis son regard fit le tour de la clairière. Son instinct avait vu juste : la lumière éclairait l'endroit où Harry avait affronté la Mort il y a presque trente ans. Or il avait lâché la Pierre à cet endroit. Elle ne devait donc ne pas être loin. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, Harry se précipita et se mit à creuser comme jamais. Il creusa sans relâche pendant moins de deux minutes avant de sentir un contact plus dur que la terre. Il accéléra le mouvement et bientôt, Harry put dégager un objet recouvert de terre.

Harry le nettoya, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort lorsque soudain il vit les armoiries des Peverell à la lumière du rayon. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il avait enfin retrouvé la deuxième Relique de la Mort : la Pierre de Résurrection. Il s'empressa de la nettoyer complètement puis la rangea dans sa poche, puis et constata qu'il était bientôt sept heures du soir à sa montre. Harry sortit de la Forêt, prit ses affaires et sortit du parc. Dès qu'il eut franchi le portail, il transplana et arriva dans une rue moldue de Londres noire de monde.

Personne ne le remarqua, ce qui l'enchanta. Il vit une station de métro un peu plus loin et s'y engouffra. Il paya un ticket et entra dans une rame. Après quelques minutes de trajet, il descendit et sortit de la station. Il marcha jusque devant une maison : le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Harry prit une profonde inspiration puis monta les marches et frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre des bruits derrière la porte. Il entendit la poignée s'actionner et vit le visage de Ted Lupin apparaître. L'expression de celui-ci passa de l'embêtement d'être dérange à la surprise de voir son parrain, puis à l'inquiétude du danger.

« Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'effara-t-il. Où étais-tu passé ? Tout le Ministère te cherche.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Teddy, rassura Harry. Je vais très bien. On va dire que je me suis caché pendant sept ans pour échapper au Ministère mais ils ont fini par me trouver. Je peux entrer ?

— Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Ted. Fais comme chez toi. »

Ted s'écarta pour laisser passer Harry et ferma la porte tandis que Harry se retourna pour faire face à son filleul.

« Tu es seul ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne peux faire confiance qu'à toi. Ginny ne veut plus me voir, Poudlard n'est plus sûr et…, mais les paroles de Harry se perdirent dans sa gorge.

— Et Ron et Hermione sont morts, acheva tristement Ted.

— Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Harry en levant brusquement la tête.

— Ça a fait la une des journaux ce matin. On ne parle plus que de ça : cinq meurtres dans ton bureau à Poudlard.

— Mais…

— Tu es le suspect numéro un. On a retrouvé tes traces. Enfin bon, regarde, tout est écrit, termina Ted en lui tendant un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. »

COMBAT MORTEL DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD

HARRY POTTER SUSPECTÉ

LA MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE MORAGNA ASSASSINÉE !

_Le drame s'est produit dans la journée d'hier selon nos informations. Les premières constatations font état de cinq morts. Tout s'est produit dans le même bureau et nous pouvons affirmer que ce bureau appartenait à Harry Potter, présent lors des faits. Les victimes ont pu être identifiées et la Ministre de la Magie, Laufeia Morgana, en fait partie._

_D'après les Aurors ayant étudié la scène, le combat a été d'une rare violence. La pièce a été totalement dévastée et une importante quantité de sang, appartenant à l'une des victimes, a été répandue sur le sol. Selon le premier rapport, cela serait dû à un sortilège relevant de la Magie Noire. La victime, à savoir Hermione Weasley, directrice du Bureau des Aurors, a été torturée avant de mourir. Nous pouvons affirmer que toutes les victimes ont été tuées à l'aide du Sortilège de la Mort. Les Aurors ignorent encore dans quel ordre a été perpétré le massacre, mais tout semble s'être passé très vite. Le meurtrier a laissé peu de traces._

_L'enquête a en effet déjà un suspect : Harry Potter, ex-directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Des indices confirment sa présence sur les lieux et il semble avoir agi seul. Tout le combat s'est déroulé dans ce qui semble avoir été son bureau pendant plusieurs années. Un chaudron encore rempli de Polynectar laisse penser que Potter devait y enseigner sous les traits d'un individu inconnu du Ministère, sous le nom de Hugo William. La Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall fait malheureusement aussi partie des victimes. Potter lui aurait caché sa véritable identité et nous pensons qu'elle a fini par s'en rendre compte, ce qui expliquerait le geste de Potter._

_Parmi les autres victimes, on compte également le Maître des Potions Drago Malefoy, et Ronald Weasley, ex-membre des Aurors, ayant déserté leur rang il y a peu. Notons que parmi les victimes se trouvent donc les deux plus proches amis connus de Potter._

_La Ministre de la Magie s'était rendue sur place suite à la réception d'une alerte indiquant la présence de Potter dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. D'après une source proche de l'enquête, Potter aurait baissé sa garde quelques instants et les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient déjà alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans la Grande Salle. Le Sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès de la Ministre, Antonin Dolohov, a déclaré : « La Ministre a décidé de s'y rendre elle-même, affirmant que la présence de Mrs Weasley, professeurs à Poudlard, suffirait pour satisfaire sa sécurité. ». De toute évidence, la Ministre avait sous-estimé le danger représenté par Potter._ (Suite page 3,4 et 6)

Harry reposa le journal et ferma les yeux. Les Mangemorts avaient la main mise sur toute la Communauté, cet article en était la preuve. Harry était même sûr qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête et que les Mangemorts avaient filtré les informations, par l'intermédiaire de Rénatus… Rénatus. Harry repensa à son demi-frère. Il avait trahi toute la famille en se joignant aux Mangemorts. Le travail de son père n'avait donc servi à rien. En dehors de ses traits, rien de Severus Rogue n'était dans le comportement de Rénatus.

Harry se jura de venger la mort de ses deux amis de ses propres mains. Rénatus lui avait déclaré la guerre et avait lancé la première offensive. C'était à son tour de riposter, et les représailles seraient terribles. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que Ted l'observait d'un air anxieux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ted, le calma Harry. Je vais très bien. Cet article m'a juste fait comprendre le piège dans lequel je suis tombé et le parcours que je vais devoir affronter. »

Ted ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder son parrain. Ce dernier jeta un regard dans le salon et aperçut que son filleul avait fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau récepteur TVMI. Harry se retourna alors vers Ted qui semblait inquiet.

« Teddy, je peux te demander une faveur ? requit Harry qui commençait à devenir inquiet.

— Euh… Oui, si tu veux. »

Sa voix était tremblante, comme s'il avait peur de Harry. Ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter car cela ne présageait rien de bon. La dernière fois que Harry avait entendu Ted parler avec cette voix, c'était après avoir mis le feu volontairement à la robe de son professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Harry se rappelait encore la colère dans laquelle McGonagall était entrée. À cette pensée, le cœur de Harry se resserra une nouvelle fois.

« Écoute-moi Ted, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que j'ai tué Ron et Hermione. Oui, j'étais présent, mais immobilisé. C'est un coup monté des Mangemorts, dont Morgana était à la tête. Crois bien que j'ai encore ces images cauchemardesque dans mon esprit et que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Je te demande de me faire confiance et de ne dire à personne que je suis là. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour venger Ron et Hermione.

— D'accord Harry, répondit Ted qui semblait moins terrifié.

— Je pense que nous allons reformer l'Armée de Dumbledore le plus vite possible, proposa Harry. Il me faut seulement reprendre contact avec les anciens et demander de l'aide à la nouvelle génération.

— Pourquoi pas l'Ordre du Phénix ? s'étonna Ted.

— La plupart des membres sont aujourd'hui morts, rappela Harry. Il nous faut compter que sur du sang neuf. Je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre jours, j'aurais réuni tout le monde. Où puis-je dormir ?

— Euh… Dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

La chambre de Sirius avait été fermée définitivement sur ordre de Harry et personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer. Harry regarda son filleul, surpris par l'audace de celui-ci, mais finit par accepter. Il prit ses affaires et monta les escaliers. Devant la porte, il sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule qui lui permettait de déverrouiller la porte. Sur le pas de la porte, Harry regarda la pièce familière.

Elle n'avait absolument pas changé ou presque : elle était rangée mais une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et les meubles, qui disparut d'un simple coup de baguette. Harry se dirigea vers le lit, posa sa valise à côté et s'allongea. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, après avoir vérifié que la Pierre était toujours dans sa poche. Sa nuit fut tout aussi douloureuse que la précédente. Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. En regardant sa montre il vit qu'il était plus de onze heures. Il descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva un mot de Ted.

_Bonjour Harry. Je suis allé travailler, je devrais rentrer vers dix-huit heures. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le garde-manger. Passe une bonne journée._

Harry alla s'installer dans le salon pour commencer à rédiger des messages à l'intention des différents membres de l'AD, ainsi qu'à quelques jeunes sorciers qui pouvaient l'aider. Ted rentra le soir. Lors du dîner, il rapporta à Harry les dernières nouvelles. Les obsèques de Morgana avaient eu lieu dans l'après-midi. Celles de Ron, Hermione, Drago et McGonagall n'étaient pas encore prévues.

Le Nouveau Ministre de la Magie était Brictius Gwenvael, qui avait par ailleurs résilié l'accord entre le Ministère et les Mangemorts. En jouant de son influence au sein de Ministère, il avait permis de révéler au grand jour que Morgana avait tué Drago et que Ron avait tué Morgana. Quant à Ron et Hermione, on ignorait encore qui avait pu les tuer, mais le nouveau Ministre avait déclaré à quel point il était ridicule de penser que le Survivant en soit le responsable.

Harry était soulagé de cette nomination, espérant que cela permettrait non seulement de le disculper des différentes charges pesant contre lui, mais aussi de pouvoir rallier le Ministère à sa cause. Les deux jours suivant se déroulèrent selon le même principe. Cependant, la troisième nuit que Harry passa au Square Grimmaurd fut perturbé par un événement. Ce soir-là, Harry attendait Ted, qui commençait à tarder, en regardant une chaîne de la TVMI. Ted rentra alors en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— Tu es sur quelle chaîne ? demanda Ted.

— Euh… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, admit Harry.

— Met la chaîne Vie des Sorciers, vite ! »

Harry s'exécuta, étonné par le ton pressant de Ted. Lorsque l'écran bascula sur la chaîne voulue, Harry étouffa une exclamation de surprise : l'écran était divisé en quatre cadres, une pour chaque Princesses et un dernier pour un journaliste qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Nous demandons au Ministre de la Magie de nous laisser le pouvoir ou nous détruirons les trois villes ciblées : Birmingham, Manchester et Leeds, somma en fond la voix de Rénatus. Si dans les cinq prochaines minutes, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, nous détruirons ces trois villes. Nous demandons seulement le rétablissement et le respect de l'accord passé entre nous et le gouvernement précédent. »

Harry fut interloqué. Rénatus demandait la Lune ! Jamais Gwenvael ne lui donnerait le pouvoir. Il ne comprenait pas la logique du raisonnement. Les minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles les Princesses restèrent immobiles sur leur balai et le journaliste argumentait avec des invités de marque. Lorsque le décompte fut terminé, Rénatus reprit la parole.

« Les cinq minutes sont écoulées ! Je pense donc que vous avez décidé de ne pas nous donner le pouvoir. Très bien ! J'ai fait le mien. Désolé pour les habitants des villes concernées. »

Harry fixa l'écran de la TVMI comme il ne l'avait jamais fixé. Comment Rénatus voulait-il détruire les trois villes. Puis soudain il trouva la réponse : il existait un sortilège qui en était capable. Et le pire, c'était que les filles le connaissaient et qu'elles disposaient de la puissance nécessaire pour le rendre efficace.

« _Nucleo _! s'exclamèrent les trois filles. »

Un jet de lumière blanche jaillit des trois baguettes et fusa droit vers les villes. Les filles transplanèrent, tandis que les rayons atteignirent chacun leur cible en même temps. Une intense lumière blanche embrasa l'écran, aveuglant Harry et Ted, avant de se dissiper et laisser la place à une boule de feu qui s'éleva vers le ciel avant de prendre la forme d'un nuage. Le souffle pulvérisa les habitations, aussi bien les maisons que les immeubles en béton, déracina les arbres, balaya les véhicules, incinéra des centaines de milliers d'innocents, jusqu'à renverser les caméras magiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la poussière soulevée par les nuages se dissipa et les caméras purent alors montrer le paysage de désolation des trois villes. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien, à part quelques ruines. Au centre de chaque ville, Harry contempla, médusé, le spectacle qu'il n'avait vu que dans les reportage moldu : un champignon atomique.

Le silence s'abattit au Square Grimmaurd, tout cela semblait irréel. Ted était stupéfait par la puissance du sortilège, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment cela avait-il pu être possible tandis que Harry regardait les images sans les voir. Telle était donc la puissance du sortilège et donc des filles. Le livre ne s'était pas trompé, le sortilège Nucléaire pouvait raser une ville entière de la carte. Le nombre de victimes, aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, serait inquantifiable. Cela allait permettre aux filles de gagner plus de Puissance Magique encore. Elle allait devenir invulnérables. La voix de Rénatus rompit le silence de mort :

« Voilà ce dont nous sommes capables. Je vais être très clair : Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, je vous demande, au nom des Mangemorts, de nous transmettre le pouvoir d'ici demain matin ou sinon Glasgow, Liverpool et Sheffield seront les prochaines villes détruites. Et si vous refusez encore, à partir de demain midi, nous détruirons trois villes supplémentaires toutes les heures. Nous terminerons par Londres, demain soir. J'attends votre réponse. Mon respect Monsieur le Ministre et toutes mes condoléances aux victimes. »

Harry se leva d'un bond, sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius où il entra en trombe. Il chercha alors toutes les lettres qu'il avait écrites lors de ces deux derniers jours et les étala sur sa table. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et l'agita, faisant apparaître les mots :

_Rendez-vous vendredi sans faute pour la première réunion à dix-neuf heures. Le mot de passe sera Gallions d'or !_

Puis il alla dans la volière où il trouva plusieurs hiboux. Il donna à chacun une lettre et les envoya le plus vite possible. Il espérait que les destinataires comprendraient le mot de passe. Lorsque le dernier hibou fut parti, Ted entra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air sinistre.

« Harry…

— Ne t'en fait pas Ted, j'empêcherai qu'ils détruisent d'autres villes.

—Je sais bien Harry, mais ce n'est pas pour ça.

— Qu'y a-t-il alors ? interrogea Harry, inquiet de son filleul.

— Tous ces morts… Comment est-ce possible ? Quel sortilège peut détruire autant de vies à la fois ? questionna Ted.

— C'est un sortilège de Magie Noire très ancien, Ted, admit Harry. Il est capable de détruire une ville, si on dispose de la puissance suffisante.

— Comment l'utiliser ?

— Désolé Teddy, je l'ignore. Mais la Magie Noire permet de faire chose contre-nature et moralement répréhensible. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais y avoir recours. »

Ted regarda Harry puis sortit de la volière brutalement. Harry s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir répondu, mais il avait senti la colère qui émanait de sa voix, ainsi que la haine et l'esprit de vengeance, et il ne voulait pas donner les moyens à Ted de se rabaisser au niveau des Mangemorts. Harry sortit de la volière puis alla dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit, mais les événements l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry jugea que le soleil s'était levé convenablement, il descendit dans la cuisine. Ted n'y était pas, mais il y avait un exemplaire de _La Gazette_. Harry le prit, pour avoir des nouvelles sur le drame de la veille, mais il sembla que ce n'était pas la nouvelle du jour.

LE MINISTRE DÉMISSIONE

_La nouvelle est tombée tard hier soir. Le Ministre de la Magie, Brictius Gwenvael__,__ récemment élu, vient de donner sa démission. C'est un coup dur pour la Communauté des sorciers, qui a hier subit son drame le plus effroyable (pour plus de précision, voir article page 5). Ni le Ministre, ni le Ministère, ne se sont prononcés depuis. Le Ministre a seulement déclaré qu'il cédait aux exigences des Mangemorts._

_Le porte-parole des Mangemorts, Rénatus Rogue, a déclaré « Nous sommes heureux de constater que le Ministre a compris l'étendue de notre pouvoir. Mettre fin à l'alliance passée il y a peu, alors que Potter est un danger aussi bien pour nous que pour le Ministère, a été une des plus graves erreurs de l'Histoire. C'est pour cela que nous avons fait cette demande, pour pouvoir mieux gérer le problème Potter. Nous élirons bientôt un nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Notre action d'hier a permis de nous faire entendre par le nouveau Ministre. »._

_Attirer l'attention du Ministre ? Selon nos contacts chez les proches du Ministre, ce dernier n'avait reçu aucun appel en provenance des Mangemorts pour lui faire part de leurs demandes. Alors pourquoi cette attaque injustifiée ? Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de répondre actuellement. Nous vous donnerons plus de précisions prochainement._

Harry reposa le journal. Il ne comprenait pas le but des Mangemorts, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait un gnome sous la roche. Il passa le reste de la journée à préparer la réunion du lendemain. Ted ne rentra que vers huit heures et ne lui apporta aucune nouvelle.

« Le Ministère est fermé, aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Impossible d'y entrer ou d'en sortir. On ne sait rien de ce qui s'y fait et on ne sait pas où est le Ministre.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, admit Harry. J'ai comme l'impression que les Mangemorts nous préparent un mauvais coup. »

Harry alla se coucha, son sentiment grandissant de plus en plus. Il resta allongé sur le lit toute la nuit, sans trouver le sommeil. Il descendit le lendemain matin dans la cuisine et fut surpris de croiser Ted dans le salon mais se ravisa de poser une question lorsqu'il vit le visage de Rénatus à la TVMI.

« … Et nous avons choisi notre nouvelle Ministre. Ou plutôt nos nouvelles Princesses des Ténèbres. Il s'agit de Mlles Joanne, Jeanne et Katie Miles. Nous allons entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Toute personne ne vouant pas un culte à la Magie Noire sera condamnée à mort sans procès ! Poudlard va être entièrement réformer ! Un nouveau programme sera établit : les élèves devront étudier exclusivement la Magie Noire. L'éducation sera rénovée et adaptée au concept des Ténèbres.

« Un culte sera installé en l'honneur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont la tombe sera déplacée au centre du Ministère, maintenant appelé Siège des Ténèbres. Toute personne n'ayant pas de Sang Pur sera exécutée. Les Sang-Mêlés seront enfermées à vie à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs reprenant leur rôle fondamental. Les Détraqueurs patrouilleront également dans les villes, à la recherche d'infractions.

« Toute personne manifestant de la sympathie pour Harry Potter, sera immédiatement exécutée. Les Mangemorts auront les pleins pouvoirs, il sera interdit de leur désobéir ou de les accuser. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont autorisés, tous les tabous soumettant des sortilèges sont levés et tous les sortilèges de protection également. Cette journée est déclarée fête nationale du culte à la Magie Noire. Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle ère, vous assistez aujourd'hui au Retour des Ténèbres ! »

10


	29. Chapter 29 La troisième guerre

Chapitre 29 La troisième Guerre

L'image disparut. Harry resta planté debout, regardant l'écran comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir Rénatus lançant : Poisson d'Avril. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Ainsi ils y étaient arrivés. Les Mangemorts avaient réussi à faire leur Retour des Ténèbres. Harry reprit peu à peu ses esprits alors que Ted était toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Il se précipita à l'entrée de la maison et se dépêcha de remettre en place tous les sortilèges qui la protégeaient. Il ne fallait pas que les Mangemorts la trouvent. Il y parvint mais il restait le sortilège de Fidelitas et il ne pouvait le faire maintenant : Ted n'avait pas le niveau suffisant, pour le pratiquer.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à surveiller les alentours de la maison depuis le salon pour vérifier qu'aucun Mangemort ne l'avait découvert. Heureusement, ses soupçons se révélèrent infondés et il ne vit pas l'ombre d'une cape de toute la journée. Harry attendit avec impatience l'heure de la réunion avec son équipe rescapée.

En attendant, il regarda la TVMI, mais seul le discours de Rénatus était diffusé en boucle. Quelqu'un actionna enfin la sonnette et Harry se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans le hall, juste à temps pour empêcher Ted de l'ouvrir. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inciter au silence. Il s'approcha de la porte, sortit sa baguette et demanda :

« Identifiez-vous et donnez l'objet de votre visite.

— Neville et Hannah Londubat, Lavande Brown, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Dennis Crivey, Luna et Rolf Dragonneau, Olivier Dubois, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Amélia Jackson, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Parvati et Padma Patil, Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, George, Angelina, Fred et Roxanne Weasley se présentent devant cette demeure pour une nouvelle réunion de l'Armée Dumbledore ! répondit la voix de Neville. »

Harry eut un large sourire. Tous les anciens, ou presque, avaient répondu à son appel. Même les mineurs de sa famille étaient venus se joindre à eux. Harry ouvrit alors la porte avec prudence et laissa entrer les trente sorciers et sorcières. Ted salua les membres de la famille Weasley et se présenta aux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis chacun se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'installa autour de la table. Harry verrouilla la porte d'entrée avant de les rejoindre. Il se mit au bout de la table. Tout le monde le regardait dans un silence pesant. Il balaya de ses yeux la cuisine avant de reprendre sa respiration et de déclarer :

« Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus ce soir, et je salue votre courage. Je crois que tout le monde se connaît. Nous sommes entrés en guerre, ajouta-t-il solennellement après un temps de silence. Notre organisation, si elle est mise à jour, sera probablement poursuivie. Il faut donc prendre certaines mesures de sécurité. La plus importante sera l'installation ici des différentes familles. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des enfants. L'hébergement ici n'est nullement obligatoire, mais il est fortement conseillé. Plusieurs d'entre vous iront, à leur habitude, se rendre à leur travail, certains au Ministère. Ces personnes ne pourront donc pas loger ici pour éviter la découverte de notre Quartier Général en cas de filature.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Neville. La sécurité est un point essentiel qu'il ne faudra pas négliger, au risque d'avoir des conséquences fatales.

— Merci Neville. Je pense également qui si certains d'entre vous ont des enfants majeurs, ils peuvent leur demander de nous rejoindre. Plus nos rangs seront importants, mieux se sera. Il faudra cependant faire attention à leurs habitudes, elles doivent rester les mêmes. Enfin, j'encourage à proposer à des personnes dignes de confiances de rejoindre les rangs, mais vous devez vous assurer de leur totale loyauté. La liste de nos ennemis est connue en grande partie, utilisez-la ! Bien, qui souhaite venir ici ? Teddy s'occupera de leur montrer leur chambre.

Une demi-douzaine de mains se leva et Harry marqua les noms sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il rangea ensuite dans sa robe. Devant l'assemblée face à lui, il prit conscience qu'une seule personne n'avait pas répondue présent à son appel sur qui il pensait pouvoir compter sans le moindre doute.

« Je pense également que vous pouvez demander à votre conjoint de venir nous rejoindre si vous venez ici, cela va de soi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

— Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu penser le contraire, plaisanta Cho.

— Mr Potter, quel est notre véritable but ? demanda alors la jeune Amélia Jackson.

— Tu peux m'appeler Harry, Amélia. Je conseille d'ailleurs à chacun d'entre nous de s'appeler par les prénoms, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Notre but est simple… »

La sonnerie retentit. Tous s'immobilisèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et fut bientôt imité par toute l'assemblée. Harry sortit de la cuisine et alla vers la porte et fut vite rejoint. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du pan et lança :

« Identifiez-vous et donnez l'objet de votre visite.

— James, Albus, Lily et Ginny Potter se présentent devant cette demeure pour une nouvelle réunion de l'Armée Dumbledore ! »

Harry se figea sur place et sentit ses entrailles se changer en plomb en entendant la voix de Ginny. Elle avait répondu à son appel. Tout le monde retint sa respiration lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. Il aperçut la rue faiblement éclairée, calme et où une petite averse avait commencé avant que sa vue ne soit brouillée par une éruption de cheveux roux. Un grand cri retenti alors, faisant vibrer les tympans de Harry avec force :

« HARRY !

— PAPA ! »

Ginny lui sauta dans les bras, ainsi que ses enfants. Harry fut submergé par l'émotion. Elle avait finalement répondu à son appel. Quand Harry put de nouveau respirer, au bord des larmes, il leur dit simplement :

« Vous… vous êtes venus ? Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire… Ginny… Je suis désolé… Ron… Je n'ai rien pu faire… C'est ma…

— Ne dit plus rien, murmura Ginny, posant délicatement un doigt sur la bouche de Harry alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ne dit rien du tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, Harry. Je le sais. »

Harry regarda Ginny comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée. Elle lui faisait de nouveau confiance. Le monstre tapi dans ses entrailles poussa un rugissement de victoire et Harry n'hésita plus une seconde : il prit Ginny et l'embrassa. Cette dernière fut surprise mais l'instant suivant, elle l'accompagna. Puis, tous les membres retournèrent dans la cuisine. Ted fit apparaître quatre chaises et chacun prit place. Harry resta debout, réfléchissant au sujet qu'il allait aborder.

« Notre but…, se rappela-t-il. Oui notre but n'est pas compliqué du tout. Il s'agit de résister au nouveau gouvernement et tenter de le saborder. Le meilleur moyen serait de neutraliser au plus vite les Princesses des Ténèbres, qui sont au passage notre fille, la fille de Ron et Hermione ainsi que la fille de mon cousin. Il faut que vous sachiez que cette dernière est la plus dangereuse des trois. Pour y parvenir, nous devrons recueillir de nombreuses informations.

« Pour gonfler nos rangs et inspirer la crainte chez nos ennemis, nous devons aussi nous faire remarquer. C'est pourquoi nous allons créer quatre groupes d'actions qui seront dirigés indépendamment depuis ici. Nous aurons une réunion une fois par semaine. Un groupe sera chargé d'obtenir des informations à Poudlard : les Mangemorts veulent le contrôler et en faire leur point stratégique. Une deuxième équipe sera chargée d'obtenir des informations au Ministère, une conversation pouvant être discrètement écoutée. Une troisième équipe sera chargée de préparer un plan d'attaque pour éliminer la menace grâce aux données fournies par les deux premières. Enfin la dernière équipe sera chargée de commettre des actions d'éclats pour inciter les gens à rejoindre nos rangs

— Je vois mal en quoi faire des attaques fera venir des sorciers, lança alors Susan Bones.

— Les gens verront qu'ils ne sont pas seuls et que l'on doit se rebeller contre le gouvernement en place, expliqua Ginny. Ceux qui ont déjà cette idée en tête ne feront pas d'actes isolés et risquer ainsi de se faire tuer par les Mangemorts.

— Et nous ferons ça pendant combien de temps ?

— Aussi longtemps que nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'on ait un plan qui tienne la route, révéla Harry.

— Et si certains d'entre nous meurent ? demanda alors Angelina.

— C'est un risque que vous avez accepté en venant ici, rappela Harry. Vous avez encore le droit de refuser d'y participer. Dans ce cas, rentrez chez vous maintenant. Pour ma part, je ne resterai pas là sans rien faire, pas après ce qui est arrivé à Ron et Hermione. Vous pouvez parier vos Gallions là-dessus.

— Qu'allons-nous faire de leur corps ? demanda alors George.

— Ils sont toujours à Poudlard, annonça Neville. Leurs corps sont entreposés dans les cachots pour pouvoir les étudier. Personne n'y a accès, à part Mrs Pomfresh mais elle ne peut fournir aucune information. La rumeur parle de les enterrer dans la Forêts Interdite.

— COMMENT ? s'indigna Georges.

— On ne les laissera pas faire, intervint Harry. Neville, essaye de voir si on ne peut retarder leur destruction ou en apprendre un peu plus sur l'objet des recherches des Mangemorts. On fera des funérailles dignes de ce nom à toutes les victimes, une fois notre victoire acquise. Je vous le promets. »

Harry et les autres passèrent le reste de la réunion à choisir les différentes équipes ainsi que d'échanger les rares informations dont ils disposaient. Harry leur fit part de sa tâche pour la destruction des Princesses des Ténèbres et leur parla de son plan avec Voldemort. La plupart furent choqués que Harry ait pu passer un accord avec celui qui avait été autrefois son ennemi juré, mais tous finirent par admettre que cela semblait être la meilleure solution. Harry décida toutefois d'omettre le lien de parenté entre Katie et Voldemort. La fin de la réunion arriva et Harry se leva. Tous se turent et le regardèrent fixement.

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, vous avez pu trouver la maison sans trop de difficultés. Cela est dû au fait qu'elle n'était plus protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas. Nous devons en faire un immédiatement pour éviter que l'on nous trouve. Je me propose comme Gardien du Secret, êtes-vous d'accord ou d'autres veulent-ils se proposer ?

— Qui mieux que toi peut jouer ce rôle ? s'exclama alors Neville.

— Oui, tu es le seul qui ne nous trahira pas, renchérit Justin. »

Tous étaient d'accord pour que Harry assume cette fonction. Il attendit que les paroles s'estompent avant de dire :

« Dans ce cas, procédons au plus vite. Ted, tu vas venir avec moi ainsi que toi Bill.

— Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna Bill.

— Tu es la personne la plus âgée dans cette pièce et donc celle qui doit appliquer le sortilège. »

Bill se leva et suivit Harry et Ted dans le salon. Puis il aida Harry à préparer un petit espace pour pouvoir faire le sortilège dans de bonnes conditions. Puis Harry se tourna vers son filleul.

« Bill va te donner des indications. Suis-les sans rien omettre et parle bien distinctement.

— D'accord. Euh… Mais pourquoi je dois participer au rituel ? demanda prudemment Ted.

— Parce que c'est toi le propriétaire de la maison à laquelle on va appliquer le sortilège, répondit Harry. C'est bon Bill, on peut commencer.

— Bien, Ted, tu vas demander à Harry, en indiquant son nom précis, si tu peux lui confier l'adresse de la maison et l'assurance qu'il ne la divulguera qu'à des personnes dignes de confiance. Puis tu lui donneras l'adresse. Harry s'occupera de terminer le rituel. Surtout ne te précipite pas et ne t'inquiète pas : ça ne fait absolument pas mal. »

Ted hocha la tête mais son visage exprimait l'appréhension la plus totale. Bill s'éclaircit et la gorge et fit signe à Ted de commencer.

« Harry James Potter, commença-t-il, est-ce que moi, Ted Remus Lupin, peux te confier l'adresse de ma maison sans craintes ?

— Oui, répondit Harry, tu peux.

— _Fidelitas occulta _! prononça Bill et un jet de lumière argenté sortit de sa baguette et alla encercler Harry.

— Harry James Potter, est-ce que moi, Ted Remus Lupin, peux avoir l'assurance que tu ne divulgueras cette adresse qu'à des personnes digne de confiance ?

— Oui, tu peux.

— _Fidelitas occulta _!

— L'adresse de ma demeure est le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

— L'adresse que je dois garder est le 12 Square Grimmaurd, répéta Harry.

— _Fidelitas occulta _! »

Les jets de lumière fusionnèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un seul, plus grand. Le cercle se mit à tourner autour de Harry de plus en plus vite, puis se rompit et ne forma plus qu'un seul long fil argenté. Ce dernier tremblait et se tenait prêt à fondre sur le cœur de Harry.

« Je suis prêt à devenir le Gardien du Secret ! déclara-t-il avec confiance.

— _Ut pectora occultatoris sis sib clavis _! s'exclama alors Bill. »

Le jet de lumière se précipita alors sur Harry et le frappa en plein cœur. Il fut soulevé par le choc mais ne ressentit aucune douleur. Puis il tomba sur le sol et se mit à genoux quelques instants plus tard. Il regarda alors Ted et Bill qui regardait autour d'eux, comme s'ils ne voyaient plus la maison.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? s'étonna Ted.

— Tu es chez toi, Teddy, mais tu ne le vois pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Cela signifie…

— Que le sortilège a marché à la perfection ! confirma Bill, qui avait du mal à dissimuler sa joie. »

Harry sourit de plus belle. Il se leva alors complètement et alla chercher des parchemins, une plume et de l'encre dans le secrétaire. Il écrivit en dizaines d'exemplaire l'adresse du Quartier Général. Puis il regagna les autres dans la cuisine et donna à chacun un parchemin avec l'adresse. Ils les lurent silencieusement puis y mirent le feu avec leur baguette tandis que la maison se matérialisait autour d'eux. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Harry.

« J'ai la bonne nouvelle de vous annoncer que le sortilège de Fidelitas a été appliqué et qu'il fonctionne comme sur des Gallions ! »

Il était plus de minuit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. Harry les remercia encore une fois d'être venus. Lorsque le dernier fut sorti, Harry ferma la porte et retourna dans la cuisine où il retrouva Ginny, qui l'attendait debout, leurs trois enfants derrière elle. Albus et James était bien plus grands qu'elle à présent, et Lily en était presque une copie conforme tout comme Albus l'était de son père.

« Encore merci d'être venue, Ginny. Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que…

— Pas un mot de plus, supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. Je veux rattraper le retard perdu. Tu sais Harry, je savais que tu n'y étais pour rien, que c'était de ma faute, mais je voulais que quelqu'un paye. Je suis désolée que ce soit toi qui aies tout pris.

— Mais pourquoi as-tu refusé de me voir peu avant la rentrée de Lily ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de point de vue ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres ? interrogea Harry.

— Parce que ma blessure n'était toujours pas refermée. Pour moi, Joanne était toujours ma petite fille et on me l'avait enlevée.

— Je ne te suis plus. Si la blessure ne s'est pas refermée, pourquoi es-tu venue alors ?

— Parce que cette blessure _s'est_ refermée lorsque j'ai vu Joanne détruire une ville entière avec tous ses habitants sans la moindre hésitation, révéla Ginny en retenant ses sanglots. J'ai su alors que j'avais perdu ma fille à jamais.

— Et vous ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers ses enfants. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

— C'est évident, non ? répliqua James. Nous voulons faire partir de l'Armée Dumbledore, être avec maman et…

— Nous avons fait le serment de récupérer notre sœur, révéla Lily.

— Et cela à n'importe quel prix, renchérit Albus.

— Vous êtes trop jeunes ! s'exclama Harry. Vous ne pou…

— Harry, ne fait pas comme ma mère qui ne voulait pas qu'on rejoigne l'Ordre ! implora Ginny. Ils sont majeurs, ils ont donc le droit de faire partie de l'AD. James et Albus sont même devenus Aurors ! Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste éviter que mes enfants meurent…

— Tu t'inquiètes donc, coupa Ginny avec un sourire. Si les enfants ne participent pas à notre résistance, je ne rejoindrais pas l'AD !

— Ginny, on ne marchande pas comme ça…

— Tu as dit que les majeurs avaient le droit d'entrer, tu as même encouragé Neville d'essayer d'engager des élèves de Poudlard. Tes enfants ont donc aussi le droit de nous rejoindre. Tu l'as dit toi-même : plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était pris de cours, Ginny avait utilisé ses propres arguments pour le battre. Il regarda ses enfants puis se tourna vers sa femme.

« Tu veux bien me laisser la nuit pour réfléchir, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il.

— Harry, tu tuais des Basilic à même pas treize ans. Tu as toi-même formé l'AD alors que tu en avais quinze. Tu as combattu à Poudlard sans même avoir accompli ta dernière année. Que ma mère refuse, je peux le comprendre, mais admets que venant de toi, c'est un peu hypocrite.

— Bon d'accord, tu as gagné ! céda-t-il. Les enfants peuvent rejoindre l'AD. Mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques inconsidérés. Je m'occuperais moi-même de votre sœur. Rentrez maintenant, moi je reste ici pour pouvoir mieux coordonner nos actions. »

Les Potter se dirent donc au revoir, puis Ginny et ses enfants franchirent la porte et transplanèrent chez eux tandis que Harry alla se coucher dans la chambre de Sirius. Mais il ne dormit pas de la nuit le cœur emplit de joie : il avait réussi à réunir l'AD et Ginny lui faisait de nouveau confiance.

Harry se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit que l'aube était sur le point d'arriver. Il s'habilla en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire pendant la journée. Puis il descendit dans la cuisine où il ne trouva personne hormis un Doxy. Il balaya la créature nuisible puis appela :

« Kreattur !

— Oui maître, répondit l'elfe après un « pop » caractéristique. Le maître a demandé Kreattur ? Qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour le maître ?

— Je voudrais que tu rendes cette maison un peu plus conviviale pour qu'elle puisse accueillir une dizaine de personnes. J'aimerais également que tu fasses la cuisine, si tu veux bien, répondit Harry.

— Le maître veut que Kreattur s'occupe de la maison de ses anciens maîtres ? s'interloqua l'elfe dont la voix cachait difficilement la joie.

— C'est bien ça, confirma Harry.

— Merci mon maître ! s'exclama Kreattur en se jetant à ses pieds. »

Harry alla s'installer à la table tandis que Kreattur s'afférait à ses tâches. Ted ne vint le rejoindre que lorsque Kreattur commençait à servir Harry.

« Bonjour Teddy, comment vas-tu ? demanda jovialement Harry.

— Pas trop mal, répondit Ted d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au petit-déjeuner ?

— Tu n'as qu'à demander à Kreattur ce que tu veux, il te le fera, suggéra Harry en tartinant une tartine avec de la confiture de fraise.

— Kreattur est ici ? s'étonna Ted, soudain plus réveillé.

— Oui, maître Lupin, salua Kreattur en déposant devant Harry un café bien chaud. »

Harry avait ordonné à Kreattur de traiter Ted comme un maître car il était le propriétaire de la maison de Sirius. Cependant, Ted ne lui avait jamais demandé ses services.

« Prépare-moi la même chose s'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

— Bien maître Ted, répondit Kreattur. »

Harry et Ted déjeunèrent rapidement et remontèrent au salon pour préparer le plan d'attaque. Ils passèrent la semaine à regrouper les diverses informations qu'ils avaient obtenus pour élaborer leur projet avec l'aide des différents membres affectés à cette tâche.

Les autres membres étaient passés à l'action et déjà la _Gazette_ ne parlait plus que des attaques perpétrées contre les Mangemorts. Ceux qui travaillaient au Ministère rapportèrent chacun leur tour les informations interceptées dans les couloirs et ceux à Poudlard donnèrent leur dernière observations sur les Princesses des Ténèbres. De nombreux élèves avaient rejoints les rangs ce qui jouait en la faveur de Harry. Les jours, les semaines passèrent sans grandes perturbations.

Enfin, juin arriva et une nouvelle réunion commença. Les membres de l'AD s'installèrent autour de la table. Harry les regarda. Tous avaient l'air épuisé et fatigué mais ils plaisantaient des déroutes affligées aux Mangemorts. Harry s'arrêta un moment sur les enfants de Ron et de Hermione, qu'il avait accueillis il y a quelques semaines. Puis le bruit des conversations diminua et Harry prit la parole.

« Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venus pour cette réunion. Il ne manque personne ! Commençons sans tarder. D'abord, avons-nous de nouvelles informations du Ministère ou de Poudlard ?

— Oui ! révéla Michael. Nous avons des informations, et pas des moindres. J'ai entendu que le Ministère prévoyait de lancer une attaque de grande ampleur sur Poudlard pour en prendre le contrôle. Comme vous le savez, Flitwick ne reconnait toujours pas le nouveau Ministère.

— Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta Alicia.

— Certain, assura Michael. J'ai entendu Rogue et Dolohov en parler cette après-midi.

— Je confirme, renchérit Neville. Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, une rumeur prétend que le Ministère va attaquer Poudlard. Le professeur Tyrinus pense que ça ne mérite pas qu'on y prête attention. Les Princesses des Ténèbres seraient impliquées, permettant sans doute un appui à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Elles utilisent les ASPIC comme couverture.

— Impossible ! s'insurgea Olivier. Comment osent-ils attaquer Poudlard ? Ils risqueraient de faire un carnage.

— Peut-être Olivier, convint Harry, mais je crois qu'il faut revoir notre plan. Je pense que le moment est venu de passer à l'action. Pour quand est l'attaque ?

— Pour demain soir dans la soirée, annonça Michael d'un air sombre.

— Quoi ? s'effara Georges. Pour demain soir ? Harry, on n'aura pas le temps d'établir un plan d'action ! Il nous manque encore trop d'informations pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Détrompe-toi George. Nous avons deux informations essentielles : le lieu et l'heure de l'attaque. Nous allons tenter une interception dans le parc de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts ne se douteront pas de notre présence.

— Sans doute, mais ils vont sûrement surveiller tous les alentours du parc pour éviter ce genre d'embuscade, fit remarquer Seamus. Comment les surprendre ?

— Je pense que la solution est simple, dit alors Luna.

— Et quelle est cette solution, Luna ? s'enquit Cho qui ne semblait pas convaincue.

— Nous passerons par la Forêt Interdite, révéla Harry qui avait eu la même idée que Luna. Elle est tellement grande que les Mangemorts ne pourront pas la surveiller entièrement.

— Par la Forêt ? déglutit Justin. Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

— Pas si nous sommes avec Hagrid. Il la connaît comme sa poche.

— Comment le prévenir ? intervint Parvati. Il est à Poudlard et si les Mangemorts surveillent le château, on ne pourra pas le prévenir. »

Elle avait raison, il serait difficile de prévenir Hagrid avec des Mangemorts tout autour et sur leurs gardes.

« Et si je le prévenais ? proposa Neville après s'être éclairci la gorge.

— Comment ? demanda Susan.

— Je suis professeur, même si certains d'entre vous semblent avoir toujours du mal à le réaliser. Je dois être rentré à Poudlard pour demain matin afin d'éviter les soupçons. Rien ne m'empêche d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid avant les cours.

— Génial, Neville ! s'exclama alors Lee.

— C'est bien pensé, admit Ernie. Mais il nous reste un problème de taille. Comment nous rendre à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite ? Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve et je croyais qu'elle était de toute façon protégée par les protections de Poudlard.

— C'est ce qu'on veut nous faire croire, releva George. Les protections de Poudlard ne protègent que le domaine. Le Forêt, quant à elle, commence bien avant les limites du domaine.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Padma.

— Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'y suis déjà allé avec Fred lors de notre dernière année. Et que nous l'avons testé, en transplanant à Pré-au-Lard pour rentrer plus vite.

— Et pour quelle raison avez-vous fait un acte aussi irresponsable ? s'exaspéra Ginny en regardant son frère avec le même regard que Mrs Weasley.

— Un des ingrédients de nos boîtes à flemme ne se trouve qu'en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, révéla George sans paraître intimidé. Les prix sur le marché étaient trop élevés pour nous, et même Mondingus avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en procurer. Nous avons donc dû aller en chercher nous-même.

— Voilà donc un problème réglé, nous pouvons donc y aller en transplanant, conclut Harry.

— Je ne pense pas qu'on le pourra, intervint Zacharias. Seul George et toi savez où elle se trouve. Nous sommes trop nombreux pour un transplanage d'escorte. Comment nous y rendre ?

— Tu ne vas pas commencer…, s'impatienta Harry.

— Je crois qu'il a raison, interrompit Charlie. Nous sommes trop nombreux et je pense que de toute façon, les Mangemorts repéreront toutes traces d'activité magique à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

— Donc la question demeure la même, observa Lavande.

— La réponse est simple, répondit Olivier avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous irons en balais ! C'est le moyen non magique le plus rapide.

— Bonne idée ! approuva Harry.

— Peut-être, rétorqua Terry, mais certains d'entre nous ne savent pas très bien voler ou n'ont pas de balai. Ca va poser un problème.

— Ce qui n'ont pas de balai ou ne savent pas voler, irons sur les balais des autres. Le problème du moyen de transport étant réglé, je pense qu'il faut préparer une stratégie.

— Non, il reste encore un problème, fit remarquer Neville. Où allez-vous atterrir ?

— C'est toi et Hagrid qui choisiront le site d'atterrissage, décida Harry. Vous allumerez un feu à la façon moldue pour nous signaler votre présence. Passons à la stratégie. Si les Princesses des Ténèbres sont dans le coup, elles vont sûrement neutraliser les élèves et les professeurs pour permettre aux Mangemorts d'investir le château. Nous allons nous placer entre les deux. Un groupe retiendra les Mangemorts tandis que l'autre ira s'occuper des Princesses des Ténèbres. Il est fort à parier que nos ennemis n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer, soyez donc impitoyables. Cependant, je ne vous demande pas de vous abaisser à leur niveaux ou de faire quelque chose que vous trouverez moralement répréhensible. Dernier point : je dois être celui qui se chargera des Princesses, ceci est non négociable.

— Tout seul ? admira Dennis. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

— Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Votre travail sera de retenir les Mangemorts pendant que je les affronterai. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la réunion à peaufiner leur stratégie et à former les équipes. Une retiendrait les Mangemorts, une autre irait libérer les professeurs et les élèves et la troisième combattrait les Princesses des Ténèbres. Neville fut nommé à la tête de la première équipe, Bill à la tête de la deuxième et Harry à la tête de la dernière. Il insista pour que seul ses enfants, Ginny et Ted viennent avec lui.

Bill avait cinq personnes sous ses ordres, dont Rose et Hugo, les professeurs et les élèves libérés majeurs viendraient augmenter les rangs. Neville eut le reste de l'AD pour retenir les Mangemorts. Le rendez-vous était donné pour le lendemain matin au Quai 9 ¾. Il fut convenu que Neville et Hagrid allumerait le feu en milieu d'après-midi pour servir de point de repère.

Chacun rentra chez soi et ceux qui logeaient au Square Grimmaurd montèrent se coucher. Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil de la nuit. Il avait en face de lui une photo de Ron, Hermione et lui, prise peu après sa victoire sur Voldemort. Il la regarda puis murmura :

« Je vous promets de vous venger. Je vous promets de gagner cette troisième Guerre pour vous. Je vous promets que votre mort ne sera pas vaine. »

13


	30. Chapter 30 L'attaque de Poudlard

Chapitre 30 L'attaque de Poudlard

Harry ne tenait pas en place, impatient de partir lutter contre les esprits maléfiques. Il descendit dans la cuisine alors que l'aube n'était toujours pas levée. Il croisa Kreattur qui faisait la vaisselle. Il eut alors eu une idée. Il s'approcha de l'elfe et s'éclaircit la gorge. Après tout, une aide supplémentaire serait la bienvenue.

« Kreattur, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ?

— Bien sûr maître Harry.

— Est-ce que tu peux aller à Poudlard et prévenir les elfes…

— De se préparer à l'invasion et d'aider l'association du maître lorsqu'elle arrivera ? Oui maître Kreattur peut faire ça.

— Merci Kreattur. Mais avant de partir, est-ce que tu peux nous préparer un copieux petit déjeuner ? »

Harry s'installa à table et Kreattur lui servit des quantités impressionnantes de toast, de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Puis Harry sortit de la cuisine et monta se préparer. Il laissa un bout de parchemin à l'intention des autres membres pour les prévenir qu'il les rejoindrait à King's Cross. Il prit son balai et sortit dans la rue encore sombre. Une fois au milieu de la rue, il regarda tout autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'il était seul avant d'enfourcher son balai et décoller. Une fois à bonne altitude, il transplana et arriva devant le portail qui menait à la maison des Gaunt. Harry le franchit au pas de course et contourna la maison. Il se trouva devant la tombe du meurtrier de ses parents. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis lança :

« Montrez-vous Tom !

— Quoi encore ? s'exaspéra Voldemort en matérialisant devant Harry. Que me veux-tu misérable ? Tu as encore besoin de mon aide car tu es trop faible ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ça Tom. J'étais seulement venu vous dire que c'est le jour. Je vais lever tous les sortilèges de protection et vous devrez venir avec moi et me suivre. Lorsque je vous le demanderai, il sera temps pour vous de vous repentir.

— Et qui te dit que je ne vais pas m'enfuir ? demanda alors Voldemort.

— Votre souffrance et votre peur de la mort m'affirment que vous resterez avec moi, Tom. Il est temps de partir. Préparez-vous. »

Harry leva sa baguette et annula tous les sortilèges de protection qu'il avait mis en place voilà vingt-neuf ans. Puis il fit signe à Voldemort de venir avec lui. Ce dernier ne bougea qu'après un long moment d'attente. Harry sourit, il venait d'obtenir une victoire de plus face à Voldemort. Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla. L'aube s'était déjà levée et le soleil commençait à éclairer le village de Little Hangleton.

Après un vol sans encombre, à écouter les plaintes de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry atterrit dans une ruelle proche de King's Cross. Il cacha son balai, courra jusqu'à la gare, traversa le hall et arriva devant la barrière métallique qui cachait le Quai 9 ¾. Harry franchit la barrière après s'être assuré qu'aucun Moldu ne le regardait. Lorsqu'il fut de l'autre côté, tous les membres de l'AD étaient réunis.

« Des Sang-de-Bourbes ? Des traîtres à leur sang ? Des Sang-Mêlés ? Mais de qui t'es-tu entouré Potter ? railla Voldemort après avoir observé l'assemblée. Tu me déçois ! J'aurai pensé que tu étais plus digne, mais tu n'as pas changé.

— Détrompez-vous Tom, murmura-t-il. Vous avez devant vous les sorciers parmi les plus puissants du pays. Bonjour ! Merci d'être présents à l'heure. Je crois qu'il ne manque personne. Rien ne nous retient plus longtemps et nous avons une longue route à faire, alors autant partir tout de suite. Chacun sait avec qui voler ? Bien. Enfourchez vos balais et décollez ! »

Harry décida de ne pas voler trop haut pendant la première partie du voyage et il suivit le trajet du Poudlard Express. En dehors d'une collision avec une vache, le voyage fut d'un calme olympien, chacun habité par la tension du combat à venir. Quand midi arriva, Harry jugea qu'il était temps d'aller à une altitude plus élevée. Il inclina son balai et grimpa au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Les autres membres le suivirent.

Ils se souvenaient de la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. C'était pour essayer de capturer Dolohov, cinq années après la chute de Voldemort, à la fin d'une course poursuite ayant semé la panique sur une autoroute moldue. Malheureusement, le Mangemort lui avait échappé, et une aide inattendue était venue le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Dans les heures qui suivirent, il assista à la naissance de James.

Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel et tapait fort en ce début du mois de juin, aussi Harry accueillit avec joie la brise rafraîchissante procurée par la vitesse du balai. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Harry quitta le trajet du Poudlard Express et vira au Nord. À l'horizon, la silhouette du château dominait les environs. Moins de deux heures plus tard, le groupe rencontra la limite sud de la Forêt Interdite, bordée par un lac. Harry vira à l'Est. Après un court trajet la lisière de la Forêt Interdite apparut.

Harry scruta les environs à la recherche d'une fumée mais il n'en vit aucune. Il continua ses recherches, longeant la forêt, lorsque soudain il vit un mince filet gris clair s'élever droit devant lui. Il fonça vers sa source et fut heureux de voir Neville caché dans l'ombre de l'immense silhouette de Hagrid. Harry atterrit près du feu et fut suivi par le reste de l'AD. Il leva son regard vers le garde-chasse et vit qui lui souriait.

« Bonjour Hagrid, dit Harry.

— Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? lança Hagrid en le prenant dans ses bras et Harry sentit ses os craquaient. Tu m'as manqué ! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit lorsque tu étais professeur ? Pourquoi ?

— Parce que personne ne devait le savoir Hagrid, rappela Harry. Seule McGonagall était au courant et elle l'a payé cher. Maintenant Hagrid, pouvez-vous nous amener à Poudlard, nous devons y être avant sept heures.

— Bon suivez-moi, et ne vous éparpillez pas, restez bien groupés. Si vous me suivez sans trop faire de chahut on s'en sortira tous sans histoires. »

Hagrid pénétra dans la Forêt, Harry sur ses talons. Après un moment d'hésitation, les autres membres le suivirent et bientôt tous furent engloutis par l'obscurité de la forêt. Chacun alluma sa baguette.

« En plus de ses membres douteux, tu t'es lié d'amitié avec ce gros balourd de Hagrid, se lamenta la voix glaciale de Voldemort. Lui que j'ai si facilement renvoyé de Poudlard en l'accusant d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

— Silence ! intima Harry. Je ne vous permets pas de parler…

— À qui parles-tu Harry ? intervint alors Dean qui se trouvait derrière lui.

— Je parle à… Je ne parle à personne. Je pense tout haut c'est tout. Vous, ajouta-t-il plus bas à Voldemort, taisez-vous et ne parlez plus pendant le trajet. »

Harry vit Voldemort ouvrir la bouche mais il ne sortit aucune parole. En dehors de la rencontre d'un troupeau de centaures et la vision d'une licorne avec son poulain, rien ne vint perturber la marche de l'AD à travers la Forêt Interdite. Le premier problème se posa après plus d'une heure de marche lorsqu'on entendit le hurlement d'un loup-garou. Tous pointèrent leurs baguettes dans la direction d'où venait le bruit, mais celles-ci n'illuminèrent que les arbres.

« Hagrid, nous ne sommes pas à la pleine Lune pourtant, observa Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'être ralenti par un loup-garou affamé.

— Tu as raison, approuva Hagrid. Cependant, les loups-garous de la Forêt Interdite sont toujours transformés. Ils ne reprennent plus leur apparence initiale, sauf s'ils s'aventurent trop près de la lisière et que les rayons du jour les atteignent. Continuons d'avancer, mais restez sur vos gardes. »

La traversée se passa sans embûche et bientôt le loup-garou fut loin derrière eux. Alors que chacun commençait à en être soulagé, un énorme rugissement leur parvint aux oreilles. Hagrid s'arrêta et Harry fit signe aux autres d'en faire autant. Un pas pesant s'approcha d'eux et tous pointèrent leur baguette pour illuminer le chemin devant Hagrid. Soudain une ombre immense puis un animal gigantesque apparut devant eux. Harry fut terriblement surpris de le reconnaître car il avait espéré de ne plus jamais croiser sa route.

« Hagrid, est-ce que c'est…

— Oui, c'est lui. Il a bien grandi n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il fièrement. Il est à l'aise dans la forêt. »

Hagrid s'avança alors devant le monstre mais Harry fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger. Neville vint cependant lui tirer le bras et murmura à son oreille. Sa voix exprimait une terreur sans retenue.

« Ha… Harry… Est-ce que… c'est le… même… que… la dernière fois ?

— Oui, Neville, essaya de réconforter Harry. Il s'agit bel et bien de Touffu, le chien à trois têtes que l'on a rencontré lors de notre première année et qui gardait la Pierre Philosophale.

— Mais qu'il est mignon le Touffu à papa. Comme il a bien grandit ! Est-ce qu'il donne encore la papatte ? Vas-y, donne la papatte à papounet ! invita Hagrid. »

À la grande surprise de tous, le chien donna la patte gentiment à Hagrid, manquant de le renverser au passage, puis se mit assis en agitant la queue d'un air joyeux. Il aboyait frénétiquement mais ne semblait pas menaçant. Cependant, presque aussitôt, Touffu se remit à quatre pattes et repartit dans la forêt sans rien demander de plus. Encore sous le choc, Harry rejoint Hagrid et la marche à travers la forêt reprit. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, une idée vint à Harry.

« Hagrid ? appela-t-il. Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec Touffu et vous connaissez toutes les créatures qui peuplent la Forêt Interdite.

— Oui, je sais. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

—Peut-être pourriez-vous leur demander de nous aider. Elles nous donneront un avantage certain face aux Mangemorts. »

Hagrid lança un coup d'œil à Harry avant de continuer tout droit, sans dire le moindre mot. Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas insulté.

« Ce n'est pas possible Harry, objecta le garde-chasse après quelques secondes.

— Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Harry qui sentit une vague de déception l'envahir.

— Les créatures ne sont pas aussi simples à manipuler que les sorciers, regarde les centaures. Ils ne voudront jamais nous venir en aide, je croyais que tu en avais fait l'expérience avec Hermione. Pour Touffu, je ne préfère pas car s'il ne vous a pas attaqués tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'étais là. Il risque de vous sauter dessus dès que je me serai éloigné. Bien sûr, il faut lui chanter un air de musique pour qu'il s'endorme, mais à quoi servirait-il une fois endormi ? Ne compte pas sur les loups-garous, ils se rangeront du côté des Mangemorts à la première occasion, à moins que l'on ait un loup-garou parmi nous, et encore ce n'est pas gagné.

— Teddy est le fils de Lupin…

— Mais il ne se transforme pas en loup-garou. Il serait dangereux qu'il s'approche de l'un d'eux. Les licornes sont trop difficiles à approcher, Poudlard sera déjà tombé avant qu'on ait put les rallier. Graup et son clan de géants ne sous apporteront aucune aide : ils détruiront tout sur leur passage, membre de l'AD ou Mangemorts. Pour ce qui est des Trolls, ils sont trop bêtes pour comprendre que l'on a besoin d'eux et comme les géants, ils détruiront tout ce qui passe à leur portée.

— Il reste les Sombrals et les Hippogriffes, proposa Harry avec espoir.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit Hagrid. Enfin pour les Sombrals, car aucun Hippogriffe ne vit plus dans cette forêt. Le Ministère m'a ordonné de les relâcher après ce qui s'est passé avec Buck. Et même s'il y en avait, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils acceptent tous les membres de l'AD et ils pourraient s'allier à certains Mangemorts, ce qui ne servirait à pas grand-chose. Pour les Sombrals, on peut voir ça tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on arrivera à proximité de ma cabane. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait au moins l'appui des Sombrals, ce qui était déjà ça. Avoir un ennemi invisible et qui inspirait crainte et méfiance était toujours efficace. À condition bien sûr que la plupart des Mangemort n'ait pas vu la mort, ce qui n'était pas une certitude, surtout pour les plus expérimentés.

Le reste du périple se passa sans problèmes. Ils rencontrèrent trois centaures, parmi lesquels Bane après être passés par l'ancien repère d'Aragog. Puis lorsqu'il fut dix-huit heures et demie à la montre de Harry, Hagrid s'arrêta. Harry fit signe aux autres d'en faire autant.

« Harry, peux-tu faire apparaître une carcasse s'il te plait ? »

Ce dernier agita sa baguette et une vache morte apparut alors à quelques mètres d'eux. Hagrid secoua sa tête et poussa le cri perçant permettant d'appeler les Sombrals. Il recommença trois fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

« Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu se le rappeler, expliqua Harry aux autres membres, Hagrid a appelé les Sombrals. Ils vont nous aider dans notre lutte pour Poudlard. Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne vous feront pas mal. »

Tandis que Hagrid était en train de caresser les Sombrals, Harry s'approcha d'eux et leur fit face. Ils levèrent alors leur tête et le regardèrent avec leurs grands yeux blancs et vides.

« Nous avons besoin de votre dans notre lutte contre les Mangemorts ? Est-ce que vous pourrez les attaquer avec nous ? »

Les Sombrals restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment avant de pousser un étrange cri, plus grave que celui que n'avait poussé Hagrid. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et leva le pouce en l'air. Harry sourit de plus belle, les Sombrals venaient de donner leur accord pour les aider. Puis Hagrid, suivi du reste du groupe et des Sombrals, se mit en route et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la forêt, à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid. La bataille ne semblait ne pas avoir commencé. Néanmoins, Harry leur fit signe de rester à l'abri des arbres. Inutile d'alarmer les éventuels éclaireurs. Il demanda à James de s'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? demanda-t-il une fois à côté de Harry.

— James, as-tu pris la Carte du Maraudeur comme je te l'ai demandé ?

— Oui, la voici. »

James fouilla dans les poches de sa cape avant de ressortir un vieux bout de parchemin. George, qui n'était pas loin, eut un léger sourire, ainsi que Harry qui le prit. Il pointa sa baguette et murmura distinctement :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! et la carte apparut. »

Harry l'étudia attentivement. Il ne trouva aucun Mangemort dans l'enceinte du château ou dans le parc. L'AD était donc arrivée avant eux. Harry chercha là où étaient cachés les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Il les trouva enfermés dans un des cachots. Mais, il ne repéra nulle part la trace des Princesses des Ténèbres, ce qui l'inquiéta fortement. Leur absence signifiait toutefois une chose : la voie était libre pour aller libérer les détenus.

Il fit part de sa découverte aux autres et il fut établi que l'équipe de Bill irait chercher les prisonniers tandis que les deux autres équipes surveilleraient leurs arrières. Les membres de l'AD sortirent de leur cachette et se précipitèrent vers les portes du château. L'absence des trois filles préoccupait Harry et un mauvais pressentiment naquit en lui. Avant de pénétrer dans Poudlard, Harry jeta un dernier regard à sa carte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux et les prisonniers.

Soudain, il vit un nom qui n'aurait pas dû figurer sur cette carte. Or la carte ne se trompait jamais et démasquait les déguisements, tel le Polynectar. Alors comment était-ce possible ?

« Alors on peut y aller ? interrogea alors Dean, faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées.

— Hein… Euh… Oui, c'est bon. Tenez-vous en position, formez les équipes et préparez vos baguettes. Si une des équipes rencontre un problème, elle envoie immédiatement un Patronus à chacune des deux autres, compris ? Hagrid, vous feriez mieux de rester dehors avec les Sombrals pour retenir les premiers Mangemorts.

— Bien Harry, obtempéra celui-ci. »

Les trois équipes se séparèrent. L'équipe de Neville prit position dans le Hall et se tint prête à tendre une embuscade aux Mangemorts qui entreraient. Harry suivit Bill puis une fois dans le couloir des cachots, il plaça son équipe pour bloquer les Mangemorts qui réussiraient à traverser le Hall. Bill continua son chemin avec son équipe. Harry attendit, fouillant la carte pour à la fois vérifier que les Mangemorts n'apparaissaient et chercher les Princesses des Ténèbres. Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes, Bill apparut à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Harry, il faut que tu viennes, vite ! »

Harry observa Bill, masquant difficile la surprise provoquée par le ton pressant de son ami. Avait-il rencontré de la résistance ? Harry regarda alors la carte pour vérifier mais la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.

« Ginny, prend le commandement de l'équipe le temps que j'aille voir ce qui se passe. »

Harry se précipita à la suite de Bill, laissant tomber sans s'en rendre compte la Carte du Maraudeur. Après plusieurs virages, Bill et lui arrivèrent devant le cachot où tous les prisonniers étaient regroupés. On distribuait les premiers soins et on préparait les nouvelles équipes. Les élèves mineurs furent placés sous la responsabilité de Mrs Bibine, qui ne prendrait pas part au combat. Harry suivit Bill à travers le groupe et arriva à côté de l'infirmière de Poudlard, Mrs Pomfresh.

Un corps était allongé à ses côtés, respirant lentement. Harry en était abasourdi, ne pouvant y croire. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas se tromper : Hermione était vivante. Toutefois, Harry comprit vite que son état était grave. Les blessures dues au Sectumsempra n'avaient pas toutes cicatrisées, certaines étant encore bien visibles et non guéries.

« Co… Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Mrs Pomfresh. Mais elle est vivante.

— Est-ce que Ron…

— Mr Weasley est bel et bien mort. Mais pour ce qui est de Mrs Weasley, je ne comprends pas. Elle a bien reçu le Sortilège de la Mort, j'en ai détecté les traces, mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas fonctionné complètement. Mr Potter, la presse dit que vous étiez présent. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est exactement passé ?

— Jeanne a visé en pleine poitrine… et Hermione… s'est effondrée près de moi… Mais nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Je l'ai vue ! Elle était morte ! Je suis resté à côté d'elle pendant presque vingt-quatre heures ! Elle n'a pas bougé, explosa Harry. Comment peut-elle être encore en vie ?

— Calmez-vous Potter ! pressa Mrs Pomfresh. Je pense qu'elle a dû être dans un profond coma et qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Je ne vois que trois solutions, d'après ce que vous me dites. Soit, et la plus simple, serait que le sortilège n'a pas marché car Miss Miles n'éprouvait pas assez de haine ou n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour effectuer ce sortilège.

— Pourtant, elle a réussi à tuer Male… Drago à sa première tentative, fit-il observer.

— Peut-être qu'un phénomène semblable à celui de la tentative de Vous-Savez-Qui lorsque vous aviez un an. Le professeur Dumbledore disait toujours que l'amour de votre mère, en se sacrifiant, vous avez conféré une protection extrêmement puissante. Peut-être que le professeur Malefoy se serait sacrifié pour protéger Mrs Weasley. Mais pourquoi le sortilège n'a pas rebondit, ça je l'ignore.

— Drago qui sauve Hermione par amour ? ironisa Harry. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne hypothèse. Quelle est votre dernière ?

— C'est la plus farfelue et je pense la moins probable, prévint Mrs Pomfresh. Je pense que Mrs Weasley devait être morte lorsque le sortilège l'a frappée.

— En quoi cela change quelque chose ? s'étonna Harry.

— Potter, j'aurais pensé qu'en tant qu'ex-Auror et ex-professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vous auriez au moins compris le principe du Sortilège de la Mort.

— Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

— Ce sortilège permet uniquement de tuer des êtres vivants, il est inefficace sur un être inanimé. Si vous le lancez sur une personne qui est déjà morte, l'effet sera le même que si vous le lancez sur une pierre.

— Mais l'Avada Kedavra peut détruire des objets, fit remarquer Harry.

— En effet, Potter, convint Mrs Pomfresh. Mais réfléchissez : si vous le lancez sur un objet, pensez-vous pouvoir le _tuer _? C'est ainsi, un être mort ne peut mourir, par définition. C'est pourquoi le sortilège n'a pas tué Mrs Weasley. Comme elle était déjà morte, le sortilège n'a pas pu la tuer. Il lui a cependant fait de gros dommages et c'est pour cela qu'elle est restait inanimée si longtemps.

— Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle est vivante, rétorqua Harry.

— Je vous explique seulement pourquoi elle n'est pas _morte_. Même les Moldus survivent à de telles blessures, on parle de miracles. Je pense que, pour ce qui est de Mrs Weasley, il a dû se passer une de ces trois hypothèses suivit d'une bonne dose de chance. Mais je dois vous prévenir Potter, fit soudain l'infirmière avec un ton bien plus sombre.

— Quoi donc ? interrogea Harry qui s'attendit au pire.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, le Sortilège de la Mort lui a causé de graves dommages, même si cela ne l'a pas tuée. Mrs Weasley a désormais un handicap physique important. Sa magie est toujours présente, mais sa force physique a été gravement touchée. Il y a une mince chance qu'elle retrouve toutes ses capacités avec les années, mais ça ne sera pas avant longtemps. »

Harry regardant avec compassion son amie respirant toujours avec difficulté. Hermione qui avait toujours le besoin de bouger et de faire les choses par elle-même, au point de reprendre les notes de cours lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, devrait désormais vivre avec une assistance. Harry se pencha alors vers Hermione et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Je te le promets Hermione, je le jure : tu retrouveras toutes tes capacités très bientôt, j'y veillerai personnellement. »

Harry se releva et crut discerner un sourire sur le visage de Hermione mais en clignant des yeux, cette impression disparut. Ginny entra en trombe dans le cachot, ouvrant les portes avec brusquerie ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Harry se retourna et reconnut l'inquiétude qui déformait les traits de son épouse.

« Harry, ils ont pris Neville à revers ! avertit-elle. Il est en train de perdre du terrain ! Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande ! Vite, il faut aller l'aider ! »

Harry se leva sans hésiter et se précipita vers Ginny. Le reste des membres de l'AD présents le suivirent et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le Hall. Un chaos inimaginable s'y déroulait. Les murs étaient fissurés, les sabliers montrant le nombre de points de chaque maison étaient fracassés, les grandes portes de Poudlard avaient été abattues au sol, lui-même lézardé de part en part, et le grand escalier de marbre s'était effondré. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au combat qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Harry.

Les Mangemorts étaient en nombre impressionnant et l'équipe de Neville résistait avec peine. Les Sombrals attaquaient les Mangemorts, souvent pris au dépourvus, et les sortilèges jaillissaient en tous sens. Cependant, après une observation plus attentive, Harry repéra quelques loups-garous et sentit la présence des Détraqueurs, qui franchissaient déjà ce qui restait des portes. Harry se jeta dans la mêlée suivit par les membres de l'AD.

Il stupéfixa deux Mangemorts et lança un Patronus pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Le cerf argenté fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres Patronus. L'aide de Harry et son équipe permit de rétablir un léger équilibre et l'AD put former un mur de défense devant l'entrée des cachots. Mais un mouvement provenant du parc attira le regard de Harry. Il vit alors un animal immense qui se ruait dans le parc. Un sortilège l'éclaira et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Oh non, par Merlin, gémit-t-il. Neville attention ! hurla-t-il. Un Nundu vient vers vous ! Fuyez ! Il faut battre en retraite ! »

Neville se retourna et vit avec horreur l'animal qui traversait le parc à grandes enjambées, suivi de près par des Mangemorts. Les membres de l'AD se précipitèrent vers les cachots où se trouvaient les autres prisonniers. Harry fermait la marche et mettait en place derrière lui de nombreux sortilèges de protection pour ralentir l'avancée des Mangemorts.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et la ferma hermétiquement avec un sortilège d'Impassibilité, puis il demanda aux sorciers présents d'organiser une ligne de défense pour repousser les Mangemorts. Il demanda également aux blessés et aux jeunes élèves de se mettre contre le mur du fond pour éviter les sortilèges. Tous se mirent en place lorsque la voix de Rénatus retenti comme s'il se trouvait dans la même pièce :

« Vous vous êtes conduits d'une façon admirable ! Votre courage sera récompensé, croyez-moi ! Mais on ne s'oppose pas aux Princesses des Ténèbres et à l'Ordre des Ténèbres de cette façon. On ne s'y oppose pas du tout. La mort attend ceux qui rejettent nos idéologies. L'Armée de Dumbledore s'est très bien défendue mais c'est fini. Comme vous avez dû le constater, nous avons un Nundu avec nous. Nous vous laissons vingt minutes pour décider dans quel camp vous êtes. Ceux qui ne seront pas sortis à ce moment-là seront tués. Potter, tu connais les dangers du Nundu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour le neutraliser. Alors décide-toi, ou tu te feras tuer par un animal. »

Tous regardèrent Harry, qui était en proie un grand doute. Il savait que le Nundu était l'animal le plus dangereux du monde. Même Hagrid, qui avait un penchant pour les créatures les plus dangereuses qui soient, l'avait admis. En plus de sa rapidité, Harry savait que le simple souffle de l'animal permettait de répandre la mort et les épidémies. Un seul Nundu ne pouvait être maîtrisé que par une centaine de sorciers et d'un simple regard, Harry vit que Rénatus avait raison : il étaient en sous-effectif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Harry ? s'enquit Neville.

— On va attendre, répondit Harry. Si on sort, les Mangemorts ou le Nundu vont nous tuer. Si on reste, ça risque d'être également le cas mais on aura pu préparer une contre-attaque et on n'aura pas à tous les affronter en même temps : ils seront limités par le cadre de la porte. Comment ont-ils pu entrer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive plus tôt ?

— Je ne sais pas, reconnut Ginny, mais j'ai vu que tu avais fait tomber la carte. En la regardant, j'ai vu que les Mangemorts descendait les escaliers. Comme tu ne les avais pas vus avant, j'en ai déduit qu'ils ont dû nous attendre dans la Salle sur Demanda. Harry, c'était une embuscade ! On s'est fait avoir comme de vulgaires gnomes ! »

Harry était sûr que ses maigres défenses allaient résister un petit moment face aux Mangemorts, mais sans doute pas face aux Princesses des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux ordres à donner, il entendit une voix derrière lui. Une voix qui n'avait rien à faire là.

« Bien Potter. Parfait ! Je crois qu'il est inutile de résister maintenant, mes amis vont bientôt arriver. Maintenant retourne toi gentiment. »

Harry s'exécuta et fit face à Dolohov, qui retira une cape d'invisibilité tout en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut les objets. Dolohov venait de retirer la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry et pointait la Baguette de Sureau. Dolohov se présentait à lui avec deux des trois Relique et Harry dû se retenir de vérifier si la Pierre était toujours dans sa poche, au risque de mettre la puce à l'oreille du Mangemort. Un long duel débuta entre les deux sorciers, mais Harry sut que son adversaire ne bluffait pas lorsqu'il le vit dévier légèrement la baguette vers un des élèves.

« _Expelliarmus _! s'exclama Harry et la Baguette échappa à Dolohov. Alors Antonin, on est toujours à la recherche des Reliques de la Morts à ce que je vois. On n'a toujours pas abandonné l'espoir de les réunir toutes les trois. Mais tu as mal interprété la légende…

— Misérable Sang-Mêlé ! cracha le Mangemort. Tu vas voir ! cracha-t-il en se jetant au sol pour récupérer la Baguette.

— _Petrificus Totalus _! Non, Antonin, non. Tu ne touches pas à ce qui m'appartient sans mon autorisation. Je te remercie au passage de m'avoir rapporté ce que tu m'avais volé. »

Harry se pencha et ramassa la Cape et la Baguette qu'il rangea dans sa robe de sorcier. Puis il se tourna vers les autres :

« Je crois qu'il ne nous reste qu'une solution. On va attendre qu'ils arrivent. Le Nundu sera sûrement le premier à entrer. Je veux que tout le monde pointe sa baguette vers lui, même les blessés ou les élèves de premier cycle. Vous lui lancerez le sortilège le plus puissant que vous maîtrisez, y compris s'il est mortel. On n'aura qu'une seule chance. Si on ne le maîtrise pas du premier coup, nous serons morts avant d'avoir pu réessayer. Que tout le monde soit prêt ! »

Harry et les sorciers présents se mirent aussitôt en place pointant leur baguette vers la porte d'entrée et attendirent. Harry, voulant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, rangea sa baguette et sortit la Baguette de Sureau qu'il pointa à son tour vers la porte.

« Les vingt minutes se sont écoulées, annonça la voix de Rénatus. Je suis désolé Potter, mais je dois obéir aux ordres des Princesses des Ténèbres. Par conséquent, toi et tes amis vont mourir ici et maintenant. Passe le bonjour à notre mère au Sang-de-Bourbe de ma part ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Harry mais celui continua de regarder la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et le Nundu surgit dans la pièce. Pendant une fraction de seconde, tous les contemplèrent. L'animal était vraiment immense et son corps était puissant et musclé. Son pelage tacheté était magnifique. Il regarda les sorciers devant lui avant d'ouvrir la gueule. Harry n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde.

« _Avada Kedavra _! lança-t-il.

— _Stupéfix _! entendit-il.

— _Petrificus Totalus _! »

Tous les sortilèges fusèrent vers le léopard géant avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait. D'autres lumières vertes accompagnèrent celle de Harry et tous les sortilèges atteignirent leur cible en même temps. Le Nundu se cabra sur ses pattes puis fut projeté sur le mur derrière la porte. Son corps immense s'écroula et ne bougea plus. Le silence tomba et dura plus d'une minute. Mais le doute n'était plus permis. Le Nundu était bel et bien mort.

Harry se leva et se précipita en hurlant hors du cachot, suivit par tous. Mais à peine fut-il sortit de la pièce qu'un sortilège lui frôla son épaule il se jeta à terre et se retourna juste à temps pour voir un élève se faire stupéfixer. Harry se mit à l'abri de l'immense corps du léopard, puis usa de sa baguette habituelle pour déplacer le corps et protéger ainsi ceux qui sortaient. Harry le fit avancer lentement, l'arrêtant par certains endroits, tandis que les membres de l'AD essayaient de faire reculer les Mangemorts.

Plusieurs membres avaient été touchés, mais seulement par des sortilèges mineurs. Les autres membres se chargeaient de les réanimer ou de les libérer. Harry aperçut enfin la porte qui menait au hall se dessiner derrière les Mangemorts. Ils y étaient presque, encore un petit effort.

« _Avada Kedavra _! lança un Mangemort. »

Harry se protégea grâce au corps du Nundu mais il entendit cependant un faible cri et quelqu'un tomber au sol. Il se releva pour riposter mais les Mangemorts avaient disparu. Harry se retourna pour voir qui avait été touché et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Cho… Cho… »

Harry s'agenouilla à côté de Cho et tenta de la ranimer. C'était peut-être un autre sortilège qui l'avait touchée. Il la secoua violemment pour la libérer mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne se réveillait pas. Il tenta de la ranimer encore une fois, les membres autour essayant de lui faire comprendre que son ex-petite amie était morte. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre.

« Harry, s'est fini, tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. Ressaisis-toi par Merlin ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes ici à t'inquiéter pour elle mais plutôt que tu continues. Harry relève toi et avance, si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, on est bon pour se faire rôtir par un dragon ! »

C'était Ginny qui essayait de le réconforter. Harry la regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Le visage de Ginny était tout aussi triste, mais ses yeux exprimaient une ferme détermination ce qui lui donna du courage. Harry se leva et son regard se posa vers un élève qui avait suivi la scène avec intérêt.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Harry.

— Euh… Fabien… Fabien Desouche, répondit l'élève timidement. Je suis à Ser…

— Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu te trouves ! Ramènes là dans le cachot et mets là avec les autres morts. Prends-en bien soin. Tu es responsable de tout ce qui peut lui arriver.

— Bien Monsieur. »

L'élève fit apparaître un brancard avec sa baguette puis y déposa le corps sans vie de Cho. Lorsqu'il disparut au bout du couloir, Harry se retourna vers le Nundu qu'il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Ils veulent jouer à ce petit jeu, marmona-t-il d'une voix tremblante de haine. Et bien on va y jouer nous aussi. Les élèves, retournez immédiatement dans le cachot pour défendre les blessés. Mr et Mrs les professeurs, je vous demanderai de rester dans ce couloir pour garder l'entrée et couvrir un éventuel repli. Les membres de l'AD, suivez-moi. »

Harry monta les marches menant au Hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'il arriva à la moitié des escaliers, il se retourna vers les autres membres de l'AD.

« Bien, comme vous l'avez vu, ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser le Sortilège de la Mort. Je vais vous demander d'en faire autant. Je vous demande juste de me laisser les Princesses des Ténèbres. »

Harry se retourna brusquement et finit de monter les escaliers. Derrière lui Ginny le regardait avec un air triste. Si son mari était prêt à utiliser ce sortilège, cela signifiait qu'il était aveuglé par une colère des plus violentes. Elle ignorait qu'elle se trompait plus que tout.

15


	31. Chapter 31 La vengeance de la baguette

Chapitre 31 La vengeance de la baguette

Harry arriva dans le Hall désert, les Mangemorts semblaient avoir abandonné les lieux. Harry, suivi des autres membres de l'AD, s'avança lentement dans le couloir, afin d'éviter une nouvelle embuscade, mais ses précautions se révélèrent inutiles. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître des étincelles qui fusèrent devant lui. Elles traversèrent le Hall et se dissipèrent dans le parc sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle.

« Harry, c'est peut-être un piège ! tenta de raisonner Ginny.

— Je sais, reconnut-il. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, c'est de traverser.

— Mais Harry, si c'est un piège…

— C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui traverserai le Hall.

— Harry, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! s'exclama alors Neville.

— Tenez vos baguettes prêtes pour intervenir au cas où. »

Contre leur gré, les membres de l'AD s'exécutèrent et Harry traversa le Hall et arriva sur les marches du château sans voir l'ombre d'un Mangemort. Leur fuite devenait de plus en plus évidente, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître. Par acquis de conscience, il lança un nouveau sortilège à travers le parc, mais une nouvelle fois, rien ne se produisit. Hagrid et les Sombrals apparurent dans son champ de vision et semblèrent chercher les ennemis.

« Harry, il n'y a plus aucune trace d'eux dans tout le parc, confirma le demi-géant. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

— Merci Hagrid. Vous pouvez venir, ils se sont enfuis, ajouta Harry à l'adresse des autres. »

Chacun baissa sa baguette et alla rejoindre Harry, mais ce fut à ce moment que le piège se referma sur eux. Le groupe était à deux mètres de Harry quand des rayons de toutes les couleurs jaillirent de chaque recoin du parc et du Hall. La plupart des membres de l'AD réussit à les bloquer, dévier ou éviter, mais Harry vit deux corps tomber au sol. Il se précipita vers eux et découvrit Parvati et Lavande étendues sur le sol.

Parvati était stupéfixée mais Lavande semblait dans un état plus grave. Soudain elle entra dans une sorte de transe, mais Harry n'entendit pas les paroles à cause du bruit qui régnait. Puis elle s'évanouit pour de bon. Ne sachant pas si elle était morte, Harry fit apparaître un brancard, pour y déposer Lavande, puis réanima Parvati.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son amie.

— Je ne sais, mais Lavande a été gravement touchée. Emmène-la au cachot pour que Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle, puis revient ici le plus vite possible, on ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça. »

Parvati hocha de la tête, se leva et dressa un sortilège de défense autour d'elle et de Lavande, puis elle se précipita vers les cachots. Elle réapparut moins d'une minute plus tard. Harry, pendant ce temps, essaya de localiser les Princesses des Ténèbres. Il était persuadé que s'il les neutralisait, les Mangemorts seraient déroutés et se rendraient sans faire d'histoires. Il décida de déplacer la bataille vers le parc, ce qui forcerait les Mangemorts cachés dans le Hall à les rejoindre et donc à se découvrir, tandis que l'AD aurait un meilleur angle pour lutter contre ceux du parc. Il serait alors plus simple de localiser les trois filles.

« On se replie vers le parc, hurla-t-il. »

Tous le suivirent, assurant leurs arrières. Comme l'avait prévu Harry, les Mangemorts sortirent à leur tour du château, se mettant à découvert. Les membres de l'AD lancèrent une première slave de sortilèges et Harry vit cinq adversaires s'effondrer. Ceux qui se cachaient derrière les arbres du parc sortirent à leur tour, essayant d'échapper aux Sombrals. Harry repéra enfin les Princesses des Ténèbres sortir et se joindre à la bataille. Harry lança un Patronus pour demander aux professeurs de sortir des cachots pour prendre les Mangemorts à revers, puis il s'approcha de Neville.

« Neville, essaye d'amener les Mangemorts vers le lac avec ton équipe pour les disperser ! cria-t-il pour couvrir le son de la bataille. Longe la Forêt Interdite, par chance une créature en attaquera quelques-uns.

— OK, mais je fais quoi une fois au lac ?

— Combattez les jusqu'au dernier et essayez de demander de l'aide aux êtres des eaux avec un Patronus. Une fois que vous les avez maîtrisés, prenez les barques et traversez le lac. Vous attendrez les autres pour mettre en marche le Poudlard Express.

— Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? interrogea Neville.

— Moi, je vous rejoindrai avant le départ grâce à mon balai. »

Neville comprit que son ami se sacrifier. Il l'enlaça avec ferveur dire lui adieu, puis appela son équipe. Harry, surpris par le geste de son ami, reprit ses esprits et rejoignit Bill. Celui-ci dévia deux sortilèges avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

— Neville va prendre son équipe et tenter d'attirer quelques Mangemorts vers le lac. Profites-en avec la tienne pour retourner au château et transférer les professeurs et les blessés dans le Poudlard Express. Ressortez du château par un des passages secrets qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard. Une fois là-bas, dirigez-vous vers la gare du Poudlard Express et montez dedans avec les blessés. Si vous arrivez avant Neville, attendez-le. Si vous arrivez après lui, mettez le train immédiatement en marche vers King's Cross. »

Harry attendit que Bill soit prêt avant de faire signe à Neville de partir. Le plan marcha très bien. De nombreux Mangemorts suivirent Neville vers le lac, permettant à Bill de rejoindre les professeurs. Il n'y avait plus que quatre Mangemorts face à lui : les Princesses des Ténèbres, Rénatus.

« Alors Potter, on a été abandonné par ses amis ? lança-t-il.

— Peut-être parce que je choisis mes amis selon leur capacité à aider les autres plutôt que de se lancer aveuglément à une mort certaine, répliqua-t-il.

— Tu n'es pas en position de faire des plaisanteries, rétorqua Rénatus. Tu es seul alors que nous sommes cinq !

— Je crois que tu as oublié d'aller à l'école car tu as du mal à compter cher ami ! railla Harry.

— La légende qui raconte que tu as des yeux derrière la tête serait donc infondée ? se moqua Rénatus. Retourne-toi et tu verras que je sais compter sur les doigts de ma main. »

Sceptique, Harry se retourna et resta cloué sur place. Derrière lui, Ted avançait dans leur direction d'un pas lent et frissonnant, comme s'il n'était pas maître de ses mouvements. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« TOI ? rugit-il en se retourna vers son demi-frère. Tu l'as… tu l'as…

— Oui Potter, je le soumets à l'Imperium. Et alors ? Tu ne m'y autorises pas ? Je ne peux même pas faire…

— _Stupéfix _! s'exclama Harry mais Rénatus bloqua son sortilège. »

— Je vois qu'on ferme toujours aussi peu son esprit. Et dire que tu as été professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Tu n'utilises même pas les sorts informulés pour me corser ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tâche ! Il est temps d'en finir et d'éradiquer toute résistance pour permettre enfin le règne des Ténèbres ! Tue-le, s'adressa-t-il à Ted. »

Harry se retourna de nouveau vers son filleul, la baguette magique toujours tendue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son corps trahissait le débat intérieur qui faisait rage pour résister à l'Imperium, et pourtant le regard de Ted laissait apparaître une sérénité totale. Alors que Harry se préparer à contrer toute attaque, il vit Ted lui adresser un clin d'œil et se jeta aussitôt à terre.

« _Avada Kedavra _! lança-t-il sans autre préavis.

— Ted, NON ! s'écria Harry. »

Mais le mal était fait. Harry vit le sortilège se diriger en direction des filles, mais Rénatus les repoussa d'un coup de baguette. Le rayon poursuivit sa route et trouva une nouvelle cible en la personne de Dolohov, qui avait dû être libéré maintenant que les cachots avaient été évacués. Le Mangemort, surpris par l'attaque, ne bougea pas. Seuls ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'impact, puis il tomba sur le dos et ne bougea plus. Les Princesses des Ténèbres se relevèrent, contemplant le spectacle, mais Rénatus n'avait pas lâcher son regard de Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'effara ce-dernier à l'adresse de Ted. Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

— Parce que tu nous as donné l'autorisation de le faire, répliqua l'intéressé.

— Oui, mais seulement en cas de nécessité ! Pas à tout va !

— Ce n'était pas assez explicite alors ! Et puis il avait tué papa !

— Ce n'est pas une raison, persista Harry. »

Devant le regard déterminé de son filleul, Harry comprit qu'elle avait été la véritable cible de l'attaque. Ses entrailles lui indiquèrent aussi que la baguette, fabriquée avec celle de ses parents, avait exprimé son sentiment de vengeance, poussant sans aucun doute Ted à l'irréparable. Harry ne savait pas comment cela était possible mais il était certain que c'était la raison qui avait permis à Ted de tuer Dolohov. Sans cela, il n'y serait pas arrivé.

« _Avada Kedavra _! lança Katie, mais Harry il évita le sortilège en attrapant Ted. On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Parce que nous pouvons nous absenter un moment pour vous laisser régler vos comptes en famille. »

Harry cacha Ted derrière lui pour bloquer les angles de tirs des quatre Mangemorts présents. Chacun avait sa baguette pointée dans leur direction, prêt à s'en servir.

« Hum, je voie que mon emprise n'était pas suffisante, n'est-ce pas Lupin ? constata Rénatus.

—J'ai appris à résister à l'Imperium depuis longtemps ! rétorqua-il en réponse.

— Je vois ça. Dommage que tu aies tué le meurtrier de ton père. Il le méritait, j'en suis sûr, mais il avait accompli un acte de bravoure en tuant un hybride !

— _Avada Kedavra _! rugit Ted mais Rénatus évita le sortilège en faisant un pas sur le côté, comme s'il avait anticipé le coup.

— Beaucoup trop facile ! Tu es encore plus mauvais que ton parrain en occlumencie. Vous êtes aussi facile l'un que l'autre à prévoir. Potter, je vois que tu as passé du temps avec ton filleul. Plus de temps qu'avec ton parrain. Vingt-huit années ! Je crois que tu n'avais vu ton parrain que durant deux années et encore de façon très épisodique. C'est sa chère cousine qui l'avait tué. Quel travail remarquable

— Tu ne vaux pas mieux ! s'écria Harry, tremblant de rage.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Rénatus. Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui aie mis plusieurs années à se rendre compte qu'il y avait plus d'un Mangemort à Poudlard. Je suppose que cela doit venir de notre mère au Sang-de-Bourbe…

— COMMENT OSES-TU ? vociféra Harry. COMMENT OSES-TU INSINUER DE PAREILLES CHOSES ? TU AS TRAHI TES PARENTS EN LES REJOIGNANTS, EUX QUI ONT MIS LEUR VIES EN JEUX POUR LEURS CONVICTIONS !

— Je n'ai jamais trahi mes parents, Potter. Je les ai reniés de ma vie, prend note de la nuance. Mon père est considéré comme le pire traître et ma mère n'est qu'une abjection de la nature…

— _Stupéfix _! lança Harry mais Rénatus para une nouvelle fois le sortilège.

— Du calme Potter ! Je fais partie des Mangemort depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans ! Bien sûr, du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'avais suivi l'allégeance de mon père, comme tout gamin en admiration le fait. L'espion secret de Dumbledore, quelle icône ! Cependant, avec le temps, j'ai compris mon erreur : mon père n'était rien d'autre qu'un traître pour les deux camps. Tu l'as dépeint comme un héros, c'était un minable sans courage. J'ai rejoint les Mangemorts pour laver l'honneur de ma famille, de mon sang.

« Peu savaient mon existence, voire me haïssaient tout autant. C'est Miles qui m'a recruté, qui a su faire la distinction entre les actes de mon père et qui j'étais. Il m'a donné une chance de prouver ma valeur, de prouver qui j'étais vraiment. J'ai toujours vécu caché, en marge, ce qui était parfait pour la préparation du but ultime : le Retour des Ténèbres ! Lorsqu'il est devenu évident qu'on ne pourrait pas ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que nous ne disposions pas des armes pour lutter, nous avons dû élaborer un nouveau plan, une nouvelle approche.

« Même si cela voulait dire laisser les Walpurgis se réinstaller en Grande-Bretagne. Même si cela voulait dire vivre dans la clandestinité pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ce qui n'a été le plus simple dans mon cas, puisque le nom de mon père me forçait à devoir disparaître totalement pour ne pas éveiller tes soupçons. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de recruter des espions au sein du Ministère, comme Morgana.

« Nous attendions simplement le moment propice ! Et c'est l'arrivée de ta chère nièce, la fille de ton cousin, qui nous l'a offert. Lorsque nous t'avions attiré dans notre embuscade avec le soi-disant fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ne pensions pas qu'il y avait en effet un héritier. Et pourtant, dans ta paranoïa, tu as poursuivi les recherches et tu es tombé sur Katie. Une aubaine qu'on ne pouvait laisser passer, même si cela signifiait que j'étais aussi lié à elle, par notre mère Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Cette fois-ci, Harry apprit sa leçon et lança un sortilège du Saucisson informulé, ayant pris soin de fermer son esprit. Rénatus, surpris, fut frappé de plein fouet et tomba au sol. Les Princesses des Ténèbres réagirent sans hésiter et chacune lança un Sortilège de la Mort. Harry poussa Ted sur le côté en plongeant pour éviter le sortilège.

« Teddy, va à Pré-au-Lard et rejoint les autres au Poudlard Express, ordonna-t-il. Envoie leur un Patronus pour les prévenir. Vite, dépêche-toi. »

Ted se leva et courra en direction du portail. Harry évita les nouveaux sortilèges des filles en roulant sur l'herbe du parc puis leur fit face. Il rangea sa baguette et sortit les trois Reliques de la Mort. Il pointa la Baguette de Sureau et réussi à dévier trois nouveaux Sortilèges de la Mort qui lui étaient destinés. Il fit tourner trois fois la Pierre de Résurrection dans sa main et tous ceux qui étaient morts qu'il avait connu apparurent : ses parents, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Fred, Colin Crivey, Dudley, Kingsley, Drago… Tous apparurent à sa gauche, formant une armée invisibles aux yeux des Princesses.

« Tom, c'est le moment de vous repentir, dit-il en évitant un nouveau sortilège.

— Tient bon Harry, tient bon, le supportèrent les souvenirs.

— Nous sommes fiers de toi, déclarèrent ses parents. Tu le sais, Harry, tu peux y arriver.

— Tu fais un bon parrain, Harry. Ne laisse pas Teddy tout seul, conseillèrent Sirius et Rémus.

— Harry, n'oublie pas : ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes, rappela Dumbledore. Fait le bon choix.

Harry regarda l'armée d'ombres, se sentant empli d'un courage inébranlable. Il évita de nouveaux sortilèges et tenta de pétrifier les filles. Mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus.

« Tom, vous aviez une promesse…

— Et je vais la tenir Potter, révéla Voldemort qui apparut à la droite de Harry. Je voulais juste contempler celles qui prétendent à me succéder. Et je vois qu'elles sont très loin de mon niveau. Elles ne méritent pas leur…

— Dépêchez-vous, s'exaspéra Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir.

— Mais je ne vais pas devenir un fantôme ! s'exclama Voldemort avec un rictus machiavélique.

— Quoi ? s'effara Harry, qui faillit se prendre un sortilège à cause de la distraction. Mais…

— Ne parle plus Potter et concentre-toi sur ton combat. Je refuse de devenir un fantôme. Vois-tu, si je me repentis, je renie mon obsession pour l'immoralité et l'éternité. J'accepte donc d'accueillir ce que je redoute le plus au monde, la Mort. J'ai suffisamment souffert et je ne veux plus souffrir. Ne me déçoit pas ! »

L'esprit de Voldemort disparut et Harry resta immobile pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau sortilège. Il se redressa prêt à affronter ses ennemies mais elles ne bougeaient plus. Harry les vit perdre force et vigueur et se tenir sur les genoux. Jeanne tremblait comme une feuille tandis que Joanne était sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais Katie souffrait plus que les autres. Elle hurlait à la mort et se tortillait dans tous les sens au sol.

Harry comprit que les Princesses des Ténèbres perdaient de leur Puissance Magique. Il se recouvrit alors de la Cape d'Invisibilité et sentit une puissance incroyable l'envahir. Il respira un grand coup et s'approcha des trois filles. C'était comme s'il devenait de la magie. Il traça un cercle autour des filles puis se retourna vers elles, alors qu'elles parvenaient à se remettre debout. Harry vit une nouvelle ombre apparaître à sa gauche, celle de Tom Jedusor à seize ans, avant son premier meurtre et la création de son premier Horcruxe.

« Courage Harry ! encouragea-t-il. Tu peux le faire, tu l'as déjà fait une fois, tu peux le faire une deuxième fois. »

Harry se retourna vers les filles qui commençaient à le chercher. Caché sous la Cape, il leur était invisible et elles se mirent à perdre leur sang-froid. Harry les prit à revers et lança un triple sortilège pour les neutraliser. Malheureusement, Joanne se retourna à ce moment-là et réussit à tous les dévier. Par chance elle n'avait pas repéré Harry. Puis les filles se mirent à lancer des sortilèges dans toutes les directions, de façon totalement désordonnée, et Harry dut se protéger. Il riposta :

« _Stupéfix _! _Petrificus Totalus _! _Impedimenta _!

— _Avada Kedavra _! lança Katie.

— _Endoloris_ ! Déclara Jeanne.

— _Sectumsempra_ ! s'exclama Joanne. »

Harry réussit à éviter les trois sortilèges et à riposter. Il toucha Jeanne mais Joanne réussit à la réanimer avant que Harry n'ait put la neutraliser avec Katie. Il chercha désespérément un objet pour se mettre à couvert mais il n'y en avait aucun dans le cercle et il ne pouvait pas en sortir.

Il repéra Ted au Portail, mais au lieu de rejoindre le Poudlard Express, celui-ci suivait le combat avec intérêt. Harry lui fit signe de partir, mais il oublia un moment qu'il était sous la Cape. Il constata aussi que Rénatus avait disparu. Harry le chercha frénétiquement mais ne le trouva pas. Il vit en direction du lac, la fumée du Poudlard Express qui se déplaçait vers le sud pour disparaître derrière le château. Les Princesses des Ténèbres ne faiblirent pas dans leur combat et Harry dut se concentrer davantage pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Les ombres qui se trouvaient autour de lui l'encourageaient. Celles de Dumbledore et de Jedusor lui donnaient sans arrêt des conseils ainsi que des formules à utiliser pour essayer de prendre le dessus, mais les trois filles résistaient et neutralisaient les sortilèges. Soudain Katie remarqua le trait faiblement lumineux que constituait le cercle qu'elle couvrit du regard. Elle pointa alors sa baguette et avant que Harry ne puisse intervenir, elle le fit disparaître.

« _Stupéfix _! s'exclama-t-il mais il rata sa cible.

— _Avada Kedavra _! répliqua aussitôt Joanne.

— _Sectumsempra _! lança Harry en agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens. »

Jeanne s'effondra dans un hurlement après avoir été touchée par le maléfice. Joanne se précipita vers elle et s'afféra à refermer les plaies. Harry en profita pour la stupéfixer. Parfait, il ne lui restait plus que Katie. Il se déplaça pour la prendre à revers mais il s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'il la vit faire léviter une des portes du château et la lancer dans sa direction. Harry essaya de l'arrêter avec sa baguette mais ne parvint qu'à la ralentir. Il se jeta au sol et sentit la porte le frôler pour aller ensuite se fracasser sur la cabane de Hagrid, la détruisant sur le coup. Lorsqu'il se releva, Harry remarqua trop tard que la Cape lui avait échappé des mains ainsi que la Pierre et les ombres disparurent.

« _Expelliarmus _! lança-t-il mais Katie para le sortilège. »

Lorsqu'il la vit utiliser le même sort, Harry jeta la Baguette au sol et sortit celle qu'il avait achetée chez Ollivander, mais il se rappela trop tard que ça ne changerait rien : Katie allait devenir la nouvelle détentrice de la Baguette de Sureau. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et Katie en profita pour réanimer Joanne et soigner Jeanne avec un coup de baguette. Une fois remises sur leurs pieds, les trois Princesses s'approchèrent de Harry avec un air triomphant.

« Alors Potter, on est désarmé ! railla Katie. On n'a plus personne pour venir en aide ! Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux plus rien. Ainsi est réduit le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Pire qu'un Cracmol ! »

Katie éclata de rire et Harry lança des regards de tous les côtés à la recherche d'une solution. La Baguette de Sureau était à deux mètres, s'il pouvait faire un petit déplacement. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement en remarquant que Ted regardait toujours la scène. Il n'avait pas pris le Poudlard Express. La panique influa dans le sang de Harry. Il ne voulait pas que son filleul essaye d'intervenir, au risque de se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Pour le moment, les Princesses des Ténèbres ne le voyaient pas, trop occupée à toiser Harry. Ted pointa sa baguette dans leur direction puis un jet de lumière blanc aveuglant jaillit de sa baguette et se précipita vers eux. Un instant plus tard, Ted avait transplané. Et Harry comprit.

« Qu'est-ce que ? se demanda Katie en ayant aperçu la lumière blanche.

Elle se retourna et Harry vit son visage passait du triomphe à la peur absolue. Son teint devint livide tandis que le sortilège approchait. Harry profita de cette occasion. Avant que l'une des filles n'ait pu faire le moindre geste il se jeta sur la Baguette du Sureau et désarma Joanne et Jeanne. Katie se retourna et le vit pointer sa baguette vers elle.

« _Avada Keda_… »

Le sortilège frappa le sol à moins de dix mètres d'eux avant qu'elle ne puisse finir son incantation. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. La lumière blanche aveuglante illumina le parc et il sentit une chaleur incroyable le brûler vif. La douleur devint insupportable avant de disparaître aussitôt. La sensation qui suivit fut si étrange qu'il ne pût la qualifier, mais c'est comme s'il se sentait lui-même disparaître, que tout en lui disparaissait, avant de tomber dans un puit sans fond.

Au loin, dans le Poudlard Express, Ginny regardait la silhouette du château lorsque soudain une lumière blanche illumina le ciel, l'engloutissant telle un ogre affamé, avec une telle intensité que la sorcière dût se protéger les yeux avec ses mains. Tous les membres de l'AD regardèrent par la fenêtre la boule de feu éblouissante et le nuage de fumée en forme de champignon s'élever dans le ciel. Le château avait disparu derrière le nuage. Tous n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux lorsqu'une violente secousse manqua de faire dérailler le train. Les lumières clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre. Le nuage de fumée s'élevait de plus en plus haut et un incendie avait débuté dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Harry ! dégluti Ginny. »

11


	32. Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 32 Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort

Ginny regardait avec horreur le nuage de fumée s'élever de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Elle se demanda si son mari avait réussi à en réchapper et elle lut sur les visages des autres membres de l'AD que tous se posaient la même question. Le sortilège ressemblait beaucoup à celui que les Princesses avaient utilisé pour détruire les trois villes moldues quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle voulut rejoindre le machiniste pour lui demander de retourner à Pré-au-Lard, mais quelqu'un l'avait devancé car une voix retentit dans le train :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez bien regagner vos sièges et vous tenir fermement, le Poudlard Express va effectuer un demi-tour pour porter secours aux personnes ayant pu se trouver près du drame. Merci. »

Dès que le machiniste eut terminé son annonce, Ginny regagna son siège et un instant plus tard, le Poudlard Express fit un demi-tour serré. Ginny faillit tomber de son siège. Lorsqu'elle put se remettre droite, le train filait en direction de Poudlard. Son inquiétude, partagée avec ses enfants, se faisait de plus en plus insistante et vivace. Lily pleurait dans les bras d'Albus tandis que James ne lâchait pas son regard du nuage qui ne se dissipait toujours pas. Malgré son visage déterminé, Ginny devina qu'en son for intérieur, James était en proie à une panique difficile à maîtriser.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le train arriva en gare. Tous sortirent du train et découvrirent que le quai avait été inondé et que plusieurs poissons frétillaient sur les quais. Ils transplanèrent à l'entrée du château. Ginny fut la première, avec ses enfants, à y pénétrer, suivie de près par le reste de l'AD. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, tous s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent le chaos sous leurs yeux.

La Forêt Interdite avait été balayée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et de nombreuses créatures qui vivaient à la lisière étaient mortes. L'herbe semblait avoir était aplatie par une main gigantesque et tous les brins pointaient dans la direction opposée aux portes du château. Un incendie avait débuté et les arbres en flammes éclairaient la scène. Le groupe s'avança précautionneusement à travers le parc et bientôt ils virent le château. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait !

Ce qui avait dû être le Hall d'entrée était entièrement détruit ainsi qu'une partie de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs parties s'étaient effondrées. Devant le lieu où se tenaient auparavant des portes en bois, il y avait un cratère d'au moins dix mètres de profondeur et cinquante mètres de large. Le nuage de fumée était juste au-dessus de leur tête et le centre du cratère était encore caché par cette fumée. Ne voyant aucune trace d'une éventuelle victime, le groupe continua son inspection. Ils découvrirent la pulvérisée de Hagrid, qui était en larmes devant les ruines de ce qui avait été sa maison pendant plus de quatre-vingts ans.

En s'avançant encore plus, l'AD découvrit que le potager et les serres avaient été incinérés. Seules les plantes qui résistaient au feu étaient encore vivantes. Plus loin ils virent que le lac avait perdu presque la moitié de son volume, expliquant ainsi l'inondation de la gare. Le groupe décida de rentrer dans le château. Comme le laissait supposer l'extérieur, le Hall avait été ravagé. L'escalier de marbre était en poussières et seul le fond de la Grande Salle avait était miraculeusement épargné de la destruction. Le reste n'était que cendres et gravas.

Avec de nombreux efforts, les membres de l'AD réussirent à accéder au premier étage du château et partirent immédiatement à la recherche de blessés. Bill avait en effet annoncé que lors de leur escarmouche, ils avaient réussi à repousser les Mangemorts jusqu'au premier étage afin de pouvoir assurer un passage sécurisé pour les blessés. Après plus d'une heure de fouille, les membres se rejoignirent dans les ruines du Hall pour partager les informations.

Selon les premières constations, seul le Hall et les environs immédiats avaient été détruits. Toutefois, près du quart du château avait été gravement endommagé et plusieurs ailes demeuraient inaccessibles. La plupart des objets qui n'avaient pas brûlé étaient soit détruits soit endommagés. Six Mangemorts gravement blessés, dont un souffrant de brûlures sévères, avaient pu être récupérés. Le grand brûlé révéla à l'AD que s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé plus de survivants, c'est qu'il n'y en avait tout simplement pas.

« S'ils étaient morts, on aurait retrouvé leur cadavre, fit remarquer Neville.

— Ce n'était pas… des blessures dues à la puissance… de l'explosion… mais à sa chaleur, articula difficilement le Mangemort.

— Je ne comprends pas, admit alors Parvati.

— L'explosion les a… incinérés vifs… J'en ai vu se vaporiser… sous mes yeux dans le parc… Seul un sortilège de Gèle-Flamme… m'a évité de connaître… le même sort, déclara le Mangemort avant de s'évanouir. »

Les membres de l'AD restèrent sidérés en découvrant l'ampleur et l'horreur du désastre. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, dernière partie du château qui n'avait pas été inspectée. Très vite ils s'aperçurent que les dégâts y étaient très importants : les murs étaient lézardés, certaines fissures étaient assez larges pour qu'un adulte puisse s'y engouffrer, et le plafond menaçait de s'effondrer. La plupart des objets en bois avait également brûlé, les autres était en miette, et les chaudrons avaient fondu.

Une odeur nauséabonde s'éleva de la remise et ils comprirent qu'il avait dû se passer des réactions à cause de la chaleur. Un corps se trouvait dans le dernier cachot. En l'éclairant, Ginny s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Rénatus Rogue. Un rapide examen confirma qu'il était toujours vivant, mais inconscient. Après l'avoir solidement attaché, les membres sortirent du cachot et transportèrent les blessés à l'extérieur. En s'approchant une dernière fois du cratère, Ginny crut distinguer des silhouettes allongées au fond.

Harry ne ressentait plus rien, il tombait toujours dans le puits sans fond. Soudain, il vit une lumière éblouissante sous lui qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux et sentit sa chute freiner puis stopper. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et lorsque ceux-ci furent habitués à la lumière, Harry remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu qu'il avait déjà rencontré : King's Cross. Mais c'était le King's Cross qu'il avait visité lorsqu'il avait reçu pour la deuxième fois le Sortilège de la Mort de Voldemort. Il était de retour dans les limbes.

Harry était seul mais bientôt il vit apparaître une silhouette noire qui s'approchait de lui. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, il put la distinguer et en eut le souffle couper lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait. Grande, vêtue d'une toge noire, portant à la main une faux immense et ayant une apparence cadavérique, la Mort en personne se tenait droite face à Harry et le regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler. La Mort le regardait sans se lasser et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Alors voici celui qui m'a déjà défié maintes fois, me défie de nouveau et qui est devenu le Maître de mes Reliques, commença la Mort d'une voix étrangement aigue. Je t'imaginais plus grand Potter. Et plus vieux aussi.

— Je… je vous imaginais… plus terrifiante, articula difficilement Harry.

— Ah, je vois que tu es plein de courage ! Rares sont les gens qui me parlent ! Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda alors la Faucheuse.

— Euh… Parce que je suis mort, tenta Harry.

— Non, tu n'es pas mort. Du moins pas encore, même si tes amis le considèrent. Non tu es encore bien vivant selon moi. Je sais tu es déjà venu dans les Limbes il y a bien longtemps.

— Euh… Oui, en effet. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Le sortilège est pourtant…

— Mortel ? Cela dépend de sa puissance, mais en effet, tu aurais dû mourir. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? C'est très simple : parce que tu es mon Maître.

— Votre Maître ? s'étonna Harry.

— Oui, confirma la Mort. Tu as réussi à réunir mes trois Reliques en même temps pour la première fois depuis leur création et tu as réussi à les utiliser toutes les trois. Ajoutons à cela que tu m'as acceptée il y a bien longtemps, ce qui fait de toi le seul Maître de la Mort. Je t'ai conféré la puissance supplémentaire que tu as demandées, ce qui t'a permis de combattre les Princesses des Ténèbres et d'en triompher.

— Elles sont mortes ? s'enquit Harry.

— Leur sort ne te concerne pas, Potter, esquiva la Mort. Aucun mortel ne doit connaître le sort d'un autre face à la Mort. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était toujours intimidé par le personnage qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait beau avoir entendu parler de la Mort et vu des images, elle était bien plus impressionnante que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Soudain il pensa à Hermione. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire cracher le morceau à la Faucheuse, elle était la seule à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Pouvez-vous tout de même me dire pourquoi vous avez épargné mon amie ? interrogea-t-il.

— Tu veux parler de Weasley ? Oui, elle a bien été frappée par mon sortilège…

— Votre sortilège ? interrompit Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire la Mort.

— Oui, mon sortilège. C'est moi qui l'aie créé. L'Avada Kedavra, le Sortilège de la Mort, le seul capable de tuer une autre personne. L'acte maléfique par excellence.

— Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

— Tu dois savoir Potter que chaque sortilège existe par essence, il suffit simplement aux sorciers des les découvrir et de les maîtriser. Lorsque tes semblables sont apparus et ont appris à maîtriser la magie, j'ai très vite compris que la Nature les avantagerait, par simple voix de conséquences. Ceux dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques ont très vite appris comment tuer leurs semblables, il m'a paru donc normal de vous donner la possibilité d'en faire autant, pour rétablir l'équilibre. Cependant, il a fallu des milliers de vos années pour qu'un des vôtres découvrent enfin mon sortilège et réussissent le maîtriser. L'ironie a voulu que ce soit sur un des ancêtres de ton ancien ennemi, Jedusor, que ce sortilège fut utilisé pour la première fois.

— Mais ce n'est pas le seul sortilège qui tue, fit remarquer Harry.

— Non, en effet, admit la Mort. Tout comme les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques ont plusieurs façon de se supprimer, vous avez tout autant l'embarra du choix. Cependant, mon sortilège est le seul qui, lorsqu'il est correctement exécuté, permet une mort certaine.

— Le Nucleo aussi, pourtant ce n'est pas votre sortilège.

— Grindelwald a découvert ce sortilège pour réussir à me dominer sans avoir les Reliques en sa possession. C'était pour lui comme un affront. Mais comme tu dois le savoir, il n'y ait jamais vraiment parvenu et ce sortilège n'a été utilisé qu'à de très rares occasion.

— Oui, avoua Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Sa puissance destructrice surpasse l'Avada Kedavra.

— Parce que ce sortilège n'est pas complet, pas dans sa forme actuelle. Les travaux de recherche de Grindelwald ne lui ont permis que de découvrir la formule.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Grindelwald n'est pas le premier à avoir découvert ce sortilège. Un sorcier a voulu également me défier, il y a des milliers d'années. Bien avant les Peverell, je lui avais proposé des Reliques de la Mort. Différentes de celles que tu connais, car ses désirs étaient différents. Cependant, après réflexion, il les refusa, décidant de me prouver sa sagesse et son pouvoir par ses propres moyens. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le Sortilège Nucléaire et a réussi à le maîtriser totalement. Le monde entier a été touché, tuant des millions d'êtres vivants et provoquant la fin d'une ère glaciaire. Cependant, il fut emporté par la puissance de son sortilège, se transformant en magie pure. C'est de là que vient la limite de la Puissance Magique. »

Harry essaya d'assimiler ce que la Mort venait de lui, parvenant à peine à y croire. Est-ce que la magie même était réellement liée à l'acte fou d'un sorcier ayant tenté de détruire le monde ? Cela paraissait incroyable.

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi mon amie a survécu, finit-il par rappeler.

— Oui, je sais. Je ne faisais que répondre à ta question, s'excusa la Faucheuse. Ton amie a bien été frappée par l'Avada Kedavra. Mais avant de mourir, elle m'avait acceptée, devenant ainsi une Maîtresse de la Mort. Elle est donc arrivée ici, dans les Limbes. Je lui aie laissé le choix de vivre ou de mourir, elle a décidé de revenir parmi vous. Cependant, ses blessures étaient si graves que je doute qu'elle n'en ait encore pour longtemps à vivre.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle vivra ! assura Harry. Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

— C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais j'accepte que tu en poses une dernière.

— Comment ma Puissance Magique a pu augmenter alors qu'elle était censée rester constante et limitée dans le monde ?

— Vos connaissances dans ce domaine sont terriblement incomplètes, sinon fausses. Oui, la Puissance Magique est limitée dans le monde, mais elle n'est pas déterminée par le nombre de sorcier dans le monde. C'est la propension de chacun à être sensible à la magie qui limite la puissance que vous pouvez développer.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

— Tu dois savoir que vos corps sont composés de milliard de cellules ? Chacun d'elle baigne dans la magie, que ce soit chez les sorciers ou ceux sans pouvoirs. À la naissance, chacun possède du même potentiel magique, à la différence que seul les cellules des sorciers vont être sensibles à ce flux continue et réussir à réagir avec. C'est en s'entraînant, en pratiquant la magie, que les sorciers vont entretenir cette sensibilité, voire l'améliorer jusqu'à ce que toutes les cellules puissent être sensibilisées simultanément, développant tout le potentiel magique.

— Mais comment les cellules sont-elles sensibles ? s'intrigua Harry.

— Les cellules sensibles disposent d'un récepteur à leur surface qui peut interagir avec le flux magique environnant. Plus une cellule sera sensibilisée, plus elle développera de récepteurs, et plus le sorcier ou la sorcière pourra exploiter son potentiel. Lorsque tu as utilisé les Reliques, cela a permit de surcharger tes récepteurs, rendant tes cellules beaucoup plus sensibles. Les Reliques ont débloqué ton potentiel magique. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seul utilité de ces récepteurs.

— Je ne vous suis pas, admit Harry.

— Ces récepteurs permettent de sensibiliser les cellules au flux magique. C'est là qu'intervient la limite de la Puissance Magique : le Sortilège Nucléaire utilisé par le sorcier dont je t'ai parlé s'est lié au flux magique même. Par conséquent, une cellule devient sensible, plus il y a des risques que ses récepteurs se détruisent à cause de l'énergie du sortilège. Or, c'est leur sensibilité aux flux magique qui permettent aux cellules de vivre ! révéla la Mort.

— De vivre ? s'interloqua Harry.

— Oui, de vivre, répéta la Mort. Le flux magique et la force vitale sont étroitement liés. Les personnes sans pouvoir magique vivent moins longtemps que les sorciers car leurs cellules n'étant pas sensibilisées, ou trop peu pour permettre l'utilisation de la magie, finissent par dépérir. Au fil du dernier siècle, ils ont trouvé des alternatives qui permettent, sans qu'ils s'en doutent, de sensibiliser leurs cellules, mais pas au même niveau que les sorciers. Cependant, comme je viens de te le dire, le flux magique finit par détruire ces récepteurs et donc conduit à la mort de l'individu.

« Mais assez parler Potter. Il est temps de prendre deux décisions majeures. »

Harry remarqua alors que du monde était arrivé autour de lui : toutes les ombres qu'il avait vues grâce à la Pierre étaient de nouveau réunis autour de lui et la Mort, les regardant avec intensité. Ron se distinguait du lot, avec son large sourire et ses tâches de rousseurs plus visibles que jamais.

« Je vais te poser à mon tour deux questions importantes, expliqua la Mort. Taches de faire le bon choix. Commençons par la première : comme tu dois le savoir, il y a un prix à l'utilisation des Reliques et libérer ta Puissance Magique. Tu devras me donner soit la vie de l'être qui t'es le plus cher soit me rendre les trois Reliques de la Mort qui ne reverront plus jamais le jour. Laquelle de ces deux propositions choisis-tu ? »

Harry savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était la réponse, mais arrivé au moment fatidique, le doute l'envahit. Devait-il choisir les Reliques au risque de ne plus pouvoir les utiliser mais permettre à Ginny de vivre seule ? Ou devait-il choisir Ginny pour vivre avec elle dans l'au-delà et permettre à la génération suivante d'utiliser les Reliques contre une nouvelle menace ? Choisir cette solution reviendrait à rendre trois enfants orphelins. Il regarda ceux qui l'avaient rejoint. Ron prit la parole :

« Harry, il n'y a pas à hésiter ! Tu sais ce que tu dois choisir ! Tu sais quel aurait été mon choix ! Alors vas-y, fais-le !

— Harry, n'oublie pas ! L'amour est la plus grande force de ce monde, déclara Dumbledore.

— Harry, seule ta décision compte, lança Tom. Prend la bonne décision.

— Mon chéri, nous avons tous confiance en toi, le rassurèrent ses parents. Nous savons que tu feras le bon choix. »

Tous avaient confiance en lui, étaient certains qu'il ferait le bon choix. Mais il ne voulait pas être cruel. Il tourna son regard vers la Faucheuse puis demanda :

« Quelle est la deuxième question ?

— Comme tu as été mon Maître et que tu as réussi à utiliser mes trois Reliques, je vais te proposer un autre choix. Veux-tu rejoindre le Royaume des Morts et revoir tes parents, tes amis pour l'éternité ou veux-tu retourner à la vie mais sans la possibilité d'utiliser la magie.

— C'est-à-dire ? s'intéressa Harry.

— Je suis prête à te redonner vie mais en contrepartie, tu perdras ta Puissance Magique. Il te restera assez de récepteurs pour utiliser un sortilège et vivre une dizaine d'années, ou une trentaine d'années sans utiliser la magie. À toi de décider. Alors, quel est ton choix ? »

Harry réfléchit de nouveau. Il rit intérieurement à l'ingéniosité de la Mort pour proposer deux choix tout aussi tentant l'un que l'autre. Dix ou trente ans lui paraissait suffisant pour vivre heureux avec Ginny mais l'éternité avec ses parents et Ron était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Et puis Ginny le rejoindrait bien vite.

« Harry, ne laisse pas le doute t'envahir, dirent ensemble Dumbledore et Tom.

— Harry, ne les laisse pas seul, insista Ron. Ils ont besoin de toi.

— Harry, profite de la vie. Nous nous reverrons tôt ou tard, lui assurèrent ses parents. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête ce qui commença à lui donner une migraine. Ginny allait-elle l'accepter sans qu'il puisse utiliser la magie ? Le trouverait-elle toujours aussi attirant ?

« Arrête de te poser des questions Harry ! s'impatienta Ron. Va les rejoindre ! »

Harry regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Ron avait la ferme intention de ne pas laisser Harry venir le rejoindre. Ce dernier le regarda une dernière fois puis se leva et se tourna vers la Faucheuse qui restait impassible.

« J'ai pris ma décision, annonça-t-il.

— Bien, quelles sont tes réponses ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il faisait un soleil radieux cet après-midi d'été à Godric's Hollow. Même si le soleil commençait à décliner derrière les maisons, cela n'empêchait pas une intense activité dans le cimetière de l'église. Ginny avait organisé l'enterrement des morts de l'attaque de Poudlard. Il y avait de nombreux sorciers et le Ministère avait dû trouver une excuse plausible aux Moldus pour qu'ils quittent la ville pendant deux jours afin de permettre aux sorciers de circuler librement. De nombreuses familles étaient effondrées mais leur chagrin n'était rien en comparaison de celui de Mrs Weasley.

Son mari avait dû l'immobiliser pour éviter qu'elle ne se suicide lorsqu'elle apprit la mort de Ron. Ginny avait décidé d'enterrer son frère et Harry en même temps à côté des parents de celui-ci. Toute l'AD et les proches amis étaient là. Mrs Weasley était aussi présente, et bien qu'elle se fût calmée, les larmes et sanglots continuaient de couler. Hermione s'était réveillée peu de temps après la bataille finale. Elle était actuellement en fauteuil roulant mais selon les spécialistes de St Mangouste, il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle s'en remette un jour complètement. Hugo et Rose se chargeaient de la pousser.

Lors de la mise en terre de Ron, Mrs Weasley ne put plus se retenir et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Mr Weasley la releva et dut la soutenir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler à la mort. Rose éclatait aussi en sanglots tandis qu'Hugo tentait de se montrer fier et courageux mais ne réussit pas à cacher ses yeux bouffis. Hermione regardait la scène avec un air vague. Lorsqu'on referma la tombe de Ron, Hugo s'avança et avec sa baguette écrivit :

_Ronald Bilius Weasley 1__er__ mars 1980 - 15 Mars 2026_

_Que la Mort puisse t'offrir notre amour et récompenser ton courage._

Ce fut la mise en terre de Harry. Ginny regarda le cercueil descendre en repensant à la nuit de l'attaque de Poudlard. Elle avait distingué quatre corps à travers la fumée au centre du cratère mais lorsqu'elle était descendue, elle n'avait trouvé que ceux inconscients de Katie, Joanne et Jeanne, âgées de treize et huit ans. Elles n'avaient aucun souvenir et ne savaient pas comment elles étaient arrivées dans ce cratère. Elles étaient en ce moment à St Mangouste pour se rétablir. Ginny avait fouillé tout le domaine à la recherche de Harry mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle avait attendu pour voir s'il n'allait pas réapparaître mais au bout d'une semaine personne n'avait eu de nouvel du Survivant. On était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était mort.

Tandis que le cercueil touchait le fond de a tombe, Ginny regarda ses enfants. Ils étaient tous les trois anéantis. James s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour ne sortir que pour l'enterrement. Il était habillé d'une cape et une capuche recouvrait son visage. Lily et Albus, quant à eux, avaient cherché refuge dans les bras de l'autre. Chacun pleuraient silencieusement. Ginny, elle, avait les yeux bouffis et rouges à force d'avoir pleuré pendant des jours durant. On recouvrit la tombe de Harry. Ginny se tourna alors vers ses amis.

Neville et Luna pleuraient à chaudes larmes tandis que Hermione continuait à regarder la scène avec un regard vide. C'était comme si elle n'était pas présente. Les autres membres de l'AD et de la famille Weasley regardaient avec une tristesse non mesurable la dernière demeure de celui qu'ils idolâtraient. Mrs Weasley, qui avait toujours considérait Harry comme son fils, était dans un état de détresse. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots, ni contrôler ses tremblements. C'est James qui s'avança vers la tombe de son père pour écrire.

Ginny remarqua dans la foule de sorciers, une silhouette elle aussi vêtue d'une cape. Une capuche lui cachait l'intégralité du visage mais Ginny devina que cette personne la regardait il y a quelques secondes. James retourna aux côtés de sa mère qui regarda alors l'inscription :

_Harry James Potter 31 Juillet 1980 - 8 Juin 2026_

_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort._

Ginny fut surprise par l'inscription, la même que celle sur la tombe des parents de Harry, situé juste à gauche. Elle ne demanda pas à son fils pourquoi il avait choisi cette inscription. Elle leva son regard sur la foule et chercha le sorcier qu'elle avait aperçu. Mais elle ne le retrouva pas. Le Ministre de la Magie monta sur une estrade et commença un discours. Ginny n'écouta que d'une oreille, toujours à la recherche du mystérieux sorcier. Elle pensait avoir reconnu mais elle finit par accepter que cela devait être un effet de son imagination et qu'il avait disparu corps et bien.

Elle se concentra sur le Ministre, mais le discours ne reflétait pas la véritable apparence de Ron, ni celle de Harry. Puis soudain, une forme argentée, sortit de nulle part, s'éleva vers le ciel et commença à tourner autour de l'assemblée. Ginny ne la reconnut que lorsque la forme argentée se dirigea vers elle. C'était un Patronus et il était porteur d'un message. Ginny leva la tête vers ses enfants, Luna et Neville et chacun arborait un large sourire, un sourire qui mêlait soulagement et joie.

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Ginny, déclara le Patronus avant de s'évanouir.

— Moi aussi, murmura Ginny. Moi aussi Harry. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout et à ceux qui ont laissé des petites reviews. N'hésitez pas à les imiter :)

La suite arrivera très prochainement, sans doute dans le courant du mois d'août.

A très vite donc !


End file.
